Poke'mon: Princess Debut! The Origin Series
by TsuChibi's Castle
Summary: Meet the characters from Poke'mon: Princess Debut! From friendly family stories to deep dark secrets... After all, it's a character's origin that makes them who they are.
1. Scene 1: Kidnapped

**Kari Arc**

 **Scene 1: Kidnapped**

Every story's protagonist has a past. Whether good, or bad, it's what happened to them in their past that makes them into the person they are today. And today, we will delve deep into the story of the Poke'Idol- Trainer Prodigy- Princess of the Stage: Kari.

Born and raised in the small city of Viridian, Kari was able to live the first year of her life in happiness and bliss along with her mother, Celeste; father, Giovanni; and older brother, Silver. Just when Giovanni and Celeste were wanting to settle down and start a family, the position of Viridian Gym Leader opened up. 1 year later, Silver was born. Silver, named after the color of his eyes, looked just like his mother. Giovanni and Celeste were so happy with their son, and soon, he would have a little sister named Kari.

While Giovanni fulfilled his duties as Gym Leader, Celeste stayed home with the children. Sometimes she would take day trips with the kids to her home of Pallet Town. Here, she would visit her best friend, Delia, her son Ash, and their old mentor, Professor Oak. It was a party every time they visited: Delia would make a feast and they would invite the neighborhood children to Professor Oak's lab to play with all the Poke'mon. Silver, Kari, Ash, and even little Gary Oak became the best of friends. Blue, Gary's older brother, often invited his friend Red over, and sometimes, the little girl from down the street named, Green, would stop by for playtime!

One day, while on their usual return-trip, Celeste stopped in at the Poke'mon Center just on the outskirts of Viridian City. While Celeste fed Kari, Silver went outback to play. Just as Celeste went to retrieve Silver from the yard, he was snatched up by a Ho-Oh. Celeste chased after it. She sent out her team of Poke'mon but without having a Flying-type of her own, she was unable to stop the Legendary Poke'mon. Celeste ran and ran until her weak heart gave up. She curled up in the middle of the road and cried with Kari in her arms until past sunset. She was found hours later by Giovanni. He had been worried after he returned home and found it empty. After checking with the Poke'mon Center, where Celeste had last phoned in, Giovanni was informed by Nurse Joy of the kidnapping. Giovanni took Kari and the distraught Celeste home.

The police searched all over Kanto for Silver and the Ho-Oh. After 2 years had passed, Celeste gave up hope of finding her son. By this time, Kari had turned 3 years old and had seemed to have no memories of her brother. Celeste and Giovanni promised each other that they would devote all of their energy to keeping her safe and keeping her happy. Although Celeste had hidden away any evidence that a young boy had ever lived in their house, Giovanni never forgot. He began plotting new ways to search for the Legendary Bird Poke'mon, but even as the city's gym leader, Giovanni had very few sources he could confide in- he knew that he would need more.


	2. Scene 2: Eevee

**Scene 2: Eevee**

The years passed on, Giovanni was still the Viridian City Gym Leader, Celeste had begun to smile again, and Kari was 5 years old and starting her first year at school! Kari loved school! She loved being around kids her own age and playing with the class Poke'mon. Everyone knew her name from the moment she walked into the building; after all, she was the "Gym Leader's Daughter." She was very popular in school, not only because of her father, but also because she had grown up around Poke'mon, so she already knew all about them! But, still, she especially loved returning home at the end of the day, helping her mom prepare dinner, and then sitting down as a family to eat. Those happy mealtimes were her favorite memories.

The winter had come, and so had the snow! Kari was on break from school at the moment, so she got to spend everyday sleeping-in, playing games with her mother, and spending the nights with her family and Poke'mon. One night, Giovanni had returned from the gym early. He had Growlithe start a fire in the fireplace while Celeste finished preparing dinner. Giovanni sat at the table with a few sheets of folding paper. Kari went in to investigate, "What are you doing?" He looked over his shoulder to where she was standing on Wartortle's shoulders.

"It's called Origami," he answered as he turned back to his work."You fold the paper into shapes- look." He smiled and showed her the finished product: a paper rocket ship!

"Wow! A Rocket Ship! Ooh, Daddy- Me too! I wanna make a Rocket Ship!" Kari exclaimed as she leaped off Wartortle and into the other chair. Giovanni spent the next few moments trying to demonstrate how to make the paper Rocket Ship. After several attempts, Kari just couldn't get it. Giovanni and Celeste locked eyes, she smiled.

"Here." Giovanni handed Kari his rocket. Her face lit up, "Really, Daddy? I can have it?"

"Of course you can, my dear. After all, I made this one for you." Kari jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "OH! Thank you, Daddy! I love it!" Giovanni laughed, "And, here, let me show you how to make it fly." He took the rocket from her hands, took aim, and threw it. They both watched as it hovered over the fridge and the countertops and eventually landed in the stew pot. Oops. Celeste glared at the pair, "Giovanni! Seriously! You know better than to be throwing things around inside the house!" She fished the rocket out of the stew. Giovanni slouched over with Kari on his shoulders, "Sorry, Hun." Kari took the Rocket, "Ya! We're sorry, Mommy!" Celeste gave Kari a kiss on the forehead, "Don't you worry, dear, it's your Daddy that should know better. Isn't that right, Honey?" She pointed the knife at him as reassurance, "Yes, of course! You're right, Hun!" Kari jumped back onto the ground, "Mommy, can I play outside with my rocket?" Celeste looked out the window into the yard, "Yes, but for only a moment- dinner's almost ready. And only after you have your coat and boots on!" Kari nodded and ran to her room only to return a moment later, fully dressed in snow-gear. Giovanni opened the door and turned on the patio light, "Be careful, Kari, it's slippery out here. Wartortle- Growlithe. You two keep an eye on her." Growlithe came running from the living room with Wartortle close behind. Giovanni watched Kari playing for a moment before he returned inside. He walked over to Celeste who was now adding chopped vegetables to the stew. He watches her for a moment before hugging her waist from behind and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "How are you?" She smiled, her attention still on the boiling pot, "I'm fine. I've told you before, there's nothing to worry about." He doesn't approve of her answer, "But, Celeste-" she sticks a spoonful of stew in his mouth, he swallowed. Celeste turned around and placed her arms around his neck, "I've told you, I'm fine. So please stop asking, and please stop worrying. Especially in front of Kari." He can see in her eyes that she's hiding something from him, but he knew not to persist. He kissed her, "You know I only worry because I love you- I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled, "You would most likely be a successful business man right now if it weren't for me! Speaking of which, how is that project of yours doing? That Rocket Company thing? Do you think you'll be able to get the money for it? Oh, I know you've always wanted a company of your own, and if it weren't for me, you would already have it."

"Don't talk like that. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. As for the company- everything is going according to plan. I found what was left of my mother's old company and will be building it up from where she left it. Thanks to her, money won't ever be an issue again." He brushed her cheek with his hand. And they share one last kiss before Celeste returned to the boiling stew.

Outside, Kari was trying to fly her rocket. She takes aim at Wartortle, who was working on a snow-snorlax with the help of Growlithe. As Kari threw the paper rocket, the wind picked up, and her rocket takes off, "Oh, no!" She watched as the rocket soared above her, turns, and lands past the bushes and into the cover of the trees. Kari followed after it. She started looking for the paper rocket and after a few minutes thought that she'd lost it. Growlithe, who had followed after her into the trees, barked at her. Kari, thinking that he'd found the Rocket, hurried over. At the foot of a tree, however, is not only her paper rocket ship, but also a small Poke'mon, laying unconscious in the snow. Kari's worried that it's hurt, calls out, "Daddy! Daddy, come quick!" From inside the kitchen, both Giovanni and Celeste panic, thinking that something has happened to Kari. Giovanni rushes out the backdoor in his house slippers, Celeste close behind. They can't see Kari from the patio, "Kari! Kari, what's happened? Are you alright? Where are you?" Wartortle appears from behind the bushes and urges Giovanni to follow.

"Stay here." Giovanni told Celeste. He jumped off the patio and followed Wartortle a short distance into the wooded area till he came upon Kari," Kari! What are you doing out here? Are you alright?" He rushed over.

"Daddy..." She looks up at him, "I think it's hurt." Only then did Giovanni take notice of the tiny Poke'mon beside her. He noticed its slow-breathing and immediately scooped it up into his arms, "Come on. Let's get it inside." Giovanni lead the way back to the house. Celeste was still standing on the patio, looking frantic, "What's happened? Is Kari alright?"

"Everything's fine, I've got Kari right here." He showed her the injured Poke'mon, "She found it in the woods. It doesn't look too good." Celeste looks at the small Poke'mon in his arms, "Oh, dear! Well, hurry. Bring it inside. Kari, you too, get inside- now." They all return inside the warm house. Giovanni went to sit by the fire. Kari followed him. She watched the little Poke'mon struggling to breathe, "Is it going to be ok, Daddy?" He looks at her, "I don't know. It's body is really cold, so all we can do is try to warm it up. Kari, go get some more blankets." Without hesitation, Kari rushed to the back rooms. Celeste came from the kitchen with a baby bottle, "Here, why don't you try giving it some warm milk? The Miltank Milk might make it feel better." Giovanni took the bottle. Kari returned with blankets, she watched as Giovanni bundled up the small Poke'mon, "What is it? I don't think I've ever seen this Poke'mon before." He struggles to get the Poke'mon to drink from the bottle, "It's an Eevee. And by the looks of it, it's just a baby." Kari watched as the Eevee continued to refuse the bottle.

"Can I hold it?" Kari asked eagerly. Giovanni looked over at Celeste, uncertain. Celeste smiled and nodded.

"Alright, be careful with it." He handed her over the small bundled Eevee. Kari looked at the small Poke'mon in her arms. She couldn't believe how small it was, "...Eevee..?" After a moment of silence, Eevee opened its eyes and looked up at Kari.

"Kari, I think it must have heard your voice." Celeste passes over the baby bottle,"Why don't you try feeding it now?" Kari accepted the bottle. She made another attempt at feeding the baby Eevee. After sniffing the bottle for a moment, Eevee begins to drink, "Mommy! Daddy, Look! Eevee's drinking the milk!" Kari is delighted. Celeste giggles, "Looks like Eevee likes Kari better than Daddy!" Giovanni nodded in agreement, "Well, that just means that Kari's going to be a great trainer someday, and I can't think of a better partner for her than an Eevee, don't you think?" Kari looked up, "A 'partner'?"

"Of course. You saved that Eevee, Kari, so that means it's yours now." Giovanni explained.

"He's right. Eevee's going to be your responsibility from now on." Celeste chimed in, "Do you think you're ready for that?" Kari looked back at Eevee. She watched as it slowly drank from the bottle. Kari always knew that she would one day become a trainer when she turned 10years old, like every other kid. She always wondered whether she would travel collecting badges like her father did, or maybe compete in Contests like her mother had done, but she never thought about which Poke'mon she would travel with. However, in that moment, when Eevee met Kari's eyes, in that moment, Kari knew. She knew that no matter where her Poke'mon journey took her, Eevee would be there with her. And in that moment, Eevee made a promise to Kari- that he would always be there to protect her, just as she had done for him that night.


	3. Scene 3: Training

**Scene 3: Training**

Celeste, Kari and Eevee were on their return-trip home from Pallet Town. They were discussing their plans for that night's dinner, "So, would you like me to cook something for dinner, or maybe we can pick something up to eat at the Poke'mon Center? What do you think, Kari?" Celeste looked down at Kari. Kari had been unusually quiet during their trip. She stopped and looked down her, "Kari, is their something the matter?" Kari didn't want to say. Celeste bent down and looked her in the eye, "Kari, what is it? Did something happen at the lab?" Kari looked over at Eevee, "No. It's just..." Celeste was giving her time to speak. Kari looked up at her mother, "At the lab, Gary said that I couldn't become a strong trainer!" She looked down at Eevee, "He said that 'as long as I had a small and weak Poke'mon like Eevee,' that there was no way that I could become a good trainer..!" She was starting to tear up. The little Eevee jumped onto Kari's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Oh, is that all?" Celeste giggled. Kari was confused, and even a bit angry with her mother, "Why are you laughing?" Celeste gave her a smile, "Oh, Kari, don't you listen to what that Gary Oak says! You can do whatever you want, as long as you work your hardest, believe in yourself, and never give up!" She gave Kari a kiss on the forehead and stood up, "Let's see," she was scanning the area, "If you want to become a great and powerful Poke'mon trainer, you're going to have to train really hard." Just as she was finishing her sentence, an Ursaring and its Teddiursa cub came walking out of the trees. Celeste clapped her hands together, "Just perfect!" She looked back at Kari and Eevee, "You two just wait right here and let Mommy do all the talking!" She then bounded her way towards the wild Poke'mon. They stopped to look, Ursaring seemed on the offensive. Celeste reached into her bag and pulled out some berries, "There's no need to be afraid, here." Celeste handed them the berries. They were both happy to accept the food. Kari and Eevee looked at each other, in awe of Celeste's skill. They all watched on as the Poke'mon ate, "So, Ursaring, I was wondering," Celeste began, "You see, my daughter here and her Eevee have never been in a battle before. And I was thinking that your little friend, Teddiursa, just might be the perfect sparring partner for them. What do you say?" Ursaring finished its food and looked at her. She looked down at her Teddiursa cub. They had a short conversation between themselves before returning an answer. Celeste seemed pleased, "That's fantastic! Thank you!" She turned back towards Kari and Eevee, "They said that they'll battle you!" Teddiursa ran forward in response, ready for battle. Kari and Eevee shared another look, "Wait, what? We can't battle! We don't know how!" Celeste walked towards the center of the battle area to play ref, "That's alright, this is just a practice battle. Go ahead and tell Eevee to use an attack." Kari looked at Eevee in disbelief. After a moment's hesitation Eevee leaped off of Kari's shoulder and prepared itself for battle. Kari had no choice, "Well, if Eevee wants to battle, I guess I have no choice. Alright- Eevee use Tackle Attack!" Eevee leapt forward and tackled Teddiursa with a surprisingly quick speed. Celeste was surprised, "Wow. For a little Poke'mon, it sure is fast." Teddiursa was back on its feet. Kari called out to her mother, "Now what do I do?" Celeste responded, "Keep calling out attacks, Kari! Just like you've seen Daddy do!" Kari had to think really hard. She'd learned about Poke'mon moves in school, so now she just had to remember which moves Eevee could learn. Before she could decide her next move, Teddiursa had countered with a scratch attack. Eevee had been knocked back a few paces, but was ready for more. Kari didn't want Eevee to get hurt, so she knew she had to work fast, "Alright, Eevee, let's do this!" Eevee was ready, "Quick, use Tail Whip!" Eevee bounded forward and used its attack- Teddiursa couldn't avoid it. "Now, Eevee, follow-up with a Sand Attack!" Eevee was too quick for Teddiursa to dodge the attack, and now it would be unable to see Eevee next move. "It's time to finish this, Eevee! Use Bite!" As Teddiursa tried to rub the dirt out of its eyes Eevee pounced! Teddiursa had lost all of its energy before he was able to shake off Eevee.

"And that's it!" Celeste threw her hands up, "Teddiursa is unable to battle- Eevee wins! This Practice Battle goes to Kari!" Celeste began applauding the battle. Kari was cheering- she ran to Eevee's side, scooped him up, and they both began celebrating their first victory. Celeste went over to Teddiursa, "You did a great job, Teddiursa. Here." She handed the small Poke'mon an Oran Berry to help with its recovery. She picked it up and went over to Ursaring, "Thank you, both of you, for letting them battle you. I'm sure they learned a lot." Both Ursaring and Teddiursa nodded in appreciation, said their goodbyes, and disappeared through the bushes. Celeste returned to where Kari and Eevee were still celebrating, "Wow, Eevee! You were awesome & amazing & incredible! I never knew you could battle like that!" Celeste was laughing now, "I was surprised, too! Eevee is a lot stronger than it looks!" Kari was hugging Eevee, "I know! And we're going to train- everyday- and we'll become even more stronger, right Eevee?" He happily agreed. Celeste gave Eevee a congratulatory pat on the head, "But you two need to remember that Poke'mon battles aren't all about being strong." Kari and Eevee looked up, "What do you mean?" Celeste kneeled down beside them, "When you're in a Poke'mon battle," she placed her hands on Kari's shoulders, "You and your Poke'mon must fully, and completely trust each other." Kari and Eevee exchanged a look, "We have to trust- each other...?" Celeste nodded, "Yes. And the only way that can happen is if you are able to connect both of your hearts, minds, and spirits- completely. You must work and train hard, together, only then will you be able to become strong- together." Kari looked a bit confused, "Well, I don't really get it, buuuut I guess we'll just have to try our best! Right, Eevee?" He happily agreed. Celeste smiled, "Well good, because that's all I can hope for!" She then stood up and offered her hand to Kari, "Now, how about we head home? I'm sure your daddy's waiting." Kari nodded and took her mother's hand, "Ok!" And they continued their journey home.

The next few weeks soon turned into months, and every day Kari and Eevee would train. They would train for hours after school, and even on weekends. They would train with both Celeste's and Giovanni's Poke'mon while at home, and every now and then they would meet wild Poke'mon in the woods near their house to challenge. It had begun as just normal training- Kari trying to give Eevee battle experience; however, after learning about a super strong Poke'mon move, Kari decided to dedicate their training time to learning that move. Eevee was often picked-on for being little, "But just you wait," Kari told Eevee one day, "As long as you learn this move there won't be any trainer that will be able to beat us! You'll be the strongest Eevee in the world- I promise!" Eevee was just as excited to start their special training as Kari was. The time passed quickly.

One weekend, while Giovanni was home, Kari came running into the house, "Mommy! Daddy! Come outside- I want to show you something!" Celeste was in the middle of brushing Persian's fur, "What is it?" Kari tugged at her mother, "It's a surprise! Just come outside- pleeeaase!" Giovanni chuckled from the couch. He placed the newspaper he was reading on the table, "Alright, Kari, we're coming." Upon hearing this, Kari ran out through the back door. Giovanni stood up and looked over his shoulder at his wife, "What do you think this is about?" Celeste took his arm and they both made their way towards the backyard, "I have no idea." They stood on the patio where Kari and Eevee were waiting, Growlithe standing just behind them. Kari and Eevee bowed, "Thank you for coming. Now, if you would please watch- this is what we've been working on, right Eevee?" He and Wartortle both nodded in agreement, "Oh!" Kari took Wartortle's hand, "And we'd like to thank all of our Poke'mon friends that helped us perfect this move!" Celeste and Giovanni were trying very hard not to laugh out loud. Completely oblivious, Kari and Eevee turned their backs on them. Kari pointed towards the sky, "Alright, Eevee, make sure you aim up high!" Eevee readied itself, "Now. Build up all of the power, just like we practiced!" Eevee began to concentrate its energy, "Now! Ready, Aim, Fire!" Eevee sent a powerful blast towards the sky. The force of the attack made the trees blow and the nearby bird Poke'mon fly away in surprise. Both Giovanni and Celeste were gaping in shock. Celeste looked at the little Eevee, "Was- was that..?" Giovanni nodded. Kari was jumping around with Eevee and Wartortle, "We did it! We did it! Way to go Eevee- that was perfect!" They celebrated as her parents continued to look on. Celeste shook her head, "But that's impossible," she looked at her husband, "A small Poke'mon like Eevee shouldn't be able to learn a move like that!" After a moment, Giovanni busted out in laughter. Kari looked at her father, confused by this sudden burst of emotion. Giovanni sauntered over to his daughter, "To have been able to learn a move like that- a Hyper Beam wasn't it?" Kari nodded, "Yep! We learned about it in class, and I just knew Eevee had to learn it! So we've been practicing it ever since!" Celeste had made her way to beside Kari, "But, Dear, how could you have done this? Eevee shouldn't be able to learn that move." She looked half amused and half concerned. Kari and Eevee shared a look and then smiled up at Celeste, "We just did like you said, Mommy!" Now Celeste was really confused. Kari laughed, "You said that as long as we work our hardest, believe in ourselves, and never give up, that we could do anything! So that's what we did!" Celeste was now the one laughing, "You're right- I did say that, didn't I? Well, you two have certainly outdone yourselves!" Giovanni stood up, "Haha, didn't I say that Eevee was a special Poke'mon? And I was right," He looked down at Kari, "You two make the perfect team!" He patted both their heads. Celeste stood up next to him, "Well I think this calls for a celebration!" Kari smiled, "Really, Mommy?" She winked, "Yep! How about we order in your favorite pizza and turn this into a family movie night? What do you say?" Kari ran past them excitedly, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Celeste looked at Giovanni, "She's going to be a strong and talented trainer, just like her daddy!" Giovanni laughed, took her hand, and they both walked back inside the house after Kari.


	4. Scene 4: Sickness

**Scene 4: Sickness**

School was over and as Kari packed away her supplies inside her backpack, through the window, she could see Eevee sitting at the school gates. Just as every other day after school, Eevee was waiting for Kari to walk home together. Once outside, Kari made a short sprint to her friend. All of the other kids were stopping to either pet Eevee or give him a treat- Eevee loved getting all of the attention from the kids. Kari reached the edge of the school yard, "Eevee! Are you ready to go home?" Eevee left the crowd to meet her. He jumped on her shoulder and nudged her cheek in greeting. After saying goodbye to the other kids, Kari and Eevee made their way home. They walked together, making their training plans for the evening. Soon, their house came in sight, "I'll race you to door!" And they were off! Eevee, as always, would quickly run a few paces ahead, stop and wait, and then continue. They finally reached the door, "No fair!" Kari panted as she stopped for a breath, "You're way fast 'cause you're a Poke'mon!" Eevee laughed. She opened the door and led the way in. Something was out of place- it was much too quiet than was normal. Eevee's ears pricked upwards. He ran to the kitchen and called for Kari to follow, "What is it Eevee?" She followed just behind him. Just as she turned the corner, she noticed a bright green apple. Curious, Kari picked it up- why was there an apple on the floor? She continued into the kitchen, and there, she and Eevee found Celeste collapsed onto the kitchen floor amongst a pile of groceries. Kari was halted for a moment, in shock, "Mommy..? Mommy!" Kari ran to her side, "Mommy! Wake up! What's the matter?" She was getting no response. Kari remembered learning about what to do in emergency situations like this- she ran to the house phone and called the police. She sat next to her mother's unconscious body, holding her hand, while they waited for Officer Jenny and her team to arrive.

Jenny took Kari and Eevee to the hospital, her mother in an ambulance. While in the hospital, Officer Jenny phoned for her father at the Gym. Celeste was rushed inside upon arrival, while Kari was forced to wait in the lobby. Soon, her father arrived. He was paler than she had ever seen him before. He rushed over to her side and kissed her tear-stricken cheeks, "Don't worry. Daddy's here now, and I'll make sure everything is taken care of." He gave her a big hug, "Wait here while Daddy takes care of everything." And he was gone. Kari sat silently, curled up in a lobby chair with Eevee on her lap. Every now-and-then Giovanni would stroll into view, and every time he did, he was speaking with a new person. Back and forth from doctor to doctor and nurse to nurse, Giovanni did all he could to get to the bottom of the situation. By the end of the night, Celeste was in the all-clear, transferred to a quiet room, and Kari was finally allowed to see her. She sat at her mother's side whilst she slept. The next morning, Giovanni tried to persuade her to leave for school, but she absolutely refused. Kari, Eevee and Giovanni sat with the sleeping Celeste for three days straight until she finally opened her eyes. It was the middle of the day, Kari was curled up by her arm, asleep. She looked up, unsurprised to see Giovanni standing over her. She gave him a weak smile, "I'm sorry." Giovanni shook his head. He caressed her cheek with his hand, "I'm just happy you woke up." Celeste kissed his hand, "Me too." She turned to watch Kari sleeping at her side, "How is she?" Giovanni didn't take her eyes off of his wife, "...She was the one who found you." Celeste was crying now. They sat in silence as the minutes passed. She looked at his face, "How long?" Giovanni bent over and placed his forehead against hers, "It doesn't matter. You're here now, and that's all that matters." A quiet rustling signaled that Kari was awake. She opened her eyes to find her mother finally awake. Kari immediately began to cry, "Mommy! You're awake! You're awake!" She began to cry into her chest. Celeste attempted to keep her calm, "It's alright, sweetie, Mommy's fine." She gave Kari a kiss on the forehead and continued to hug her, all the while trying to hide her silent tears.

Celeste remained stable for the next few days. It was beginning to look like she was going to make a full recovery and Kari began to think they would be heading home any day now. A week passed. Kari and Giovanni were sleeping, both on either side of the bed's edges. Celeste looked around at the two of them- they were both sleeping so soundly. Eevee opened his eyes. He could sense a change in Celeste- he couldn't leave her alone, not now. Eevee climbed onto her chest and sat there. Celeste smiled and she slowly stroked his fur- something in his eyes was calming her. She was crying again, "You know, everything changed the night you came into our lives." Eevee listened intently, "Kari's been so much happier since she's met you. And I thank you for it." She looked directly into Eevee's eyes, "Promise me, won't you? Promise me that you will stay by her side." She swallowed, "Promise me that you will do all you can to keep her safe and happy." They sat in silence for a few moments. Eevee stood up and curled himself up on her pillow. Celeste continued to stroke his fur, "Thank you."

The sun had begun to rise. The light slipped through the blinds of the window, through the room, and onto the bed. As the rays hit Kari's face, she woke up. The room was quiet. She tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Kari looked up into her mother's face. She couldn't say why, but she knew something was wrong. She repositioned herself closer to her mother. Eevee opened his eyes and looked at her. When Kari and Eevee locked eyes, she felt something hurt. She couldn't help the tears from falling, "...Daddy..?" Giovanni opened his eyes. As soon as he saw Kari crying, he looked at his wife's face. He made the connection in an instant. In one motion, he scooped both Kari and Eevee into his arms and carried them outside of the bedroom. Once outside, he called to the staff, "Nurse! Nurse, please!" He turned away so that Kari wouldn't have to see as a group of nurses came rushing past.

Celeste had passed away in the night. In a week's time, Kari and Giovanni were standing in a graveyard on the outskirts of Pallet Town, surrounded by family and friends. After this day, the day they had to say their goodbyes, both Kari and Giovanni would never be the same.


	5. Scene 5: Alone

**Scene 5: Alone**

"Kari, wake up! It's time for school!" Kari woke with a jolt. She looked around her room- it must have been a dream- again. Kari climbed out of bed and began dressing for the day. It had been nearly 2 months since her mother's passing and she was still imagining things. Kari often heard her mother's voice throughout the house, even though she knew it was impossible. Fully dressed and packed for school, Kari went for breakfast. Eevee followed her down the hallway and into the kitchen. As usual, Giovanni was sitting at the table, reading his morning newspaper. He didn't even look up when Kari and Eevee passed by. Kari had gotten used to this. Ever since the funeral, Giovanni hardly ever spoke. She poured a bowl of Poke'mon food for Eevee, and went on to prepare some toast for herself. Something simple and fast, she wanted to get out of the house and to school as quick as possible. As soon as Eevee had finished, they walked back pass Giovanni and out the front door- Giovanni never once looked away from his paper. Nowadays, Kari hated being inside the house, especially when her father was around. Not only were there too many painful memories of her mother, but Giovanni's gloomy attitude was always around the house. All Kari wanted to do was escape and forget, and as long as she was home, all Kari ever felt like doing was crying.

After Celeste passed away, all Kari was able to do was cry for a week straight. She didn't go to school or even leave her room. One night, after Eevee finally convinced her to get out of bed and eat something, Kari heard a noise from down the hall. Kari snuck her way down the hall and outside her father's room where the door was ajar. She looked inside. Sitting on the bed, sat her father- he was bawling into one of her mother's old dresses. Around the room there were empty boxes, it looked as though he was packing away Celeste's belongings. Kari had never seen her father like this. Giovanni, the strongest Gym Leader of all the Kanto Region, her idol and hero, fallen to pieces. Kari never thought about how her father felt, after all, she was his wife and the love of his life. Kari had been selfish, only thinking of herself, making her father worry. Now that her mother was gone, Kari had to grow up, she had to take care of her father. After that night, Kari tried to talk to her father and tried to comfort him; however, when she tried, he snapped at her. Giovanni had never yelled at her before, Kari didn't know what to say. She figured it would be best to leave him alone.

Before she knew it, Kari had reached the schoolyard. After rushing out of the house, Kari had arrived early, again. Although there was no one around, Kari knew that it was open and led the way inside. She and Eevee made their way to her classroom. For the next couple hours, Kari and Eevee sat alone in silence, just staring out the window. Even when her classmates began to file in, or when the school bell rang signaling for the start of the day, Kari just sat there, staring outside the window. When Kari did speak, it was only to Eevee, having been given permission by her teacher. Mrs. Johannes, Kari's homeroom teacher, understood that Kari needed her best friend by her side at these times. She never even called on Kari for questions anymore- Kari would just ignore her anyway. After the first few days back at school, Kari had gotten tired of the sympathetic looks her classmates gave her. She hated hearing how "sorry" they all were. She didn't get it: Why were they "sorry"? They had done nothing, yet they were acting like they understood, when they knew nothing. Kari figured, that just like how she dealt with her father, that maybe it was best if she just ignored them all. At least this way, she could try to ignore the intense pain she was feeling.

Soon, the lunch bell rang. Kari hadn't realized how much time had passed. She looked around as her classmates unpacked their homemade lunch boxes. Up until that moment, Kari hadn't realized that she had forgotten to make herself a lunch. Her mother had always made her lunch boxes, even when Kari tried to do it on her own, it just never tasted the same. And when she did remember to prepare it, the food would just make her sad and wanting her mom back.

"Oh, hey, Kari!" She looked up. Josh Peck, a boy from her class had wandered over. Kari had gotten along with everyone in class well enough, but Josh wasn't exactly the nicest boy, or the smartest.

"Hey, where's your lunch? Did you forget it again?" Kari turned her attention back towards the window, if she ignored him, maybe he would just go away.

"Still giving the silent treatment, huh?" Kari refused to respond. After a minute of silence, Kari thought that he had walked away, "You know," Josh urged, "It's not really fair. I mean, you get to bring a Poke'mon with you to school. I mean, why do you get special treatment, anyway?" She looked around, she couldn't believe what he was saying, " 'Special treatment'..?" Kari's voice shook.

"Well, look who's talking!" Josh cackled, "Well, ya! I mean, just because you're the Gym Leader's daughter!" Kari was trembling with anger now- how could he?

"And what's with this whole, 'I'm not talking to anyone anymore,' huh? You used to be the happiest girl in class, now look at you!" Kari got out of her chair, she refused to listen to him, she'd rather be home with her gloomy father than here.

"Hey, where you going?" Josh had followed her to the door, "What, are you leaving? Well that's rude- didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Kari stopped, her hand on the door. She was so angry- before she knew it, Josh was sitting on the ground, her hand-print glowing on his face. The whole class had stopped what they were doing and turned to watch. Josh was stunned, tears began to roll down his cheeks, but Kari didn't care. She was so angry with him, "How dare you! How dare you say that!" Kari was yelling now, "You- you don't know- you don't know anything!" The door behind her opened and there was Mrs. Johannes. She stood in the doorway, looking over the scene, "Wha-what's going on here?" Before anyone could respond, Kari shoved her way past and ran off. She was surprisingly fast for a small girl, "Kari, wait!" Before Mrs. Johannes could follow, Josh burst out in tears. She turned her attention to the immediate problem.

After she had gotten the class to settle down, Mrs. Johannes recruited a couple of student assistants to search the school for Kari. By the end of the day, Kari was still no where to be found. She was worried, Mrs. Johannes knew how fragile Kari was right now. She was walking down the hallway, having just met with Josh's parents, when something caught her eye. Eevee had wandered out of the kitchens, his mouth full of food. Until now, Mrs. Johannes hadn't even noticed Eevee was also missing. she then realized that this was her answer, "Eevee!" she called out. Eevee looked over as she ran the last stretch of the hall, "Eevee, please, you have to help me! I've been looking all over for Kari. Please, you're the only one that can find her." Eevee seemed hesitant, "Please, Eevee, I just want to make sure she's alright." After a moment, Eevee seemed to deem Mrs. Johannes as trustworthy, and ran off. Mrs. Johannes followed. They passed several classrooms, exited the building, crossed the schoolyard, and eventually found themselves outside the sports shed. The door stood open and Eevee let himself in, she followed. She slowly made her way around the sporting equipment, following Eevee towards the farthest corner of the shed. Finally, she stepped over a rack of dodge balls, and found her. Kari was sitting in the corner, quiet, alone, but safe. As Eevee sauntered over, Kari looked up.

"Oh, thank goodness! I've been looking all over for you!" Mrs. Johannes kneeled down, "Let's go back, now... ok?" She offered her hand. Kari's eyes looked darker than she had ever seen them, it hurt to see her like this. For as long as she had known little Kari, she had always been so sweet and cheerful, but now... Now, Kari seemed broken. She seemed so lost. Eevee nudged Kari. She gave in and took her hand. Mrs. Johannes led her out of the dark shed and back through the school, Eevee following close behind. They walked in silence, all the way back to the classroom. Inside sat Josh and his parents. He tried not to look at her, he seemed embarrassed. Kari, didn't care. She wasn't really angry with him anymore, she just didn't care. Josh's mother started apologizing, but Kari wasn't actually listening. Kari just wanted to go home and crawl into bed- maybe if she went to sleep she would be able to forget all the pain that she was feeling.

"Kari?" Mrs. Johannes was kneeling beside her, "Did you understand what Mrs. Peck was trying to say?" She didn't respond. Mr. and Mrs. Peck exchanged looks.

"Please, Kari." Mrs. Johannes took her hand. When Kari looked up, she saw that her teacher was crying, "Please, just say something." She didn't understand, "Why...?" Mrs. Johannes looked at her, "Why are you crying? I mean, what's the point?" Mrs. Johannes didn't seem to know how to respond, " Why am I crying? Because.. Because it hurts to see you like this. I hate having to see you in so much pain, Kari." Kari pulled her hand away, "But what's the point?" Mrs. Johannes seemed confused, " ' The point'? What do you mean, 'What's the point'?" Kari looked around, then back at her teacher, "What's the point of crying? It doesn't do anything- it's pointless! Crying doesn't help anyone! It doesn't bring my mommy back!" It was taking all she had to hold back her tears. She wasn't going to show weakness- she wasn't going to cry.

"Oh, Kari." Suddenly she felt a warm embrace. She opened her eyes, stunned. Mrs. Johannes was holding her, "I know. I know it hurts, that it hurts more than anything, and I know you want to be strong- but something horrible has happened and you- you have to trust that we care for you!" ...trust? That's what her mother had said, that Poke'mon and Trainer had to fully and completely trust one another in order to become stronger. Was that it? Her mother was gone, but there was something in what Mrs. Johannes said that reminded her of her mother. All this time she thought that no one could understand how she was feeling and what she was feeling. She felt so alone. But maybe... Mrs. Johannes released her, she wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry. I'm getting all upset, but really, Kari. We're here for you, if you ever need anything." She touched her cheek, "We all are." She picked Eevee up and handed him over. Without realizing, Kari had been selfish again. She kept ignoring the one person, or rather, Poke'mon that had been by her side this whole time. He licked her face, tears began to well up in her eyes, "I'm... I'm sorry, Eevee." She hugged him. Mrs. Peck got up from her chair. She knelt down beside her and placed her hand on her shoulder, "As for your question," she looked Kari straight in the eyes, "Because if we don't cry, how are we ever going to release all the pain that's stuck in our hearts?" She smiled sadly. And that was it, Kari couldn't hold it back anymore. She was crying as if she would never stop. Mrs. Peck held her as she released all of her bottled up pain. It seemed to take forever.

Before they parted ways at the school gate, Josh turned to Kari. She could still see the mark on his face where she had slapped him earlier. He bowed his head so quickly, he almost whacked her in the head, "I'm sorry!" She was stunned, "I'm sorry, Kari, I had no idea, honest!" He looked back up and she saw that he was crying again, "I would never say anything that mean to you! I just... I just wanted to see you smile again..." He seemed to be turning red, "It's been so long since I've heard you laugh in class, I just thought..." He didn't seem to want to meet her eyes. She smiled, took a step forward, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes widened. "You better be careful," Kari giggled, "You're starting to resemble an Octillery, your face is so red!" He stumbled, "W-well! You're eyes are puffy from you crying like a baby!" She growled, "Like you're one to talk! You better watch it before I give you another smack!" They both turned away, pouting.

"But, thank you." Josh looked over his shoulder at her, "You're right, it has been a while." She smiled at him, "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded, "Ya! See ya!"

That night, Kari made dinner. She understood now: just because her mother was gone, didn't mean she could just forget. This pain was never going to disappear, but she could make herself stronger, she could fight back. She heard her father come through the front door- she went to meet him, "Welcome home, Daddy!" she said with a big smile. Giovanni seemed too surprised by her sunny attitude to respond. She laughed at the look on his face, "Dinner will be ready soon, so you should wash up!" And with that, she returned to the kitchen. Eevee jumped onto her shoulder and watched her work. As Kari turned the stew inside the pot, just as she had seen her mother do a hundred times before, Kari felt relieved. Sure, life would never be like it once was, but she couldn't just sit by and do nothing. She had big dreams, dreams that her mother helped her create, and what better way to honor her mother's memory than to try her best to make them come true? And this time, she knew that she wouldn't be going at it alone.


	6. Scene 6: To Be a Pokémon Master

**Lyrik Arc**

 **Scene 6: To Be a Poke'mon Master**

Lyrik's whole world are her parents. Her mother and father, Melody and Allegro, fill her little mind with tales of Poke'mon and powerful Poke'mon Masters. Everyday is a new adventure for the small toddler. She wanders the woods with her father, meeting with Wild Poke'mon; she visits the Kanto Power Plant with her mother playing with the machines; fishing for Poke'mon in the river with her Gramps; they visit the Poke'mon Tower every Sunday to pay their respects; and they take exciting trips in the hills on Allegro's old bike. Lyrik has so much fun watching her parents play-battle together, but her favorite time of the day is listening to their bedtime stories. Heroic tales of when they were Trainers, traveling the world and striving to become Poke'mon Masters. It's these stories that put the dream in her head. It's all Lyrik can think of as she gets older- someday becoming a powerful Poke'mon Master and battling against her own parents.

While Lyrik is snoozing away in her bed, Melody and Allegro are laughing at the story they just told. Melody playfully shoves at her husband's shoulder- he had been much too dramatic with the story that night. After a bout of laughter, Allegro looks seriously at his wife. "Have you ever thought about it..?" She looks up at him. She knows where this conversation is going. Melody had had Lyrik when they were a young couple and they couldn't deny the slight nag of regret that pulled at them every so often- what kind of life would they have had if they had waited..? Allegro grabs her by the shoulders, "Let's do it!" "Huh..!?" "I mean it. Let's go on a journey again!" Melody isn't sure about the idea. "We always talk big about being Poke'mon Masters to Lyrik- wouldn't you like to show her?" Melody's shoulders slump. The following day Melody and Allegro go to speak with her father, Mr. Fuji. And, of course, he agrees to watch after Lyrik for a time.

The next day, Melody pats her Marowak's head "Make sure you keep an eye on Lyrik for us, all right?" Maro! She looks up at the sound of Lyrik's shrill laughter. Allegro is spinning her around and hugging her tightly. He rubs noses with her as she laughs. "Just you wait, Lyrik! Mamma & Papa are gonna become powerful Poke'mon Masters, just like we've always talked about!" Lyrik's eyes are sparkling at the idea. Seeing her daughter so happy for them, Melody becomes a bit more brave. She wants to be the strong person to Lyrik that she and Allegro always told her about. Melody stands and gives Lyrik a kiss on the cheek. "Are you gonna win and become Champions!? Just like the Trainers from the stories?" Melody smiles and nods. "You know it, Baby!" Melody gives Lyrik a triumphant thumbs up. Allegro puts her down and they say their final goodbyes. Mr. Fuji picks up Lyrik as Melody and Allegro load up into the bike. He starts the engines and they're soon off. Lyrik is waving even after the dust settles. She knows she has to be strong- just like her Mamma and Papa.


	7. Scene 7: Dear Mamma and Papa

**Scene 7: Dear Mamma & Papa**

Lyrik is writing a letter to her parents. She's not exactly sure how, but it seems that no matter where her Mamma & Papa are traveling, the Delivery Delibird always manages to find them. Lyrik writes about her daily life with Grampa Fuji. They go fishing, just like they used to. They visit the Poke'mon Tower and pay their respects to the dead Poke'mon. Every Sunday after visiting the Tower, Lyrik would visit the local Poke'mon Center where she would talk over video phone to Melody and Allegro. They were always sure to be waiting for her call. She tells her parents excitedly about Marowak having a baby Cubone, nestling the baby in her arms. Melody is just as thrilled for her old friend as Lyrik is.

After finishing her chores with Grampa Fuji, Lyrik would visit the nearby forests and mountains with Marowak to meet and play with the Wild Poke'mon. Lyrik tells her Papa how she misses riding in his bike and her Mamma's exciting bedtime stories. Though Lyrik tried to keep a brave face knowing her parents are gone, Mr. Fuji is sure to stay happy for her sake. He smiles when they arrive at the post- seeing her excitement at finding a letter in their box makes him so happy. Mr. Fuji's granddaughter has become his whole life.

Lyrik loves seeing the different colors of their mail: blue Bubble Mail, pink Bloom Mail, and the different designs like Glitter Mail or Retro Mail. But after a couple months, the calls stop coming. Lyrik is sitting in the Poke'mon Center for hours, eventually falling asleep in the lobby until Nurse Joy calls Mr. Fuji to pick her up. Mr. Fuji eventually gets in contact with Melody and Allegro, chastising them for keeping Lyrik waiting. As the months continue, the letters come less frequently as well. Mr. Fuji passes by Lyrik sitting at the kotatsu in the living room writing another letter. While he cleans up from dinner she writes. Lyrik gives a sigh. She's telling them about the adventures she's missed since they've left. "Dear Mamma & Papa, I can't wait till you get home. I know you're on a journey to become Poke'mon Masters- and someday, I will be, too!" She pets the baby Cubone whose warming up under the table beside her. "I hope my letter doesn't disturb your training. I know you're busy. That's why you haven't been sending many letters. I just want you to know that I miss you. And that I'm cheering you on! Love, Lyrik." Lyrik gives a mighty yawn, putting down her pencil. She lies down beside the little Cubone. Several minutes later Mr. Fuji enters the room with dessert only to find a sleeping little Lyrik. Mr. Fuji picks her up, Marowak picks up baby Cubone, and they return the two to the bedroom. He slips the letter off the table, sighing. If only his daughter understood how much Lyrik was hurting with them gone…


	8. Scene 8: The Noble Town

**Scene 8: The Noble Town**

Mr. Fuji and the town locals celebrate Lyrik's 5th birthday. It's the start of the summer and the forest is warm, but everyone is still enjoying running around outside. As a small town everyone knows everyone. The locals feel sorry for Lyrik since her parents have gone. They often see little Lyrik following Mr. Fuji around the town helping the old man with his chores. They've all come to love and cherish the two of them. Rumors have made it around that Melody and Allegro have stopped sending letters to the family. Wanting to keep Lyrik's mind on the positive, Mr. Fuji continues to smile everyday.

One day, Lyrik comes upon Mr. Fuji talking to a group of men wearing black. She puts down the gardening bucket and walks over to the group. She stands on the edge behind a tree in the shadow of the Tower, overhearing Grampa's voice raise. She's never heard him get angry before. It takes a moment for her to notice the baby Cubone in one of the man's hands. He's speaking angrily at Mr. Fuji and Marowak. Mr. Fuji tries to convince them to return Marowak's baby, but the strangers aren't listening. They mention something about wanting to sell their valuable skull masks. Lyrik's eyes cross over the scene, putting the pieces together. This trio of men were Poke'mon poachers and were trying to collect Poke'mon here on the edge of town. One of the men is mocking Mr. Fuji and his idiotic "Noble Town of Lavender." As the conversation starts to get heated, Marowak pounces. She needs to protect her baby. But the other men refuse to let them go so easy. Lyrik watches in horror as Marowak is overwhelmed and killed by one of their men. Lyrik screams, dashing forward. Mr. Fuji sees her and grabs the baby Cubone, snatching up Lyrik and returning to their home. And although he shielded her eyes from having to witness the full brutality of the man beating Marowak to death, she could still hear her shrill cries of pain.

It's several hours later and Lyrik is still wailing. Mr. Fuji kneels down before her and tries to comfort little Lyrik, but there's nothing he can say to make her feel any better. He sighs, looking over to where Cubone is sitting at the window's ledge. He has tears in his eyes and continues to stare off into the distance towards where his mother died. Between the two of them, Mr. Fuji doesn't know what to do. This is his home. But how is he supposed to protect it against thugs like Team Rocket..?


	9. Scene 9: Orphan

**Scene 9: Orphan**

Word spreads of the poachers. That this "Team Rocket" beat Marowak to death and orphaned the little Cubone. It's been a few days, but no one has heard from these thugs in a while. The town is down from hearing the story. Lyrik hasn't spoken a word since the incident and baby Cubone hasn't moved from his perch on the windowsill. Days pass. Cubone is still depressed, but at least Lyrik is up and moving around again. Mr. Fuji tries to make light conversation, but she doesn't respond. Late at night, Mr. Fuji rolls over in his bed. He can hear Lyrik whimpering in her sleep. Perhaps another nightmare about Team Rocket and Marowak. He can see Cubone sleeping against the window from his bed. As he looks at the poor dear, Mr. Fuji gets an idea.

The following morning, Mr. Fuji explains his plans to Lyrik. He's going to turn their home into a sort of orphanage. "We'll call it the Pokémon House." He explains to her that they'll take in any and all orphaned Pokémon from the wild who need a home. The poachers have done lots of damage and he wants to help them. There's something about the way he speaks that gets Lyrik a little happy, though she doesn't quite understand. They start work immediately. As the little home begins its transformation, the villagers take notice.

Many help in their project, putting the playpens together and restoring the young Pokémon to full health. A girl, older than Lyrik named Reina is the first to strike up the volunteer program. Several townsfolk join in to help the Pokémon. With the townsfolk coming all together, Lyrik is starting to feel the tug of a smile. But every time she looks over to little Cubone she remembers what Team Rocket did, becoming angry.

Mr. Fuji announces the official opening of the Pokémon House to his fellow townspeople. They're all cheering and whooping in celebration. Inside, Lyrik is sitting with Cubone. She's in a chair beside Cubone at the window. After several long and silent minutes, she finally tries to coax the little guy.

"You know… I talked to Gramps. I didn't really understand what an 'orphan' was. And why were you and these other Pokémon 'orphans' now… but I think I get it… just a little bit." Mr. Fuji enters the house and notices the two of them sitting there. She doesn't notice him.

"Grampa Fuji explained that an orphan is someone who's parents are gone. That you won't get to see them ever again…" Cubone's head turns just slightly at her words. She looks to the other Pokémon in the room- a Mankey, Sandshrew, and Raticate. All orphaned because of Team Rocket.

"They're all like you, Cubone. And like me…" Cubone turns fully around to look at her. She looks up sadly at him, "My Mamma and Papa may still be alive, but they're gone too." Lyrik shrugs, "I guess that kinda makes me an orphan also." A tear trickles down Cubone's face. He starts bawling. Lyrik picks him up off the windowsill and lets him cry his eyes out. It saddens Mr. Fuji to hear those words coming from his Granddaughter. But at least Cubone's starting to feel a little better. Looking around the room at what all they managed to do makes him slightly happier. At least he could do this… but could he possibly do more..?


	10. Scene 10: Red

**Scene 10: Red**

It's been over a month since the Team Rocket poaching incident. They've taken over the top floor of the Pokémon Tower as their base. None of the townsfolk know what to do to stop them. Cubone is finally getting along with the other Pokémon in the House, but he's reproachful towards humans. The only ones he trusts now are Mr. Fuji and little Lyrik. Reina, though she tries her best to play with each of the orphaned Pokémon, still can't get close enough to the little guy.

She sighs. Reina turns to Lyrik, asking for her assistance. Lyrik manages to get inside Cubone's pen easily. She kneels down besides the small Pokémon, coaxing him into her arms. Reina is looking over the little door with a twinge of sadness, "I only wish Cubone could trust me like he trusts you, Lyrik." Lyrik pats his head. She thinks back to witnessing Marowak's brutal death. It's no wonder he doesn't trust humans.

As the weeks progress, rumors spread through the town. There's been some kind of hauntings happening in the Pokémon Tower. No one knows what is happening or how to fix it. Several of the residents have stopped visiting the graves. Mr. Fuji wonders if Team Rocket has something to do with it...

On a dusky Sunday afternoon, Mr. Fuji prepares to make his usual trip to the Tower.

"I want you to stay here." Lyrik puts down the Pokéflute in her hands. Mr. Fuji had made the flute for her to play with. She had always loved music, but Mr. Fuji explained to the girl the power of this very special flute. He had given it to her as a little project and she was now in the middle of painting it.

"But I want to go! You don't believe those ghost stories, do you?" Mr. Fuji patted her head, "Who knows? What I do know is that you'll be safe here. Understand?" She nods. Lyrik waves off her grandfather, smiling. But as he disappears into the approaching fog, something strange pulls inside her chest...

She falls asleep while waiting up for him. Lyrik wakes up the following morning, Cubone and the others at her side. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes, heads into the kitchen and begins to prep their breakfast. The place is much too quiet. She looks around at the still room. Lyrik walks around the house in her house slippers, curiously. She looks to the other Pokémon, "Where's Grampa Fuji..?" But no one has seen him.

Confused, Lyrik takes to walking the town. She goes from house to house asking the neighbors, but none of the townsfolk has seen him either. At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Merry and Reina offer to help her search. Lyrik shakes her head, "Thanks. But I'm alright." Lyrik walks out, passing an older boy. Reina looks to Nurse Merry worriedly, though they both know how independent she is. The boy walks up to the counter asking Nurse Merry to heal his Pokémon. Nurse Merry breaks off their conversation and turns her attention to the visiting stranger.

After a while, Lyrik makes her way towards the Pokémon Tower. The tall daunting building has never felt so cold as it did that day, surrounded by a soft fog. She nears the entrance of the tower where she notices something on the damp ground. She goes to pick it up. It's the watering can they used when tending to the plants. She wonders if Grampa Fuji had begun his work but was distracted.

Hesitantly, Lyrik enters the tower. She gulps. The Tower is extremely dark and eerily quiet. She thinks back to the stories she's heard the past few weeks. Taking one step at a time, Lyrik finds her way to the first set of stairs. She stops. She can hear voices just up ahead. A man walks by and she recognizes the uniform he's wearing. He's from Team Rocket. Lyrik's eyes get wide. She takes a tentative step back only stopping when she hears the name of her grandfather.

The Team Rocket Grunts are discussing the "old man" that had found them last night. "Fuji" they said. They didn't know what to do with him now that they had him hostage. Lyric grips the side of her skirt, her eyes shut tight. She wants so desperately to help her Grampa Fuji... but she can't..! [ I'm just a kid! What can I do..? ] The tears burn at the edge of her eyes as she tries to calm her nerves.

Lyrik waits till she loses the sound of the Team Rocket Grunt's footsteps before she makes a run for the outside. She doesn't stop until she gets to the Pokémon House. Inside she finds Reina speaking with a stranger while the other volunteers are taking a break at the table. Reina immediately notices how hard Lyrik is breathing and goes straight to her in concern. The other adults crowd around them.

Lyrik looks from Reina to the stranger. Having lived in a small town her whole life, she's naturally cautious of outsiders. Reina smiles and assures Lyrik that Red is a friend. After a moment, Lyric nods. She tells them all what she had seen inside the Pokémon Tower.

Reina is now more worried than ever about Mr. Fuji, but how can they help him? Even the adults are too frightened to go up against Team Rocket. Not after last time. Reina looks at them all- but what about rescuing their dear Mr. Fuji? The stranger, Red, steps forward before them. He volunteers to go.

Everyone looks at the boy. Lyrik listens intently as he gives them his promise to rescue Mr. Fuji and to take down Team Rocket. How could he be so sure of himself..?

Red walks the girls back to Lyrik's house, making sure that they're alright. That night Reina preps dinner. Red is walking around the open room admiring the old photographs. He turns and sees little Lyrik sitting at the table. He can tell that she's upset. He goes to sit with her. Red pats her shoulder, "Reina told me what happened to Cubone's mother." She looks up at him.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. But don't you worry, I promise to save your grandfather. You can trust me..!" He's smiling... Lyrik doesn't understand this boy. He doesn't look that much older than her. Sure he's a Pokémon Trainer, obviously, but what could he possibly do against those Team Rocket goons? Lyrik isn't so sure.

After dinner, Red leaves. Lyrik goes to the door and watches as he enters the fog. But before he disappears he stops. As if he knows that Lyrik is watching him, Red gives her a thumbs up. She can't help but smile. Maybe she _can_ trust this strange boy…

Reina stays with Lyrik throughout the night. After she falls asleep Reina leaves to check up on the Pokémon at the Pokémon House. When she enters she hears a strange cluttering in the back. Cubone breaks out of his pen and before she can stop him, Cubone runs off towards the Pokémon Tower. She chases after the small Pokémon, calling after him. She follows Cubone all the way to the Pokémon , Reina finds Red. That night, they both discover the truth behind the rumors of "ghosts" haunting of the Pokémon Tower.

...

In the early hours of the morning, Lyrik wakes up. She sits up groggily as the soft rays of early sunlight peek into her bedroom. She suddenly remembers the events of the previous day. Her Grampa Fuji is missing! Lyric jumps out of her bed, dresses, and runs outside. She notices several of the other townsfolk making their way to the Pokémon Tower. She remembers the boy from yesterday. Did something happen?

As she joins the crowd at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the tower she sees her Grampa Fuji. She can't stop the tears from falling as she runs the steps and jumps into his arms.

"Grampa!" He catches her, holding her tightly. Reina and Red smile at one another. Mr. Fuji takes Lyrik's face in his hands. "It'll take more than the likes of Team Rocket to get rid of me." He wipes away Lyrik's tears as she smiles up at him.

Back at the Pokémon House Lyrik makes a comment about Cubone. Red and Reina had told her about what had happened in the Tower. It's thanks to the two of them Cubone has started opening up to other humans and now they know that Marowak is at peace.

Mr. Fuji gives his thanks to Red for bringing things back to normal in Lavender Town. But Lyrik also wants to thank him. She gets an idea. Lyric jumps out of her chair and hurries to her room. The others wait as she enters the room with a gift. She hands Red the Poke'flute. With the painting just finished, the bright colors shine under the light. He smiles, "For me? Are you sure?" Lyrik is blushing as he looks at her. All she can do is nod in response. Mr. Fuji goes to the nearby cabinet and starts digging around.

He shows them a small box. Inside is a pair of stones. He thanks the boy for all that he's done for his town and family. They're not sure exactly what they can be used for, but Red is appreciative of the gift.

As the people gather outside to say goodbye, Red pats Lyrik on the head. She keeps her eyes to her feet, building up the courage to say something, "I-I wanna be a powerful Trainer just like you when I grow up!" Red smiles down at the small girl, "And I'm sure you will be. I look forward to battling you someday!" Lyrik gives Red a big smile in return, "That's a promise!" He gets on his bike and rides off, Lyrik and the other townspeople smiling and waving goodbye.


	11. Scene 11: A Love Story

**Scene 11: A Love Story**

 **Shelly Arc**

"This is a love story. A story about a once famous actor and how he meets the love of his life..! The island beauty who won her way straight into his stomach. That's right- the illustrious, hunky, city-boy-turned action super hero, AXEL PHOENIX, married the woman of his dreams on his island get-away. And her name was simply, Cleo. He loved her bright smile almost as much as he loved her cooking. He loved the way the ocean water glistened on her rich chocolate colored skin; the way her reddish-orange eyes shone like the sunset. Axel loved to watch as Cleo's long brown hair blew across her face in the gentle breeze, but he especially loved the way she glowed now-a-days. Her belly so warm and round. She was holding a little life inside her. Their child. And the great Axel Phoenix knew that this baby would be the most perfect little darling in the whole wide world..!"

"OOoook, I think we're going a little too overboard with the love story, thing… Bleargch… And what's with all that stuff you said bout Momma? Guh-ross!"

"What do you mean 'gross'!? It was sweet! And Daddy told me this himself, you know!"

"Oh, yeah? Even all that stuff about the 'most perfect little darling in the whole wide world'?"

"Duh! Because I was the most perfect little darling in the whole wide world!"

"Hah… Yeah, sure. How 'bout we just get to the good part, huh?"

"Oh, fine..! Skip forward 2years and their happy little family is perfected with the birth of sweet little Nick!"

"Now that's more like it."

"Will you stay quiet? I'm trying to tell a story..!"

"Sorry."

"Ahem… Anyways, the famous actor, Axel Phoenix, retired on the beautiful island Cleo called home. They lived a wonderful life, almost like a fairytale..! Cleo cooked with her children everyday. They played music together and sang together and played with their Pokémon together…"

"Oh! And they swam together in their pool! And when they got bored of the pool, they'd go out to the beach since they owned their own private beach!"

"Yeah, yeah! Put that in there! And about the seaside villa palace!"

"Palace? We don't live in a palace."

"But what's a fairytale without a palace?"

The lights flick on and Shelly and Nick stop what they're doing. Their mother is wiping her hands on her apron, their father is wearing striped pajama pants and a tank-top. Both of them knew that their parents were "old" now, but they still looked great. Axel Phoenix still looked like he jumped straight out of an action film. He crossed his arms, frowning at his two children.

"It's past your bedtime. What are you two up to?" Nick looked up at his sister. He was only 5years old, so he hadn't mastered the art of looking innocent yet. Shelly saw his face give them away immediately. She sighed, "We were trying to make you a present." Cleo looked around her husband's shoulders, "Oh? What kind of present?"

"A love story!" Nick piped up.

"Sshhh!" Shelly put her fingers to her lips.

"A love story, aye?" Axel looked to his wife, pulling her closer by the waist, "Well I could tell you a few good tales! All of them have to do with a beautiful island queen..!" Cleo giggled at her husband's words. Shelly sat up while Nick scrunched up his shoulders in disgust, "And a princess? Is there a princess, too?"

"Well, of course! A Princess and a Prince who live with the King and Queen in their beautiful Island Palace!" Shelly looked at her brother triumphantly, "Hah! I told you the story needed a palace!"

Axel and Cleo joined their children in their bed. Axel jumped, making the two little ones flounce about. The colorful crayon drawings on the bed flew about the room. Each one depicting the story Shelly and Nick had been creating. Cleo offered them some freshly baked cookies, even though they had already brushed their teeth. Shelly pulled her pink little nightgown around her bare feet as she listened to the new tale. Nick jumped atop his father's shoulders as Axel took the crayon-filled papers that littered the bed. He started to read their story in his best narrators voice, making them all laugh. Cleo put an arm around Shelly's shoulder as Axel read on. Shelly looked around at her family. She couldn't hide her smile. She loved them all so much… After all, this was a love story…


	12. Scene 12: Who's Got the Munchies?

**Scene 12: Who's Got the Munchies?**

Shelly is in the main room of the seaside villa sitting at the grand piano. She's now 8years old and Nick is 6. Shelly is getting better at playing the piano, though she's still got a lot to work on. Nick is in the yard practicing his close-up magic skills. Axel & Cleo are cleaning up from breakfast. Cleo walks over to tell Shelly that they're headed into the city for some shopping.

"Do you want to come with, Sweetie?" Shelly smiles, but says no. She wants to practice a bit more. Axel gives his wife a look. They both try not to laugh out loud- Shelly's never been much of a piano player. Just outside, Nick sees his parents and asks to join them. Shelly is now home all alone.

Shelly is playing for a long while before she hears something strange. Shelly stands up and walks around the villa. Perhaps she was just hearing things? Shelly returns to the piano bench. Just a few minutes pass and her family returns. Axel yelps as he enters the kitchen. Shelly hadn't checked in there. The others join him- food wrappings are everywhere and the whole place is in disarray. The others are shocked at the state of things.

"Shelly, Dear, if you were that hungry you could have just said something." Axel gives her a sad look. Nick walks in behind them, "Wow. What a mess." Cleo puts her hands on Shelly's shoulders, "It's all right, Sweetie, I understand. You are a growing young lady, after all..!"

"Huh!? Wait, no! It wasn't me!" She looks around at them all. Nick laughs at her and everyone gets to cleaning up. None of them believe her.

In the afternoon, the family leave to their private beach. With Shelly's help, Cleo packs up a beautiful picnic for the entire family. The children are running around in the water, playing, while Cleo sits sunbathing and Axel is reading a book. After a time, Axel gives a giant yawn. He stands and stretches, then runs out to the water. He starts playing with the kids, but eventually Shelly gets tired out. She's laughing as she joins her mother at the picnic. Cleo helps Shelly with some sunblock, then stands. Cleo has a bucket in her hand, "I think I'm going to look for some sea shells." She fixes her sunglasses upright and walks off. Shelly is alone again.

She stretches out on the towel and is just starting to get comfortable in the warm sun rays when she hears something strange. It takes a minute till her half-consciousness takes notice. She sits up, looking around. There's something in their picnic basket. Shelly sits up, "H-hey!" The wild Pokémon jumps and scurries off. Shelly is on her feet just as her family joins her.

"Oh my! What happened?" Cleo looks at the picnic mess. Nick laughs, "Wow..! Hungry, hey Sis?" Shelly looks back at them all, "W-what?" Axel sighs, "If you had the munchies that bad, you should have said something, Sweetie." He puts a hand on her shoulder.

"B-b-but! It wasn't me! It was that Pokémon!" They all stop and look in the direction Shelly is pointing. But there's nothing there. They get to work on cleaning up the mess, but again, no one believes her.

That night, while Shelly and Nick are being tucked in for bed, Shelly is pouting. Cleo sits on her bed as the boys are laughing. Nick, being egged on by his father, is making jokes at his sister. Cleo puts a comforting hand on Shelly's shoulder, "Don't worry about them, Sweetie. They just don't understand the hardships a beautiful butterfly must take in becoming a beautiful young lady." Shelly sighs, "That's not it, Momma." She turns around in her bed, ignoring the laughs. After a few minutes their parents leave.

Nick is deep in his sleep when Shelly hears it again. Shelly sits up quickly. Could it be the Pokémon from earlier? Shelly gets up from her bed and sneaks her way downstairs. Down in the kitchen, Shelly pokes her head around the doorway, taking notice to the backside of a small round Pokémon.

"It _is_ the Poke'mon from the beach! It must have snuck inside the kitchen this morning, as well..!" Shelly slowly and quietly tip-toes her way closer and closer to the open fridge. Last minute, the wild Pokémon hears Shelly's footsteps. It turns, both staring at one another. Shelly jumps. The Pokémon is flailing around as Shelly holds on desperately. They crash into the cabinets, upsetting some of the dishes and counter decor. All the ruckus wakes the whole household.

After a moment, the light shines on the two of them. Cleo and Axel are shocked to see Shelly with the Pokémon. Nick appears at the doorway. "It's a Pokémon!" Shelly and the Pokémon finally stop, both exhausted from the struggle, "Yeah! The Pokémon I was telling you about!" And suddenly, they all believe what Shelly had told them before. Things settle down after Cleo makes a few sandwiches for the wild little Pokémon.

They sit around at the kitchen island together. After a quick online search, they discover the Pokémon is a Munchlax. Munchlax is happily content with its midnight snack. And after a bit of a conversation, they decide to keep the Munchlax as a friend. Nick and Axel apologize to Shelly for not believing her in the first place. Shelly turns to Munchlax, "So what do you say? Do you want to join our family? You can have all the food you want here!"

"As long as you clean up after yourself, that is." Axel laughs. And after that day, Shelly had a new friend and a new Pokémon to call her own.


	13. Scene 13: A Dirty Kitchen

**Scene 13: A Dirty Kitchen**

Nick's favorite holiday has always been Halloween. Not only is it a great day of fun and candies, where everyone can dress up and play games, but it's also Nick's birthday! And although he's always enjoyed the lavish celebrations, Nick oftentimes is jealous of the ceremony. Why can't he just have a day where they celebrate his birthday and just his birthday..? Shelly has always suspected this. So this year, Shelly plans on making this the absolute most perfect day for her little brother!

This will be the first time Shelly takes on such a big task on her own. She recruits Munchlax to help out in the kitchen. Meanwhile, her parents have taken Nick out to the city to prepare for the big birthday/Halloween bash they have every year. While Axel takes his son to pick out whatever gift he wants, Cleo sticks to the shopping for the party. After lunch at Nick's favorite restaurant, Cleo takes Nick to the costume designer they hired to make his outfit. They have a few last minute fixes and head home.

"And that's why we have to make sure everything is perfect by the time they get home!" Shelly looks to Munchlax, dumping the heavy bag of flour on the counter. She wipes her brow. After explaining it to Munchlax, Shelly understands her given situation. Shelly takes a deep breath, rolling up her sleeves, "All right! Let's do this!" Munch-munch-munch! He grabs at the supplies, "Hey! Don't eat that!" Shelly pulls the large bag of chocolate chips away from Munchlax.

Hours and hours pass of Shelly and Munchlax putting the ingredients together, mixing the badder, creating the decorations, putting out a little oven fire, and constantly pulling Munchlax away from the sweets. Shelly pulls out the last layer of the cake. She's actually quite surprised with how well Munchlax decorates. She was worried he might just eat it all, but Munchlax seems to have a good eye for detail. Shelly is standing atop the counter, putting the final touches to the cake when they hear the door open. Taken by surprise, Munchlax's arm twitches and he knocks Shelly.

"AH!" Shelly topples over the cake and on top of Munchlax. The whole kitchen is a mess. Cleo comes into the kitchen, "Sweetie! We're home!" She stops at the entrance of the kitchen as Nick runs up the stairs, "Mamma! I'm gonna change into my costume for the party!" Cleo sees the kitchen and doesn't respond. Axel calls back to his son and stops at the sight of the kitchen.

"Shelly? What happened?" Cleo runs around the kitchen island and tries to help her daughter. Shelly sniffles, "I just… I just wanted to make the perfect cake for Nick's birthday..!" She wipes at her nose, leaving some badder. Cleo's shoulders slump. She pats Shelly's head. Axel takes a piece of cake out of Munchlax's hand and tastes it.

"Well, now! This is delicious! I'm sure Nick is going to love it!" Shelly wails, " 'Love it'!? It's completely destroyed!" Cleo smiles at her, "Shelly, Sweetie, what have I told you about messes in the kitchen, huh?" Shelly looks up at her mother. Cleo boops her dirty nose, "A dirty kitchen is the perfect seasoning for love!" She laughs at the confused look on Shelly's face.

"What I mean is: although the kitchen is a mess, your heart is full of love. And that's the most important ingredient in any great recipe. And Nick will know that." Shelly takes her mother's words seriously. She stands.

"Ok!" Shelly looks around at the cake mess. She nods. "We can fix this, right Munchlax?" He stuffs a piece of cake in his mouth as a response.

Axel and Cleo start decorating the house and yard for the party. Nick has always enjoyed setting things up. Slowly, as the sun starts to go down, guests start making their way up to the sea villa. Nick has some friends from the city and the neighboring homes, each of them bringing in gifts and happy wishes. After about an hour of partying, Nick finally notices that someone is missing. He walks around looking for her, but then she goes to his mother.

"Hey, Mamma? Where's Shelly?" She giggles. Cleo turns Nick around to the back door. The lights go out and a spotlight appears. Shelly and Munchlax are pushing a large cart. They swipe away the sheet and reveal a crazy looking birthday cake, two-times the size of Nick himself. There's a single birthday candle lit atop. Nick looks her over. Shelly is covered in cake and dyes and powder, but she's all smiles. Shelly steps up to her brother, "Sorry I'm late. We had a bit of trouble with the cake!" She pulls him forward in front of the crowd.

"Happy birthday, Nick!" He looks around. This is the first time someone's put all the attention on him for the Halloween party. Usually, it's all about the party itself.

A chorus of "Happy Birthday" is sung throughout the crowd. Nick feels almost like crying, but he refuses to show these emotions in front of his friends. He wipes away the almost-tears and gives his big sister a big grin, "Thanks, Sis! This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it! You know I love you and this is all I can do for your birthday..!" She turns to look at him, "You're my little brother… And you know I'll always love you, right?" She takes his hand. Nick nods, "I love you too, Sis." Nick blows out the candle and the party continues. Shelly tries to pull Nick into a hug, but he shoves her away, not wanting to get his new costume dirty. Everyone laughs.


	14. Scene 14: The Contest Appeal! Part 1

Scene 14: The Contest Appeal! Part 1

Living on an island meant that everyday was almost always the same: perfect weather, killer waves, and tons of migrating Pokémon to play with!

One summer when Shelly was 9yrs old, Nick who was 6yrs old, got an idea. He'd seen the construction of a large new building in the city and he knew that today was its grande opening. Though he didn't know what the building was for, he wanted to see it.

Nick often used his family's distracted nature in order to sneak beyond their fence line, but this time, someone noticed. Nick had been in the yard practicing his magic tricks, Cleo and Axel were in the pool enjoying each other's company, and Shelly was on the balcony brushing Munchlax's fur. _Munch-munch!_ Shelly looks up at him. He's pointing at the yard. Shelly looks over the banister and sees Nick. He's looking over his shoulder, suspiciously, "I wonder what he's up to."

Nick sneaks off and heads towards the main part of the city. He stops at the main road and notices the large crowd gathering at the building. It's officially opened and there seems to be events happening in celebration.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Nick jumps at the sound of a familiar voice. Shelly is standing there with her arms crossed, Munchlax at her heels.

"You snuck off without permission, Nick! What were you thinking?" He huffs, "Not like anyone's noticed before." Shelly's eyes get wide, "W-what!? You mean you've done this before?" Nick sighs, "Aw, come on, Shelly! Live a little, why don't ya?" He runs off, forcing Shelly to follow. Nick allows the crowd to carry him inside the large building. Shelly's breath, is caught at the sight of all the lavish decor in the hall. All of the adults are gathered around. There's a great excitement in the air.

"Oh, wow!" Shelly finds her little brother. He's gazing at something inside a glass case. It's holding a golden chalice- a Contest Ribbon Cup. Shelly reads the plaque, "A 'Contest'?" She looks to her brother. Neither of them know what a Contest is. They walk around together, admiring the photos on the wall. Each one depicting a person and a Pokémon on-stage. They look like they're having so much fun. Shelly pulls at her brother, "C-come on! We have to get back before Mamma and Papa notice we're gone." But every time Shelly tries to pull at her brother, he slips away.

Nick runs off to look at more of the displays. She tries and tries, but is also distracted by everything. There are Trophies on display, photos and art of "Coordinators," flyers for the upcoming Contest Season depicted with Colorful Ribbons. And everyone all around them are speaking with such excitement. Shelly's curiosity is now getting the better of her…

An announcer's voice comes over the intercom: "Attention all Ladies & Gents! Please take your seats. The Opening Ceremony of the Chrysanthemum Island Contest Hall is about to begin!" Shelly grabs hold of her brother and they join the crowd headed to the main performance hall. They soon found themselves gazing in awe at the giant stage. Neither of them had any idea what was about to happen, but they made sure to take seats front and center.

Shelly and Nick are stunned as they watch the performances. There are several Coordinators that take the stage in honor of the hall's grand opening. Nick was clapping and cheering with all the others. Shelly looks around- the feeling that vibrated throughout the audience was amazing. The faces of the Coordinators and their Pokémon- so inspiring. Shelly gulped. This was like nothing she'd ever seen before..! Music pounded and lights flashed feverishly.

The MC ran on stage following another fantastic performance. He introduced the most fabulous woman Shelly had ever seen. "C'est fantastique Coordinator all the way from Sinnoh! Hearthome City's very own Queen of the Contest Stage: Fantina!"


	15. Scene 15: The Contest Appeal! Part 2

**Scene 14: The Contest Appeal! Part 2**

Shelly and Nick always played together in the yard, either with the toys their parents bought for them or with the Wild Pokémon that would often stop by, but no matter what they were doing, there was never a need to complain. They always had everything they needed and wanted.

One day, against his sister's wishes, Nick sneaks out. They visit the local Contest Hall on its opening day. Even Shelly's anger subsides as she stares in awe at the stage. The MC announces the name of the beautiful woman sparkling before them: Fantina… In that moment, Shelly's whole world changes…

Shelly had only seen her on tv before. Fantina put on a breathtaking performance. Her Misdreavus and Gengar sparkling in the lights of the stage as they moved together in perfect sync along with the pounding music. Even more than any of the younger Coordinators that had come before her, Fantina shined. Shelly and Nick couldn't take their eyes off of her.

At its conclusion everyone stood, cheering. But Munchlax was far too excited to remain in his seat. Before the others had realized, Munchlax had bounded onstage attempting to start an encore of his own. Nick was on his feet, "Oh no!"

"Munchlax!" Shelly climbed up after him- she was mortified. She tried to catch Munchlax, but he wouldn't allow it. Munchlax bounded across the stage, back and forth. He used his moves like Shelly had never seen before. Was he trying to show off for the audience? Finally, she jumped him. Munch lax squirmed, "S-stay… Still!" Shelly kept a tight grip on her Poke'mon friend.

The room was silent- she couldn't bear to look out into the audience… Suddenly, someone started clapping. She looked up into the smiling face of Fantina. She and the crowd had enjoyed Munchlax's enthusiasm and was applauding them both. Shelly couldn't help but be embarrassed. Fantina took Shelly's hand and raised it above her head and they bowed together. Shelly flushed, but looking out into the audience… Such a rush. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't explain the feeling…

When everything was finished and the audience began to trickle out of the auditorium, Nick pushed his way through to the stage. He stood next to his sister, hiding himself from Fantina a bit. He may have been brave enough to go against his parent's rules and to sneak out of the house and into the Contest Hall, but standing before a woman who took his breath away..? Fontana turned to look at them both. The two kids gulped. She leaned forward and smiled, "Why don't we take a photo together to remember this day?"

Shelly, Nick, and Munclax all looked to each other with excitement in their eyes. They gathered around and posed for the camera. Fontana took the picture and signed it for them without even asking. She handed it to Shelly, with a few kind words, "So very, very strong! You, your Pokémon, your hearts! So strong!"

She wished them luck on their futures, waving to their little group before turning to leave. Shelly held the photograph close to her chest. She looked down at her little brother. They both giggled. They could barely contain their excitement..! In that moment, everything was clear. Although Shelly was never confident enough in her abilities, after that day, she knew that she was destined to become a Top Coordinator… Shelly and Nick had witnessed their very first Poke'mon Performance at the Chrysanthemum Contest Hall. And they had been honored with getting to meet with the fabulous Fantina.

On their way back home from the Contest Hall, they talked non-stop about the stage performances. They neared the villa entrance where Axel and Cleo were waiting for them. They were in trouble for disappearing without a word, of course, but it didn't matter. After that day, Shelly and Nick were inspired. They shared a dream in becoming Pokémon Coordinators and there was nothing anyone could say to change their minds…


	16. Scene 16: Family

**Scene 16: Family**

 **Kari Arc**

The food smelled delicious as Delia set the table. It had been a long while since Kari last had a fully home cooked meal like this!

"Ash, Kari- can you get the little ones for dinner?" Delia called out into the yard. It was a warm day for February in Viridian City, so Kari and Ash had been playing outside with Wartortle and some other wild Water Poke'mon they had befriended.

"Coming, Mom!" Ash responded. The two said their goodbyes to the wild Poke'mon, grabbed a couple of towels and returned inside. They dried themselves just inside the door, "Auntie Delia, where's my Auntie Cha?" Kari watched as Delia placed the cutlery.

"She should be returning with drinks by now." Delia answered. That's right. They hardly had any groceries now that it was just Kari and her father. They never ate meals together now-a-days, so Kari and Eevee usually ate out, or bought something at the PokéMart. Kari hadn't even remembered what today was until her Aunt Cha and Miss Delia arrived at her home. It was February 14th, Valentine's Day; however, that also meant that it was Kari's birthday.

Kari and Eevee had slept in, only to be woken by the doorbell. They never had visitors, so Kari was very confused when she went to answer. There, on her doorstep, stood her Aunt Cha with her cousins, Sue, Rue, and Liz; Miss Delia and best friend, Ash. They all stood together holding a birthday cake, and that's when Kari realized what day it was. It would be the first birthday Kari would celebrate without her mother- it seemed that Delia and Cha were trying their best to help cheer her up.

Delia returned from the kitchen with a tray of ham, "You two need to go wash up. And go ahead and bring the little ones to the table, please!" The two made their way to the back room. Inside, Kari's cousins were supposed to be taking their late-afternoon naps. In the corner, however, sat Sue playing with a pile of building blocks.

Sue and Rue were just 2years old, they were twins. Kari could always tell them apart, easily, mainly because Sue was the more rambunctious of the two while Rue was normally quiet. It was no surprise that Sue was already awake. Sue looked over as the door opened. Kari put her finger to her lips. Sue turned her attention back to her blocks. Kari crawled over to little Liz who had rolled herself up in a bundle of blankets. Liz was just a year old; Kari was surprised with how little she was! Kari looked over to Ash who had crawled over to where Rue was asleep, he was poking her quietly- _"Oh, Ash..!"_

As Kari shook her head she noticed Sue and her blocks. She had stacked them up high, but it was completely unbalanced. Before Kari could say anything, the structure began to teeter. Suddenly, Sue's pile of blocks toppled over, right on top of both Rue and Ash. After a moment's silence, Rue burst out crying. Ash tried to calm her down. He tried cradling her and shushing her, but Rue was causing quite the ruckus. Kari looked down and saw Liz stirring. Uh-oh… Liz burst out into a screaming fit. Now they had two little ones bawling and neither of them knew what to do.

"Come on! There, there, Liz!" Kari cooed. She heard Ash attempting to do the same, "It's alright, Rue! Please stop crying!" Wartortle and Growlithe came barreling through the door. Wartortle had scooped Liz out of Kari's arms and began playing with her; meanwhile, Growlithe was letting Rue play with his tail. It was as if they had trained for this. In the arms of the Pokémon Rue and Liz calmed down.

"Phew, "Ash wiped his brow, "Wow, Kari, your Wartortle and Growlithe sure are good with kids!"

"Of course," she had never thought about it, but for as long as Kari could remember, Wartortle and Growlithe had always been there, "I bet they took care of me when I was younger, too!" Kari and Ash watched in amazement as the Pokémon soothed the kids. Back in the kitchen, they could hear Ash's mom, "Children, the food is ready!" Kari stood, "That's right! Come on, Wartortle! Grow lithe! Let's go eat!" She and Eevee led the group down the hall: Wartortle had taken Sue and Rue's hands, while Growlithe carried Liz with Ash's support. The table was set, the food smelled delicious, and Kari was starving! She couldn't wait to dig in!

"I'm getting a bit worried," Delia strapped Liz into her high chair, "Why isn't Cha back yet?" Kari helped Sue into a booster chair, "I can go check, Auntie Delia! The PokéMart is just down the street." Reluctantly, Delia allowed Kari to leave.

She put on her shoes and made for the door. Just outside, on the porch, Kari could hear voices. She peered over the railing: Auntie Cha stood there, drinks in-hand, but she wasn't alone. Her father was there as well. They seemed to be arguing.

"Celeste told me all about your little 'business opportunity,' Giovanni. But from what I've heard, there was a lot that you never told my sister!" Auntie Cha did not sound happy. Giovanni just stood there. It was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Robbing banks and Stealing Pokémon!? How could you call yourself a trainer!?" The longer Giovanni remained silent, the angrier Cha seemed to get. "Team Rocket doesn't exactly have the type of model citizens that Kari ought to be looking up to…!"

"Where are you getting at with this, Cha?" Giovanni questioned. Cha looked him straight in the eyes, "What I'm trying to say is that I don't think Kari should be raised in this kind of environment, Giovanni." He didn't seem at all pleased, "How dare you-"

"I'm sorry, Giovanni, but it's the truth." She stood firm, "I know you're hurting, after what happened to my sister… But you have to think about Kari! She's just a 6year old little girl, she should be around a family that will pay her the attention she needs and be able to grow up in a happy environment- not this!"

" 'Family'?" Giovanni never took his eyes away, "You mean your broken little family that you can barely hold together?" He smirked, "Yes, Celeste told me all about your little family matters as well. If I remember correctly, you and husband have recently divorced and you plan to be moving away in the next month?" Cha seemed almost too shocked to answer, "H-How do you…?"

"Team Rocket does a lot more than what you've heard rumored, Cha. Now as for your request," He took a step towards her. He was almost a whole foot taller than her. "I am the only family Kari needs. She is my daughter, and I will raise her here in her place of birth, however I so choose." And with that, he turned and climbed the porch steps towards the front door. Kari quietly edged her way into the dark porch corner so that she wouldn't be seen. Giovanni stopped with his hand on the doorknob, "Oh, and Cha… I would kindly appreciate it if you never again questioned my parenting choices." Without looking back, he turned the knob and entered the house.

A minute passed in silence, then Cha followed him inside. Kari sat quietly, taking in everything she had just witnessed. Her Aunt Cha wanted to take her away, but her father refused to let her go. In a way, it made her happy. For the last few months, she and Giovanni had barely spoken to one another. Kari was starting to think he was angry with her, or worse: now that her mother wasn't around, that maybe her father just didn't want her anymore… But that wasn't the case. Her father did love her still!

She stood and wiped the couple of tears that had begun to trickle down her face. She should go inside before they all started worrying. As Kari stepped inside, Giovanni came rushing over, "Kari! Where were you?" He looked angry with her, but Kari couldn't help but smile, "I'm sorry, Daddy, I was just looking for Auntie Cha at the PokéMarket." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "But I'm alright. Don't worry, Daddy, I'm not going anywhere." Giovanni looked confused. From the kitchen, Kari could hear Delia calling for them. Kari responded, "We're coming, Auntie Delia!" She ran past her father and joined in on the birthday feast, leaving him with a dumfounded look on his face.

Every now-and-then, Kari would catch her Aunt Cha glaring daggers at her father; however, after they all sang "Happy Birthday" and Kari blew out the candles, she couldn't help but feel at least a little happy. She thought back to her 6th birthday the previous year…

Her mother always went all out on the decorations and the food. They would spend all day as a family playing games and just enjoying being with each other. She remembered her mother's smile and the way she would give her however many kisses that were on the candle that year. Kari looked down and counted 7… Seven kisses she would never get from her mother this year…

Aunt Cha passed out the cake. Kari accepted her slice and dug in. Sure, she was grateful towards Aunt Cha for caring for her so much, but her father was right. Now that her mother was gone, Kari couldn't imagine living anywhere without him. He was her father, her family, and she couldn't dream of living without him.


	17. Scene 17: Prodigy

Scene 17: Prodigy

School was out and the summer heat was just begging for Kari to go outside and play in the water; however, Giovanni wouldn't give in. He saw no point in paying for a babysitter, besides, there was hardly anyone he trusted now-a-days, and it would be too much of a bother to travel all the way to the next town over, Pallet, just to ask Delia to watch Kari. And so, the only solution was to bring Kari with him to work.

There wasn't much work to do at the Viridian Gym these days, hardly anyone made attempts at challenging his gym due to his reputation for being the most brutal gym leader in all of Kanto. Giovanni was quite pleased with his work, though. He now had plenty of time to work on elevating his corporation's current standings.

Just over a year ago, Giovanni had built-up his mother's old foundation, Team Rocket, and had made it his own. Just in the past few months was business really starting to sky rocket. Through secret operations, Team Rocket had been able to raise enough fundings to set up several secret headquarters throughout the Kanto region and would soon be expanding to Johto. It was a long and grueling process that took up all of his time, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. Soon Giovanni would have enough resources to do what the police could not all those year ago: find Silver and bring him home.

Giovanni spent most of his time in the office, he never had to get his hands dirty personally, he just oversaw the organization as a whole. At this particular location potential applicants were trained and groomed to join Team Rocket. He would receive updates of all the branches and groups throughout the region and their progress in bringing recognition to the Team Rocket name. He believed that the bigger his organization became, the easier it would be to get what he wanted without a hitch. The organization was making a name for itself, and no one was standing up against them…

This morning when Giovanni had told Kari that she would be staying at work with him, she thought he had meant the gym. To her knowledge, he didn't have any other job. But they had passed the gym nearly an hour ago and had continued to the outskirts of the city. Kari had never been to Daddy's new work. Although she wished she could be cooling off in a stream somewhere, she had to admit: she was actually kind of excited to visit Daddy's work.

They had reached the mountainside. Kari was getting tired and very thirsty by this time. She was about to ask how much farther they had to walk when she saw it. In the distance, a large building was protruding out of the mountainside. She had never seen anything so big! As they got closer Kari noticed the giant letter "R" glowing in red on the front.

"Daddy? What does that mean?" She pointed at the sign. Giovanni smirked, " 'Rocket.' Kari, welcome to Team Rocket's headquarters." She kept looking up at the tall structure… 'Team Rocket'? She had never heard of the place, but it looked important, and really cool.

When they finally reached the front doors, there was a woman standing there waiting. She bowed her head, "Good Morning, Giovanni, Sir." He nodded and continued inside. The lady followed close behind, reading from a clipboard in her hand. Kari looked her over: she was very pretty. She was tall and had pale-skin that really complimented her short black hair. She wore glasses and often adjusted them up the bridge of her nose. She continued reading her report all the way to the elevator. On the very top floor they reached a small office space with a single desk and large wooden double-doors that stood on the opposite wall. Without stopping, Giovanni walked straight to the double-doors. He turned to the woman, "Send that report to me immediately. And get Viper on the phone, there's a job I have to discuss with him." She bowed again, "Yes Sir," and opened the doors for his entry. Inside was a large room with windows lining the whole right wall. To the left beautiful pieces of art were hanging, and alongside the back wall sat a single wooden desk.

Kari ran to the large window, "Woooooow!" From up here you could see everything beyond Veridian City! "Do you like it?" Kari turned around- the woman, who Kari now realized was her father's assistant, was standing behind her. She nodded, "It's very pretty!" The lady smiled, "This location was chosen for it's view. See that tall mountain in the distance? It's called Mt. Silver. And beyond that, do you know what's out there?" Kari shook her head. The woman pointed towards the rocks in the distance, "Beyond Mt. Silver is a land known as the Johto Region. It's a land full of culture and mysteries."

"That is quite enough, Dana." Giovanni was also standing there. Miss Dana, a bit flustered, bowed her head out of respect and showed herself out, closing the doors behind her.

Giovanni made his way to the desk and settled in. Before Kari could follow him, she felt a soft tug on her dress. She turned to find Persian sitting beside her. Persian, like Wartortle and Growlithe, had belonged to her mother. Persian was her absolute favorite- he had been her contest partner from the very beginning. Kari had played with Persian quite often ever since she was a little girl, and she had wondered where he had gone after her mother's death. She would never have guessed that her father had taken him. Persian seemed to be Giovanni's way of keeping Celeste and her memory close. Kari gave Persian a hug, "Persian! I can't believe it's you! I've missed you so much!"

For the next few hours Kari sat around the office keeping to herself. There were no games or books to indulge in. She spent some time doodling on loose papers, or playing with Eevee and Persian. They had to keep quiet, however, due to Giovanni's workload. He never spoke a word to them. Giovanni spent most of his time reading over documents or having loud phone-calls to other team members. It was nearly lunchtime when Dana rang him, "In the lab? No. That was never approved, the fool. Yes. Yes, I'll be right down." He hung up the phone and stood out of his chair. As he passed Kari on his way out he turned to her, "I'll be right back. Persian, you're in charge, and keep out of trouble." Dana was waiting outside the office for him and together they entered the elevator.

Kari waited a few minutes until, "I'm bored!" She was sprawled out on the floor. For the past 4hours she had done nothing and she felt that it was time to get out-and-about and moving. She stood up and started walking towards the doors, "Let's go, Eevee. Maybe there's something more fun to do downstairs." As they neared the doors, Persian blocked their path. "Aaw, come on, Persian! It's not like we're gonna get into any trouble." Persian shook his head, "But Persian, we are SOOoooo BORED! Do you really think Mommy would want me to be unhappy like this?" She knew it was a low blow, but she had no other choice. Persian considered that. He looked at Eevee, who played along, eager to find something fun to do. Persian let out a sigh. He moved aside to let them pass, "Yay! Persian, you're the best!" Kari gave him another hug and hurried to the elevator door. When it arrived she walked inside, "Well? Aren't you coming?" Persian smiled, and joined them.

Since she knew nothing about the organization, this building, or where anything was, she just decided to push random buttons. She walked several different floors: One full of cubicles & bored-looking employees, several with large rooms behind glass doors, a gymnasium where adults were exercising, and even a tea room. She didn't pass many employees, and when she did, they seemed too busy or preoccupied to even notice her. On one of the floors she visited they found a large room behind another glass window. It was different from the others that were filled with high-tech equipment. This one was black and completely empty. Curious, Kari found the door.

She and Eevee walked into a small entry-way. Here, there sat a desk laden with monitors. A second door seemed to open to the large room they had seen before. Kari opened the door and she and Eevee walked in. There really wasn't anything exciting, "Hmm, there's nothing here. I guess we could try another floor?" She turned to leave, Persian leading the way back to the room with the monitors. As she neared the exit, Kari noticed a small green button beside the door. Without a second thought, her curiosity took over and she pressed it. The door immediately slammed itself shut, locking Kari and Eevee in the room and Persian out. Lights went up in the room and a woman's voice began to speak: " **Welcome to the Team Rocket Battle Simulator Challenge. Test your skills as a trainer and see whether you have what it takes to join the ranks of the highly esteemed Team Rocket Organization**."

After her eyes had fully adjusted, Kari was finally able to see the markings on the floor. She was standing on a battle field. Although there was no one in the room with her, the voice spoke again, " **Are you ready to begin**?" Kari looked around her: there was no way out. She could see Persian scratching at the window trying to get in. And although she didn't fully understand what was going on, she figured the only way (and most exciting way) to get out, was to play this game. She went over to stand on the edge of the field, "Ya! Let's do this!"

On the back wall an HP Gauge appeared, and below it a timer- it was counting down from 60seconds. A bright light from above shone onto the battle field and from it stood a virtual, computerized, Caterpie. Kari and Eevee looked at each other. What were they supposed to do? The counter had gotten down to 10seconds- Caterpie seemed to have just noticed the two of them in the room. As the counter hit zero, Caterpie attacked. Eevee easily avoided the attack, "Woah! That was close!" Caterpie turned and lunged again but this time they were ready, "Eevee, use Tackle!" The attack landed and the HP Gauge dropped to zero. Beaten, Caterpie de-pixelated immediately.

" **Congratulations. You move onto Level 2**." Everything reset: The timer, the HP Gauge, and this time a virtual Weedle materialized. Like before, the Weedle didn't seem to notice, or even care, that Kari and Eevee were there.

" **Please feel free to replenish your energy with this Oran Berry.** " A tray on the wall opened to reveal a single berry. Kari went to retrieve it, "Oh, I see! It's like a game!" Eevee looked at her, "Don't you get it? All we have to do is battle the Poke'mon and keep leveling up! I bet once we get to a certain level, we'll win something!" Eevee got excited, he loved battling games. As before, Weedle sent his attack as the counter hit zero, a Poison Sting. But Eevee was too quick for it. Another easy win. With their new understanding of this game, Kari and Eevee were finally enjoying themselves. They continued to win battle after battle for 40minutes straight. They had reached level 32 and they weren't planning on stopping there.

"Man, I'm starved. I can't believe that old Serg. kept us so late..!" A pair of Team Rocket trainees were just leaving their battle lesson. They were both wearing red uniforms, a guy with fuschia colored hair (the one complaining), and a young woman with blonde hair, "Aw, come on, Georgie. You know the only reason why we had to stay behind was because of how bad you screwed up that last match..!" Georgie glared at her, "Well, Amy, if you would just learn to work as a team maybe I wouldn't have to cover for you!" Before Amy could respond they both heard the voice from the Battle Simulator down the hall. "Huh? Is someone really doing a challenge right now?" Georgie peered down the hall towards the battle area, "I thought everyone was at lunch?" Ignoring him, Amy walked pass and towards the simulator. Gerogie followed.

"Hey, look at that, Georgie." She was pointing to the scoreboard hanging outside, "Looks like they've already passed up your ranking. Then again, most of the level 39 Poke'mon aren't very challenging." He looked disgruntled, "That's not true! Besides, it's not like you got much farther, Miss Stuck-On-Level-45-for-two-months!" They both had reached the window and looked in, "….W-what the…?" Georgie couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked over at Amy, "…Is that-!?"

"Will you shut up?" Amy couldn't believe this. What was a kid doing inside there? This had to be a joke! They watched in awe as this little girl and her puny Eevee knocked out a Poliwrath with an entourage of Swift attacks. Eventually a bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Trainees and other members made their way from the cafeteria one floor below to their destinations. With several having battle lessons, the hall slowly filled with trainees and professors. They all stopped to see who was challenging the battle simulator, and like Georgie and Amy, could not take their eyes away from this mystery child. The little girl kept winning, like no big deal, and eventually the whole affair became a bit of a spectacle.

"Alright! You did it, Eevee!" Kari was bouncing with joy. She and Eevee hadn't trained in such a long time, she was surprised that Eevee was doing so well. As everything reset, " **Congratulations. You move onto Level 60. Please feel free to replenish your energy with this Oran Berry.** " After playing the game for over an hour Kari and Eevee had gotten the hang of things. They were on a winning streak, and they weren't going to give up so easily. A virtual Rhydon appeared.

Kari and Eevee looked up to its face, "Wow… That's a big one, huh…?" Eevee gulped. Kari pat his head, "But don't worry! I know you can take it on!" She smiled at him. Eevee felt a burst of confidence- he was ready. The timer hit zero and Rhydon jumped into action with a Horn Attack. Eevee barely dodged it. It went for the attack again, "Be careful, Eevee! This one's strong!" Eevee dodged again. "Alright- let's start with a Tackle!" Eevee landed his attack, but Rhydon wasn't down for long. Once it was back on its feet, Rhydon went into an immediate Stomp Attack, sending Eevee for a loop. A bit out of it, Eevee was still ready to fight. "He's really, really strong…" Kari had to think fast, "Eevee, listen up!" Eevee had dodged another Horn Attack.

"It's way too strong for you to just knock it out like regular, we're gonna have to switch things up!" Eevee was confused and left his focus for a moment to look at Kari. In that moment, Rhydon struck Eevee with a powerful Thunderbolt. For a full 30seconds, Eevee was out. Kari gasped, "Eevee! Eevee, are you ok?" He got back onto his feet- these two were just alike, they didn't plan on going down so easily!

"Alright, Eevee! The only way we can beat this Poke'mon is if we fight his power with your speed. Got it?" Eevee responded- he understood. "Alright- now go, Eevee!" They knew it was going to take a lot of time and energy, but it was the only way. Eevee was slowly chipping away at the Rhydon's HP. Swift Attack after Swift Attack, followed by a multitude of both his Tackle and Bite attack- they knew this slow and steady method was the only way they could win. And Eevee's random bursts of speed was confusing the computerized Rhydon- it never knew where the next attack was coming from. Finally, after nearly 10 tiring minutes, Eevee put all of his energy into one final Tackle Attack and the Rhydon's HP dropped to zero. Eevee, having realized he had won, plopped himself onto the floor for a break.

" **Congratulations. You move onto Level 61. We will now take a 5minute break before the next match. Please feel free to replenish your energy with this Full Heal.** " After every ten matches (they had learned) the game allowed for a 5minute break and offered a powerful Full Heal medicine rather than the typical Oran Berry. Kari sighed in relief, she had worried they were going to lose that one. As she regained her composure and was about to retrieve the medicine, she heard someone call out from behind her.

On the other side of the glass was a whole crowd of people. She and Eevee had only just now noticed them, "Woah! Where did they all come from?" A boy in the front, he had dark blue hair, was smiling and cheering her on. And he wasn't the only one. Most of the people were calling out words of encouragement, others were just watching with baffled looks on their faces. She suddenly felt a bit of stage-fright.

" **90seconds till the next match**." She was brought back to her surroundings. As a virtual Blastoise appeared, Kari remembered that she and Eevee still had a lot of work to do. Kari rushed to Eevee's side and administered the Full Heal.

"You ready for the next one?" Eevee stood up, now completely healed, and nodded in agreement. They both returned to their starting positions as the timer hit zero and the next match began.

Giovanni and Dana were making their way down the Battle Hall. They had just finished dealing with an imbecile of a doctor. Dana wrote quickly as Giovanni spoke, "Put an ad for a new Pokemon Geneticist out. And this time, I want to speak with him before he goes messing around any of our laboratories."

"Yes, Sir, Giovanni." The two had just come down to where a crowd of on-lookers stood. Someone was engaged in a Battle Simulator Test. This was a mechanism of Giovanni's own design. One could train and level up their Pokemon without ever having to leave the building. This was also how the Team Rocket Members determined their ranking, and for the trainees, their class level- the longer you lasted, the higher your ranking. This determined whether you were just a lowly grunt, or good enough for classified missions.

"Well, it looks like someone is getting good use out of my Battle Simulator." As they neared the room, Giovanni noticed the Pokemon sitting at the desk. It was Persian. He ran the last leg of the hall and yanked the door open. Inside, Persian had settled himself in the desk chair- he had given up trying to break into the Simulation Room 30minutes into the game. When the door slammed open, Persian jumped out of his chair, surprised. Upon realization on who it was, however, he made himself disappear in the shadows of the desk.

Dana had followed Giovanni inside. She took one look at the monitors and understood the situation, "Just one moment, Sir, I'll have this shut down right away." She made for the desk, but he blocked her. She looked at his face, "Sir?" There was something of a triumphant & gleeful look in his eyes.

"Not quite yet, Dana." He was watching Kari through the glass windows, and she was having the time of her life. After having defeated another opponent, Kari and Eevee were jumping around celebrating. He hadn't seen her like this in ages. They were both battered and looked exhausted, but they were happy. He looked at the scoreboard. She was on Level 74. He couldn't believe it. Only his top ranked members had ever lasted this long. He, himself, had set the high score of 115 and here Kari was acting as if this was some easy video game..? Giovanni chuckled, "Let's see how much longer she can last."

Inside the room, Kari and Eevee were ready for their next challenge. They were exhausted now. Eevee more than Kari, naturally, but they had been locked in this game for well over an hour now. A holographic Gengar materialized. The counter reached zero, and the match began.

Gengar started out with a Shadow Ball attack. Eevee dodged it easily. "Alright, Eevee! Counter with Swift!" The attack landed but the Gengar never slowed. It returned with a Sucker Punch, launching Eevee into the air. Rather than falling limp towards the ground, Eevee retaliated with its own Bite Attack. Eevee was using all his strength to hold on tight. Gengar eventually threw Eevee off. Eevee landed on the edge of the battle field. Before Eevee could get his footing, Gengar had swooped in for an entourage of Shadow Ball Attacks. A cloud of dust swirled within the room, "Eevee!"Kari could barely see anything. She could hear Gengar's cackle, followed by another large thump.

By the time the air had cleared, Eevee was laying at her feet. On the board, she saw that his HP had almost reached zero, while Gengar's was still half full. Eevee struggle to his feet. He was breathing hard and his legs were shaking, but Kari knew that he would never give up- not until the very end. There were voices behind them, whether they were cheering or cat-calling, Kari didn't care. All that mattered was this battle. And they needed to finish it, fast.

"Alright, listen up, Eevee. I've got an idea." She spoke swiftly, before Gengar could attack again, but this time they were ready.

"Here it comes!" Eevee dashed forward to meet it halfway- Gengar had readied another Shadow Ball, but before it was released Eevee picked up speed and jumped. He jumped straight through Gengar's body to its backside, twisted midair, and let out a fully charged Hyper Beam. The whole room shook, pieces of the original flooring flew all over, and when the smoke cleared Gengar was gone.

" **Congratulations. You move onto Level 75. Please feel free to replenish your energy with this Oran Berry**." Kari scooped up Eevee and fed it two berries from their past winnings. It was hard to tell from inside the room, but the crowd outside seemed to have gotten a lot rowdier after that last match. Kari knew how much energy it took for Eevee to use his Hyper Beam, so they hadn't. She gave him a smile, "You ready to take this up a notch?" Eevee nodded. Now that he didn't have to hold back, he was excited and pumped for the next match!

"Did you see that!?"

"Well, duh! I'm standing right next to you!"

"That was a Hyper Beam, wasn't it?"

"I've never seen one up-close!"

"Man, who is that girl?" Giovanni looked on proudly. He could hear the jealous ramblings in the hallway. No one, not even Giovanni himself, could have dreamed that these two little ones would be able to make it this far. But Giovanni had noticed that they were holding back. He knew full well that Eevee was capable of using the powerful Hyper Beam Attack and he wondered why Kari hadn't used it earlier. But now… Now that they were going all out, they defeated their opponents easily. No one was surprised when 20minutes later, they had made it to level 88. By this time, Persian had deemed it safe to come out from hiding, and was enjoying the show like everyone else.

Inside the room a Charizard had appeared. Eevee was finishing up the last bits of an Oran Berry when the Charizard let out a roar.

"Geeze! Someone's pumped to get things started..!" Kari was covering her ears. She looked down at Eevee, "You ready, Buddy?" Eevee readied himself on the arena. The counter reached zero and Charizard flew into attack mode. But it wasn't the only one. Eevee had bounded forward- he was still quicker than his opponent. He put all his weight into a Tackle Attack, but when he looked up he realized it had done very little damage. A split-second later, Charizard whipped its tail around and Eevee was flying backwards. He hit the window and landed on the ground. "Eevee!" He heard Kari calling for him. He stood back up and dashed forward, ready for the next command.

"Eevee! Try a Swift Attack! And don't hold back!" Eevee circled around and around, trying to confuse the Charizard, all-the-while bombarding it with continuous Swift Attacks. It seemed to work for a moment, at least, the Charizard seemed to be getting dizzy. Eevee took his chance and leapt into a Tackle Attack. Charizard toppled over.

While Eevee caught his breath, Charizard took the time to straighten itself out. Eevee had already used up a lot of energy running around, but Charizard looked unharmed.

"Looks like we're gonna have to use the big one!" Eevee steadied himself. He took deep breaths, focused on building up the energy inside him. He could feel the ground shudder as Charizard came towards him.

"Just a little more. A little more." While most people, and Poke'mon, would have been running for the hills by now, Eevee trusted Kari. And he knew that when she gave the cue, his aim would be true. Charizard was so close that he could feel its warm breath- "Now!" He opened his mouth and released all of the built up energy- right into the Charizard's face. The force of the blast threw Charizard up against the back wall. They couldn't tell if Charizard was down, but Eevee hoped so. He was already exhausted and was so ready for another juicy berry.

Kari studied the fallen Charizard. Was it out? She couldn't see the HP Gauge behind all the smoke. She squinted her eyes to try and see, "…I think it maybe- " But before she could finish her sentence, Charizard was on its feet & gliding towards them.

"Eevee! Look out!" Eevee was still catching himself up from the last blast. Charizard plucked the little Eevee up into the air & flung him across the room. Eevee lay still where he landed.

"EEVEE!" If anything happened to him…! And without thinking, she ran straight onto the field. She didn't care that hundreds of voices were calling for her to come back. But she did notice the giant virtual Charizard preparing for a powerful attack. She made it to Eevee, scooped him up, and jumped out of the way just as Charizard's Flamethrower burst from its jaws. The attack blasted the ground beneath her, so although she had dodged the attack itself, the force of it all rebounded her against the wall. She knocked her head and crumpled to the floor, out cold.

Giovanni dashed inside, Persian on his heels. The moment he realized what Kari was doing, he ordered Dana to stop the transmission. But it was too late. The Charizard dematerialized only after the attack had been shot. And by the time Giovanni was able to force the doors open, Kari was already unconscious on the ground. He picked up her limp body and felt her breath.

"She's bleeding." Dana was standing just behind him. She turned to the watching crowd, "We need a doctor! Now!" Not a moment later, 5 men wearing lab coats were clawing their way inside the room- each of them trying to put themselves in good favor with the boss. No one knew who this mysterious little girl was with the souped-up Eevee, but she must have been important to The Boss. Everyone watched in silent whispers as the girl was carried out of the room, she and Eevee sharing a stretcher, Giovanni following close behind.

Dana stopped before the audience and glared at them, "Don't you all have some class to get to?" Immediately, the crowd broke up and scrambled away. No one wanted to catch Dana's fury. She turned away and caught up with Giovanni at the elevator.

"Man, that was crazy..!" Georgie and Amy were making their way down the hall and towards the cafeteria. They had still not eaten anything.

"Yeah, can you believe that little girl!?" An arm shot out from behind them and locked itself around Georgie's neck, "She was so strong!" The owner of this arm was another boy wearing red trainee uniforms- the boy with dark blue hair Kari had noticed earlier, his name was Eric.

"And I thought Emily over here was scary!" He laughed until a book came in contact with his head. Emily, a girl with light blue hair, grabbed Eric by the collar, "What was that?"

"Ehh, nuthin,' nuthin' at all..!" Eric knew better than push his sister's buttons. Amy picked up the book that had landed by her feet, "So, what do you think of that girl?" Emily dropped her brother. Amy handed over the weapon of choice, "She made your high score look like a cake-walk." Emily looked down at her book: Ancient Ruins of Alph- Demystified. Emily may have been a quiet student, but she was still the top-ranked out of their whole class. She followed the rules, read all of the required readings, and even stayed after to polish the pokéballs. She deserved her spot at the top, and who was this little girl coming in to steal her glory?

She continued walking, "I don't know, but if a little girl like that was able to blow my high score of 70 out of the water, what does that mean for you lot?" The others followed close behind, "Hmm, good point." Georgie added, "But you know, I don't think she was a student at all…"

"Now that you mention it," Eric made sure to stay far away from his sister's throwing arm, "What was with The Boss rushing in? And Madam Dana didn't look too pleased, either…" They walked on. And just like everyone else that witnessed the strange event, they questioned who the mysterious little girl was and wondered where she had learned how to be so strong…

…

Something smelled sweet. Sweet and cinnamony. When Kari opened her eyes, she was in her room. That was confusing. She could have swore she was at Daddy's work. Team Rocket was what it was called, right? She sat up in her bed and immediately wished she hadn't. Her head was throbbing- what had happened? Then it all started to come back to her, as if on slow-mo.

She remembered the Battle Game. She remembered fighting long and hard and that she and Eevee had been doing well, when- "Ah, you're awake." Kari looked up. Her father was standing in her doorway wearing the kitchen apron. And even more strange, he was smiling. He took her hand, "Come. I've made your favorite." Giovanni led Kari to the Kitchen and to the source of the sweet/ cinnamony smell. He had indeed made her favorite: Oatmeal. It was something her mother used to make for her- her special recipe with a dash of cinnamon. Except, she would only make it for Kari on special occasions, and as far as Kari knew, her birthday had already passed…

Eevee and the others came running into the kitchen from the yard. There was oatmeal in their bowls, too. Kari sat down and scooped up a spoonful- it tasted just like Mommy's cooking. It actually made her a little sad…

"Sooo… What's the occasion..?" Giovanni walked around the table, "Do you remember your little jaunt around Team Rocket Headquarters yesterday? And the Battle Simulator?" Yesterday? Was that yesterday? Oh, she remembered now! She had been blasted away by Charizard's attack- and she must have hit her head. She reached up- yup, there was a bandage up there. Well, that explained why she had a headache.

"Uhm, kind of. You mean the game Eevee & I were playing?" She tried to act innocent. Giovanni wasn't having any of it, "Well, that 'game' just so happened to be high end battling technology that cost a lot of money. And within just a couple hours, you and Eevee completely demolished it." Kari tried not to meet his eyes, "Oh, uhm… I'm sorry. We were just- "

"Sorry?" Giovanni had stopped walking, "Why, quite the contrary, my dear, I am astounded and even perplexed that you were able to do all those things!" Kari looked up, "…You were?… Wait, what do those words even mean…?"

"I made you your favorite oatmeal because we are celebrating!" By now Kari started to think her father had finally gone crazy, "Celebrating what, exactly?" Giovanni chuckled to himself, "Your entrance into the Team Rocket Academy, of course." Kari almost choked up her oatmeal in that instant, "Wait, what?"

"Starting tomorrow, you will be joining me everyday at work. Except from now on, you will be attending the same classes that all the members of Team Rocket do. And, within a year, your already impressive battling skills will be that much more." Giovanni had the same triumphant and gleeful look in his eyes like when he watched Kari battling.

"Woah, woah, woah- wait! But what about my vacation? What about school?" What was happening, now?

"What's the point of you attending normal schooling when everything you need to know will be taught to you in the safety of my workplace. Plus, you'll be able to learn all about Pokémon battles. Isn't that what you want to learn anyways?" Giovanni, clever as he was, found it easy to manipulate his 6year old daughter. He knew he couldn't force her to do things, he couldn't have that on his conscience. But if she chose to do this of her own free will, well, then his work was done. A brief pause.

"I- I guess that's true…" Kari didn't quite understand what was happening, but he was right… Wasn't he..? After all, all Kari wanted to do was grow up and become a Pokémon Trainer and at this Academy she could. Plus, like he said, she'd be able to spend more time with her father… Maybe this was a good thing… Maybe…?


	18. Scene 18: The Boss' Daughter

Scene 18: Prodigy

The very next day following the incident, Kari was fitted for a uniform and taken to her first day of class. Dana was the one showing her around, her father was much too busy for such things. After a brief tour of the facilities, her specialty uniform was ready and Dana returned her to the classroom.

It seemed that Team Rocket divided their students into two groups: red and blue. And within each group, the students were ranked according to their battle results. Kari would be in the red group, and thanks to her "splendid performance the day before," according to Dana, she would be ranked at the very top.

"Great. All the more reason for everyone to hate me…" As they walked around the building, Kari noticed people staring. No one knew who she was or where she came from, but they knew that she was the little girl from the day before. She was the one who beat out all the regular member's high scores and crashed the system. And just like that, she was the most well known student in the whole academy- for better, or for worse…

It was about midday when Dana took Kari to her first class. She introduced her as Kari, no more, no less. It seemed that Dana also understood the underground workings of the school. If no one knew who she really was, maybe they would just leave her alone… But, then again, that plan could also totally backfire. Kari appreciated the little gesture, but she also understood that she had to stand on her own two feet. Even if this was a school of much- much older teens to adults- she had to stand up for herself.

The first day wasn't as horrible as it could have been. No one really talked to her, they all just kept an eye on her, waiting to see what kind of person/ trainer she was. And seeing as how she was still sporting her bandages and a massive headache, Kari much preferred the lack of communication from everyone.

As the weeks lagged on and Kari still hadn't shown any remarkable skills, everyone began to forget about the incident. Obviously it was a fluke- an error in the system. This little girl wasn't anything special, and especially not with that pathetic little Eevee of hers. But as for the students who were still aiming for the top, Kari was in their way. And soon the bullying began.

Sometimes Kari would be unable to find her school things, and when she did find them they had been scribbled on or left in the girls' toilet. One day, after a gym day, Kari found her uniform in tatters. She had to wait 2 whole days before another could be made. Kari knew that if she spoke up to her father, or even to Dana, it would all stop. But she couldn't. This was her problem to deal with. Who knew a 7year old's life could be so complicated…?

Kari's worse class was the athletics. Everyone was much older and stronger than she was. She was just a kid, how could she even compete? And they all knew it, too. There was one day when all the girls in the red class had been playing volleyball, luckily Kari had been benched most of the match, but when she was finally called in to play, she sucked. When the game was over the girls all made their way to the locker rooms, but before they were even off the court someone pushed Kari. Kari almost flew into the ball basket and when she stood back up, her knee was bleeding. She didn't have to look far to find the culprit: Emily.

She was ranked number 2 in their class and was very open about how much she hated Kari. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to see what had happened, but no one made any attempts to help her. Kari was fed up. She had dealt with all this bullying for too long, "That's it." She stood up and faced them all, "If you have a problem with me, then just say it! You know it's sad when adults start shoving little girls. Go on, then!" A couple people laughed. Emily stepped forward, "Fine. You know what, I do have a problem with you." Everyone watched with bated breath.

"You come into this school all high-and-mighty, but you're nothing. You haven't earned your place at the academy like everyone else had. Just because of some fluke you think you can waltz in here and take the number one class ranking? I don't think so..!" Kari looked her straight in the eyes, "You think that was a fluke? Oh, just because I beat your measly high score? Puh-lease! If you want me to prove myself, fine! I'll have a battle with you. A real battle. Anytime you want." Kari crossed her arms. She had never felt so powerful, and confident. But she was.

Her score was not a fluke and she knew how powerful she and Eevee were. This was the first time she had ever been so confidant in her own abilities. Hands on her hips, Emily wasn't backing down from the challenge, "Alright then. Let's settle this. We can borrow the Battle Room right now, if you're not scared." She waited for Kari to squirm her way out of this one. Instead, she walked over to the open doorway and looked back, "You coming, or what?" And out she went. In an instant all of the students were filing out of the gym and down the hall to the floor below where the Battle Room was located.

The Battle Room was split into 4 courts with audience seating around its perimeter. Each court had a ball dispenser: you could either battle with your own Poke'mon, or use the Team Rocket database. While the other students were filing into the seats, Emily was punching in numbers into the computer system. She spoke without looking up, "We'll go with random selection, just to make it fair. How does 3×3 match sound?" She looked over at Kari who was starting to get nervous now. She fixed her face, "That's fine."

Although Kari was now trying to be brave, she had never battled with other Pokémon before! Her and Eevee? Sure, no problem! But she wasn't expecting this! On either side of the dispenser came out 3 poke'balls for each. Emily picked hers up and walked to the far end of the arena. Kari did the same. Eevee followed close behind her the whole way. She hoped the others couldn't tell how nervous she was now. She shook her head to help her focus- No! She couldn't be nervous! She had to do well, otherwise none of the other students would respect her..! This was her only chance..!

A voice pulled her back to reality, "I'll play ref then, shall I?" Eric, a boy with dark blue hair, jumped the barrier. Kari remembered from that day in the Battle Simulator. Ever since she started classes, he was one of the few people who actually spoke with her. It was also nice because he was one of the most popular students here, not to mention one of the most good looking; however, he had a weakness. His sister, Kari's current opponent, Emily. She was much more rough than he was, and although he often made a wise-crack at her expense, he also feared her wrath.

Eric walked by Kari, looked her over, then stopped and prodded her on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" Eric chuckled, "There. Now get out of your brain and focus. No need to get all nervous." He smiled, "After all, it's just another battle." He continued walking towards the referee box in the middle. Kari couldn't help but smile. He was right. This was just another battle. Sure she had no idea which Pokémon she would have, but she was a Pokémon Trainer, and just like all Trainers, she had to learn how to tame other Pokémon, so why not start now?

Emily glared at her brother. He knew full-well how much she despised this little wanna-be Trainer, and here he was messing with her plans to put her in her place for good. Emily knew full well how inexperienced Kari was. She may be good with her little Eevee, but what about other Pokémon? She was loving getting to see Kari squirm inside her head, but no, Eric just had to make her feel better… That was his problem. He was too nice, especially with damsels in distress.

"Alright. This will be a 3×3 battle. Emily vs Kari." Eric raised the referee flags, "Best out of 3 wins… Eh.. What are we fighting for, again?" Emily face-palmed, "We're fighting for the respect of knowing who the top Trainer is, you dimwit!"

"Oh, yeah." He shrugged. The audience laughed. In that moment, Kari realized something. Emily was the only one stressing about this match. To her, this was a serious life or death situation- if she lost, she would lose her respect as a top ranked trainer. Everyone else was just in it for the show. And most likely just waiting to watch someone fail… But what about Kari..? She only agreed in the heat of the moment, for her, this match didn't matter at all. At least, not as much as it did for Emily. Eric raised his flags once more, "Let the match- Begin!"

"Go, Poke'ball!" Emily threw her first ball and out came Poliwrath. It pumped its fists, ready for the battle to begin. He was definitely much bigger than any photograph Kari had seen in her books, "Alright, it's our turn." She threw the Pokéball, "Go! Whoever you are..!" The light dimmed around the Pokémon and Kari saw that it was an old friend- Growlithe! She laughed in spite of herself- ok, this wasn't her mother's Gowlithe, and she fully understood the type-disadvantage she was in, but this was also a Pokémon she knew oh, too well!

It seemed that both sides were celebrating their victories prematurely, "How sad, already off to a rough start." Emily had no plans to hold back, "Poliwrath, use Bubble Beam!" A burst of bubbles headed straight towards Kari's side of the arena, "Quick! Dodge it!" Growlithe didn't have to be told twice. Growlithe ran from side to side dodging the attack.

"Now, Growlithe! Use Dig!" And a moment later, it was gone.

"Huh, hiding are we?" Emily sneered from across the way. Kari smiled, "Nope. Just getting ready for the next attack." The ground shook at Poliwrath's feet, and out popped Growlithe, "Now! Use Flamethrower!" Poliwrath stumbled backwards. Emily flailed in outrage, "Use Hydro Pump, Go!" Nothing happened. Poliwrath looked at her questioningly, "What!? You don't know that move?" Growlithe had bounded back to Kari's side of the field. She looked it, "Hey, Growlithe, do you know Fireblast?" Growlithe shook his head, "Hmmm, Ooh! What about Flame Wheel?" Growlithe barked in agreement, "That'll work! Growlithe, use Flame Wheel!"

Growlithe closed in on Poliwrath. In a panic Emily shouted out, "Watergun!" And Poliwrath obliged. The water was enough to slow Growlithe's attack, but it still made contact. Poliwrath went flying.

"Get back up and use a Fighting Attack! Mach Punch, Vital Throw, anything will do!" Poliwrath leapt forward and slammed into Growlithe with a powerful Vital Throw.

"Now, follow up with another Bubble Beam!" And before Growlithe could land after the 1st attack, it was bombarded with the the Bubble Beam. A moment later, Growlithe was out. Eric raised his flags, "Growlithe is unable to battle. Poliwrath wins!" Kari went to check on Growlithe, "Are you ok?" He licked her face. "Good. Now take a long rest." Kari returned him to his poke'ball. Eric watched as Kari walked back to her spot.

On the other side, Emily was doing a victory jig with Poliwrath. Kari pulled out the next Pokéball, "If you're finished over there, I'd like to move onto the next battle, thanks..!" Emily looked over. She returned Poliwrath to its Pokéball, "Aaw, what's wrong? You just realize you're gonna lose?" Kari smiled, "You wish." She threw out the Pokéball and out came a Wartortle. Kari was astonished, "You have got to be kidding me..!" Two in a row were her mother's Poké wondered if the last one would be- Emily threw her ball. A Voltorb appeared.

"Let the match- Begin!" Eric threw down his flags.

Kari was at another disadvantage, but that didn't matter. It just made things more interesting. "Wartortle, use Hydro Pump!" And it worked this time. Wartortle's attack hit everything. But rather than be upset by the damage her Pokémon had taken, Emily was gleeful, "Thanks for the shower. Now it's my turn. Use Thunder!" Voltorb powered up and unleashed a powerful Thunder Attack, all helped and led on by Wartortle's previous attack. The move was super effective. And worse- it was Paralyzed! Emily took advantage of this, "Quick! Use Roll Out!" The attack sent Wartortle flying, but when it got back up, the paralysis had worn off.

"Alrighty, let's hit them back! Can you use Skull Bash? Good! Now, go!" Wartortle catapulted itself straight at Voltorb and rebounded. But something was wrong. Voltorb started flashing red- Kari had read something about this before, "Wartortle! Protect! Hurry!" A massive explosion shook the room. Kari had seen it coming, but Emily hadn't.

She was covered in soot and flooring, coughing up ashes. But when she peered over, "Ha! That Self-Destruct was so powerful it blew Wartortle right out of its shell!" Kari looked down at what she was looking at, Wartortle's shell rocking back and forth at Kari's feet. The explosion had thrown it across the room and back, "Uhm, not quite." Out popped Wartortle, a little dizzy, but alive.

Eric raised his flags, "Voltorb is unable to battle. Wartortle wins!" Kari ran over to congratulate Wartortle. She gave it a shell-crushing hug, "Way to go! You were amazing!" Meanwhile, Emily had already returned her Pokémon and had wiped off most of the soot on her face.

"Play time is over." She threw the Pokéball and a Machamp appeared. Cheers went up for the Fighting Pokémon. Kari, realizing the next match was already beginning, returned Wartortle and threw out her next ball.

"Getting impatient, are we? Alright, it's up to you, Persian!" She called it out without any doubts. Emily was baffled, "How do you-" And Kari was right- from inside her final Pokéball came a Persian. She knew the cat Pokémon too well, and even at a Type Disadvantage again, Kari believed in her Pokémon.

"Ok, listen up. This round's gonna be all about the speed- you got that?" Persian mewed in understanding and dashed forward. And just as Kari thought, Persian was fast, "Use Fury Swipes!" They had Machamp stumbling around. It does you no good to be extra strong when you can't even see, let alone, touch your opponent.

"Now, Double Team!" Multpile images circled around the Machamp. Even more than the viewing audience, Machamp was getting dizzy.

"Swift!" An entourage of Swift Attacks made impact until Machamp was actually seeing stars. He tried to take a swing at Persian, but either Machamp was really out of sorts or Persian was just too fast for it, it missed- hitting itself instead and knocking itself unconscious. Kari was just as surprised by the final blow as everyone else…

"Machamp is unable to battle! Persian wins! The match goes to- Kari!" Eric came over and raised one of Kari's arms, claiming her victory. The audience cheered. Some were standing and stomping in their seats. Kari couldn't help but smile.

Eric looked down at her, "I've got a question: how did you know your last Pokémon was a Persian." Persian had sauntered over and was rubbing itself against Kari. She went ahead and stroked its fur, "My mother." She didn't want to look at Eric, "My mother's 3 favorite Pokémon were Growlithe, Wartortle and Persian. I don't know. I guess after the 1st two appeared, it just seemed right…" Before Eric could respond, Emily had arrived.

"Ok, Girlie, I don't care what that match meant, I still won't acknowledge you!" Eric put his arm over her shoulder, "That's alright, '2nd Place,' everyone else will." Emily grabbed his shirt and wrung him back and forth, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Others from the audience were starting to gather around, all were laughing at the brother-sister antics.

"Hey, Kari, can I pet your Eevee?" a girl with orange curly hair asked- Mia? Or was her name Maya?

"Dude, Kari, that battle was sick!" A blonde haired guy patted her on the back. Kari didn't understand: an hour ago everyone was against her, and what..? Now that she had proven herself against one of the top students, they were all ok with her? Man, teen-logic made no sense.

"What's going on here!?" Kari jumped. She knew that voice. The students all turned around: standing in the doorway were Lt. Surge (one of their instructors) and none other than Giovanni himself. Giovanni picked his way through the mess until he was right on top of Kari, no one dared try to stop him. As he got closer, Kari took a few steps back- it was daunting how terrifying he looked.

"What did I tell you about battling while you still had those bandages on..?" Giovanni didn't yell, he didn't have to. He spoke low and in a stern voice that forced you to listen. Kari gulped, "…Uhm… Not to..?" Kari spoke to her feet.

"We spoke about this- a hundred times, Kari! Why you shouldn't be doing this or shouldn't be doing that…" And it went on like that for 5full minutes. Giovanni ripping into her and Kari just taking it. The rest of the class stood in awe at what was taking place, and still, no one understood their relationship, that is until…

"Come, we're leaving." Giovanni grabbed Kari's hand. She stumbled over her feet and some of the broken flooring, "B-but where are we- "

"Home. And you will stay there until you've learned your lesson." They were already at the doorway, Giovanni dragging Kari along. Eevee tailing along behind.

"But, Daddy, that's not fair!"

…DADDY!? The lightbulb clicked on for everyone at the same time.

"Daddy"… It all made sense now…

Almost a week had passed by the time Kari was allowed back to the Academy. Her bandages were finally off, so there was no way she could get in trouble. The bell hadn't even rung for first period to begin when she was hounded by a group of classmates, including Eric and Emily. Amy slammed her hands on the sides of her desk, "So… 'Daddy,' huh?" Everyone watched closely.

"Oh, a-about that…"

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Everyone was suddenly on top of her- "Well it makes sense, now!"

"Ya, it's no wonder she's so strong!"

"I wonder if that Eevee's one of his experiments? And that's why it's so powerful!"

"What's it like being The Boss' daughter?"

"What's The Bosses' favorite color?"

And just like that, Kari was the most popular girl in her school, for better or for worse… She _was_ The Boss' daughter, after all, and if you were in good with her, there was a chance you could get in good with him, too. And still, Kari wondered: who would have thought that a 7year old's life would be so… complicated..?


	19. Scene 19: Al

**Scene 19: Al**

It had been a couple months now and Kari was doing well for herself. Now that everyone had settled down with her being The Boss' daughter, things were getting back to normal. Well, as "normal" as you can get at such an institution.

Kari learned quickly that the Team Rocket Academy wasn't your average curriculum. They learned things like, Pokémon Battling Techniques and ParCore, as well as having examinations on breaking & entering into top secret facilities. No joke. Their final was to break into a fake security vault and steal something… Now, is that normal?

But Kari didn't really bother to question things- she was having way too much fun. Everyone around her was much older than she was, and many were even seasoned Trainers. She just loved listening to their many stories of traveling and training. Others doted on her- since she was the youngest (and The Boss' daughter) a lot of the students figured she needed special treatment. She was constantly fighting off people who tried to carry her books, or bring her food from the cafeteria so she wouldn't have to. It was only kind of cool at first, but it all got really old really fast. Good thing something "new" eventually came along…

It was another test day in class and everyone was cramming their material in before the teacher came in. The door opened, but instead of Mr. Viper there was a young boy. He looked about 10years old, wore plain glasses, had short red hair and was wearing the same red trainee uniform everyone else had on. Walking in behind the boy was Mr. Viper. They both stopped at the front.

"Listen up! We got a new student. His name is Al. Everyone behave to him, or you'll have to hear from me!" Mr. Viper pointed to Kari, then to the open chair in the row in front of her. Before he went to sit down, he caught Kari's eye. She tried to smile, wanting him to feel welcome, but after a moment, he just went to sit down. Ok, that wasn't strange…

Apparently, hazing new students is a sport for teenage delinquents, because as soon as he sat down everyone started whispering plot after plot on how they could best mess with him. Everyone except Kari. She had been on the receiving end of it all, so no thanks.

Mr. Viper passed out the exam. Al got one as well, which Kari thought was strange since he was new. The test was on item enhancers- anything you could use on a Pokémon to increase their stats and/ or levels- not her best subject matter, but still easy. 30minutes passed and Kari was just about to finish up, only a few more questions now and she would be the 1st person done. Again. Except, that she wasn't. A movement in front of her made her look up- Al was already turing in his test. What!? How could he be the first one finished?

Al made his way back to his chair and just stared off into space. Kari was too distracted to focus on her exam, which meant she spent an extra 10minutes that she didn't need to. When she went to turn in her exam paper (at least she was the 2nd one) she saw Al's sitting atop Mr. Viper's desk, already graded. A perfect score. Although she knew she had done well, there was no way she would have gotten a perfect score. She turned and glared daggers at the new kid, of course he didn't notice, he was too busy staring off into space. Kari stomped her way back to her seat, where she continued to give him the Evil Eye. Suddenly, she felt very keen in joining the others in their hazing plans…

And the day continued as such. When they met in the lab for their science class- they were supposed to be mixing Potions today- Al's looked perfect while Kari's took on the same texture as jello. While sitting the same Pokémon Classification Study Session- a kind of "jeopardy" style game- Al was always a second quicker to his buzzer than she was. Even in gym class, although he was like Kari- at a disadvantage due to his age and small stature- at least he actually won his side a point! Kari only ever fumbled the ball… By the end of the day, Amy and the others had caught onto Kari's bad mood, and they all knew why.

Georgie leaned in, "Look, all I'm saying is that if we just take his clothes and- "

"No." They all looked at Kari. Amy put on her best pouty face, "But, Kari, you don't like him either! It's not like we're going to hurt him or anything, just wanna scare him a bit, that's all!" Kari stopped walking. She turned to the others, "Please don't haze him. Yes, I don't like that know-it-all, but that doesn't mean I'm going to bully him! And you know, you guys are all awesome people, so you should know better…!" They had reached the building exit. Kari turned back to her friends, "And I mean it. If I hear anymore about you hazing Al, you'll get it from me." And they all knew Kari meant what she said.

Without another word on the subject, they all said their goodbyes. Kari was one of the few students who lived nearby in Veridian City. Most of them were from other towns and cities and were, for the time being, living in the Team Rocket Trainee Housing. Kari often wondered whether they were anything like the PokéCollege Dormitories she often saw on television. Today Kari and Eevee would be walking home by themselves. Her father had some business to take care of and he said that it would run late.

On their way past the Pokémart, Kari decided to stop in for dinner supplies. While roaming the shelves and reading the labels, she accidentally rammed into another shopper, "Oh, I'm sor-" When she looked up, she recognized the boy. It was Al! Instead of his Trainee Uniform, he was wearing a pair of dirty jeans and an old, wrinkly shirt that looked like it was too big for him.

"Excuse me." It was the first time Kari had heard him speak. He had a quiet voice, as if he wasn't used to using it. And without another word, he bowed out and walked on… Did he not know who she was? Kari stalked him around the aisles- he only grabbed bread, sliced meat, and cheese… Was that supposed to be his dinner? After paying for her shopping, Kari followed Al down the street. When he stopped she stopped. He turned to face her, "Can I help you?" For someone so awful, he sure was polite.

"You don't remember who I am, do you?" He looked at her for a moment then shook his head. She sighed, "We're in the same class, you dummy! You sit in the row in front of me. Geeze, you'd think you'd remember the people you meet on your 1st day of school." Al just stared, he seemed to be trying to place her. He stared so long Kari decided to just look away.

"Kari." She looked at him. He was actually smiling. He seemed to be proud that he knew her name. And he continued, "You're the number one ranked student. And… You're not very good at sports." The way he spoke sounded like he was a humanized computer. Kari started laughing, "Well, you didn't have to add in the sports thing, but whatever." She walked past him and continued down the street. She turned so that she was walking backwards now, "How'd you know that stuff? I didn't think you spoke to anyone." Al, who had also continued walking, replied in that same dead, robotic tone. "Dana. Team Rocket Headquarters Main Branch Head Secretary. Head Secretary to Giovanni- Veridian City Gym Leader. Leader of the Secret Organization, Team Rocket. Father to Kari- Number One Ranked Student." Kari had stopped walking. She didn't think the joke was funny anymore.

"Uhm, are you ok?" She'd never heard someone talk in that way- he really did sound like a computer. Al didn't respond. Before Kari could say another word, Eevee leapt onto her shoulder. This caught Al's attention. He walked closer to her and gently patted Eevee on the head.

"Eevee. Normal Type. Species: Evolution. 'Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this- ' " Kari covered his mouth, "Stop it! You're scaring me!" Al looked confused, "Scared? Al scare Kari?" Kari looked into his face. He wasn't joking, this was who he was and truly how he talked. "Yes. Yes, 'Al scare Kari.' Why are you talking like that?"

"Because that is how he was programmed to talk." Giovanni had just come up from behind Al. He put his arm around Al's shoulder, "Come, I will explain when we get inside." Kari and Eevee followed them inside.

Giovanni poured them all some tea, Al sat at the table, and Kari went to putting the supplies away. Once everyone had gathered at the table, Giovanni let out a wonderful sigh, "So, what do you want to know?" He looked directly at Kari, speaking as if Al wasn't even there. She glanced in Al's direction, "What did you mean by 'programmed'? He's not-" Giovanni chuckled, "No, Al is very much alive and very much human. He was, however, brought up in an institution. In this place, children were treated as if they were computers- humanoid databanks to store any and all your information. While you and other children were learning their ABC's, Al was learning to recite the dictionary word for word. He had no contact with people, other than his teachers. He's a genius with an iambic memory- he remembers everything he reads and almost everything he hears. That's why I brought him to Team Rocket, I figured he could be of use. But, I'm going to need your help, Kari." She looked up at her father.

Her face was lined with tears, she didn't understand why she was crying for this boy, if you could even call him that. She just felt so sad for him, "Me? What can I do to help?"

"I want you to help him. Help him understand. Reteach him. Help him to be a child like you. A child like he ought to be." Kari watched Al. He had been looking back and forth between the two of them, listening intently, but still without a clue of what was going on. At that moment, he noticed the tears on Kari's face. He leaned over and wiped a tear away. Al looked at her, trying to understand, "Why is water falling from your face?" He said it in his same voice, and with all the seriousness. And that's what made it even more sad. Kari nodded her head, "I'll do what I can to help him."


	20. Scene 20: Rocket

**Scene 20: Rocket**

It had been a few months since Al was brought to Viridian City. That night, Giovanni and Kari had both agreed on having Al live with them- he wouldn't be accepted anywhere else. At school, Kari stayed by his side wherever he went (except the bathrooms & locker rooms, obviously). People wondered how Kari could hate someone one day, then be glued to them the next, but she didn't care. Al was her responsibility now and she warned everyone that if they tried to mess with him, even in the slightest, that she would make sure they would regret it. And so it began.

Kari started with the basics. She remembered learning things through experiencing them when she was younger. Kari walked throughout various places in Viridian City, trying to reestablish the lost connection of civilization. They walked to and from headquarters together, they ate together, they shopped together, they studied together, they did everything together. It was Kari's goal to get him talking like a normal kid by winter.

Al was slowly starting to understand the concept of playing or "hanging out." That bread & meat & cheese for breakfast, lunch, dinner and snack was not a good/ healthy idea. And that tears meant all sorts of things- that a person could be sad, hurt, or even overjoyed. It was a lot for Al to take in. He wasn't even sure he wanted to learn all this stuff, but according to Kari, they were just the essentials. Al wondered how many more "essentials" there were. His favorite was the idea of chocolate- that chocolate (a tasty bar of milk & cocoa mixed and processed together) was actually magic. It was really a lot, but he was glad Kari was there to help him. Kari was what people called his "best friend." A person he would do anything for. A person he could love unconditionally.

Kari was still ranked number one in their class. Although Al had all of the brains and better athleticism (he was now ranked number 2), this school's primary function was being able to out-battle others, and Kari was undefeated. Besides being The Boss' daughter, Kari had definitely earned her place at the Academy. Kari even felt a kind of kinship towards the school- it was like no other educational center she knew of, and she hardly ever missed her old school.

Once, on their way home from headquarters, Kari and Al ran into an old friend. The pair had been discussing their final assignment when someone called out for her, "Kari! Is that really you?" She turned around to face the voice. It was Josh Peck. He was riding his bicycle which had some Pokémart shopping bags in its basket.

"Josh! Wow, long time no see!" He parked his bike, "Ain't that an understatement..! It's been nearly 6months!" Had it been that long already?

"What happened to you? You just never came back from summer vacation…" Josh looked upset about the whole affair.

Kari smiled, waving away the question, "It's not like I didn't want to go back, my daddy enrolled me into another school."

"Why did he do that?" Kari shrugged, "I don't know, I guess he wanted me closer to his new job? Anyways," she made to leave, "We have to get home now." She grabbed Al's arm and Josh was not happy about that, "What do you mean 'we'?" He looked Al over, judging everything from his plain glasses to his shoelaces.

"Oh. Uhm, this is my friend, Al. He… Uh, lives with us." Kari saw the shock cross Josh's face, "Uhm! Sort of, like, an exchange program! Ya! He's not from around here, you know, so we're helping him get adjusted!" Well, she wasn't completely lying… "Anyways! We better go! It was nice seeing you again, Josh!" Before the poor kid could respond, Kari pulled Al away. She hasn't seen Josh on her street since…

At the Team Rocket Academy, all students are put into pairs, along with a Pokémon partner. After graduation, the teams work together in order to accomplish any and all of their missions. In order to graduate, each pair must pass a physical exam. The first half involving a survival training- a few nights together in the wood. In the second half, the team must work together to infiltrate a strong-hold and steal a priceless artifact. All the class pairings are put to the test, but only the top 3 of each class are allowed to graduate. As for the teams unable to make the short list, they must go back to the beginning of their teachings.

The day had finally come for their Final Exam. Per Giovanni's request, Al was to be Kari's partner. She liked this arrangement- Kari was the brawn while Al was the brains. All of the students were flown in to the training grounds on multiple helicopters. Each team had a different starting point, but they were all aiming for the same location. At the center of the training grounds was the facility they were tasked with breaking into. Their mission: get in, grab the artifact, and get back out- all without being detected.

Kari, Al and Eevee were dropped off at the edge of a forested area. She waved goodbye to Amy and Georgie who were the last of their group to be sent to their start location. In 30minutes the exam would begin. Kari turned to the others, "Are you guys as excited as I am?" Al was checking his backpack again, making sure everything was accounted for. He had come a long way since they began his teachings and his now being OCD was a nice trade-off for him to be able to speak normally. Al hoisted his bag again, "Yes. I am positive that we will be in the final 3. After all, we have all prepared quite thoroughly." He looked up and smiled at Kari. He had a point. They had to overcome more obstacles than any of the other students- whether it was their disadvantage at being younger, smaller, or weaker, they made up for it with their combined cleverness, Al's genius, and Kari's guts. Like Al, Kari believed that they would pass.

A dinging sounded across the whole training field. The test had begun. From this point, they had 2days to make it up the terrain and into the facility. Eevee led the way. They silently made their way through the thickest part of the forest, across a river, and around a marsh land. By the time night had fallen, they found themselves at the edge of a cliff.

"We should rest here." Al checked his watch, "If we leave at sunrise, we will make it to the facility by the afternoon. That ought to leave us with a sufficient time frame to complete the mission." He looked up- Kari was staring at him, "Are you sure you're only 10years old…?" He chuckled, "According to the ones who raised me, yes; however, I know I do not act in such a way." He looked at his feet.

Kari knew how self-conscience he had become. Ever since Kari started re-teaching him how to be, well, "normal," he tried his utmost to fit in. But people still laughed at the way he spoke, or when he would mess something up. But Kari knew how hard he was working.

Al had placed a blanket at the foot of a tree. The one blanket was all the trainees were allowed for comfort. As for dinner, well, they had already finished the days' supply of rations. It's too bad they had yet to run into anyone else. It was apart of the exam rules that if you met another team you would have to battle them- whoever lost would have to give up their supplies and be disqualified. What Kari wouldn't do for more food right now… She went over to where Al had settled himself and plopped herself on the Earth beside him.

He was already laying down ready for sleep, but he looked upset after their conversation. She pulled out her blanket, bundled herself up, and cuddled as close as she could get to him. She had never gotten this close to him before- he sat straight up, "W-what exactly is the point of this?" His face was red. Kari looked up from her cocoon, "We're out in the middle of the forest. We're supposed to stay close for warmth, duh!" She waited a moment. He went back to laying down, as stiff as a board.

"Yes. I-I suppose you are right." Kari giggled. She could still see him blushing. She closed her eyes and took a breath in. She could smell his sweet scent of berries. Neither of them had realized how exhausted they had become and within minutes both children were asleep.

The only reason they woke so early was because of the noise. In the midst of their happy slumber, there came a crash in the distance. Al bolted straight up. Kari took a little more to wake up. Now that she was up, she had no idea how she was able to sleep through all the rumbling. Although they couldn't see it, someone just off in the distance seemed to be tearing down trees. Al rolled up his blanket, "We must investigate." Kari was in the process of stuffing her blanket in her bag, "What? Without breakfast?"

But Al had already set off towards the sound. Kari huffed in annoyance and scooped Eevee into her arms (he was a much heavier sleeper), and she followed after him. Al had stopped behind a tree only a short distance from their own. He pulled her beside him. Across the ridge they spotted the source of the disturbance.

A team was making their own way across the ravine. They certainly made an odd couple: the girl had long golden locks, pale skin, and a fierce face; meanwhile, the boy was dark-skinned, a shaven head, and a kindly smile. One last thing Kari took notice of, was that the girl didn't look too much older than herself. They had been using their Larvitar to knock down a bundle of trees. They had fallen perfectly across the ravine, creating a safe passage for them to cross. The boy pulled himself on top of one of the logs, checked that it was steady, then crossed to the other side, shortly followed by his partner.

They waited until the coast was clear, then Al and Kari walked over to the bridge, "Do you know who those two were?" Kari looked over at Al. He was examining the freshly made bridge, "I do not. However, they were wearing the blue uniforms, so it is no surprise that we've never seen them before now." He had a point. Since the Blue Group and Red Group held their classes separately, and on the complete opposite sides of the building, they never saw one another. Maybe during mealtimes, but only sometimes.

Al pulled himself atop the tree bridge, "On the bright side, we now have a means for crossing the ravine." He offered his hand. He pulled Kari beside him and they crossed together- they kept hold of one another until they were safe on the other side.

The final leg of the test was the hardest: they had to scale the rocky hillside (it was almost the size of a real mountain), where the facility lay in wait.

Eevee was finally starting to wake up, so Kari put him to work. Being a small and agile Pokémon, Eevee found it fairly easy to climb the side of the rocky hill. He would jump ahead a bit, checking for where the safest ledges were located, and the others would follow close behind. It wasn't too long until they had reached the top. Kari pulled herself over the edge, now covered in sweat and sore all over. Al came up beside her, heaving deep breathes. After they took a few moments, they figured it was time to finish their exam. In the distance they could see the fortress.

They figured it'd be more difficult to infiltrate with no night cover, but getting through the wired fencing, across the yard, scaling the building, and finally into an empty air duct, without being detected came quite easily- maybe it was because they were small…?

Once inside things got a little tricky. Al lead the way. He uploaded the map they received before the test began. Each team was given a different target to acquire and it was their job to locate it. While they crept through the hallways, they continued to run into various traps: a rolling boulder, holes in the floor, guard Pokémon, the usual… After what seemed like hours, Al announced that they had arrived.

The room they next entered was clustered from floor to ceiling in priceless artifacts. They quickly found their treasure in the far corner of the room. Kari couldn't help but admire the statue: it was a life-size, golden pleated Arcanine. It stood inside a glass container and Kari was sure it weighed a ton. Now they just had to figure out how to move it.

In order to pass the test, each team had to steal their artifact and get it to the roof where a Team Rocket Helicopter was to meet them. Kari looked over at Al, he seemed to have come to the same problem she had. But before she could voice the question, she noticed a light. She looked up. The room was aligned with large window panels- she could plainly see the moon shining outside. That was it!

Kari told Al the plan and they set to work. Al connected an airlift (courtesy of Team Rocket Academy) all around the Arcanine's container. Kari climbed atop before the balloon could completely fill. Slowly, Kari felt the container start to rise off the floor. It was slow progress, but they had to keep silent. As soon as they were in range, Kari tossed Eevee towards the nearest window pane. Luckily he was small enough to barely fit on the edge of the window-seal. Eevee pawed his way to open the latch before the balloon arrived. They quietly edged their way in-between the opening and out into the fresh air.

Now that they were out, Kari felt like cheering. She heard the engine of the airlift change direction towards the building's helipad. She and Eevee smiled down at Al who had stationed himself below. Clever as he was, Al had simply latched a sturdy piece of rope to the side of the Arcanine container, tied a loop for his foot, and was now hanging on tight. In his hand was what looked like a game controller, but Kari knew that he was using it to control the airlift. As they neared the top of the tallest tower, they saw another team waiting there. It was the Blue Team they had seen before. They were the first team to complete their mission.

Kari leapt off the balloon before it had a chance to clear the rooftop. Al steered the Golden Arcanine to a landing. While Al deflated the airlift and returned it to its pouch, Kari went over to the other team. As soon as the boy saw her approaching, he rushed over. He took Kari's hand into his own, "Hi, there! I'm Darian! You're Kari, right? The Boss' daughter? I've heard about you! That you're really good, and now I know for sure! Wow, to think that you finished your test already!"

He spoke very quickly, and continued to shake Kari's arm the whole time while never breaking his smile. Kari laughed, "Well, it's not like we're the first ones." She looked over at the girl. She seemed to refuse the idea of making eye contact, and made no movement as if she wanted to introduce herself. Darian didn't seem at all surprise by his partner's attitude, "Oh, don't mind her. Alice is always moody like that. But, she is the number one student at the academy, so I guess she has that right." Wait a minute. Kari thought that she was the top student. Had she been wrong?

There was a sudden bang from behind them all. Rushing through the roof door, soaked down to the bone, was Emily and Eric. As soon as Emily caught sight of Kari she stamped her foot, "Aw, man! I thought that we had beaten her this time!" Eric was laughing, "Well, we were kind of held back thanks to that flood, so I'm not surprised." After they had caught their breath, they joined the others.

Al had left the statue and was now interested to see what everyone else's targeted treasure was. Emily and Eric had lifted a statue as well, an emerald one in the shape of the legendary Poke'mon, Celebi, making it quite easy to carry. Darian's team had taken what looked like the largest Clamperl pearl in the world. Kari wondered whether all these priceless artifacts were actually real.

The final hour of the test dragged on as they waited for any more teams to arrive. Another Blue Team joined them after a long journey up the side of the building. A loud bell rang from somewhere- the exam was up. As if on cue, they caught site of a large helicopter flying in from the mountain side and headed towards their rooftop. Just as the helicopter landed, someone else banged through the rooftop entrance. Amy and Georgie, covered in head to foot in dry mud, sat in the doorway huffing and puffing. Kari and the others of the red group went to help them. They had retrieved their treasure (an ancient text about Unown) but had gotten lost on their way through the labyrinthine facility. Kari congratulated them on reaching the end, and they all helped carry them to the helicopter. Moments later, they were all headed back to headquarters.

Upon their arrival, the teams were escorted to an open classroom. Sergeant Viper was waiting for them. He went on to lecture each team individually on what they did wrong, and to praise them on the good. He seemed to be quite proud of Team Kari and Al, being the smallest of them all, yet able to steal the largest treasure of all the teams. Nevertheless, it was Team Alice and Darian that claimed the 1st place spot due to their record time in completing the mission. But they had all passed the final exam.

The Serg. must have been in a giving mood, too, because he even made an exception for Amy and Georgie even though they were late. He posted the final individual class rankings on the board: 1st- Kari. 2nd- Alice. 3rd- Al. 4th- Emily. 5th- Eric. 6th- Darian. 7th- Derek. 8th- Amy. 9th- Georgie. 10th- Kate. Even Kari was shocked at the results. She figured that due to her low physical scores, she would be ranked much lower; however, how Sergeant Viper put it: although she was always the smallest and weakest of the lot, she never stopped fighting. She was able to hold her own against bigger opponents, and, in his eyes, was the academy's "most improved" student.

Kari blushed as her friends crowded around to congratulate her. Even Darian and the others that she assumed were Derek and Kate were clapping for her. Alice, on the other hand, looked murderous. Kari never understood why Alice hated her so much. It wouldn't be till many years later that Kari would have the opportunity to find out why.

That night, they celebrated. They had all passed their exam and were official Team Rocket Members! Kari still didn't quite understand what that meant, but at the time, while she was surrounded by her friends, she didn't care.


	21. Scene 21: Dome Ace Tucker

**Scene 21: Dome Ace Tucker**

 **Lyrik Arc**

It's been several months since Team Rocket was defeated and sent away from the Pokémon Tower. On that day, Lyrik made the promise to become a powerful Trainer- just as good as Red. And ever since Team Rocket hurt Marowak Lyrik swore to become a Trainer strong enough to protect other Pokémon.

Lyrik often visits the local library and studies up on Pokémon and their Special Abilities. She'll be more prepared than any other by the time she's old enough to get her Pokémon License!

One day, a weakened Charmander shows up at the Pokémon House. He staggers up to the yard, hurt. Lyrik calls out to her Grampa Fuji as she runs to the small Pokémon. Lyrik helps heal up Charmander. During the course of the next few weeks, he becomes quite attached to Lyrik. Soon enough, the two of them are best friends.

Charmander follows Lyrik like a lost puppy everywhere she goes. The two of them eventually stop helping Mr. Fuji with his work and are seen entering the forests and the Rock Tunnel to train. They make friends with a Wild Squirtle who soon joins them with their Training. Though he notices the attitude change in his granddaughter, is happy to see that she's still following her childhood dream in becoming a Pokémon Trainer.

On her 6th birthday, Mr. Fuji gifts Lyrik with a Bulbasaur. She's ecstatic. Lyrik and her three Poke'mon continue to train and train together and are soon the toughest in the whole town. Even at her small age, Lyrik is a fierce Trainer, easily defeating the older kids that live in Lavender Town.

Months pass and construction begins on the outskirts of the town. The locals are all abuzz with the development of this new Battle Dome. Lyrik has learned all about the Pokémon Indigo League, but she doesn't know what this dome is about.

One day, Lyrik pays a visit to the construction site and finds a man there. He's Training with his Pokémon, stopping to answer questions from the builders every now-and-then. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the little girl hiding in the woods, watching.

The man introduces himself as Tucker. Lyrik is extremely impressed with his Training Style and his Battling Skills. He's impressed with how knowledgable this little girl is. He looks around at her three Pokémon, "Impressive team you've got there. Are you a Trainer?" She stands a little taller as she answers, her chest puffed out. The sit together and talk.

Tucker is known as an "Ace Trainer." He ends up telling her about the Battle Dome and how he plans on using it as apart of what will be known as the Battle Frontier. Lyrik has never heard of such a thing.

"Of course you haven't. Not yet, at least…" With all that's he's told her about this Battle Frontier- a sort of League that he and some other Trainers have in the works- Lyrik is getting excited, "A-are you a Pokémon Master then?" Tucker chuckles to himself, "I still have a lot of Training to do before I can call myself a Pokémon Master." He continues to explain that although he's a powerful Trainer now, there are still plenty of Trainers out there that are much stronger than him. She wonders about that…

Lyrik continues to visit Tucker the next few days. He tells her that he's only there to keep an eye on his Dome being built. Tucker gives Lyrik several tips and helps her Train with her Pokémon. Lyrik is in awe with Tucker's skills.

One day, Tucker tells Lyrik that he must leave. Lyrik is upset to be losing her private tutor but decides to use the opportunity. She challenge him to a real battle. Tucker smiles, "Now how can I turn down a challenge from a kind young lass like you?"

In the half-finished Battle Dome, Lyrik and Tucker face one another on the battlefield. Tucker, knowing his strength well, gives Lyrik the details of the battle. Tucker throws out his 3 Pokémon: a Swampert, Charmeleon, and a Shelgon. Lyrik doesn't recognize the two Pokémon from the other Regions. Tucker calls to her from across the stadium, "There's still a whole lot to learn for both of us! That's why I've agreed to join this Battle Frontier in the Kanto Region. You will see for yourself when you are old enough to leave this little village." Lyrik nods.

Her eyes are fierce. Tucker smiles, "Very good." He gives her the chance to pick her opponents. The battle is a quick one: Bulbasaur vs Shelgon, Swampert vs. Squirtle, and Charmeleon vs Charmander. Lyrik's Charmander was practically begging to go up against its evolved form. And although they try their hardest (Tucker even goes easy on them, of course), his Pokémon defeat hers easily.

This loss is a great lesson for Lyrik, but it's also a means for Lyrik to become stronger. As Tucker approaches the small girl he can see the fire in her eyes. She clenches the Pokéball in her hand, thinking about the battle. Tucker had been so strong… She grips the ball even tighter, a smile forming on her face… She now has more drive than ever to become a powerful Trainer. To become strong enough to leave her small town and become a Pokémon Master..!


	22. Scene 22: Rival

**Scene 22: Rival**

 **Lyrik Arc**

Lyrik is now 8 years old. She's gotten herself a little reputation as a tough Trainer, taking out any Trainers passing through. Thanks to Tucker's tips, Lyrik has become quite the strong Trainer. But her battling style leaves much to be desired. She's become a bit harsh with her Pokémon. Though she's never out-right brutal, she works them all to the bone everyday; however, after growing up with her, they know just how kindhearted can be.

Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur are all in agreement on what they want most: to be as strong as they can be in order to please Lyrik… They're sure to never lose a match.

One day, Mr. Fuji's old friend comes to visit from Cinnabar Island. He brings along with him his granddaughter, Nikki, and her friend, Marcy. Marcy is in-training of becoming Blaine's personal lab assistant. Blaine has heard about Lyrik's skills as a Trainer. The old man turns to the child, looking her up and down. He remembers her mother as a young girl. He gives Lyrik a wise smile and asks, "So… do you plan to start a journey of your own? Just like your parents did?"

Lyrik flinches at the mention of her parents. Fuji looks down at his granddaughter- Blaine's obviously touched a nerve.

But Blaine is also sure to taunt his little protege. Without saying anything, Blaine planned on using this as a sort of "final test" for Marcy. As the day progresses, it takes one snide remark after the other that forces Marcy into a corner. After all, this young child had beaten every Pokémon Trainer that has passed through Lavender Town… Blaine leans back in his chair, seemingly carefree as he speaks, "But what have you done to prove yourself exactly?" He catches Marcy's eye.

"Who knows? Maybe little Lyrik is actually much better than you…" The room is silent. Nikki squints her eyes hatefully at her grandfather for saying such things. Lyrik may be taking the complement well, but she's still confused as to why he's being so rude. Marcy looks uncomfortable. Mr. Fuji tries to bring the conversation back around, but before he can get another word out Marcy is on her feet. She looks across the table at Lyrik, "In that case, I'll prove it." Lyrik meets her gaze.

"I'll prove that I'm stronger than some _kid_." Blaine chuckles to himself at Marcy's words. Just as he had hoped. Nikki and Mr. Fuji sigh. They've resigned themselves to keep out of the fight. Lyrik stands to face her challenger. She grins, "Alright then. Let's have a battle."

Something in Mr. Fuji's face seems a bit worried. Lyrik's gotten cocky. He had wondered about Blaine's sudden visit and figured he might be up to something. His old friend hasn't changed in all these years.

The girls head outside. Marcy battles against Lyrik's Pokémon. Lyrik knows that she's a tough Trainer- She uses their brute force in order to win her battles, but she may have finally met her match…

Charmander jumps straight into the battle, but Marcy's Magnemite named Sketchy has a strange ability to levitate. Lyrik isn't used to this type of battle. Charmander is unable to land any moves. Marcy is clever with her battling style- calling out the attacks then quickly retreating into the air before Lyrik has time to counter. Soon enough, Charmander is KO'd… But Lyrik isn't done yet.

The 2nd match is against Squirtle and Marcy's Growlithe named Berry. Lyrik laughs. She has the Type-Advantage now. The two go back and forth, attack after attack, Water Gun versus Ember. And although Lyrik thinks she has this match in the bag, Growlithe is too quick for them to catch. After a powerful Tackle Attack from Growlithe, Squirtle is knocked unconscious.

Lyrik returns Squirtle to his Pokéball. She's never been pushed this hard by the other local Trainers she battled. Mr. Fuji is watching the two girls closely just as Nikki is. Fuji knows that it was a selfish set-up by Blaine to pit the two girls against one another, but maybe this will be good for Lyrik.

Lyrik throws her next Pokéball to reveal Bulbasaur. Marcy returns Growlithe. She pulls out a new Pokéball and closes her eyes. Marcy takes a deep breath, centering herself before the next battle. Her next Pokémon is a Zubat named Gordon. Lyrik isn't happy to be fighting against another Pokémon that can take flight. She calls out the first move. Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf manages to hit its target. He runs forward to attack. Briefly, Lyrik thinks that she's winning, but in the end, Marcy turns things around. Zubat swoops in and out of their predictable counter moves and is able to confuse their opponent. Bulbasaur is hurting himself! Lyrik doesn't know what to do.

Standing beside her grandfather Nikki shakes her head. She calls out to the small girl, "Call Bulbasaur back! There's no point if it's just hurting itself!" Lyrik doesn't want to believe it… Has she really lost..? Zubat is soaring above them; Bulbasaur tries to attack but runs into a tree instead. Lyrik hesitates.

A soft hand is on her shoulder. Lyrik turns to see her Grampa Fuji kneeling down beside her. He smiles, "Sometimes it takes a loss for you to grow stronger." After a moment's hesitation, Lyrik nods. She pulls out her Pokéball and returns Bulbasaur. Marcy is smiling up at Gordon as he comes in for a landing on her shoulder. Blaine joins her, leaning in and whispering something in her ear.

Marcy's proven herself to Blaine by using her smarts in order to win against the tough little Lyrik. She's passed her final test and she's feeling on top of the world. Nikki, on the other hand, doesn't like the relationship they've developed recently and it shows on her face. She crosses her arms, clearly annoyed. Though she doesn't know exactly what it is they've been working on at the Pokémon Mansion back on Cinnabar Island, she still worries about them…

That night, Mr. Fuji talks with his old friend. They sit together on the porch while the girls are enjoying themselves over some dessert. The match seems to have broken the ice and they're now getting along well.

Mr. Fuji is a bit upset that Blaine is still working for that no-good Team Rocket. Blaine, on the other hand, is disappointed that the Doctor Fuji he once admired is gone. Mr. Fuji looks in on the girls sitting inside, "Is she?" Blaine follows his gaze. He nods, "Yes. It's so hard to find help these days. Especially someone good enough to fill your big shoes…" Mr. Fuji turns back to his old friend, "You knew that I couldn't stay there… Not after Amber…" They sit in silence for several long minutes.

"I wasn't sure until I got here, but I guess my old friend really is gone." Blaine sighs, "But maybe's it's for the best. You always were soft." Mr. Fuji gives him a look. Blaine smiles at him, "Don't you worry, old pal. Your cozy little secret's safe with me." They promised a long time ago to go their separate ways, and although they have very different beliefs now, they're still friends.

The following day, Blaine sets out with Nikki and Marcy to return to Cinnabar Island. Lyrik is standing with her Grampa Fuji sending them off. She and Marcy shake hands.

"Just you wait. I'll become a better Trainer, and next time, I'll win." Marcy raises her eyebrow, "We'll see about that." Blaine starts laughing heartedly, "It's always good to have a rival pushing you forward!" Lyrik waves them off as they head out. Mr. Fuji can see the slight difference in her eyes. It's softer. And after that match Lyrik starts to think… maybe there's more to Pokémon Battles than just power..?


	23. Scene 23: Pearl of the Past Part 1

**Scene 23: Pearl of the Past. Part 1**

Following her match with Marcy, Lyrik now knows she has to switch things up in order to become a better Trainer. With Tucker gone and few Trainers passing through, Lyrik must be creative in her Training.

While cleaning up in the Pokémon House, Lyrik notices an old photograph on the shelf. It's a picture of her Grampa Fuji, a girl she suspects as her own mother, and another kind looking lady. She had the same teal color hair that her mother had, wearing a deep blue scarf around her neck. Mr. Fuji enters the room with some others carrying bags of Pokémon Food. He sees the photo that Lyrik is holding.

"Grampa… Who is this lady?" He smiles at her, "That's your Grandmother there. Gramma Pearl would be her name." Lyrik looks back to the photograph, "Gramma… Pearl..?" He nods. He takes the photo from her hand, looking at the two girls longingly.

"Unfortunately, she was taken much too early." Mr. Fuji stands and returns the photograph to the shelf, "It was hard for your mother when she found out." Lyrik can see that the subject upsets him.

"What happened?" Mr. Fuji turns back to his granddaughter, "An accident up at the old Power Plant, you see. Though no one knows exactly what happened." He sighs. One of the men calls to Mr. Fuji from the other room. He pats Lyrik's head and turns to join the others. Lyrik looks back up at the photo, "The old Power Plant, huh..?"

The following day Lyrik decides to take a little field trip with her Pokémon. They walk up Route 10 searching for Wild Poke'mon to Train against. Eventually, after climbing tall boulders and passing through thick trees, they find their way to the Kanto Power Plant. Lyrik knows that she must learn how to befriend her Pokémon again, but she doesn't exactly know how. She's always known to be a strict Trainer in order to get stronger, but now she's questioning this idea.

When they arrive at the Power Plant Lyrik briefly remembers her visits with her mother all those years ago. Lyrik had enjoyed looking at the run-down old building, but her mother always seemed sad. She never knew until now about her Gramma Pearl's death. Her mother must have known. And visiting the Kanto Power Plant brought back sad memories.

The sound of thunder crashing makes Lyrik jump. Out of nowhere, it starts to downpour. Squirtle tugs at her dress. _Squirtle-Squir!_ She follows the direction he's pointing and leads the way to the entrance. She kneels down to wipe down her Pokémon as they take in their surroundings. Thanks to her Charmander's flame they're not in complete darkness, but the building is basically a maze.

After several twists and turns, and climbing over debris and other machinery, Lyrik is starting to get exhausted. Along the way they meet several wild Electric-Type Pokémon. Lyrik is actually starting to enjoy her Pokémon battles with her friends. And no matter how many of them they meet, they always win. The group suddenly come across a peculiar looking Pokémon.

"It's an Abra!" Squirtle uses its Bubble Attack but misses as Abra Teleports away. Not once, or twice, but three times Lyrik and her Pokémon come across the Abra and lose it. She stamps her foot in frustration, "Stop running away, will ya!?"

Suddenly, the lights turn on all around them. But how is that possible? She turns around on the spot, "The Power Plant's been out of business for years, so how..?" There's a tremendous Thunder clap- it's as if the lightning is inside the building. _Buuuulba..!_ Lyrik follows Bulbasaur's gaze. It's the Abra again!

They make chase, entering a large room. It's here that they find the source of the thunder and electricity. A huge Pokémon with feathers of yellow and black is using a powerful Lightning blast.

"W-who is that Pokémon?" The large bird Pokémon shoots off another blast hitting a nearby Electabuzz. Lyrik realizes that they must be in the middle of a battle. She tentatively approaches the other Pokémon. But as she nears the tattered desks and overthrown computers, something catches her eye. It's the woman from the photograph- Gramma Pearl!

She steps closer to get a better look. Could this have been her desk..? A sound turns her attention back to the Pokémon nearby. The group of Electric Pokémon are looking right at her. Lyrik gulps. Abra appears by her shoulder, signaling to the others.

[ _"What's it saying to them?"_ ] Lyrik jumps when she realizes- that giant bird Pokémon is staring straight at her. There's something in its eyes… The photograph in Lyrik's hand… The giant bird Pokémon gives a tumultuous cry, flapping its wings. It lands right in front of her.

Lyrik stands her ground as the Pokémon leans in closer. Its beak touches the framed picture gently. Lyrik tries to understand, "Huh..? Oh, this? It's… It's my Gramma." Lyrik looks down at the photo, "Gramma Pearl died before I was born, so I never met her… I just wish I knew what had happened… Just so I could make my Grampa Fuji feel better."

The Pokémon around her are listening intently to her words. The bird Pokémon catches Abra's eyes. It nods. Abra disappears and appears directly in front of Lyrik. He puts his hands out for Lyrik to take. She doesn't quite understand, but Lyrik wants to know. Lyrik grabs hold of Abra's hands and the world around her suddenly changes…

Everything is black for just a moment. When Lyrik next blinks she's still standing in the Power Plant… but everything's different. The machines aren't all broken and the whole place is tidy and put together. A pair of workers walk into the room, making Lyrik jump. She tries to apologize for entering the Power Plant without permission, but it's as if they can't see her. She notices her hand is still attached to Abra. Lyrik knows that Abra is a Psychic-Type Pokémon, perhaps this is part of its powers.

"I'm not so sure about that, Sir." Lyrik turns at the sound of the voice. She gasps. Standing before her is a tall, beautiful woman with long teal hair.

"Gramma Pearl!?"


	24. Scene 24: Pearl of the Past Part 2

**Scene 24: Pearl of the Past. Part 2**

 _Thanks_ to Abra's Psychic Abilities, Lyrik has gone back in time inside the Kanto Power Plant. Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur are all worried at the dazed look on her face. The Electric-Pokémon that call this Power Plant their home walk over to join them. They reassure the little ones that everything will be alright. The Zapdos is watching with intense eyes. He wants Lyrik to know the truth…

Lyrik is stunned at what she sees. It's really her Gramma Pearl! She turns to Abra, "So does this mean I've gone back in time?" It nods. The woman, Gramma Pearl, walks around the room. Lyrik follows. She smiles- she looks just like her daughter, Melody… like Lyrik's own mother. Pearl doesn't seem so happy with the man she's talking to. Unlike Gramma Pearl and the other Power Plant employees the man is wearing a dark colored business suit.

As it turns out, the Power Plant has always been known to attract several wild Electric-Type Pokémon, but there's a very rare Pokémon that's come to visit and this man wants to keep it to do research on it. Pearl refuses to allow it.

The two argue back and forth on the subject. None of the other lab workers dressed in white lab coats jump in to support Pearl. The man's associates also stand back. Both sides seem slightly intimidated by how heated this debate is getting. It's not till they've reached the back of the room and their voices are starting to slightly grow do they stop. The man turns and sneers at her, "Well, _Miss_ , sorry to break it to you, but you don't exactly have a say in the matter."

He flaunts a piece of paper in her face, "According to this document, I have every right to keep any rare specimens that enter this property." Pearl huffs at the man. He's at least a foot taller than her, but she doesn't stand down, "I don't care about your stupid piece of paper! I refuse to allow you to turn that poor Pokémon into a test subject!"

A cawing sound echoes throughout the room as other men in lab coats enter. They're carrying between them a large bird cage. It's not nearly as big as Lyrik knows it now, perhaps just smaller than Lyrik herself, but it's the same Pokémon from before.

"Zapdos!" Pearl cries out. The man holds her back, but Pearl keeps fighting his grip. He shoves at her, sending Pearl flying into one of the machines. It crashes and several of her fellow Power Plant workers approach. They may not be brave enough to stand up against these goons, but they won't let Pearl get mistreated like this.

Zapdos gives out a mighty cry. The men drop the cage and shriek. Zapdos had released such a powerful electrical attack, it shocked them through the cage. Zapdos' cage starts rolling- it's electrical heat is causing the machines to go haywire. Lyrik is the only one to notice as one of the machines rolls away. It crashes into a large heavy-set console. Even through the vision, Lyrik can smell the scent of burning wires.

An electrical fire erupts from the main console and the building alarms are blaring. Over the sound, the men and women are heard yelling. People start running to escape.

The group of scientists have lost Zapdos in the commotion, but they're too scared to stay. Pearl is helped to her feet and she starts to follow the others out when the shrieking catches her attention. On the complete opposite side of the room she sees Zapdos' cage. The group of men had dropped the cage in a panic, leaving the poor Pokémon helpless and unable to save itself.

One of the ladies, her friend, calls to her just as the door collapses. In the midst of the chaos Lyrik doesn't think to wonder why this woman is the only one in casual clothing… who was she..?

With Pearl's focus now on Zapdos, she doesn't notice her friend calling to her. She makes a mad dash for the opposite corner of the room. Her friend attempts to follow after, but is pulled back by the men. In that same moment, part of the hall ceiling comes crumbling down, blocking the doorway.

Upon finally reaching the other side of the room, jumping and dodging the open flames, Pearl reaches out to open the cage. She gasps at the burning touch. Zapdos gives a terrified squawk. Pearl smiles at him, "Don't worry. I'll get you out of there." She loses several precious moments hunting down the right tool for the job. It's long and heavy and perfect for jamming the locking mechanism on the cage.

Pearl forces the door open and frees Zapdos. She give it a little nudge,"Now quickly! You have to get out of here!" Zapdos whimpers. He doesn't want to leave her. Pearl breaks into a fit of coughs. She's inhaled much too much smoke. Zapdos grabs hold of the scruff of her shirt with its beak and looks towards the ceiling. Zapdos spreads its large wings and heads to the roof.

There's a massive explosion. Zapdos is blown off course and with the extra weight, they plummet down to the ground. Everything goes black…

Hours later, Zapdos wakes up. The building has burnt all around it. At his side is the woman that saved his life. After taking the hit from the massive explosion, Zapdos was knocked unconscious. With the last of her strength, Pearl dragged the two of them underneath a metal desk, protecting them from the worse of the fire. She used her body as a shield between the young Zapdos and the open flames. Pearl's entire backside had been burned badly. She'd given her life to protect Zapdos… He knew this.

Zapdos wept at the sight of the woman. But he wasn't the only one.

Lyrik didn't even notice the tears falling for several long minutes until she was back in her own time. She blinked and suddenly the room returned to how it was. her Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur were all standing at her side. Abra released Lyrik's hand and disappeared again.

"After the big fire, the Power Plant closed down for good." Lyrik jumped at the sound of the new voice. She was much older now, but Lyrik recognized the woman from the memory. It was the one that had tried to get Pearl out. The old lady chuckled under her breath, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She had a stern looking face and walked with a cane. Abra hovered at her side. He must belong to her.

"Name's Agatha. I was a friend of your Grandma Pearl." Agatha explains how she knew Pearl as a girl. They were friends who competed together in the Pokémon League but while Agatha continued to become a stronger Trainer, Pearl fell in love with a researcher. She spat at the ground, "That Fuji changed my Pearl. I found her here years later, wasting away, working a pointless job to fulfill her husband's dreams, not hers."

Lyrik couldn't believe what she was hearing. Actually, she realized, she didn't know anything about her Gramma Pearl and Grampa Fuji from when they were younger. Agatha slammed her cane into the ground.

"I had come to visit your Gramma Pearl that day- You see, I had just won myself the Indigo League. I was a Champion! I wanted to rub it in her face- the glory- but she didn't seem to care. Even in the end she claimed that she was happy with that dang old Fuji. She had a daughter, of course, so I guess she thought giving up on her dream had been worth it…" Agatha looked up to meet Zapdos' eyes, "But in the end, she was the same girl I once knew. Stubborn and kind… too kind if you ask me. She gave her life for another… She wouldn't have had it any other way." Zapdos looked down, sadly.

"I come here every now-and-then to check in on the Pokémon. I figure Pearl would have liked that. But when I saw you coming in, I thought I'd keep an eye on you." She smirked, "You're a lot like her, you know. A tough little cookie." Lyrik blushed at the compliment, "Yes, I think you'll make a fine Pokémon Trainer someday. From what I hear, you take after her in battling talent. So what do you say, girlie? Will you continue the legacy for your old Gramma Pearl?"

It took a moment to realize what she was asking of her. Lyrik stood up taller, puffing out her chess. Agatha smiled widely, "Yes. Very good." Agatha turned to leave, "I look forward to the day I get to face you in battle, Girlie."

Just outside Lyrik sees that the storm has passed. Zapdos butts its beak against Lyrik's cheek. She smiles at it, "Thank you for showing me." She pats Zapdos' beak, "That old lady was right- my Gramma Pearl was pretty cool. And… I'm sure she would be happy to see how much you've grown..!" Without asking, Zapdos lifts Lyrik up onto its back. He grabs onto her Pokémon and they take flight. Lyrik cries out with excitement- she's never ridden a Flying Pokmon before!

Mr. Fuji practically jumps out of his skin when Lyrik and her Pokémon make a crash landing on the edge of the forest near the tower. He runs to them, checking to make sure they're all ok. They're grimy and windblown, but completely unscathed.

"I've been so worried! And with that storm- where've you been?" She smiles up at him, "I was just talking to an old friend of Gramma Pearl's." She looks up at the sky once more before walking away past her Grampa. Fuji. He doesn't quite understand what Lyrik meant by that. But he notices the Zapdos far in the distance now. Mr. Fuji smiles. He remembers speaking to his Pearl…

[[ "I know you're a Poke'mon Researcher, sweetie, but it's just not right!"

…

"I don't care what they say or do, I won't let those thugs have their way!" Pearl huffs. Fuji can't help but laugh at her. She always got so heated. It was one of the things he loved about her.

"I left Cinnabar to be with you, Pearl. Here. With you and with Melody. And now Melody's all grown up and maybe you can finally go after your dream again! Didn't I see that old friend of yours, Aggie, had just won the League Championship?" Pearl giggles, "Yeeeaah. And I'm sure she'd just love to rub that in my face, but…" She gives Fuji a deep kiss. She pulls away and looks him straight in the eyes, "None of that matters to me anymore. Because I have everything I want right here. Don't you see? You and Melody are my dream now. Well, you and the Pokémon at the Electrical Power Plant, that is." They laugh together. She is suddenly serious again.

"And I'm telling you, if those government people try anything, I'll give them a piece of my mind!" He gives a sigh, "Yes, but do be careful, Dear." Pearl winks at him, grabbing her Power Plant jacket. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..!" She wraps a blue scarf around her neck as she continues to talk, "I'd give my life for my family, you know that. And that includes all those Pokémon..!" Pearl gives him a final kiss goodbye and runs off, headed to work. That smile as she waves goodbye is the last that Fuji will ever see of her… ]]

Mr. Fuji turns towards the direction Lyrik ran. She calls to him, "Come on, Grampa Fuji!" He laughs, "Yes, yes. I'm coming!" She laughs as he approaches, her hands on her hips, "Geeze- are you gettin' old or something?" That must be it. It never clicked until now.

Besides the fact that she's his granddaughter, the reason why he cherishes Lyrik so much: she's so much like his Pearl. She may take her looks after her father, Allegro, but her attitude and stubbornness- it was all her Gramma Pearl. How strange seeing that she never even knew her. But perhaps, Pearl's spirit was looking after the child. Somehow…


	25. Scene 25: Happy Birthday

**Scene 25: Happy Birthday**

Lyrik always appreciated the birthday parties her Grampa Fuji threw for her, but after her parents left Lavender Town it was never the same. Every birthday that her parents missed was just a reminder of how much it hurt to have them gone… But this year was different.

This year, Lyrik was turning 10years old. That meant she was finally old enough to start a journey and get her Pokémon License! She talked non-stop about her plans to Grampa Fuji and anyone who would listen.

She already had her 3 Poke'mon to start a journey with and she'd done all the research:

Normally, a kid would visit the Region's Pokémon Expert in charge of giving out Starter Pokémon to Rookie Trainers starting out on their journey, in her case, Professor Oak. But that would mean she would have to travel all the way to Pallet Town..! Professor Oak would set everything in order in registering her as an official Pokémon Trainer, and only after receiving her Pokémon License would Lyrik be allowed to register for the Indigo League and compete to collect Pokémon Gym Badges. However, thanks to her Grampa Fuji pulling a few strings (he knew Prof. Oak from their younger days), Lyrik wouldn't have to go through all that hassle. Prof. Oak would be sending her license and information to the nearest town or city with both a Pokémon Center and Gym.

The year had passed quickly, and before she knew it, it was May 4th. The day before Lyrik's birthday. She couldn't contain her excitement. She and Mr. Fuji had discussed it already. She didn't want a big party, or anything, she just wanted to start her journey. Knowing that she'd be leaving first thing in the morning, the other townsfolk gave their congratulations early. Reina promised to keep up with the volunteers and to help her Grampa Fuji all that she could. Lyrik made a final trip to the Pokémon Tower to pay her respects to Marowak. She prays at the grave, saying her final goodbye. Mr. Fuji makes all her favorite food and Lyrik ends up lying awake for hours before she can finally fall asleep. She's just too excited for the next day.

Lyrik is so out of it, she doesn't even notice her Pokémon sneak out of the bedroom. Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur meet in the kitchen. They understand that this is a big day for Lyrik, and although she didn't want to celebrate it, the Pokémon want to show their love and appreciation for her as a Trainer.

They talk amongst themselves, pulling things out of the cabinets and fridge. None of them have ever tried to do something like this before, but for Lyrik, they would give it a try.

Lyrik wakes in the early morning. She jumps out of bed and rushes to her closet. Lyrik picks out the clothes she had prepared for her journey: a purple mid-length sleeved top that fell off slightly off the shoulders with matching purple ankle boots, a simple blue-jean skirt paired with a set of turquoise tights and a red belt the same color as her bright hair. After double checking her supplies she slips her yellow cross-body bag's strap over her head and hurries out.

But as soon as she reaches the living room she stops. There's a giant cake in the middle of the table with a little sign saying, "Happy Birthday!" There's a mess from the kitchen to the table of icing & sprinkles and the tiered cake is leaning to one side threatening to collapse. Her shoulders slump, "Grampa! I told you I didn't want a cake for my birthday!" Mr. Fuji comes out of his room, stifling a yawn, "I know, I know… That's why I didn't…" He also stops at the sight of the cake.

Lyrik's Pokémon jump out from behind the monstrosity of a birthday cake. By the looks of their cake-battered hands and faces, Lyrik and Mr. Fuji suspect that they had something to do with this. Lyrik kneels down to their level, "Did you guys make this for me?" They look at one another and smile. Lyrik gets a little teary-eyed. She had become slightly uncertain whether or not her Pokémon liked her. She was always a tough and strict Trainer towards them, but she loved them dearly. She never would have suspected that they'd do something like this for her.

Lyrik pulls them into a hug, nearly suffocating them, "Thank you! Y'all are the best!" She finally stands, ready to begin her journey. But before she leaves, there's one more surprise. Mr. Fuji pulls something from behind his back.

"I know I promised that I wouldn't get you anything, but I saw this & knew you had to have it." It's a scarf- deep blue… just like Pearl's. She touches the fabric gingerly with her fingers, feeling the soft and slightly tattered edges. Lyrik knew that it had to be the same one. Lyrik smiles at the gift. She doesn't have the words. She jumps into her Grampa Fuji's arms. His face is in her hair, holding her tightly, "Be careful. Stay safe." Lyrik nods her head. "I will."

And soon enough, she's running off. Gramma Pearl's scarf wrapped around her neck and her Poképals on her heels. Lyrik is finally headed off on her Pokémon Journey..!


	26. Scene 26: Top Coordinators

**Scene 26: Top Coordinators**

 **Shelly Arc**

Ever since witnessing Fantina and the others at the Chrysanthemum Contest Hall, Shelly and Nick have dreamed about becoming Top Coordinators. The Contest Circuit was in high-gear, and the two of them were sure to catch every performance on the television. They watched out of admiration as well as for an educational purpose. And after watching the performances, they would go out back and practice the moves!

They learned everything about the Contests' origins in the Hoenn Region and how everything was even more flashy in the Sinnoh Region. There was a similar type of "Showcase" in a far away Region known as Kalos, but the nearest to their little island, was the Contest Circuit in the Kanto Region. They knew about all the big-name Coordinators: Fantina, Wallace, Kari, Richard, Izzy, Celina; even some of the up-and-coming Trainers of the year like Shanna and Brad. Even their parents enjoyed watching the shows, impressed by the beautiful way the Trainers commanded their Pokémon moves.

Shelly would beg her parents to visit the Contest Hall just to watch people Train and to admire the displays in the lobby. After the appearance of the Contest Hall in Chrysanthemum Town several stores popped up for Contest Merchandise. At these shops you could purchase mock-contest ribbons, matching Costumes and accessories for Trainers and Pokémon, and even Pokéball Capsules to compete with. They taught themselves about the different styles of contest: Coolness, Cuteness, Beauty, and Cleverness. For the first time, Shelly actually enjoyed visiting the local library in order to do research on the subject.

Back home Shelly practiced her dance moves with Munchlax and spent the next year perfecting her Pokéblock Recipes. Nick figured out how to put on a flashy performance by including impressive feats of stage magic. They trained together almost every day.

Cleo and Axel are a bit surprised with how determined their daughter is to achieve this newfound dream; after all, Shelly's never been determined to do, well, anything…

One night, after another day of rehearsing together, Shelly is sitting on their balcony. Nick comes in from brushing his teeth. He steps out into the cold autumn chill where his sister is. She doesn't even notice his arrival. Nick clears his throat, "Hey, Sis, what are you doing out here?"

Shelly's eyes are distant. You can see the lights of the Contest Hall from their balcony. Shelly finally speaks, "Someday I'm going to perform on that stage." Nick looks up into his sister's eyes. They're sparkling in the dim light of the full moon. He sees her smile. Shelly clenches her fist, "And I'm going to win… I'm going to become a Top Coordinator- just you wait..!" Nick is taken by his sister. He's never seen her show such passion before. He steps forward.

"Me too!" She turns to see him. Nick gives her a fierce smile, "I'm going to become a Top Coordinator, too! That's my dream!" She nods at him. Together they turn to look at the Contest Hall in the distance. They stand together, thinking of the day they could finally take to the stage and chase after their dreams…


	27. Scene 27: A Child's Dream! Part 1

**Scene 27: A Child's Dream! Part 1**

It's the end of October, another day closer to Spring, meaning it's almost Shelly's 10th birthday. And everyone knows what that means: that she can go to get her Pokémon License! But it seems that Nick is more excited for he than she is.

Nick is sure to remind her of all she needs to prepare in order to submit the paperwork, "You just need to take a ferryboat to Pallet Town to meet with Prof. Oak. Oh, wow! He's a great researcher. I'm jealous that you'll get to meet him!" Nick continues to talk about the idea of her registration without realizing how squirmy she becomes at the thought.

"Which Pokémon are you going to choose as your Starter, huh? Huh? Huh?" Shelly doesn't know. She doesn't want to think about it- the idea of leaving home and starting a journey on her own makes her nervous.

While Shelly is watching this season's Hoenn Grande Festival, part of her is excited to see who'll win, but part of her is nervous at the thought of being on that large of a stage. Could she really be like those Coordinators? Her family took bets on who they thought would win the Ribbon Cup this year- Shelly was the only one that had gotten it right.

Kari may have been younger than all the rest, but she also surprised the world when she won the Kanto and Johto Contest Circuits in the past year. She was small but spunky, and she never gave up when it came to competing. Her skills weren't refined, or even close to being perfect, but she was special in the way she trained and battled with her Pokémon. All the judges were impressed with her unique style. And Shelly could tell by the way the Pokémon battled fiercely for her and the way their fur shined that she took great care of them. Kari had won herself the Hoenn Ribbon Cup.

Cleo smiled at her daughter, "I'm impressed that you were right, Shelly. I didn't realize that you knew so much about Pokémon Contests!" Nick looks at their mother, "Well, of course she knows a lot, Mamma! Shelly's going to be a Top Coordinator someday!"

"Oh she is, is she?" Axel gives his son a look. He's not so sure about that. He pats Shelly's head, "Guess we'll have to wait and see about that." He laughs. Nick watches his sister. Why isn't she defending herself? But Shelly thinks that her parents might actually be right. What if she's not good enough..?

As the weeks progress, this thought continues to nag at her. Nick notices. Her Training isn't going as well, she has less of a pep in her step than usual, and her Pokéblock recipes aren't as bright and sweet like normal. Nick finally corners her in the yard. He wants an explanation. But Shelly doesn't know what to say to him.

He's always looked up to her, but it's so much more pressure now that she thinks about it… "What if I'm not good enough?" Nick gives her a hard shove, "Well how are you supposed to know?" She gives her brother a look.

"You never know unless you try and the only way to do that is to compete in an actual Contest!" Shelly stares at him, "I know Mamma and Papa may not understand, but you're going to become a great Trainer, Sis. I just know it!" He stares her down.

"You may just be a child, but this is your dream. And you know what?" She looks at him, "I believe in you, Shelly. Now you just have to believe in yourself, too." Shelly takes a deep breath.

"You're right, Nick." She clenches her fist, "I want to become a Top Coordinator… I've never wanted anything more in my life." She gives him a triumphant grin, "And I refuse to give up on my dream!" [ "That's right. I know I can do this..!" ]


	28. Scene 28: A Child's Dream! Part 2

**Scene 28: A Child's Dream! Part 2**

It's just after Shelly's 10th birthday and she and Nick are thrilled.

"You know what this means, right?" Nick smiles at her from across the cake. She nods. They both believe that Shelly's ready to leave and become a Pokémon Trainer, but their parents think otherwise.

"Now, now, Shelly." Axel looks at his daughter, "I know you think you want to go on a journey, but you're still young." He looks to his wife, "Your Papa's right. 10 is much too young to know what you really want for sure." Cleo smiles at her children. They're not demanding, just making simple statements. And although Shelly wants to go out and fulfill her dream, something in their voices make her think otherwise…

Nick looks to his sister. Isn't she going to say something? Shelly gulps, "Yeah, it's a child's dream… Maybe you're right." Shelly looks up at her parents. She smiles, "I don't know what I was thinking. There's no way I'm ready to leave on a journey..!"

Shelly ends up staying at home. Life returns to normal: Shelly practicing at the piano and helping her mother in the kitchen; Nick rehearsing along with his magic tricks. Nick is the only one to notice the way Shelly looks longingly beyond the villa fence line. Before her birthday, Shelly thought she was ready to leave, but after hearing her parents say it, Shelly knew she was too scared. She'd always lived a sheltered life and she knew that. She wouldn't know what to do if she left.

Months pass and the deadline for the Kanto Region Contest Circuit passes them by. Reluctantly, Shelly sits with her family to watch the Contests on TV. Shelly's parents registered her in online courses for the Pokémon Academy. Luckily, she only had to visit the campus a few times in the coming months. Shelly would take the Ferry to Kanto's Pallet Town and from there head on to Viridian City for the Pokémon Academy.

She dressed in their uniforms and sat with the other students to learn the basics of being a Pokémon Trainer. Since she was already 10years old, she was with the advanced students- those, like Shelly, that were of-age but for some reason or another had chosen to take an extra year before getting their Pokémon License. Shelly didn't know until she visited the city that this was the great PokéIdol Kari's hometown. They were very proud of their town hero.

One winter day, Shelly is in Pallet Town with the other Pokémon Academy students. Each one is wearing a different colored ribbon depending on which institute they're from. Shelly overhears a little girl talking to her big sisters. The little girl has big blue eyes and a bright smile, her hair a tussle of bright red. She's going on and on about, Kari. She must be her biggest fan. By blue of the girl's ribbon, Shelly knows that she's from the Johto Region's Pokémon Academy. The little girl is saying something about an interview Kari had with the famous Prof. Oak a few months back. As the other students load up in the buses, Shelly wonders about the great PokéIdol. She turns away from the other students and heads to the ferry boat.

While on the ferry boat, Shelly is still curious, she looks up on the internet what Kari is up to. After winning her 3rd Ribbon Cup (the Contest Shelly had seen on TV) Kari had moved on to another Region. The Sinnoh League and continued to travel all around.

Shelly watched an interview with the young girl taken just last year:

"Why are you retiring from the Contest Circuit already, Kari?" The interviewer asked. Kari smiled, her hand running across her sweet Eevee's fur. She shrugged, "I know I'm still young, I mean I only just turned 10years old just a few weeks ago, but I guess I'm just ready for something new."

"What do you mean by something new, Kari?" Another reporter asked. She smiles at them, "I've been traveling around since I was 8 years old, always competing. And originally I only wanted to go for Gym Badges. So I guess I just want to go back to my roots, so to speak." Another reporter stands and poses a question. "You've just entered the Sinnoh League, and a few months later than most. Do you really think you'll be able to win enough badges in time for the Conference?" Kari giggles. "I don't know, but I have to try! Isn't that right, Eevee?" _Vee!_

Shelly couldn't help but admire Kari's determination. And her confidence in herself was astounding. Shelly continued the research. Back in March Kari had actually had a tremendous win at the Lily of the Valley Conference in the Sinnoh Region. She had believed in herself and in her Pokémon- had competed till her heart's content- and had somehow won.

Somehow… against all odds… She had lost against the Sinnoh League Champion, but that didn't stop her. A couple months later, she had taken on the legendary Cynthia and had actually won. Kari was only 10years old, but how was she so good..? Ever since her victory at the Sinnoh League, Kari has been going around Training and meeting with the greatest Pokémon minds. No matter how many videos she saw her in, Shelly noticed how she was always smiling and laughing. Amazing.

That night, Shelly sat with her family to watch the next Johto Contest. It was almost Christmas, so that was the theme this time around. Nick noticed the way Shelly's leg twitched meaning that she was in deep thought. Shelly wasn't really watching. She could hear her parents talking about the older boy, Richard, as he won his final ribbon before the Grand Festival. Axel turned to his wife, "You see, Hon? Now that's a great Coordinator right there. He's 16 and he's had plenty of time to train and become a strong young man."

"And handsome, I'd say." Cleo giggles. Shelly suddenly stood. They all looked at her in alarm, "Mamma. Papa. I have something important to say to you!" There was a silence that fell over the room. No one had seen Shelly this serious before. What was it that she wanted to tell them..?


	29. Scene 29: A Child's Dream! Part 3

Scene 29: A Child's Dream! Part 3- Shelly's Debut!

"Mamma. Papa. I have something important to say to you!" Shelly looked at her family in the dense silence. They've never seen her looking so serious before.

"I know you think me saying I want to become a Top Coordinator is just a 'child's dream,' and you may be right about that, but… But I don't care! It's my dream!" They sat staring at her, a smile pulled at the corners of Nick's mouth. She was finally standing up for herself, "I know you're worried about me being out on a journey on my own, but that's the point isn't it? To learn and become stronger as a Trainer and as a person!" She looks at them all. No one is standing up to her- she's gaining momentum now.

"I want to perform on stage and compete as a Pokémon Coordinator, and… And I really am scared, but… I want to at least try! So please..!"

Cleo looks to her husband, "I don't know, Sweetie." Axel nods, "I don't know how I feel about you leaving on your own." Nick is now standing at his sister's side, "You know, Kari was only 8 years old when she left home to start her journey! And Shelly's way older than her- she's ready. I know it!"

Axel stands and puts a gentle hand on Shelly's head, "I know you're actually stronger than you look Shelly. And I know how scary it can be out there- that's why we want to protect you." He sighs, "Let us think this over, alright?" Shelly smiles at her brother. At least this means there's a chance.

The months pass quickly. The holidays bring in the cold weather, Shelly completes her online classes, and as suspected by Shelly, Richard ends up winning the Johto Grand Festival- originally from the Kanto Region, this is his 2nd Ribbon Cup victory. Shelly hopes to have an answer from her parents by the time her 11th birthday comes in March, but they continue to dodge the question. The month passes without any word from them…

Nick continues to hold out hope for his sister. He invites her to train with him, but her heart's not really in it. At the start of the summer Shelly catches a news article about Kari. She's taken on another challenge already: the Kanto Battle Frontier. While Shelly's been sitting on her butt all year, Kari's been getting stronger. She crumples up the paper, "That's it."

It's the first weekend of May and Shelly's parents are ready to hit the beach.

"This is the first warm day all year!" Cleo is thrilled. She turns to her daughter at the breakfast table, "Would you like to join us, Shelly?" Shelly finishes off her toast, "Sorry, Mamma, but I have other plans." The others look at her curiously as she puts her dishes away. At the entrance to the kitchen she stops. Shelly turns to face her family. She takes a deep breath, "I'm going to compete in the Chrysanthemum Contest today at noon."

Nick is absolutely beaming. "No way!" Shelly nods at him. She shows him her registration card. "I filled out all the paperwork this week. I'm officially registered to compete in the Kanto Region." Nick is bouncing around her with excitement. "So, I'm sorry Mamma. But I'm going to be a bit busy." And without another word, Shelly leaves.

Nick has to practically beg his parents to let him watch his sister perform. He's bouncing up and down, pulling on them, "Come on! Mamma! Papa! Shelly's going to be amazing!" Axel isn't too happy that Shelly went behind their backs. Cleo sighs, "Come on." He looks at his wife, his eyes wide at her response, "No matter what, we have to be there to cheer our Shelly on!"

Down at the Contest Hall, the party is in full-swing! Shelly's donned an old princess dress from Halloween: powder-blue with frills and puffy sleeves, her white shoes sparkling. The Contest MC, Lilian Meridian, takes the stage to tremendous applause. Shelly recognizes her curly hair, blue two-piece and visor, and know-how attitude. Shelly is blushing at seeing the famous Master of Ceremonies. She's only ever seen her on TV.

The panel of judges take their seats- Mr. Contesta, the Director of the Contest Committee, Mr. Sukizo, President of the Pokémon Fan Club, and Chrysanthemum Island's Nurse Joy.

"Now! Let's get busyyyy!" Lilian is getting the crowd excited. Shelly watches from backstage as the other Coordinators go before her. She's shaking. She acted all tough when she spoke to her family, but it was so different actually being here…

She'd filled out all the paperwork in advance in order to register, she'd left her home and spoke with the lady at the front desk, she'd even dressed up for the occasion… She thought she was ready for all this, but- **MUNCH-MUUUNCH!** Shelly looked up. Munchlax was giving her a thumbs up. He seemed pretty confident. She thought back to that day- the day they watched Fantina perform. And the feeling of hearing the raucous applause from the audience… Yes. That's what they wanted now. Shelly knew she could do this.

She kneeled down, pulling out the Pokéball, "You ready for our debut, Munchlax?" **MUNCH!** She returned him inside his Pokéball. She held it close, "With you by my side, I know we can do this."

"AAaaaand next to take the stage!" Lilian announced, "We have a Trainer from right here in Chrysanthemum City! Everyone welcome: Shelly!" She runs out, throwing her Pokéball just like she always practiced with Nick. Munchlax appeared, giving a loud cry. He spun midair and posed with his back to Shelly's. _"_ _We can do this… We can do this_ _!"_

"Use Blizzard!" Munchlax sent a stream of snow throughout the hall, twirling at the same time. The flakes sparkled in the sun. Of course, Shelly knew this stage in and out. She always loved how the Chrysanthemum Contest Hall could change from being closed to being opened. And on a beautiful day like this, the roof was wide open. She could use the sun's rays to her advantage as well.

"Now! Use Metronome!" Munchlax stopped spinning and began to wag his fingers. Everyone watched with bated breath to see what kind of move Munchlax would use. He suddenly opened his mouth and shot out a powerful beam of light- a Solar Beam. She smiled, "Yes! Perfect!" Shelly had hoped for such a display by taking the risk. The Solar Beam shot straight through the flurries of snow, causing the entire arena to sparkle. And that was it. As Shelly posed with her Munchlax, the audience applauded. Some were even on their feet. Shelly was stunned. It had been on that day when she stood up here with Fantina when she had last felt this elated.

She had actually done it. Shelly felt like crying, her heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode. She closed her eyes as she soaked up the audience applause and the warmth that came with it. This was her dream… And thanks to Munchlax, she was really making it come true.

Nick was practically in tears as he stood on top of his chair cheering for his sister. Cleo was clapping, too, while Axel sat in amazement. Nick was louder than any of the others, "Way to go, Sis! Whoooo!" The judges had a few kind words of encouragement and Lilian thanked her for joining them onstage. It took a moment for Shelly to catch her breath and return from cloud nine.

"Oh! Sorry!" She took Munchlax's hand and they left the stage. She stopped. She almost had tears in her eyes. Shelly threw herself onto Munchlax's shoulders, "We actually did it! That was amazing!" She pulled away, "You were amazing." Shelly wiped away her tears. She could hear Lilian announcing the next Coordinator to the stage. Shelly looked straight at Munchlax, "We're not done yet." He nodded.

Once everyone had competed, the judges gave the final scores. Out of the 20 Coordinators who competed, only 8 would move on to the 2nd Round. Shelly held onto Munchlax tightly as they made the announcement. They had done it! The two of them started bouncing around. Now it was time for the hard part.

Shelly was in the 1st match against a boy from Johto and his Houndour. They were quick and their Bite was strong, but Shelly and Munchlax held their own. Axel watched in awe at the sight of Shelly on the stage. This was like he'd never seen her before… So determined..!

Munchlax hit Houndour with a powerful Double-Edge, knocking it out and moving them on to the next match! The other Coordinators were amazing, and Shelly was extremely nervous, but she knew she had to keep fighting in order to win.

"Now! Use Blizzard!" Munchlax's attack froze the poor Wartortle in its tracks making it unable to battle. Munchlax jumped into Shelly's arms. They had made it to the final match. Up against her is a young girl named Marie. She's wearing a pink and white frilly dress with polk-dots. Her hair is jet black, short, and her skin is pale. She seems kind and gentle and extremely shy, but Marie's been able to win her way through to the final match with her Pokémon. Shelly grins, "And that means she's a good Trainer, so we can't let our guard down."

Shelly throws her Pokéball. Munchlax comes spinning out, landing neatly on the field. Marie calls out her very own Happiny. Up to now Marie has been using a cute little Totodile, so Shelly doesn't know anything about this new Pokémon. Lilian starts the 5min Timer and the match begins.

"Use Double-Slap, Happiny!"

"Quick! Double-Team! Go!" Happiny's attack misses, causing them to lose points.

"Now! Use Double-Edge!" Munchlax knocks Happiny when she's least expecting it.

"Double-Edge! Again!" But Happiny Dodges it. Shelly's meter goes down slightly.

"Now use Metronome, Happiny!" Shelly hopes to end this match quickly, "Use Blizzard! Quick!" Munchlax sends its attack, but Happiny's is also finished. A powerful Solar Beam! It blasts through the Blizzard, hitting Munchlax and sending it flying. Axel is on his feet in the audience, "How did that Solar Beam charge up so fast?" He's furious. Nick tries to calm his father, reminding him about the strong sunlight coming in from the open ceiling. He takes his seat again, folding his arms, "A lucky shot, then." Axel huffs. Cleo smiles. If only Shelly could see how her father is on the edge of his seat.

"Use Metronome again!" Happiny starts to wag her fingers back and forth.

"We can do that too, you know. Show them, Munchlax." He starts his own Metronome. At the same time, their moves attack- a Fire Blast from Munchlax and a Thunderbolt from Happiny. The attacks collide in the middle. Both Pokémon are thrown backward and both sides lose points. None of them realize just how much time they've lost but neither of them are backing down. Happiny uses Rollout while Munchlax tries to confuse them with Double-Team.

"Now! Metronome again!" While Happiny continues to miss its attacks, Munchlax powers up. He sends out an Ice Beam. The field is frozen over and Happiny stumbles about, "Oh, no! My Happiny!" Marie's points are dropping fast.

"And again!" Munchlax prepares another Metronome attack. Nick sinks into his chair, "Aw, man. What's she doing?" They both know that it's too risky to use such a random move so often.

"Then we'll use Metronome, too!" Happiny is able to summon up a powerful Hydro Pump while Munchlax uses Splash. Shelly's plan had backfired and her points took a dive, "We're not done yet!"

"Let's keep going, Happiny!"

"USE METRONOME!" Both Pokémon prepare their moves as the audience is watching. But before they can use their attacks a buzzer sounds. Time is up!

Shelly, Marie, and the whole audience stop to check the screen. Barely, just barely, Shelly wins. Her points only just higher than Marie's. The audience is cheering at her victory, Shelly's family on their feet. Axel and Nick are both in tears. Cleo chuckles at the two boys, "There, there…"

While Marie returns her Pokémon, sad that she's lost, Shelly is still staring up at the screen above her head.

"…We won..?" **MUN!MUNCH-LAX!** Munchlax practically topples her over with excitement. She stumbles to catch her footing, but Shelly receives his cheerful attitude well. Tears are falling from both their eyes, "We won! We actually won!"

"Well done, Shelly." She looks to see Marie standing before her. She offers her hand, "This is the first time I've lost a match before, and to a beginner, no less." She smiles, "But it was a good match." Shelly takes her hand, "T-thanks!"

"I'm new this year as well, but I've already got two Ribbons." They release their grip. Marie turns to leave. "I hope to see you at another Contest real soon!" _"_ _Oh, wow._ _"_ Shelly watches her go. Her eyes are sparkling at the idea- _"_ _Does this mean I officially have a rival!_ _?"_

Lilian makes the final announcement and the judges stand to meet with Shelly center stage. Mr. Contesta hands her the Chrysanthemum Ribbon. It's ribbon is a teal with white trim, a twisted golden shape and crown at its center. Munchlax is on Shelly's shoulders as they look at it together. She just can't contain it any longer, "We did it… We got our first Contest Ribbon!" She poses, Contest Ribbon held high.

Besides the Ribbon, the winner receives a basket of fresh island berries and waters. Just outside in the lobby, Shelly hears her name being called. Nick jumps her. He's bouncing around and around, his eyes with pride. But he's not the only one. Shelly is actually surprised to see her parents there. She had no idea that they had come.

"Of course! We wouldn't miss your debut for the world!" Cleo smiles. Out of nowhere, Axel pulls out a flag with Shelly's face on it. He starts waving it around, "Just you wait!" He calls out to anyone who will listen, "My daughter is going to be a Top Coordinator someday!" Shelly is turning red, "P-papa! Please!" He stops, looking at her seriously.

"Shelly. I'm sorry for before. I'm sure you thought we didn't believe in you, but that's not true. It's just…" He was struggling to find the right words, "It's just hard to see you grow up." Cleo put a hand on his shoulder, "We were wrong, Sweetie. You are ready to leave the nest. And we are so proud of you." Shelly sniffled a bit, "Mamma… Papa..!" She ran forward into their arms. She was so happy. To hear those words… All these months, that's all she wanted to hear…


	30. Scene 30: A Promise

**Scene 30: A Promise**

With Shelly's departure fast approaching, Nick starts to get moody and depressed. Although he wants his sister to be happy, he's suddenly come to the realization that she's actually leaving him. He can't remember a time where he was all alone in the villa.

Sure, when Shelly went off to the Pokémon Academy, but that was only for a day or two, and she always came back home soon enough. But this time, he didn't know when she'd be back…

Their father made frequent trips into town to make sure she had everything she needed to travel. It wasn't until Shelly put her foot down did he relax on the preparations. She had learned a lot while she was enrolled in the Pokémon Academy. Though her father wanted her to lug around this giant luggage, Shelly knew she'd be fine with a simple pack. She would make sure to bring some spare Medicine, Pokéballs, a change of clothes, a small rolled up blanket, her berries, some Pokéblocks and a bento to pack lunches for the journey.

And while Axel was panicking and being overly prepared, Cleo had taken on her own project. She was fixing up a new outfit for Shelly to wear. Cleo had always been great with a needle and thread, but even Shelly was impressed with it. She had been inspired by Nick's Magician Halloween costume. When the outfit is ready, Shelly tries it on. Axel and Cleo are delighted with how grown up she looks in it. She blushes at her parent's praise.

The dress is a simple white with stripes and a blue trim at the bottom; it has puffy sleeves and an attached blue vest tied together with a big yellow bow; her fingerless gloves are the same blue as the vest and trim and the black arm warmers have small yellow bows as a final touch. Even Cleo is impressed with Axel's good eye. He had been sent out to pick up a pair of hiking boots and a small pack for Shelly from the town, and they're both a matching pink. Looking at herself in the mirror, Shelly is sure that she is ready.

The following morning, Shelly dresses in her new clothes. She finishes the look with a yellow bow in her short brown hair, matching it with a bow tied to Munchlax's neck. She smiles at him, "Don't you look cute!" He grins. They go down together to breakfast.

After she's done eating, Shelly realizes that Nick is missing. Neither of her parents had seen him all day. It's only a few hours till the ferry arrives for the main Kanto Region. Where could he have disappeared to?

Cleo searches the entire home and grounds with Shelly's help. Axel runs out to see if he's gone to the city. Shelly is standing on the balcony when she notices someone sitting on their beach down below. She hurries to meet him.

Nick doesn't move as Shelly settles herself beside him in the sand. Nick admits that he doesn't want Shelly to go, "I know it's your dream, but… I'm going to miss you." She smiles sadly down at him. Shelly puts her arm around his shoulder, "Oh, Nick. I'm going to miss you, too. So much. But, hey! Before you know it, you'll be old enough to start your own journey! And we'll be traveling together, just like we always said we would!" He sniffles. "You mean it?" Shelly nods. "Of course I mean it! You're my sweet little brother and I love you so much. That's a promise..!" She hugs him. They sit together on the beach until it's almost time for Shelly to leave.

At the docks, Shelly gives each of her family one final hug and kiss goodbye. To no one's surprise, her father is the one crying the most.

"Papa! Don't cry! I'll see you soon. Promise." Cleo laughs at her husband, "Now make sure you call us as soon as you get to Fuchsia City, ok?" Shelly nods, "I will." Nick hasn't said anything. Shelly reaches into her pack and pulls something out. She hands it over to him. Nick recognizes the old photo. Its from when they first met Fantina at the Contest Hall.

"I want you to have this." Nick looks up at her with surprise, "I want you to remember our promise." His eyes are wide, but takes the photo, "But what about you?" Shelly smiles at him, "I have a new treasure to remind me." She shows him her ribbon case. Another gift from her parents to show their support in her dream.

It's pink with gold trim, a sparkling blue stone at its center. The stone at the top is a button that when pressed, opens the case sideways to reveal your ribbons. She clicks it. Her Chrysanthemum Contest Ribbon sits in the center slot. Holding his tears in, Nick runs forward into his sister's arms.

"Good luck out there, Sis." Shelly holds him closely, promising to see him soon. He pulls away, "I'll be cheering you on!" Their father puts a hand on his shoulder, "We'll all be cheering for you." Shelly looks around at her family, "Thanks."

Shelly and Munchlax board the ferry as the final whistle sounds. They wave as their family disappears into the horizon. Shelly turns to face the new direction they're headed. She pats Munchlax's head. She smiles confidently, "No turning back now."


	31. Scene 31: The Evolution Pokémon

**Scene 31: The Evolution Pokémon**

 **Kari Arc**

Although they looked and felt like real-official Team Rocket Members in their black uniforms, their first few months were spent doing Grunt work. They made deliveries to other members in the field, relayed messages from base to base, and spent several sleepless nights on guard duty. Al had even caught his first Pokémon during a journey to the northern desert.

On their return trip, they came across an injured Aron. Al was quick to patch it up, then he put out some Pokémon food, and said his goodbyes. It wasn't until they reached headquarters did Al realize that the little Aron had followed them all the way back. There was no reason to battle the little guy, Aron came willingly to Al's team.

One morning, while Kari and Al made breakfast in their small home, Giovanni offered a very peculiar request. He asked Kari whether it would be alright for him to take Eevee in for a physical.

"A physical? Eevee's never needed one before." He scratched his chin, "Yes, well, after a few years and multiple battles, it's always good for a Pokémon to get checked out by a professional." Kari was a bit nervous, she and Eevee had never been separated before, "Well, I can take him to Nurse Joy. You don't have to bother." Giovanni shook off her comment, "Oh, no. Eevee is a special Pokémon, so he deserves the utmost care. He needs to be checked out by one of our own."

He could tell that Kari was still hesitant, "There's no need to worry. Eevee will be safely inside headquarters. You'll only be a few floors apart, in fact." After a moment, Kari figured that her father knew what was best, so she agreed. After all, it would only be for a few hours. At least, that's what she told herself to make herself feel better.

Kari said goodbye to Eevee and her father on the 10th floor. This was where most of the main labs were located. Kari and Al continued to the battle floor located on the 23rd level. Today they would be overseeing student testing inside the Battle Simulator while Lt. Surge had the day off. Kari watched fondly as the students tested their skills.

This was where it all began for her, if it wasn't for that day she happened upon the Battle Simulator she wouldn't have been inducted into the academy and she wouldn't have made the friends that she now had. As the students passed them in the monitor room, many of them had to do a double-take. They were all older teenagers or adults and were firstly surprised to see a couple of children running their training. But after getting a better look they recognized them: "That's Al, he's supposed to be a Team Rocket genius!"

"And that little girl? She's The Boss' daughter! Kari's her name. She ranked top of her class and still holds the record for the Battle Simulator." Kari couldn't help but smile proudly. After months of Training, Kari and Eevee had broken their previous record. And each time they tackled the simulator, they got better. Their new record was 107. And after 6months, they still couldn't beat it. No one could.

Kari had a sudden idea. She looked up a name in the simulator database. That girl from the blue group, Alice. Kari wasn't at all surprised at her score. Alice was holding strong at the 3rd highest spot with a score of 99.

The lunch bell rang and the students all left for the cafeteria. Kari was about to follow them for the stairs, but last minute she turned for the elevator. Al noticed and went to catch up with her. All this thinking about the past made her start to miss Eevee. It had only been 6hours, but Kari wanted to check on him.

Kari and Al rode the elevator to the 10th floor. It was deserted. Kari wondered if all the scientists had gone to lunch as well. Since neither one of them knew which lab Giovanni had taken Eevee, they decided to check them all. Although Al protested, Kari completely disregarded the signs posted on the doors: Off- Limits. Top Clearance Only.

"I'm 'the boss' daughter', remember?" She made air quotes, "If that doesn't give me top clearance, I don't know what will." After a few minutes, Kari and Al pushed open the sliding door for the final lab. It was completely dark. But a strange sound caught their attention. They could barely see. The door slammed shut behind them, locking them in.

"Uh-oh." Kari gulped. Al was rummaging though his bag, "I knew we should have thought this plan out." Kari felt her way to the edge of the room. She couldn't tell what that sound was, but it made her feel sad. It seemed almost familiar, but why did it make her feel like this..? A light went up. Al had found his emergency flashlight. But when Kari could finally see what was making the strange sound, she felt sick.

All around them were Pokémon in cages. They looked depressed. Some seemed worn out, sick, and even extra thin as if they had been starved. There were cages lining the whole wall. That was the sound Kari had heard- the sad whimpering of these Pokémon. Kari went to one that contained a small Sandshrew. It was lying at the bottom of its cage- completely unmotivated to move or do anything. Kari was on the verge of tears as she looked it.

"W-what is this..?" Al's voice was quiet as he responded to her, "This must be where they do Pokémon Experiments." Kari turned to look at Al, "Experiments? What do you mean?" He didn't take his eyes off her as he spoke, "I remember reading it in a file. Team Rocket is well known for experimenting on various types of Pokémon in order to learn and enhance their own battling Pokémon. Although no one really knows what they're doing to them." Al knew about this..? Kari gave him an angry look.

"You knew about the experiments?" She grabbed his collar. Al held his ground, "I didn't know for sure, but I suspected." He looked down at her with intense eyes. "And you're not dumb, Kari… You must have, as well."

Kari remembered what one of the girls had mentioned all those months ago: ["Maybe her Eevee was one of those experiments!? And that's why it's so strong!"] Al was right. She'd heard rumors about strange things happening within the facilities… And on the news… There was mention of a "secret organization" moving underground and causing problems. But Kari ignored it all. She didn't want to believe any of it.

She let Al go. How could she have done nothing..? A light flashed on in the next room over. Al shoved Kari behind a desk. As they peered over into the next room, they watched as Giovanni and a strange looking scientist stepped up to a table. Kari could barely make out what they were saying.

"So, Dr. Vui, what is your analysis on him?"

"He's certainly a remarkable case, Boss! I've never seen a Pokémon like this before." Kari stood a little higher to get a better look. She gasped when she saw what they were looking at. It was Eevee. Al pulled her down and held on tightly. She was shaking in a mix of anger and fear. How could she have let her father and that man experiment on Eevee!?

Dr. Vui continued with his explanation, "Eevee is known as the Evolution Pokémon. Because of its irregular and unstable genetic makeup, Eevee are able to evolve in a variety of ways. There are still studies being done in other regions trying to determine how many different Evolutions Eevee can have; however, this Eevee is different." Dr. Vui went to grab a box from a nearby cabinet. He opened it to reveal a group of Evolutionary Stones: A Fire-Stone, Thunder-Stone, and Water- Stone. He showed them to Giovanni as he walked back, "This Eevee doesn't evolve like the others."

Dr. Vui touched one of the stones to Eevee's paw. Nothing happened. He did it again with another stone, and again with the last. Giovanni watched with bated breath. How could this be possible?

"Normally, by the simplest contact with an Evolutionary Stone, Eevee will evolve into one of its Evolutions: Jolteon, Vaporeon, or Flareon. But that isn't the case here. It seems impossible to believe, but this Eevee is incapable of Evolution." They both looked at the little Pokémon between them. Giovanni seemed to have hungry eyes. He wanted more information, "How is that possible, Doctor?" Dr. Vui shrugged, "There's no way to tell. But as for my suspicions…" He pulled up a slide. It was Eevee's DNA sample.

"While most Eevee are too imbalanced to withhold much power, this one is different. Quite opposite, actually. Compared to other Eevee DNA, this one is mutated. Perhaps it was something in its environment while growing up, or even a birth defect; nevertheless, this Eevee is unable to evolve. But in exchange, it can hold more power in its body. That's how it can learn a great move like Hyper Beam."

"A rare find, indeed, Mr. Giovanni." Both men were smiling, greedily, "Yes. And in her hands, this Pokémon will be unstoppable." Dr. Vui gave a curious look to Giovanni, "Oh..? You're talking about your daughter, Kari, Sir?"

Kari flinched at the sound of her name. Giovanni clenched his fists, "Yes. She is already a powerful prodigy of a Trainer. And with Eevee by her side, she will be unstoppable. The ultimate Pokémon Master." Kari's eyes widened. The look in his eyes terrified her. Was this really her father..?

A bell rang. Giovanni scooped up Eevee. They were done for the day. He would find Kari and return her the Pokémon. Dr. Vui put his things away, filing away his data, "Make sure you keep an eye on them, Sir. That Eevee is something special." Giovanni didn't have to be told twice on the matter. They turned out the light and left.

Kari and Al sat in the dark silence for several long minutes. Al looked at Kari, concerned. Her voice cracked when she next spoke, "I didn't want to believe it. That Daddy was an awful person, but…" Al could see the tears creeping down her cheeks. Al stood up. He offered his hand, "Come. We must return to the top floors before your father gets suspicious." She nodded. They started walking out, but before she closed the door, Kari took one final look. All these poor Pokémon. If only there was something she could do to help them.

Al led the way to a classroom. Amy and the others were inside. Amy and Georgie were telling Emily and Eric all about their last mission: to assist in the capture of a nearby cave. Amy gave an exasperated sigh, "Oh! If only that kid hadn't shown up like he did! We would have had the rare stone!" Kari was only half listening, but she now understood. Her friends had known all along what they were getting themselves into. They were Training to become villains. And for the top-ranked student in Team Rocket, Kari was sure naive.

An hour later, Giovanni had finally located them. The others had gone silent when the Boss stepped in. Giovanni handed over Eevee. He was a little sleepy, but seemed utterly fine. Eevee was smiling at the sight of Kari. She held him tightly. After seeing the other Pokémon in the cages… she just needed to hold onto him a little longer. They all watched.

"Is everything alright, Kari?" Her father asked. He had hidden his hungry eyes, but Kari couldn't forget. She couldn't look at him, "I'm fine." After a brief and awkward silence, Giovanni left. The others talked on- what a weird situation. None of them knew what was going on between Kari and The Boss. Al watched as Kari stroked Eevee. In that moment, Kari swore that she'd do everything in her power to protect Eevee and as many other Pokémon as she could from her father's greedy hands…


	32. Scene 32: A Rocky Start

Scene 32: A Rocky Start

On the outskirts of Lavender Town Lyrik stops at the Kanto Power Plant. She walks in with her Pokémon at her side. The wild Pokémon all give them a warm welcome. Inside, Zapdos lands atop the destroyed console to join in on the conversation. Lyrik has to come clean… she tells them about her departure.

In the past couple years since she first made friends with them all, Lyrik has come at least once a week to play with the Pokémon and to get some Training in. But today would be the last day she would see them for a very long time.

Some of the other Pokémon have tears in their eyes as they say their goodbyes, especially her Bulbasaur, but he's always been a bit sensitive. After an hour of playing together Lyrik prepares to leave. Outside they all hug once more. She leans into Zapdos' beak and something catches his eye. He recognizes the scent of her scarf immediately. Lyrik nods, "This was hers." She looks Zapdos directly in the eyes. "I may not have known Gramma Pearl, but I know she was a kind and wonderful person. I promise to do my very best out there just like she did… You just wait and see." Zapdos nuzzles her with his beak, happy for her.

Just outside, the Pokémon all wave them off as Lyrik turns to Route 10. Just a ways down the road Lyrik reads the sign for the Rock Tunnel. Though it's extremely dark inside, according to the old map she received from Grampa Fuji, Lyrik knows that this is a shortcut to the next town over. She walks in, following the light of Charmander's flamed tail. Lyrik holds her head up high, refusing to show just how scared she really is. Bulbasaur is walking close to Squirtle, his vine in Squirtle's hand for comfort.

Everything seems fine for a while. She turns and looks at the others wanting to reassure them when a squeaking sound catches her attention. They stop and look up. High above their heads is a hoard of sleeping Zubat. Lyrik gulps. She looks around, maybe there's a way out of here that won't wake them up? Charmander sniffles. She looks down and sees the look on his face- it's as if he's holding in a tremendous sneeze. "Oh no…" Charmander sputters all over the place with his sneeze, the flame on his tail bursting out suddenly. The Zubat are freaked. One by one they all start swooping in, going for the nearest target. The Zubat chase after them all until they manage to escape to an wide cavern.

Lyrik stops to catch her breath alongside her Pokémon. Squirtle is arguing with Charmander. Bulbasaur tries to settle them down. Lyrik doesn't really know what to do with them, "Hey!" A girl wearing all green walks up to them. She introduces herself as Martha and looks around at them all, "By the looks of things, I think you all can use a bit of a break..!"

Martha invites them to picnic with her. Lyrik hadn't thought about preparing food for the journey. Lyrik talks to her about how this was their first day away from home.

"Wow! Really? You're Pokémon look really tough. I'm surprised." Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle look at each other a bit bashful at her compliment. Martha suddenly stands, "Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we have a battle?" She explains to them that the Rocky Tunnel is full of eager Trainers that are also starting out on journeys and each of them Training towards different dreams. Lyrik stands, "Ok! Let's do it!"

The battle is a quick one: Martha uses an Oddish and Bulbasaur, but they're no match for Charmander's powerful Fire Type moves. And after her first official victory, Lyrik is wanting more…

She thanks Martha and the group run off farther into the cave. Along the way her and her team meet with several Trainers and somehow she manages to beat them all. She's now on her 7th battle with a man carrying a large backpack named Allen. It's his Geodude against Lyrik's Squirtle, "Use Bubble!" Geodude barely manages to dodge and prepares for a Slam Attack, but before it lands something pink steps into the crossfire. Allen calls to Geodude who slams into a boulder nearby. Lyrik recognizes the little Pokémon. It's a Male Nidoran..!

Allen wipes some sweat off his brow, "Glad we didn't crush the little feller..!" Lyrik watches as Nidoran scratches his ear. It's as if he has no idea he just almost got squished by a heavy-weight Rock Pokémon. He yawns, turns, and scurries off. Lyrik smiles, "I'm sorry! Maybe we can battle another time!" She waves to Allen and runs off in the same direction. Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle follow after her. Squir-Squirtle-Squir?

"Sorry guys, but…" They see that she's smiling. "I wanna catch him!" Around bend after bend and through the thinnest of passageways, Lyrik follows after Nidoran. It's a good while before he even realizes that he's being chased, but when he does, he takes it as a game. Nidoran runs ahead and waits for her to appear. As soon as she almost has him, he scurries off with a laugh.

"Sorry! 'Scuse me!" Lyrik and her Pokémon dodge in and out of other Trainers and their heated battles, refusing to fall too far behind Nidoran. Just up ahead she sees him down below. Lyrik looks to Bulbasaur, "Can you get us down there with your Vine Whip?" Bulba! Bulbasaur shoots out his vines, wrapping them tightly around a spire above their heads. Lyrik and the others hold on tight as they take off over the rocks, dropping down out of nowhere in front of Nidoran. He slides to a halt, shocked. Nidoran tries to turn around, but Squirtle and Charmander are there. Finally, they've cornered him.

Lyrik pulls out a Pokéball, "I wanna battle you, Nidoran. And then I'm gonna catch you!" He seems pleasantly calm about the challenge. Lyrik gives her commands to Bulbasaur, dodging and attacking perfectly in-sync. Although Nidoran is fast, they have more experience in battling. And with one final Razor Leaf attack, Nidoran is weak enough for the Pokéball. They wait and watch as the ball twitches, once, then twice, then- Lyrik jumps up and down, "We've caught it!"

They hadn't realized just how far the game of chase had taken them. Lyrik turns and sees the exit of The Rock Tunnel. A journey that took other Trainers possibly several days only took them several hours of running around. Lyrik exits the tunnel with her Pokémon and sees the moon shining high above them. She looks down at the Pokéball in her hand. She grins, "The first of many..!"


	33. Scene 33: The Sensational Sisters of

**Scene 33: The Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City**

Leaving Route 9 Lyrik arrives in Cerulean City before lunchtime. She goes to the Pokémon Center to heal up her Pokémon. It turns out Nurse Joy has been waiting for her. Lyrik is thrilled to finally receive her Trainer's License for the Indigo League!

"Congratulations on starting your journey, Lyrik. Good luck!" Lyrik waves to Nurse Joy and heads off to find the Cerulean City Gym. She passes a baseball stadium and a couple of parks and houses until she notices a large house in the distance. The closer she gets to it the more it reminds her of the castles she used to read about in her fairytales as a little girl. A woman passing by stops. She tells Lyrik about the mansion and how it belongs to the Gym Leader and her family. Lyrik jumps onto this tidbit of information, asking for directions. The old lady laughs. The gym is just around the corner, of course.

Lyrik takes off with her Pokémon at her heels. She's finally arrived at a large building with a sign reading "Cerulean Gym." She clenches her fists and steadies her breathing- this is the first gym she'll be challenging as an official Trainer..!

Lyrik enters through the large sliding doors and enters what looks to be an aquarium. They walk around admiring the tanks, "Maybe they like Water-Type Pokémon..?" She notices music playing from somewhere and many voices. Down the hall Lyrik sees an opening to another room. She enters hesitantly into the loud room. There are people stacked in the stands, cheering and hollering. What was happening? **_Squirrrr~!_** Lyrik follows his gaze to the center of the room.

There's a large tank with Pokémon swimming all about. They did jumps and flips and everything they could to entertain the audience. A spotlight hit the other side where three older girls were standing. One with curled blue hair, one with long blonde hair, and the last with short pink hair. They were all very pretty and were smiling up at the crowd. Timed properly with the music the girls jumped into the tank and began dancing with the Pokémon. It was pretty, sure, but… "Is this really… the Cerulean Gym..?"

An hour later the show was over. Older guys and girls were leaving the building with bright smiles on their faces, discussing the show. Lyrik waited, her arms crossed and a frown plastered on her face. She saw over the heads of the crowd the three girls from the show. They were hounded by fans all asking for photos and autographs. The girls happily obliged. Lyrik approached the crowd. She stood on the edge, not wanting to be apart of it, but that didn't seem to translate well. The pretty girl with blue hair saw her and smiled. She grabbed Lyrik's arm, "Hi there, Sweetie! You want a picture, too?"

Lyrik tried to answer with a "no" but nothing came out of her mouth. She was pulled in front of everyone and smooshed in-between all the older men around them. A flash blinded her for a moment. Someone had taken their photo. Someone passed her something, "Here you are! We can sign that if you'd like, too!" It was the girl with pink hair who was handing her the photograph. Lyrik stumbled with her words, "Uhm… actually…" The other sister snatched the photo and started writing without even waiting for an answer. She was taller than the other two and had beautiful blonde hair. She stopped for a moment to take another photo before turning back to Lyrik, "Here you go, Hun. Free of charge." She winked at Lyrik.

And as if her audience with the three celebrities was complete, Lyrik was being shoved to the side. Her Pokémon were standing far off to the side, unsure exactly what to do. But the farther she got pushed the more she realized how annoyed she was. Wasn't this supposed to be a Pokémon Gym? What the heck was going on here!? She stood her ground, suddenly coming back to herself. Lyrik pushed her way back to the very front. Everyone that was in her way were confused and surprised to see a small girl shoving at them. Lyrik didn't stop until she was standing before the three sisters again. The girl with blonde hair looked at her, "Sorry, Hun, only one photo per fan." But Lyrik wasn't leaving, "I didn't come here for a photo or an autograph, I came here for a Pokémon Battle! What kind of gym is this anyway? And where's the Gym Leader!?"

The girls all looked at each other, their faces unchanging. The girl with the pink hair giggled a little. Lyrik glared at her, "What's so funny?" The girl looked at her, "No, no, nothing. But, like, we totally get it." She looked at the others. The sister with the blue hair continued, "We can tell you for sure you're in the right place. This is the Cerulean Gym." The blonde girl finished, "And as for the Gym Leader?" She smirked, "You're, like, looking at them." Lyrik didn't get it. She looked around at them all wondering if this was some kind of joke. All the people standing around as the three girls pose together, "We're the Sensational Sisters of the Cerulean City Gym!"

…

Once the crowd had gone and things had settled down, Lyrik is shown back to the pool. The girls introduce themselves properly as Daisy, Lilly, and Violet. The three of them are world famous for their Synchronized Pokémon Swimming Performances, but they also run the Cerulean Gym as the Gym Leaders. Lyrik is a little annoyed to hear that they're happy Trainers haven't been stopping by recently, "Because it give us more time to, like, do what we actually love!" Lilly looks to Violet, "Yeah, totally! We get to swim and put on more performances every day!" Daisy sits forward, shrugging, "But I know what you came here for. And if you'd like we can have a battle." Lyrik jumps to her feet, "Really!? You will?"

Lilly sits back in her chair and sighs, "Aw, man… I didn't feel like battling today. Oh well." Violet smiles at her sister, "But hey, the sooner we're done with this, like, the sooner we can get back to rehearsals." Lyrik doesn't like the way they're talking about Pokémon battles, as if they're some kind of chores.

They each take a spot on the field. Lyrik's never had to battle on a Water-Type Field before. She gulps. Lilly chooses her Pokémon first as Seaking. Lyrik goes with her Squirtle. The match quickly turns into an underwater battle as Squirtle and Seaking go after each other- Horn Drill versus Hardened shell. Seaking is thrown off-balance by a Bubble Attack, "Now! Quick use Rapid Spin!" Squirtle sends Seaking flying out of the pool, unable to battle. Lilly returns her Pokémon and sighs, "Like, I didn't want to do this battle in the first place… No fair…" Violet steps forward next.

Violet throws her Pokéball to reveal a Shellder. Lyrik looks at Squirtle, "You good to keep fighting?" He nods at her. She has to be careful against these Water-Type Pokémon, especially since she's never done something like this before. This battle proves to be a little more difficult with Shellder's hard shell. _"But maybe we can get them with our speed..!"_ It's as if Squirtle is flying as he swims in and out of Shellder's view underwater. Violet and Shellder try to keep up, but their attacks just aren't quick enough, "Water Gun!" Shellder is thrown onto one of the platforms and her shell cracks.

Squirtle jumps out onto the opposing platform, ready for more, but Violet calls it. She returns her Pokémon, "There's just no point in battling if, like, my Pokémon is already hurt." Lyrik furrows her eyebrows… These girls are really starting to annoy her. But at least she's up against the last of the three. Daisy's choice of Pokémon is one Lyrik's never seen before. Daisy explains, "A lot of people from Kanto have never seen this Pokémon before, isn't she pretty though? It's called Luvdisc, but I call her Luverin." The little Luvdisc is wearing a tiny crown.

 _"_ _Spoiled..!"_ Lyrik looks at Squirtle and sees how hard he's breathing. She returns him to his Pokéball, "Thanks for all your hard work, but let's let someone else have a chance. Go! Bulbasaur!" She knows that she'll have the advantage with a Grass-Type. But even so, Daisy seems to be putting up a stronger fight than her other sisters. Luverin is extremely fast in the water and Bulbasaur is stuck in one spot. Luverin continues to fly overhead, showering Bulbasaur with Bubbles. He's getting wobbly. Lyrik has an idea. They wait and watch, timing their moves. Luverin leaps out of the water, "Now!" **_Bulba!_**

Bulbasaur uses his Vine Whip to catch Luverin mid-jump. He slams her against the ground. Bulbasaur throws her into the air, "Now finish this with Razor Leaf!" The attack hits and Luverin is knocked out. Daisy gives a sigh, returning her Pokémon. Though annoyed with how easy it was to take on her first Gym, Lyrik is more than happy to accept her winnings.

Lilly claps her hands and calls out for another Pokémon. It's a Seel. She slides on over to the side of the pool where they've gathered. Lyrik watches as she waddles right up to her, opening her mouth. Sitting atop her tongue is a bright blue shining tear drop.

"Go on, take it." Lyrik looks up at Violet, "You won that Cascade Badge fair and square." Lyrik reaches out and accepts the badge. She's really starting to feel like a Trainer now! Lilly sighs, "Though I didn't feel like battling today, it was, like, kind of fun!" Daisy shrugs, "Maybe we should try battling more often, then?" Violet laughs, "Yeah, like that will ever happen." The girls all laugh. Lyrik can't help but smile.

Though they don't seem to take this as seriously as she does, at least they're aware of it. They know they're not the best of Trainers…

The Sensational Sisters go to see off Lyrik. Violet is petting her Pokémon, "At least you have some totally cute Pokémon to go with you on your journey!" Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander all start blushing. "And speaking of journeys," Daisy looks at Lyrik, "If you happen to see our other sister you should totally battle her." Lyrik's surprised to hear of a forth "Sensational Sister." _"Yeeeaaahh… Thanks, but no thanks…"_ Lilly looks at the other two, "Misty may not have our looks and skills, and she's totally not 'Sensational' one bit, but she's still our sister." Daisy nods. "And I'm sure she'd love to battle a tough Trainer like you."

Lyrik laughs. Well, maybe if this other sister is nothing like these three, she might actually like her. "Thanks! I'll be sure to remember that." She turns to leave but Violet calls to her again. She hands her a flyer, "It's for an upcoming performance for new Trainers and, like, if you're up for it, you should totally go!" Not wanting to be rude, Lyrik takes the flyer. She stuffs it in her bag to be lost forever amongst her other items. After a final wave goodbye to the Sensational Sisters, Lyrik is off for her next challenge.


	34. Scene 34: PokéDaycare

**Ch. 34: Poke' Daycare**

Lyrik is taking a lunch break under a large tree. She's arrived on Route 5 with her Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Nidoran. Everyone is breathing heavily after spending the entire morning under intensive Training.

Nidoran looks to the other three questioningly- he doesn't know how they handle this kind of work. The others look at each other, Squirtle shrugging. The past few years her Pokémon have grown used to this. Lyrik may be cool looking and sweet at first glance, but she sure is tough on her Pokémon.

Lyrik is rummaging through her bag for the tin of Pokémon food. But when she finally pulls it out and turns it over, it's practically empty. She looks woefully at the couple of pieces in her hand, "Uh-oh..!" She gulps. Lyrik stands and walks up to her team, showing them what's in her hand, "I'm sorry guys. But since we haven't reached a town in a while this is all we have left…" Nidoran looks as if he's about to cry. All of their stomachs are rumbling in unison. **_Squir! Squirtle!_** They all look at where he's pointing.

Just a ways down the road is a field of fruit! Lyrik and the others go running. They're all so happy to have found something to eat, but when Lyrik pulls at the berry and bites down, she almost gags. She spits it out immediately, "This taste disgusting!" Someone is laughing behind them.

"Well that would be because those Pecha Berries aren't ripe, yet." An old man saunters up to where Lyrik and her Pokémon are standing. He has white hair that's tied up in a simple bandana and is wearing a blue colored apron over his clothes with matching gloves. A small pair of Pokémon are walking alongside him, one a Bellsprout and the other an Oddish. He swings the rake he's carrying over his shoulder and down into the dirt. The old man takes a moment to check the berry in Lyrik's hand, touching it and smelling the inside. After a good long minute he stands up straight and takes a bite. Lyrik notices the way he shudders at the after taste.

"Yep. That there's a pre-mature Pecha. Sorry. You're just a little early into the season for a good harvestin'." He puts the berry into his apron pocket, dusts off his hand, and offers it to Lyrik, "The name's Steven. Nice to meet ya!" Lyrik shakes his hand, introducing herself and her Pokémon. He scratches his chin, "You know, if you'd like a good hearty meal, I'm sure my wife's gotta pot boilin' up for lunch. Why don't you come along?" Lyrik looks around at her Pokémon, overjoyed.

Around the other side of the Berry Field is a small house. Steven brings Lyrik inside and into one of the back rooms. She doesn't even stop to look over the desk in the first room- as soon as they stepped over the threshold they could smell something good!

In the kitchen an older woman was humming away as she stirred a big pot. Her hair wasn't as white as her husband's, though you could see a few strands that were mixed in with the brown. She wore a similar bandana and apron on as Steven's. She turns around at the sound of her husband's entrance. Steven introduces them all. Lyrik likes the kind look on Toni's face as she offers them a fresh bowl of potato soup.

Lyrik and Steven sit down at the table while the Pokémon all gather around a set of bowls with Bellsprout and Oddish. Toni mixes the Pokémon food with some of the stew, but when she's finished pouring their helpings there's still so much left over. She looks it over, "Still plenty for the rest, I think." She smiles at her husband. Lyrik doesn't understand what they're talking about. Who else would be joining them?

Steven laughs at Lyrik's question. He explains about their Day-Care. He tells her how he and Toni run and operate this facility where passing Trainers can drop off their Pokémon to be taken care of. Toni joins them at the table, "You see, sometimes a Trainer might need a little extra help raising their Pokémon, or they might not have enough room to carry them along. So rather than leave them behind at a Pokémon Lab, they leave them here for the two of us to nurture them in their absence." Lyrik had never heard of something like this before. Steven leans in close, "Would you like to see?"

Once they've finished their lunches Steven grabs the pot of soup and leads Lyrik back into the entry room. It's a small lobby with a desk. This was where they met each of their Trainers before taking on their Pokémon. They all continue through the back door and into the yard. Lyrik is amazed with the number of Pokémon she sees. Pokémon of all types and all shapes and sizes, some she recognizes from playing in the forest and others she's never seen before. Steven walks up to the trough and to the individual bowls, dumping in the soup while Toni pours and mixes in the Pokémon food. Lyrik watches as each of the Pokémon go up to the Day-Care Couple, happily greeting them before digging in. They genuinely care for them, and she could tell that Steven and Toni love them back just as much.

Lyrik runs forward to help. It takes nearly an hour to get all the food done properly but once they were finished with that, there were still more chores to do. Steven laughs at Lyrik, "You may have offered to help, but you don't have to." But Lyrik is eager to show her gratitude for the meal.

She follows Steven around the yard. They clean up after the Pokémon and prep their bedding, they give each of the Pokémon a good bath and brushing, and once they were finished with all of that, Toni was ready with their dinners. It wasn't until the sun had begun to set when Steven turned to Lyrik and told her they were finally done for the day. They all sit around the table for supper. It's been a while since Lyrik had a home-cooked meal like Toni's. She wonders if this is what it would have been like if her Gramma Pearl was still alive.

Her hand stops an inch away from her mouth. She hadn't realized it until then. Toni looks at her, "You alright there, Dear?" Lyrik smiled, putting the fork back down on her salad plate. She looks between the two of them, "I was just remembering my Grampa Fuji back home. I used to help him with his work, too." Steven looks at Toni then back at Lyrik, "I'm sure your Grampa Fuji misses you, too. You should always remember to call home every now-and-then." She would have to remember that.

Toni set up some tea for them all to enjoy as they talked. Lyrik hadn't been on her journey for long and was welcome to any kind of advice they could give her. She had just finished her cup of tea when Steven brought up the subject.

He had been petting the bulb on her Bulbasaur, looking at him with a curious look, "Why haven't your Pokémon evolved yet?" This was a bit of a touchy subject for her. She had told them how she had received these three Pokémon a few years ago, so of course it would make sense that they should be ready to evolve. But why haven't they yet?

Lyrik set her mug down, "I'm not really sure. We Train hard every single day and I take care of them. I give them the right kinds of foods and everything, but they still haven't yet." Toni looks at her kindly, "When was the last time you played with your Pokémon?" Lyrik looked at her with a baffled expression?

" 'Played with them'? I don't know…" She shrugged, "I'm a Trainer, I don't really have time to _play_ with my Pokémon." Toni sighed, "That, my dear, might be your problem." Lyrik was lost. Toni was petting her Oddish as she moved in her rocking chair, "You see, Pokémon aren't tools to be sharpened for work, they're wonderful creatures that deserve all our love and attention. Sure, as a Trainer you need to work as a team to become stronger, but you have to remember to enjoy each other, too. If all you do is Train they will never truly love you. They'll care for you, sure, and have respect for you, but love you..? Well, it's hard to show love when all you're doing is being hard on them."

Lyrik sat for a long time considering Toni's words. Could what she had said be true..? She looked down at her Pokémon. Charmander had fallen asleep by the fireplace and the others were nestled nearby on the sofa. She knew that she needed to become stronger, but to what expense..? She didn't want her Pokémon to hate her…

Toni set Lyrik up with a set of blankets for the night in the spare bedroom. It was nice to sleep on a real bed for the first time in weeks. And as she lied her head down, slowly sinking deep into the soft pillows, she dreamt of being home alongside her Grampa Fuji.

The next day Toni loaded Lyrik up with extra supplies for the road. She had made a few extra meals and even had given her some extra berries and Pokémon food. Lyrik didn't know how she could thank them for their kindness. Steven ruffles her hair, "Just do yer best out there, aye?" Toni nodded, "And be sure to look after one another, alright?" The Pokémon all nodded.

Lyrik continued on down the road, her Pokémon trailing behind and taking in the sights. Lyrik had been so engrossed in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed the nearby rustling in the bushes. Charmander yanks on her skirt for her to stop. They all watch as a Pokémon jumps out into the open road. It stops to take in the warm sun.

"A Meowth!" Lyrik wanted to catch it right away! She was about to run forward and challenge the Wild Pokémon to a battle, but then she remembered. Charmander and the others looked up at her, confused. It took a moment for her to find the right words.

Lyrik looked at Charmander, a little pink in the face, "You wouldn't mind battling that Meowth for me, would you..?" Charmander and the others were shocked. They had gotten so used to Lyrik barking orders at them- never to be mean, that was just how she was. She pursed her lips as she spoke, "B-but if you're too tired, I understand. It's fine."

Charmander chuckled a bit to himself. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Nidoran looked at each other, smiling. Before Lyrik could say anything more Charmander stepped forward. He was ready to battle.

Lyrik couldn't express how grateful she was to her Pokémon team. She only hoped that they could forgive her for all the harassment… She and Charmander battled hard against the clever Meowth until finally she was weak enough to stay in the Pokéball for good. They were all celebrating the capture of a new Pokémon to the team, and a new friend.


	35. Scene 35: Friends of the Sea

**Ch. 35: Friends of the Sea**

 **Shelly Arc**

"Here we go!" A shower of water splashes those sitting nearby as Shelly & Munchlax cannonball into the deep pool. Shelly's head breaks the water's surface. She whips her short brown hair out of her eyes, pulling her long sweeping bangs away from her right eye. _Mun!_ He splashes at her and she giggles. The two go back-and-forth playing in the pool.

Shelly and Munchlax are on their second day out at sea aboard the Feebas Ferry. They would be making port on the mainland by nightfall. Out of breath, Shelly pulls herself to the edge of the pool. She looks around at the other passengers. Mostly families that had been vacationing on Chrysanthemum Island, headed home; others might have been couples taking a romantic trip, or maybe just single ferry-goers trying to get away. She rests her chin on her folded arms… She could totally understand wanting to get away.

It had been a struggle to convince her parents that she was ready to start a journey. Most kids left home at age 10 to travel and capture Pokémon; meanwhile, her doting parents refused to give their blessing and Shelly was stuck at home as the year passed. She was now 11 and although she was a bit older than most of the other Trainers she was sure to meet she knew she couldn't give up on her dream…

Shelly thinks back to standing on that performance stage for the first time, holding Lady Fantina's hand as she soaked up the applause from the crowd… to just the other day from a couple weeks ago when she had won her very 1st Contest Ribbon. This was just the beginning for her.

"Good morning, folks! This is your captain speaking." Shelly perks up at the voice coming from the loud speakers. Other people in and around the pool stop what their doing, too, in order to listen, "It looks like we're ahead of schedule on our arrival to Vermillion City; therefore, I am pleased to announce our special Ferry Festivities will be underway sooner than planned!" Shelly looks over to Munchlax who has just swam over to sit by her side. She had read through the pamphlet yesterday afternoon during lunch and had been looking forward to this ever since.

The Feebas Ferries were famous for their exciting games and events that took place the last few hours leading up to your final destination. Although the games were never announced beforehand, they were sure to include some kind of baking competition, a race or two, and even some kind of battle extravaganza. There were a number of ways someone could win! And for the grand prize-!

"This time around our grand prize for the lucky winner of the games will be…~!" Everyone in the area was holding their breath, "A Corsola-Horn Jeweled Necklace!" There were stars in Shelly's eyes as a crew member walked out onto the deck with the prize. Everyone stopped to stare in awe as she revealed the glistening pink of the Corsola-Horn necklace, "How pretty~!" Shelly pulled herself out of the pool and she reached for her towel. The voice of the captain continued.

"The only way to win the grand prize, of course, is to win the most points at the end of the day. So good luck and remember to play fair!" A tall man beside Shelly chuckled, "Yeah, right. As if anyone's going to 'play nice' after hearing that..!" She looked the man up and down: he was tall and tanned with beachy-blonde locks. Beside him was a girl with yellow hair, pale skin, and a whiny voice, "You're gonna win that for me, won't you babe?"

An older woman across the way clucked her tongue in distaste, "No one will be winning that prize but me, I'm afraid! That Corsola necklace would make the perfect center piece to my collection!" She touched at the Clamperl necklace roped thickly around her scrawny neck. Shelly also noticed the sparkle of a pair of pink earrings and a ring. A smaller man beside her sneered, "Perhaps so, however, as a game enthusiasts myself, it's against my very code to lose." He fiddled with his thick circular lenses.

"What a bunch of crazies. I guess that's the Feebas Ferries, for ya. They attract all sorts." Shelly looked up to the person standing just beside her. He looked like quite the gentleman with his bowtie and button-up, tall socks and buckled shoes. He was tall and thin with piercing eyes and a wicked grin. He noticed her looking at him. He smiled, "Well, not all of us, that is." Shelly blushed. He took her hand gracefully, "My name's Payne. And you are?" She stammered, "S-s-shelly!" Payne nodded at her, "I assume you'll be entering the competition, too, then? Too bad since you don't stand a chance." He sighed, "I always feel bad beating little kids at games, especially the cute ones." And without another word he left.

Shelly's hand was still where he had left it. It took a moment to realize what he had said to her. She felt hot in the face, "The nerve of that guy!" Several minutes later she was still heated, stomping off to the dining hall. She had Payne's face in her head, "He may seem all cool and princely, but what a jerk!" She took an open chair and flipped through the pamphlet.

They had been given 1 hour to prepare. The games would last the last 4hrs of the voyage before they made port. The first game was a Scavenger Hunt. She raised an eyebrow, "Simple enough." She kept reading through: a game of BINGO, Pokémon Trivia, Posing Competition, an Eating Challenge, then the Final Two would compete in a 1x1 Pokémon Battle! She nodded eagerly and looked towards Munchlax who wasn't paying much attention as he devoured plate after plate of buffet food.

"We can totally do this!" She held tightly to the paper, "We'll show him… I'm no little kid, that's for sure!"

Soon, Shelly was gathered with a large group of people on the deck. They had each received a number and a piece of paper. On that paper was a random item they had to find somewhere on the ship and bring back under the time-limit of 30minutes. The Captain and his aide stood above them all atop the ferry and readied the buzzer. Shelly grasped her paper, ready to rip it open.

"And… BEGIN!" The sound blasted through the speakers and the race was on! Each of the guests competing hurriedly ripped open their papers to reveal their special items. One by one they disappeared. Payne read his paper and laughed, "A wide-brimmed woman's sun hat..?" He turned to his Partner Pokémon, a Squirtle wearing a matching bowtie, "This game is already in the bag." The two dashed off. Shelly was still staring at her paper with a confused look. _Mun-Munchlax..!_ He wondered why she wasn't leaving like all the rest.

Munchlax leapt up to Shelly's shoulder and looked at the paper, too, "A shining sea rock (of my liking)' " Each of these papers were hand-written by the Captain himself, she presumed, but how on Earth was she supposed to find a sea rock only the Captain would like? She clenched her fists and looked forward in determination, "I'll just bring him all the darn sea rocks I can find, if I must!" And she was off.

Those who were participating scrambled about the boat searching for the perfect item to fulfill their hunt. And those who were just spectators watched with open laughter at the mess. The sound of cabin doors slamming shut became repetitive, several people found themselves tossing the kitchen about, while others were jumping overboard, perhaps to find a long-loss treasure, or something. Shelly made a sharp turn down the hallway and almost crashed into someone. He caught her.

Shelly looked up and recognized Payne's annoying smirk. He stood upright, "Better watch where you're going, kid." Shelly stomped her foot, "I'm not a kid, you! And just so you know, I'm winning this thing!" He was twirling something on his finger. A hat? He placed the woman's sun hat on his head and walked around her, waving, "Must be nice to be young and have child-like fantasies, I guess. But you better hurry before time runs out…" Shelly saw a small Squirtle walking behind him. He may be annoying as a Trainer, but his Pokémon sure was cute. She shook her head to get rid of the thought, "But that _does_ give me an idea..!"

She checked the time. Payne was right. Nearly 15minutes had already passed and she hadn't found any kind of "shining" rocks. She turned to Munchlax, "We're gonna have to split up." He nodded. Munchlax headed down to the lower decks while Shelly stayed at the top. Nothing in the rules said that they couldn't ask their Pokémon for help. Munchlax went below decks, looking in and out of the bedrooms until he happened upon the kitchens. There was no turning back now… His eyes lit up with stars as he looked over the abundance of food.

Meanwhile, Shelly was running around above. She had asked a couple of the other passengers for help and some were kind enough to lend them some of their things: A Shiny Stone, a Leaf Stone, even a glistening Sapphire topped ring, though Shelly wasn't sure which would be the right fit to impress the Captain. She turned the corner and immediately caught her foot on something hard. She tripped over the thing and fell face first into the floorboards. Shelly sat up rubbing her now red nose, "Oooowww~! What the heck was that..?" She looked up and saw some kind of pink & white ball. She noticed her fallen items and scrambled to collect them back into her hands when suddenly… the ball moved. Shelly stopped and stared.

The ball wriggled about and jumped up from where it had fallen. It wasn't a ball at all..! It's bottom half was white and the rest was pink, including the horns sticking out from atop its head. It blinked its beady little eyes, shaking its head. The Corsola looked straight at Shelly, it's mouth turning downward in a pouty frown. Corsola started hopping around yelling at her angrily. She had come up from the water to get a better look at the boat and wasn't at all expecting a human to come barreling out of nowhere- And to not even apologize!

" 'A shining sea rock.' " That was it..! Shelly suddenly grabbed at the Corsola. She remembered the prize- "Of course!" And when they had learned about Corsola at the Pokémon Academy… The Corsola jumped back as Shelly smiled eagerly, talking rapidly and explaining what she had just figured out, "Corsola are Water _and_ Rock Type! So, technically, they could be considered 'rocks of the sea!' And I know the Captain would approve because, well, he already adores the shining jewelry made for Corsola Horns!" _Corrr~?_

A buzzer rang over the loud speakers. Time was up. Shelly stood and ran the rest of the way back to the front of the ferry. A much smaller crowd of people were already huddled there waiting to be approved by the Captain. Shelly immediately noticed Payne's sneer from amongst those picked to be moving on. The Captain shook his head as he looked down at the guy with glasses who was holding a shiny gold coin. He argued with the Captain, " 'An untouched pendant of royal gold'! Just as you asked!" The Captain patted his shoulder, "If you had actually thought it through and looked around you would have found that Mrs. Brick of Cabin 18 has a lovely Meowth accompanying her today. In ancient times, you see, the 'Untouched Pendant' was worshipped by Royalty even more than gold. If you had brought the Meowth here, you would have passed. Oh well."

The Captain turned to the next person leaving the bespectacled man alone in his despair. Shelly was starting to understand now. The Captain wasn't crazy at all. He knew his passenger manifesto inside and out and had struck up kind conversations with them all at least once- of course he knew what kind of Pokémon and items they would have. Each of the Scavenger Items were things he _knew_ would be found easily if one only asked.

"And what do we have here?" Shelly jumped. The Captain was barely taller than herself, his kind, round face a soft tinge of pink as he smiled at her. His eyes sparkled at the Pokémon in her arms. He gave a hearty laugh, "A Corsola! A shining sea rock if I ever saw one!" Shelly couldn't help but smile. She nodded, "It took a while for me to figure out the clue, but I got it in the end..!" The Captain turned back to her and nodded, "It seems that way." He handed the Corsola back, patting its head.

"You see, the point of these Feebas Ferry Games is to bring the passengers together. To make friends; after all, the only way to get your hands on these items is to strike up a conversation with a complete stranger. As a Captain of the seas, I'm constantly meeting new people from all over the world and I only want others to feel the happiness I feel when I make a new friend. Don't you think it's a great feeling..?" He looked between Shelly and the Corsola. They looked at one another, "Making new friends, huh..?" _Cor?_

Shelly smiled. She looked back at the Captain, "Yes, Sir! I think it's a great feeling, too!" The Captain patted her head softly and moved on to make the announcement. Those that had passed would move on to the next game. As people moved around her Shelly looked down at the Corsola.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Corsola looked up and met Shelly's eyes, "I didn't even apologize for knocking you down… But the Captain was right…" She thought back to meeting the other passengers that had loaned her their precious items. They had all been so kind to her and she couldn't even remember saying 'Thank You.' Shelly looked out over the water, "Because that's what a journey is all about, isn't it..? Making those connections- those friendships that will last forever…" She made a tight, determined fist. Corsola could see a fire in her eyes, "And to think, there are still so many friends out there for me to meet! I can't wait!"

She heard the voice of the Captain's Aid calling all the competitors forward for the next game. Shelly put the Pokémon down, "Thanks for all your help." And she turned to join the others, not at all aware of the stunned look Corsola was giving her…

And the games continued! Next was BINGO- a game of chance. As the older lady with all the jewels gave a triumphant cry, Shelly and the others pouted. There was a tut on Shelly's other side, "Not like she has anything to be proud about." She turned to see the guy with glasses from before, "It doesn't take any special skills to win at BINGO." Shelly gave him a look, "Well at least she made it past the 1st round, unlike some people." He gave a harumph and turned away, red in the face. Ignoring the sore loser to her right, Shelly turned back to the crowd and joined in on the applause. Whether a game of luck or a game of skill, to win at something was always a nice feeling. It wasn't fair for someone to try and take that away from anyone…

She felt a little different, though, after the Pokémon Trivia. Payne's smug look at his victory was just too much for her. She furrowed her brow at Payne from across the room. In that same moment he caught her eye. He winked, "The nerve of that guy! I'll show him!" Just behind her, hiding in the shadow of the doorway was the Corsola from before. She had been following this strange girl for awhile now, curious. From one moment to the next this human's emotions were in constant fluctuation. How strange…

During the Posing Competition, Shelly definitely shined. She used all that she had practiced back home with Nick and was able to show off her full range of moves; meanwhile, the couple from before continued to argue: "No-no-no! Like this! Like this!" It was the boyfriend that was competing, although the girl seemed to be the one driving the show. But in the end she was left in tears as Shelly was awarded 1st place over him.

"Not bad, kid." The group was making their way down to the kitchens when Payne bumped into Shelly's shoulder, "Pretty impressive for someone with a naturally lackluster charm about her." Shelly turned her nose up in the air, "For your information, I'm a Pokémon Coordinator! So of course my poses would be spot-on!" Payne cocked an eyebrow, "A Coordinator, huh? You don't say..?" He smiled knowingly. But before he could say anything more a shrill shriek came from ahead of them.

Just beyond the doors to the kitchen the Captain's aid had screamed. They all hurried forward to see what the commotion was about. Shelly gulped, "Munchlax!?" They all watched as he rubbed his tremendous stomach and gave a content burp. The Captain could only laugh, "Well, at least he enjoyed the food..!" He turned to face them all, "But that also means we can't have our Eating Challenge as planned." He looked around at the three people that were left and shrugged, "We'll just have to head straight into the Battle Tournament!"

But with 3 People left instead of 2 things would have to be different. They were given 30minutes to prepare their Pokémon. The Captain looked around at them all explaining how the battle would go, "We'll have a 3 Person Battle Royale! You will each have 1 Pokémon to fight alongside and the last one standing wins!" In that moment as the others gave their assent to the terms of battle and turned to leave, Shelly realized that she had a problem.

She turned to look at Munchlax. He was in a deep food coma in the middle of the counter. She shook him roughly, "Come on! Wake up! This isn't funny anymore!" She did everything she could think of, even bringing out some candies that were locked away in a cupboard, but nothing worked. She knew from past experience how long these naps could take. Depending on just how much Munchlax consumed he could be out for several hours or even several days..!

Shelly slumped to the floor, "I'm doomed..! There's nothing I can do now!" She could imagine Payne's face now as she walked forward in her mind's eye, admitting to her defeat. She hated the thought of losing to such a guy, "But what other option do I have..?" She buried her face into her knees. A moment later the doors to the kitchen creaked opened just a bit. She didn't even lift her head to look until she heard the familiar coo of a Pokémon. Standing before her with a concerned look on her face was the Corsola from before! She turned her head side to side as if trying to understand why Shelly was upset.

Shelly smiled at the Pokémon, "Sorry, but… even with your help from before I guess I'm still going to have to forfeit this one. You see, without a Pokémon to fight with me, there's nothing I can do." Corsola's face got pouty. She gave a hard whack to Shelly with her horns. Shelly yelped, "What was that for!?" She rubbed her behind as Corsola jumped around at her feet angrily. It was as if she was trying to say something important to her, but what..?

"Ladies and Gentlemen! After a long 4hours of traversing the open seas we are very near our final destination! But before that we must award our grande prize to one very lucky Trainer!" All of the Feebas Ferry Passengers were standing on the deck as the Captain gave his speech. Standing at his side was his aid. She touched a button and the entire boat began to shake as he continued, "Normally, we would have our Final Two contestants battle it out in a Full-On Pokémon Battle; however..! Due to circumstances beyond our control we must switch things up!" At the touch of the button the floor below began to change. They all watched as the large pool became covered with a battle field. Payne stepped forward, smiling down at his Squirtle.

"Tonight we will have a 3-Way Battle Royale between these three lucky Trainers to see who will win this beautiful Corsola-Horned Necklace!" The older woman stepped up beside Payne, her hungry eyes set on the prize. The Captain looked around, confused, "But where is Miss Shelly-?"

"I'm here! I'm right here!" Running up from the stairs, Shelly bursts out onto the crowd. She stopped to catch her breath for a moment. She felt soft hands patting her back and congratulating her on making it just in time. As she looked up at their faces she recognized some of them from throughout the day: 3 of them were the passengers she had asked to borrow their items, some had been other participants that had loss, and others were just audience members who had been cheering her on from the very start. She realized as she looked around just what the Captain had been trying to accomplish from all this. But, of course! He had told her himself…

She remembered his words, [ "…to bring the passengers together…" ]. A way to bring people from all walks of like together… to make friends. Sure, by means of competition things may get heated, but in the end they were just games. She looked up at the necklace on display before them. It was pretty, most definitely, but that wasn't the real prize…

"Take your places, friends, and let us begin!" Shelly stood on one side of the battle field while Payne stood on the other. The older lady passed her by. Shelly called to her for a moment, "By the way, I don't think I ever caught her name." The lady looked surprised by the sudden remark, but she still smiled, "Why, it's Mrs. Foley, Dear." She nodded her head and continued to her place on the field. Shelly's eyes followed after her. She wondered what kind of lifestyle she lived, to think she would have such riches to put lavish jewels on display and still be a tough Trainer..? She noticed the couple on the edge of the crowd and the weird guy with glasses. And what about them? What brought them to the island? Shelly's mind was running around with all kinds of thoughts she didn't even notice that the battle had started.

Payne snapped his fingers at her, "Hey, Kid! Are you gonna battle or not?" She jumped. Payne had chosen his Squirtle for the battle and Mrs. Foley was using a Granbull. Shelly pulled out her Pokémon, "Well, here goes nothing!" Corsola spun around just as they had practiced. She struck a pose with Shelly- this may just be a simple Pokémon Battle, but Contests were where Shelly felt at home. Payne chuckled to himself at their display.

She had never participated in such a strange and chaotic type of battle before. You had to be careful and watch both opponents at all times. When she would choose to put her focus on Granbull Squirtle would suddenly slam into Corsola with a powerful attack, but when she dodged an attack from one, the other would make up for it. This was nothing like a Contest Battle, though she kept trying to make it into one. Payne could easily tell this girl was a complete newb. He shook his head at her puny Combination Moves, "I'll show her was a real Contest Pokémon ought to look like."

Squirtle froze the battlefield with his Ice Beam, using it as a skating rink. Shelly couldn't help but admire how graceful he was on the ice; meanwhile, Corsola slid and crashed into a stack of chairs nearby. Super fast now, Squirtle slammed into Granbull with a powerful Skull Bash, knocking her and Mrs. Foley out of the match. Corsola stood back up and shook herself as the Captain gave commentary, "Just two Pokémon left! And what a magnificent display!" And he was right. While Shelly & Corsola worked to gather their footing again, Squirtle and Payne were putting on a show for the crowd.

Squirtle was still skating around now using Bubble Beam- the bubbles glistened off the sheet of ice. Shelly looked across at Payne who had just called out another command, "Now jump and spin- keep using Ice Beam!" As Squirtle spun and attacked, a stunning ice sculpture appeared. Shelly was stunned, "A-amazing..!" She remembered what she had told him earlier: [ "For your information, I'm a Pokémon Coordinator! So of course my poses would be spot-on!" He gave her a knowing smile, "A Coordinator, huh? You don't say..?" ] Of course he had acted so calm and snooty..! She was blushing now. How could she have been so stupid? She looked up just as he did, catching his eye. He flipped his hair and winked at her, a smug look on his face.

"He's a Coordinator, too..!" And while Squirtle put on a show Shelly and Corsola stood baffled. How on Earth could they turn this around now? Then she remembered one of Corsola's moves, "That's enough of that. I think it's time we crashed this performance, don't you?" Corsola nodded.

"Use Spike Cannon!" The attack shattered Squirtle's ice sculpture and sent the small Pokémon spinning. Payne gave her a disgusted look, "How dare you interrupt us!" Shelly smiled, "All's fair in love and Pokémon Battles, you know! Now it's our turn!" Corsola started spinning on the ice, her body suddenly glowing under a veil of water. Aqua Ring was a success! Not only was it healing her, but it looked pretty, too, especially while it was sparkling against the ice.

"Now use Bubble Beam, Corsola!" Shelly called out.

"You use Bubble Beam, too, Squirtle!" Payne refused to let her go that easily. The two attacks collided, but Squirtle was still stronger than Shelly's newly caught Pokémon. As Corsola tried to recover from the attack, Squirtle moved in closer, "Finish it with Skull Bash!" Corsola went flying. She was out for the count and unable to battle.

Shelly ran to her side and held her close, smiling, "You were fantastic out there. Especially for your very first battle." She looked up to where Payne was patting his Squirtle's head, congratulating him. She gave a sad smile, "He was just better, that's all."

The Captain awarded Payne the Corsola-Horned necklace in front of the rest of the Ferry Passengers. Even Shelly was clapping for him. She may not have won the grande prize but as she looked at the Pokéball that held her new friend, Corsola, none of that seemed to matter. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see the guy with glasses, Jeremy was his name she learned. And standing behind him was Mrs. Foley and some of the others from the Feebas Ferry games, "You wanna join us for dinner before we dock?" She smiled widely, "Sure!" Shelly ran off to join her new group of friends.

She laughed and talked with them all as they shared stories the last 30minutes of the trip. The Captain had been right: in the end, this was what it was all about. This was only the beginning of her journey and she knew she was sure to make many more friends along the way..!


	36. Scene36: Country Bumpkin in the Big City

**Ch. 36: Country Bumpkin in the Big City**

 **Lyrik Arc**

Lyrik is fiddling with her Pokédex while she walks down the road. Back in Cerulean City Nurse Joy had explained to her how this little green device would act as her Personal ID. She even showed her how to point the screen at a Pokémon to look up its information, but what else could it do?

She tapped the screen, but it did nothing. The buttons made a cute little sound when she touched them and she could see all the Pokémon she's met and captured by scrolling. She kept fiddling with it as her feet carried her forward. She read something on the screen that said, "Meet Dextyn!" She cocked an eyebrow, "What's that mean?" Lyrik tapped the right button and a loud computerized male voice suddenly started speaking to her.

"I am Dextyn, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Lyrik Aika of the town of Lavender." Lyrik stumbled, almost dropping the Pokédex, "My function is to provide Lyrik with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their Training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced." On the screen was her Trainer Photo and counter for how many Pokémon she's seen so far since starting on her journey. More high-tech then she was used to.

Because Lyrik was so distracted with her Pokédex, Dexyn, she didn't even notice the sign before she rammed right into it. She fell a step back, her hand over her face. She was totally certain it was going to leave a bruise, "OOoooowww…!" As she rubbed the mark on her forehead Lyrik looked up to see what the sign said: Saffron City. Without realizing it, Lyrik had made it all the way to the big city.

Lyrik lived her whole life in a small town, so a place like this was a major culture shock. There were tall buildings everywhere she looked and hoards of people milling about the streets. People bumped into her in a hurry and they all seemed to have somewhere important to be. Lyrik had arrived just before sunset and lights were starting to come to life. Her eyes sparkled as she looked around at everything she passed, "The 'Shining Big City." Wow~!"

On her way to find the Pokémon Center to stay the night Lyrik passes several large homes and vendors trying to sell her various items. From Saffron City souvenirs to Pokémon goods like Potions and Pokéballs for extra cheap prices, Lyrik just can't say no. Someone starts laughing just behind her. Lyrik turns to see an young man watching her. He walks over, smiling sympathetically, "You're not from around here, are you?" Lyrik blushes a bit, "What makes you say that?" He laughs again, "Well, normally locals know how to avoid being hassled by all the salespeople here. They're pretty bad, huh..?" He offers his hand, "The name's Kiyo."

Kiyo offers to show her the way to the Pokémon Center. On the way he tells her about the place he runs called The Fighting Dojo. It used to be Saffron's only Gym, but after he lost in a challenge against Sabrina it was demoted.

"So now we just help Trainers prepare for their Official Gym Challenge." Lyrik had never heard of such a system. She thought back to the days she used to Train at the Battle Dome with Tucker. Perhaps it was similar. Kiyo stops in front of a building with a red roof. The Pokémon Center.

"Well, here you are." The moon was completely out by now but you couldn't tell with all the lights of the city. After a moment to consider the idea, Lyrik turned to Kiyo, "Could I try Training at your Dojo?" Kiyo is a bit surprised by her requests. He scratches the back of his head, thinking about it.

"Well… you see, the Dojo isn't just for anyone. There are a lot of really tough Trainers there." She jumps forward, "And that's why I want to do it!" He can see the fire burning in her eyes. Kiyo couldn't help but smile. He nods, "Alright then. You can stop by tomorrow. We'll see if you're good enough to take on the Saffron City Gym Leader."

That night while Lyrik lied in her bed she thought back to her Training. She had worked her Pokémon tirelessly in the past few weeks, past few years, in fact. She knew that they were ready to take on the Gym Leader Challenge. Her fingers wrapped themselves around the blanket. " _We'll show them just how good we are…"_

It took awhile for Lyrik to find her way to Kiyo's Dojo the next morning. She walked all around turning down street after street, but being from a small country town she wasn't exactly sure on how to navigate the big city. She turned her Grampa Fuji's map all around, hoping to get a better idea on where to go, but it seemed that the city had grown a lot since Grampa Fuji's time. Lyrik kept trying to ask people for directions, but they would just ignore her or push her aside, in a hurry to make their next appointment.

"Different from the country, huh?" She turned around to see Kiyo standing there. He had some groceries in his hands and was trying to hide a smile. She blushed, "Not really. More like 'difficult since it's my first time,' you know?" Kiyo chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, suuure." He poked her head, "Come along, country girl. The dojo's this way."

Though annoyed with his treating her like a little kid, Lyrik followed him. A couple blocks away they reached a large wooden entryway. Just past the grounds was a large traditional building with tatami mat floors. Grampa Fuji had been sure to teach Lyrik proper manners, so she knew to remove her shoes before following Kiyo inside.

Kiyo was greeted by men of different ages, some just older than Lyrik and some even older than Kiyo. They were all wearing a karate uniform but each wore different colored belts to represent their level of experience. Kiyo turned to the students, introducing Lyrik as their guest. Although they were polite and bowed to her, she could feel their awkward stares. They were all very curious about her.

A boy that seemed about her age stepped forward, "Master Kiyo, is she here to study with us, or is she some kind of challenger?" Kiyo smirked, "Well, Aaron, I thought we'd figure that out after some lunch." No one asked anymore questions.

While the students prepared the food Kiyo showed Lyrik around. She saw all different types of Pokémon Training, though most of them were Fighting-Types. Kiyo explained how he took on students that lived and worked at the Dojo along with him. Some of the boys stayed to master martial arts alongside their Pokémon Partner, while others remained to create a strong bond with their entire team. Each of them had come from all different walks of life, but they were all here with the same goal in mind: to become stronger. He looked down at Lyrik, "So what brought you here today?" Lyrik didn't know how to answer him. But before she could answer his question, the lunch bell rang.

She was a bit shocked at their manners. All the boys and men ate as if this was their last meal. And they talked with their mouths full, food and spit flying everywhere. And the Pokémon weren't any different. The boy from before, Aaron, was particularly loud, though Lyrik noticed how his eyes kept glancing over to where she was sitting beside Kiyo near the head of the table. She didn't like the way he glared at her at all…

Once lunch was over and the table was cleared, Kiyo clapped his hands together. They were to all gather in the dojo. There, Kiyo stood before his students and faced Lyrik, "Have you come to a decision?" She puffed out her chest with confidence as she responded, "I want to challenge your dojo, Kiyo. If you'd let me." He smiled, "Very well. Now allow me to explain how we do things here at the Fighting Dojo."

Lyrik's challenge was to fight against the top 4 students of the dojo and only after beating them would she be able to take on their number one, Kiyo himself. Each of her opponents would be allowed to use between 1 to 3 Pokémon to battle with while Lyrik could fight with up to 6; however, while she would be allowed to substitute in the middle of the battle, they could not. As he explained the rules Kiyo was rummaging through some drawers. He pulled out a small box with a lock. From out of the box he pulls out two Pokéballs, enlarging them and placing one on each of two stands behind him. "And if you somehow manage to defeat all of us during this challenge, I will give you a prized Fighting Pokémon."

Lyrik's eyes began to shine. If she won she'd get a new Pokémon..!? She smirked, "This just got a whole lot more interesting..!" Kiyo turned to face the open battle field. Lyrik had accepted the Fighting Dojo Challenge. He nodded and the first to battle her stood.

The older man introduced himself as Hideki. He had traveled on a journey of self discovery when he was just a boy, but never was strong enough to challenge the Pokémon League. It wasn't until he came here and began Training under Kiyo that he managed to become stronger. He bowed before his master, "I am grateful to Master Kiyo and I refuse to bring shame unto our dojo." And so the battle begun…

Hideki put up a good fight with his Machop and Machoke, but they just weren't fast enough to keep up with Lyrik's Squirtle. He slammed into Machoke with a powerful Rapid Spin, forcing his opponent to twirl off-balance and straight into the wall. None of them had expected this child to be this strong…!

Lyrik's next opponents were Hitoshi, a Trainer traveling from a distant land, and Mike who strived to be a great and powerful Fighting-Type Specialist just like Bruno of the Elite Four. One after the other they stood to face this young girl. A girl none of them believed would be much of a challenge, after all, she was just some country bumpkin who had stumbled into the city… But they were wrong.

Lyrik had spent several years Training up her Pokémon to go up against the toughest of Trainers and she was smart enough to pick the right type of moves in order to counter-act her opponent. Aaron's Primeape was already breathing hard as he stood facing Lyrik and her Charmander. Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Meowth stood next to Lyrik cheering on their friend. Lyrik liked the passion Aaron had for this battle, though she wondered why he seemed so upset.

Aaron was born and raised in Saffron City. He had grown up hearing stories of how only the strongest of Trainers came through the Fighting Dojo, and ever since he first saw Kiyo battle when he was younger, he had admired his skills. He refused to let his Master and dear friend down, "Karate Chop- GO!" Primeape leapt forward. But Lyrik had seen this coming, "Get low, Charmander!" Timing the attack perfectly, he ducked. Primeape's attack flew right over his head. Primeape stumbled. This was their chance!

"Use Flamethrower!" The attack was in point-blank range. Primeape disappeared behind a plume of fire as the others covered their faces from the heatwave. Kiyo waited till the smoke cleared before making the call. Primeape was unable to battle!

Aaron was shocked at his loss, Kiyo could see it. He stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Take this loss and use it to make yourself stronger." Aaron could only nod. He refused to allow himself to show any emotion.

A sudden bright light caught everyone's attention. Lyrik had gone to congratulate her Charmander on his victory when he began to shine a bright blue. Charmander was finally evolving! They all watched as his body grew several inches taller and the flame on his tail brightened. **_Chaarrrrr-meleon!_**

Charmander had evolved into Charmeleon! Lyrik and her Pokémon gathered around their friend. After all this time it had finally happened. Lyrik was so happy she felt like crying. But Kiyo approached her. He looked between her and her Pokémon, "I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say you surprised us today." She turned to face him straight on. Kiyo could see that both Lyrik and her newly evolved Charmeleon were reeling for another battle. He gave a nod of approval, "Now take that burning fire and tackle your next challenge… Me!"


	37. Scene 37: Fight On!

**Scene 37: Fight On!**

 **[** **Soon after arriving in the big city, Saffron City, Lyrik meets with the Karate King known as Kiyo. He invites Lyrik to the Fighting Dojo he runs in the middle of town. Kiyo and the rest of his students never thought that a country bumpkin like this small girl would be much of a challenge for them, but they were so wrong…**

 **One after the other Lyrik takes on the strongest Trainers from the Dojo. Although this place used to be Saffron City's one and only Pokémon Gym, after losing their honor to current Gym Leader, Sabrina, the Fighting Dojo is now a Training Facility for those who want to become stronger. These older boys and men may have come a long way to be here, but Lyrik is just as passionate as they are and just as powerful. She proves her worth when she manages to finally defeat Kiyo's top students, even his dear friend, Aaron. Lyrik now stands before Kiyo in the middle of the room, ready to take on the last of her opponents… ]**

Kiyo chooses his first Pokémon as Hitmonlee. Each of Lyrik's Pokémon have already battled except for Meowth, but she knows that would be a bad move. Meowth, as a Normal Type Pokémon wouldn't stand a chance against a Fighting-Type Specialist like Kiyo. Although they were all tired, she knew she had to choose one of her Pokémon that had already battled. Charmeleon steps forward before she can make a decision. He gives her a look of confidence.

She had been so upset and worried these past weeks that her Pokémon had yet to evolve. Was it because she wasn't Training them enough? Or maybe it was something she wasn't doing right..? It wasn't until she met with the older Daycare Couple, Toni and Steven, who reminded her that heart had a lot to do with Pokémon Training as well. And ever since then she's tried her best to be kinder to them. And now, finally… after years of being together and Training together, Lyrik's Charmander had finally evolved into a Charmeleon.

He gave a sniff and little sparks of flames puffed out of his nose. Lyrik knew that he was ready to keep fighting. Charmeleon dashed forward at her command, making a swipe for Kiyo's Hitmonlee, but its powerful legs carried him away from the attack. Charmeleon kept at it. Scratch Attack after Scratch Attack, just trying to land a hit. Suddenly, Hitmonlee's leg rammed straight into Charmeleon's gut. He doubled over, "Oh no!" Another kick and Charmeleon went flying. Lyrik and the others thought it was over… But Charmeleon was back on his feet.

Lyrik suddenly remembered something Nurse Joy had told her when she was first given her Pokédex. **[ "These little gadgets are actually quite handy for all sorts of things. Not only does it act as your personal identification, it has a collection of data for a whole lot of Pokémon, even the ones you catch!" Lyrik cocked her head to the side, "How does it have information like that?" Nurse Joy smiles as she explains. She flips up the green lid of her Pokédex and pushes a couple buttons, raising the camera in order to scan Lyrik's Charmander. She turns the screen for her to see, "If you look right here it has a complete list of the moves your Pokémon is currently able to use. And as long as you keep this device updated it will continue to collect data, even when your Pokémon have evolved..!" ]**

Lyrik reaches around and pulls at her bag. She digs around until her hand finds Dextyn, "I can't believe I forgot!" She points the Pokédex at Charmeleon before he dodges out of range. A screen pops up and Dextyn starts speaking. Lyrik notices a brand new move in Charmeleon's repertoire. She calls to get his attention, "Alright, Charmeleon let's show them just how much stronger you've become!" His tail flame suddenly bursts into the air as he charges up the power. Hitmonlee leaps forward, aiming for another kick. _"Now!"_

"Use Dragon Breath!" A blast of powerful blue flames surround Hitmonlee, throwing him back. He's been toasted. The room is silent. Kiyo returns his Pokémon, seemingly annoyed. He pulls out another Pokéball, "Not bad. Guess I underestimated you." Lyrik took that as a compliment.

Kiyo's 2nd and final Pokémon was Hitmonchan. Once Dexyn told Lyrik about the Punching Pokémon she had to make a choice. Charmeleon needed to take a break, so which Pokémon should she- **_Chaaarrrrr!_**

Lyrik jumped as Charmeleon gave a triumphant roar. He didn't want to stop fighting. But Lyrik wasn't so sure, "You've done enough, Charmeleon. You really should rest." She tried to grab him but Charmeleon pulled away. He stepped back onto the battlefield, ready to take on Hitmonchan. Lyrik sighed and her shoulders slumped. No point in arguing, "Fine then. Use Scratch!"

The match started almost exactly like the previous one. Hitmonchan was quick on his feet, though a little slower than Hitmonlee was. Lyrik and Charmeleon used that to their advantage. They got in a few good hits, thinking that they were pulling ahead, but as soon as Hitmonchan's attack landed- WHAM! Charmeleon went flying!

Just as Hitmonlee's power came from his powerful legs Hitmonchan's fists were extremely dangerous. Lyrik ran to where Charmeleon was struggling to stand. She wanted to call him back- force him to retire from the match, but… she couldn't do it…

Charmeleon pushed past Lyrik and kept going at Hitmonchan. Lyrik knew that Charmeleon was well past his limit, but she didn't think he had realized it. Charmeleon's legs were shaking from just standing and the flame on his tail had gotten low. She knew she should just recall him to his Pokéball, but she also knew how he felt. She could feel how much he wanted to win this battle..!

On and on it went, one dodging an attack and the other following suit. It was a longer match than the others from before. Aaron and all the rest were shocked that Charmeleon was still standing. He had taken several of Hitmonchan's powerful punches and, somehow, was still standing. Kiyo was sweating now. He hadn't expected them to last this long. He knew that Hitmonchan was completely worn out. Both Pokémon were breathing heavily. They stood facing each other, refusing to give in. They knew the match was just about finished…

Lyrik clenched her fist. This had to be the last attack, "Use Fire Fang!" Charmeleon dashed forward. Hitmonchan was there to meet him, "Go! Thunderpunch!" Both attacks were fully charged up and both Pokémon's aim was spot on, but last minute, Hitmonchan collapsed. He had had it. Charmeleon stumbled to a stop, noticing his opponent on the ground. Hitmonchan wasn't moving. His energy had run out first.

Lyrik ran onto the field, hugging Charmeleon. They had really won! Kiyo returned Hitmonchan to its Pokéball, thanking it for such a great match. He looked around at the room. Each of his students stood and bowed before Lyrik. She had proven them wrong. Lyrik, this nobody little girl from nowhere had beaten their top Fighting-Type specialist and had won the challenge. She flushed.

Kiyo stepped forward to congratulate her. As he approached, Charmeleon fell to his knees. Lyrik could feel how hard he was breathing. She was worried. Kiyo kneeled down beside them, "You may have pulled out the win in the end, but Pokémon battles aren't just about power. In order to be truly strong, one must know their limits as well." Lyrik and Charmeleon looked at each other. They were both a little embarrassed to hear that. They may have won the match, but they still had a lot to learn…

Kiyo stepped aside to let Lyrik choose her prize. She had battled against Kiyo's top two Pokémon: Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. For her prize at winning the Fighting Dojo Challenge she could choose one of these Pokémon to take with her on her journey. She chose Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon. She now had a complete team of 6 Pokémon: Bulbasaur, her newly evolved Charmeleon, Squirtle, Nidoran, Meowth, and now Hitmonlee! With this team she knew she was ready to challenge the real Saffron City Gym Leader..!

Outside, Kiyo and all the rest lined up to say goodbye to Lyrik. Aaron shook hands with Lyrik, apologizing for his rude behavior from before. They had all grown to respect her skills as a Trainer after seeing her battle full-out like that. Kiyo poked again like before, smiling, "Good luck on your Gym Match. I know you're powerful, Lyrik, but so is Sabrina." She nodded. Sabrina must be the name of the Gym Leader. He winked, "You may have beaten me today, but she's on a whole different level." Lyrik only smiled. She cocked an eyebrow and gave him a look, "You should know better than to underestimate me and my Pokémon." Kiyo chuckled. She was right, after all.

She turned to leave, waving to them all once more. As she turned the corner she looked down at her Pokéball. Lyrik thought back to what Kiyo had said. He had meant well, though it had felt an awful lot like a scolding. She gripped the ball even tighter. Lyrik held her head high as she walked on. _"I won't stop here- I just can't… I'll continue to grow stronger and stronger everyday with my Pokémon. Challenging the strongest of Trainers and winning all our battles."_ She gave a grin, "And Sabrina's just another victory waiting to happen..!"


	38. Scene 38: Journey

**Ch. 38: Journey**

 **Kari Arc**

Kari and Al are sitting alone in one of the classrooms. Kari is talking about her plans to bring down Team Rocket- she just has to put an end to the awful things they're doing.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Al looks at her seriously, "You and Eevee may be powerful, but there's no way you're strong enough to take down the entire organization by yourselves..!" She looks up at him, "Well… maybe if you helped us-"

"No. I'm sorry, but I can't." He stands and tries to walk away. Kari follows, "But, Al..!" He stops in his tracks, "Your father saved my life. He rescued me from that place. I couldn't…" He looked down at his feet. Kari sighed.

The door slid open suddenly. "Aha! There you are, Kari!" Eric enters the room, Ezra just behind him.

"Were you looking for me?" Ezra and Eric share a look, "Yeah, you haven't heard?" Ezra raises an eyebrow, "The Boss is looking for you. He sent out a message to everyone in the base." Kari gulps. She looks at Al. Could he know what they were discussing?

Down in the battle fields Kari and the others arrive to find the whole school sitting at the bleachers. Giovanni is standing before them all. Kari walks forward, her friends just behind her. At the sound of approaching footsteps Giovanni turns, "Well it's about time. We've been looking all over for you." Kari's eyes are barely able to look upon her father.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me..?" He chuckles, "It's your 8th birthday next week and as a gift, I wanted to offer a proposal to you." Everyone is waiting with anticipation. She glances up at him as he speaks, "This past year you've risen above all odds and managed to graduate as the top student in the Rocket Academy. So, Kari… I challenge you." Silence.

Kari blinks, "…Huh?" Giovanni pulls out a Poke'ball, "I challenge you to a battle." There's a unanimous gasp from the crowd:

"Wow. A battle?"

"A battle with the Boss?"

"The Boss and Kari, huh?"

"So cool!"

"Awesome!"

"But isn't she his daughter?"

"Isn't that kind of unfair?"

Kari gulps.,"Y-you wanna battle me?" He smirks at her, "The ultimate test to see whether or not you are ready." She furrows her eyebrows at him, "Ready for what?" His head drops to the side as he gives her a look, "I guess we'll see. So? What do you say?"

Kari turns to look at her friends. Should she? By the looks of their faces, they're worried about her. Ezra gives her a thumbs up. "Hey, you're a great Trainer, Kari! If anyone can take him on, you can!" Eric shrugs, "And besides, he's your Dad. I'm sure he won't be too hard on you." She shares a look with Al… They weren't so sure about that…

Kari takes a deep breathe, turning back to face her father. She nods, "Ok. I accept your challenge." Giovanni smiles, "Very good." The crowd cheers and hollers. Koga, another one of the Team Rocket instructors takes the sidelines as the referee.

It's Eevee versus Golem. For a while, Kari and Eevee are barely able to hold their own. Eevee uses his speed to dodge most of Golems attacks, but even the backlash is painful. On top of Golem's mere strength, Giovanni is a veteran Trainer. Every time Kari thinks of some new strategy to get around her opponent, he manages to out-smart them.

The crowd is cheering in their favor but Al knows that Giovanni is just holding back. It's been a long battle so far and Eevee's breathing heavily. Kari looks across the field: Golem isn't even breaking a sweat. He looks back at Giovanni, waiting. When given the signal, Golem switches things up. Faster than expected, he takes down Eevee.

Eevee gives a wail as Golem slams his heavy body on top of him. The crowd is holding their breath. Golem rolls away but is ready for more. Although his HP is low, Eevee keeps trying to fight. Kari is unsure of what to do. She wants to fight. She wants to try and win, but she doesn't want Eevee to be hurting. Her hands shake as she watches Golem beat on Eevee, ruthlessly. The crowd is quiet. Some have turned their heads, unable to watch any longer. Amy has her hands over her mouth, her eyes shut, "So cruel." The only person who doesn't seem to mind is a young blonde girl- Alice. She smirks at Kari's situation.

Kari gives a start as Golem tosses Eevee like a doll. She runs forward to check on him. He's beaten and Kari wants to call it. But before she express her concerns Eevee staggers to his feet. He gives Kari a look. He knows what she's thinking and he knows that he may not be strong enough, but… Eevee doesn't want to give up… not yet. Their eyes meet, "B-but… you're hurt…"

"So. Will you forfeit?" Giovanni taunts her, "Is that all you've got to show me?" Kari's head snaps up at the sound of his voice. She's furious upon looking at her father. After learning the truth about Team Rocket. After being called out in front of all her friends. She clenches her fists and stands, Eevee beside her, resolute.

"No. We're not finished yet!" There's something inspiring about Kari and Eevee's determination. Giovanni can see the rekindled flame in her eyes- in Eevee's eyes. He can see how the audience is feeling for her, several of them nodding in favor of her words. He smiles. It's just as he thought.

But even with all that fire and passion and determination, it's not long till Eevee is knocked out. With a whole new kind of fury Eevee battles on against Golem, somehow able to fight back even with all the damage he's sustained. Giovanni calls for one final Rock Throw Attack… Eevee is lying unconscious underneath as the dust clears.

Kari dashes forward. She helps Eevee out from under the rubble, desperate to check on his condition. They've never been pushed this far before. Eevee is breathing, though he looks terrible. She holds him close, on the verge of tears. The audience and her friends watch with sad eyes.

A shadow suddenly looms over her. She looks up and sees her father standing there, "You're weak." Kari looks down in dismay. Giovanni sneers, "A Trainer like you doesn't belong within the Team Rocket Ranks… But perhaps that is because you've learned all that you can here." Kari looks up at him, confused.

"You're certainly not without potential. You've managed to surpass every other student- against all odds. In fact, you might even surpass me someday." Everyone is on the edge of their seats as they listen to Giovanni speak, "Did he just say what I think he said..?" Ezra looks around at Al and the others.

"I think it's about time you've left this place, Kari, and begun your own journey." Kari is stunned, "Poke'mon League Regulations state: 'As long as a parent has given their consent, and with standing proof of their skills, even a child may be allowed to compete for the Championship Title.' " Kari is grasping for comprehension. She stands, "W-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I give you permission to leave this place. To go on a journey to become stronger." Giovanni is actually smiling now, "The world will know where you came from. You will become the face of this organization and bring glory to the Team Rocket name!" He reaches for something in his pocket. Kari can see that same hungry look in his eyes. This was what he wanted all along. He wants her to become a strong Trainer, not for herself, but for Team Rocket… To help bring evil and for wrong-doings. All around him, Al notices the looks of his fellow members. They're cheering for her. Everyone knows how strong Kari is- how strong she can become.

Giovanni turns Kari to face the crowd, "With a Trainer like you on our side, Team Rocket could be unstoppable. So… What's your decision?" He shows her the proposal. In his hand is the Earth Badge. Kari's eyes are wide. If she agrees to this, she will be able to use the Badge as proof to enter the Indigo League..!

She looks at the beaten Eevee in her arms. After a moment's consideration her mind is made up. She faces her father straight on. Her eyes are fierce, "I'll do it." The room erupts into cheers. No one notices the sad look on Al's face.

…

Kari throws her backpack over her shoulders. She's found a hat that goes perfectly with her outfit simple outfit of blue jeans, sneakers, and a red shirt with a white collar. As she looks around one last time she takes a deep breath. This was it. She was ready. Her eyes fall on the photo beside her bed. It's of her, her mother and father holding onto one another. A photo from a happier time. She smiles, "See you, Mommy." Kari walks out and closes the door.

Al is standing at the end of the hall. His arms are crossed and he's leaning up against the wall. Just behind him, Kari notices a small birthday cake. It's February 14th. Her 8th birthday.

"So you're actually going through with this." Kari doesn't respond.

"I thought you wanted to bring down Team Rocket. Isn't that what you said?" He stands firm. She smiles sadly, "You were right, Al. You and Daddy were both right." Al's shoulders slump upon hearing this. She clenches the straps on her backpack, "I'm just not strong enough… Not yet…" She looks up at him. Al notices how fierce her eyes are. Such determination.

"Don't you get it? This is my ticket out of here!" She shows him the badge, "I have to leave. It's the only way I can become stronger! The only way I can become strong enough to take down that whole darn organization!" She lets out a desperate sigh. "I'm going to go on this journey. I'm going to capture more Pokémon, build up my _own_ army, and someday… I'll be back. Just you wait." They lock eyes, "I will bring down the entire Team Rocket Organization and put an end to all the evil they plan to do… That's a promise."

A moment of silence hangs between them. Al shrugs, "Alright then." He's smiling at her, "And I'll be here when you do." He nods. Kari blinks, raising a confused eyebrow, "I thought you couldn't betray my father..?" Al's gives her a hard look, "That's what I thought, but…" He considers his words, "That day when the two of you battled. The way he treated you... and Eevee- it was almost cruel. I couldn't live with myself if I let him keep at it."

"Oh, Al…"

"And I'm sure I'm not the only one!" He smiles at her, "I'm going to help you, Kari. While your away, I'll see if I can find some other renegades willing to stand up against The Boss. There has to be others." Kari giggles a bit, "What, like, some kind of 'Renegade… Rocket Members'?" Al cocks his head to one side, considering the strange thought. He smiles at her, "Something like that."

Just outside Al says his goodbyes to Kari and Eevee. She sighs, looking around, "Well, no surprise. Daddy's not here to see me off." Though she pretends not to care Al knows how she really feels. He tries to change the subject, "So! Where you off to first?"

Kari smiles brightly, "I figured I'd visit Pallet Town first- meet with a couple of my friends before I head out." Al hands her a lunch box, "And you know the way?" She nods, "Of course!" He walks her down the porch steps, "Alright then… Well, be careful." Kari stops. She steps forward on her tippy-toes and kisses him on the cheek. Al's face is almost the same shade of red as his hair.

"Thanks, Al. You're a great person… And a great friend." She turns to leave, giving a final wave as a the sun starts to rise in the distance. A new day, for a new journey..!


	39. Scene 39: Sabrina, The Teenaged Psychic

**Scene 39: Sabrina, the Teenaged Psychic**

 **Lyrik Arc**

Lyrik had spent the last few years Training herself up to this time of her life. The time when her and her Pokémon would be strong enough to take on the Indigo League. She stood in front of a large building on the edge of Saffron City. The Saffron City Gym. She looked down at the Pokéball in her hand thinking of the previous day…

Lyrik had challenged Kiyo's Fighting Dojo and actually won. She not only received the prize of a brand new Pokémon, but her Charmander had finally evolved..! After all this time and all this Training, she knew her and her team were ready for this. Lyrik stepped forward and pushed her way through the giant double doors.

Lyrik is met with a group of students. They welcome her warmly to Sabrina's Gym, offering to escort her to the battlefield. Each one of them were studying under Sabrina in order to learn how to enhance their psychic powers. Lyrik stopped in her tracks, "I'm sorry… your what?" The boy smiled at her, nodding, "Yes, most people don't believe me when I tell them, but you see," He gestures to the others nearby. There was girl trying to bend a spoon with her mind and a boy was leaning over some toys attempting to move them. Lyrik was completely baffled. Did these people really believe they had… powers..?

"Sabrina is wonderful. And she's powerful." Lyrik looks back at her guide, "She makes for a wonderful teacher and Trainer. You'll see." She makes a face. "Yeeaaaah… I think I'll just take your word for it."

Farther down the hall they arrive at another set of double doors. He pushes through, announcing her arrival, and leaves. The doors close with a resounding thud behind her. Lyrik steps through and sees the battlefield in the center of the room. Before she can take in anything else a Pokémon suddenly appears before her. Lyrik jumps back, shrieking. The gaseous looking Pokémon is laughing hysterically at her reaction. A man walks up to her, also laughing, "Sorry for that! This Gastly just loves to play pranks on people." Gastly hovers in between them. Lyrik checks out its data on Dextyn. She'd never seen a Gastly before. She smiles, "A Ghost Pokémon, huh? Cool."

While Gastly flies around the room the man introduces himself as Sabrina's father, Natsu. He's wearing a simple jacket and jeans with a yellow ball cap. He smiles down at her, "But I'm sure you're not here to listen to an old man, now are ya?" He calls to someone behind him, "Looks like you've got a visitor!" Lyrik peers behind him.

Sitting across the room on a thrown is an older girl with long hair wearing tall boots and a red dress with long sleeves. She has thin piercing eyes and a small smile. In her lap is a cute doll wearing a frilly dress. The girl looks up as the man calls to her. She stands, replacing her seat with the doll, and takes the stairs down to join them. Before she can cross the field, though, Gastly appears again. He makes a face at her, but she seems to be used to it. She smiles, "Now is not the time, Gastly. Not when we have a guest to see." She looks at Lyrik with an apologetic smile, "Forgive him. He doesn't have the best of manners."

The girl steps before Lyrik, her sheer height towering over her, "I am Sabrina. Leader of the Saffron City Gym." Lyrik gulps. So this was Sabrina. She understood why people as tough as Kiyo could even be intimated by her. Her whole body was radiating with some strange power. Lyrik couldn't explain it, exactly.

"I knew you were coming…" Lyrik flinches. She looks into Sabrina's eyes… but how-? Sabrina doesn't look away from Lyrik's gaze, "You're after my Badge. I don't enjoy battling, but it's my duty as a Leader to give a Badge to anyone who has proven themselves worthy. Since you wish it, I will show you my psychic powers." Her father places a hand on her shoulder and, before Lyrik's very own eyes, they vanish. Lyrik jumps, "W-w-WHAT!? How-!?" They both reappear at the end of the battlefield.

While Natsu laughs at Lyrik's reaction, Sabrina only smiles, "I have had psychic powers since I was a little child. I first learned to bend spoons with my mind." Her father leaves her side as she speaks. Lyrik doesn't know what to say. How is this even possible!?

"My powers have grown exponentially since I was a child…" Her eyes flicker momentarily towards the doll sitting on the thrown. She smiles, remembering something fondly, "But those days are in the past." She looks across the way towards Lyrik. Sabrina's words bring her back, "Maybe it isn't possible to fully predict what the future holds… What will happen after this..? Will you be victorious? I wonder…" Gastly appears again at Sabrina's shoulder. He's laughing to himself, ready for the challenge. Natsu has taken his spot in the middle of the battlefield, ready to play as referee. Although shaken by the weirdness of it all, Pokémon battles was something Lyrik understood. She ran forward to face Sabrina.

Sabrina nodded, "Very good. Then shall we begin?" Sabrina's first Pokémon is one Lyrik's never seen before. According to Dextyn it's called Espeon. A Psychic-Type. Wanting to play it safe, Lyrik starts out with Meowth. This would be her first official battle. Sabrina commands her Pokémon with expertise. Espeon flies across the field, almost invisible to the eye. Lyrik gasps, "So fast!" Meowth is thrown before they could even react. Lyrik shakes herself. _"Got to focus!"_ Meowth stands up to the challenge, though she's not nearly quick enough to keep up with Espeon. She tries over and over again, barely landing a couple of Fury Swipes, but it's just not enough. Espeon uses a powerful Swift Attack to finish her off. Lyrik's first Pokémon is out.

As Lyrik returns Meowth to her Pokéball, she makes a choice. _"This isn't the time to hold back..!"_ She throws the ball, "I choose you, Charmeleon!" He gives a triumphant roar as he appears. He had proven himself during their battle with Kiyo yesterday. Lyrik was she he could handle this one, too. Espeon immediately slammed into him Charmeleon was barely able to keep standing. Sabrina even seemed impressed by this. Espeon continued with an onslaught of attacks, but Charmeleon refused to go down so easily. Espeon shot out a strange beam of power from the gem on its forehead. Lyrik called to Charmeleon. He jumped just in time to dodge the attack. Espeon had lost him for a brief second, but that was all they needed. Last second Espeon looks up, "Now! Use Scratch!"

The Attack lands and Espeon is thrown. It was a final attack strong enough to finally knock her out. Lyrik gave a sigh of relief. One Pokémon down. Natsu had explained before the battle that Sabrina would be using 3 Pokémon. Lyrik only had to defeat two more…

Sabrina's 2nd Pokémon was a Kadabra. Lyrik and Charmeleon were feeling confidant after defeating Espeon, but this one was scary strong. What's worse, Sabrina knew exactly how to draw out Kadabra's powers to her advantage, "Use Psychic." Kadabra's eyes began to glow. An eery light surrounded Charmeleon. With no explanation he was floating high into the air. It was Kadabra's psychic powers! This was what the boy from earlier had been talking about! Kadabra used his powers to control Charmeleon's body, slamming him up to the roof then back towards the ground. There was nothing Charmeleon could do.

Sabrina gave a sadistic chuckle. She smiled as she watched her Pokémon torture the poor, helpless opponent. Lyrik's eyes grew fierce with anger. She couldn't let them toy around with them like this. Charmeleon gave out a cry. He was struggling against Kadabra's power. He was being held directly above Kadabra. Kadabra chuckled just as Sabrina had. This match was already theirs, he knew that much. This was just for fun. Kadabra gave a flick of his spoon and Charmeleon began to spin. Charmeleon was starting to feel queasy. He could barely hear Lyrik's voice as the air spun around him, "Use Flamethrower!"

Although Charmeleon didn't understand how this could help he did as she said. He just hoped fire would be the only thing he threw up at this point..!

As Kadabra spun Charmeleon around and around, the flames erupted into life. The fire tornado surrounded Kadabra. He had nowhere to go! Suddenly, Charmeleon felt weightless. He fell back to the ground as Kadabra's powers faded. The fire had been too much. Kadabra had been cooked to a crisp. Charmeleon tried to stand, his eyes still spinning out of focus. But he understood one thing: they had won that battle. Kadabra was out and Sabrina only had one Pokémon left.

Gastly disappeared, showing up back on the battlefield. He would be Sabrina's 3rd and final Pokémon. Lyrik and Charmeleon were soon writhing with frustration as Gastly continued to vanish. Natsu laughed, "It's the hardest thing when battling against Ghost-Types. You just don't know what they'll do next..!" He was right. _"But then again…"_ They had been battling for several long minutes now, but maybe if she watched carefully…

He attacks then disappears. Charmeleon barely manages to dodge before trying for a counter, only to realize that Gastly is gone. And too late, Gastly appears just behind Charmeleon for another attack. WHAM! Charmeleon is hit! _"That's it!"_

Charmeleon stumbles to his feet. He stamps his foot, his tail-flame sputtering out angrily. Lyrik calls to him, "Don't worry about it! I've got a plan!" He looks at her, confused. What was she talking about..? Sabrina smirks, "So you think you can win this, then? We'll just have to see about that." She sends Gastly out for another attack. But Charmeleon is ready this time. The sequence of events starts over, but this time… this time, they've got him.

Just before Gastly reappears behind Charmeleon, he spins around. Gastly shows himself only to get a face-full of Dragon's Breath! On Lyrik's command, Charmeleon jumps after his prey, "Now finish him off! Use Scratch!" Charmeleon clenches his claws. A grin tugs at the corner of his mouth, this was it! But something strange happens… Charmeleon's claw passes right through Gastly's body! Charmeleon falls to the ground. Both Lyrik and Charmeleon are confused. How did that happen?

Sabrina explains to them about the Ghost-Type Pokémon and their special ability: they can't be touched by physical attacks. Sabrina gives Lyrik a look, "And now that I know what you're up to, we'll have to be much more careful." Lyrik clenches her fists. She had hoped that attack would have finished them off. How unlucky..!

The match continues and Charmeleon is giving it all that he's got, but now that Gastly and Sabrina's strategy has been found out, they're sure to switch things up. Just when Lyrik had figured out a way to beat them, everything changes. Gastly lands a powerful Night Shade onto Charmeleon. He's knocked out!

Now two of Lyrik's Pokémon have been defeated. Things weren't looking too good for her. She watches as Gastly spins around in the air, laughing. His playful nature was fine before they stood facing each other on the battlefield… now it was just annoying. _"Wait a minute… wasn't there a move..?"_ She remembers something from Training last night… She had wanted to get a feel for her new Pokémon's strength and had been working with Hitmonlee. She was sure to use Dextyn to look up what kind of moves he could use. There had been one move in particular she remembered. Lyrik smiled. It all made sense now.

"It's all up to you! Go! Hitmonlee!" He gave a few powerful kicks to warm-up as he appeared from his ball. Sabrina and Natsu both looked confused with her choice of Pokémon. A Fighting-Type Pokémon when they had just explained to her about what a Ghost Pokémon was capable of? How strange.

Hitmonlee kept up with Gastly's movements, his quick feet moving from one side of the battlefield to the other with ease. Lyrik nodded. She just wanted to make sure he was warmed up before she enacted her plan. Hitmonlee stood facing their opponents as Lyrik made the call, "Use Foresight!" Hitmonlee's eyes began to glow. A blue light circled around his body, slowly expanding outwards. The entire room had been effected. Gastly was forced out of its invisibility. He looked around, confused. Lyrik grinned, "Now it's our turn. Use Double Kick!"

At top speed Hitmonlee leapt up to meet Gastly midair. He spun his body around, throwing his leg into Gastly's face. With two powerful hits Gastly came crashing down onto the battlefield. Sabrina gasped. But Hitmonlee wasn't done yet, "Use High Jump Kick to finish them off!" Using the force of gravity, Hitmonlee slammed his foot into Gastly, creating a small crater and knocking Gastly out. Though shocked with the sudden turn of events, Natsu made the call, "Gastly is unable to battle! The victory goes to Challenger Lyrik and her Hitmonlee!" Lyrik stood stunned momentarily. Had they actually won? **_Hitmon!_**

Hitmonlee walked off the battlefield, giving his new Trainer a thumbs up. A smile spread slowly across Lyrik's face. She jumped into Hitmonlee's arms, "We did it!"

Sabrina is kneeling beside Gastly. She returns him to his Pokéball. Natsu joins his daughter, both looking across towards where Lyrik is celebrating with her Pokémon. He sighs, "I was just as surprised as you were. To think a young girl like that would have been able to beat you with a Fighting-Type… Haven't seen that before." He notices the look on her face. Sabrina smiled to herself, "I have." She remembers fondly of a small girl with green hair using a powerful Hitmonlee- they had been clever enough to take them on, even slamming her Kadabra into her thrown… She chuckles, "It had been so long ago, I had almost forgotten. I mustn't forget how resourceful these children are… Even I can't always predict the outcome of these events…"

Just outside, Sabrina and Natsu stand with Lyrik and her Pokémon. Sabrina shows her the shining badge. "Your power... It far exceeds what I foresaw... You earned yourself the Marsh Badge. You deserve this." Lyrik cheers alongside her Pokémon. This was her 2nd badge. She smiles widely, _"I'm really doing this..!"_

"So where do you plan to head next?" Lyrik looks up at Natsu as he asks her this. She hasn't really thought that far ahead. Sabrina suggests she visit Vermillion City, "The Gym Leader there is a really tough one. And I'm sure he'd enjoy having you as company." And although Lyrik didn't completely understand what she meant by that, she decided to head out that way.

As the sun began to set, Lyrik urned her attention towards Route 6. Natsu and Sabrina watch as she disappears down the road. He smiles, "She's a tough cookie. I'm sure she'll make it far." Sabrina nods, "If she's anything like that other one… I know she will…"


	40. Scene 40: Stronger

**Scene 40: Stronger**

 **[ It's only been a couple days since Lyrik's victory at the Saffron City Gym, but her and the rest of her team are feeling on top of the world. She's finally starting to feel like she can actually succeed at conquering the Indigo League..! And although there's a lot of Training she needs to do before then, she also knows that rest is an important part of that.**

 **Lyrik is sitting atop a rock holding an old fishing rod. She sits quietly, watching the bobble as it sits atop the surface of the small lake. Charmeleon is seen in the background with the other Pokémon. While Charmeleon and Hitmonlee are having a flexing competition, Bulbasaur is napping under a warm ray of sunshine trying his best to ignore the sounds of the others running in circles playing a game of tag. ]**

Lyrik shuts her eyes tightly as she thinks back to when she used to go fishing with her father as a child… [ "Now, we gotta be quiet or else the Pokémon might hear us and be spooked!" Lyrik nods. She was barely 4 or 5 years old that day… Her father, Allegro, holding onto her little rod with one hand. They would sit for hours like this. In perfect silence. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "And just when you're feeling perfectly in-tune with everything around you… The wind singing as it flows through your hair, the sound of the Pokémon playing in the forests… that's when you know you're ready." And in that moment Lyrik felt a hard tug on the line.

She gasped, "Daddy! Daddy! I've got something!" Allegro helped his small daughter pull on the rod,"Atta girl! I wonder what it'll be!?" She looked up into his gleeful face, "You think I caught a Gyarados, or something?" He laughed, "I don't know, Baby! Perhaps so!" They pulled and pulled until finally the line came into view. They both looked with opened mouths as a dirty old boot hung out over the water before them. Allegro suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. He slapped his knee. She looked up into her father's face to see tears in his eyes.

"That's some Gyarados, huh?" Though baffled at her father's reaction, she couldn't help but smile. She didn't get what was so funny, but her father's laugh was contagious. Soon, they were both laughing so hard." ]

The wind blew Lyrik's hair into her face. She didn't think much of her parents now-a-days, but that memory was special to her… She felt a pull. Lyrik's eyes flashed open. The Pokémon all turned as she stood atop her rock, pulling with all her might at the line.

Just that morning as they neared the end of Route 6 an old man carrying a tackle box approached her and her Pokémon as they were eating breakfast. He offered her the old rod claiming he didn't need it anymore. Lyrik hadn't gone fishing since before her parents left. She was surprised she could still remember that day so clearly after all this time. She mumbled to herself, "Please be something more than a smelly ol' shoe!"

As her Pokémon cheered on her efforts, Lyrik gave one final pull. Something large came splashing out from the water. She was realistic and knew there was no way she'd find something like a Gyarados in a lake so tiny- maybe a Goldeen or even a Kingler? Those would make for great additions to her team, for sure! She blinked in disbelief as she stared at the yellow Pokémon hanging from the end of her line. The Pokémon all looked to one another, just as confused. She pulled out Dextyn just to double-check, "I'm pretty sure that's a Psyduck..?" The Duck Pokémon.

She cocks an eyebrow as she looks at the Wild Pokémon, "But I'm pretty sure these Pokémon aren't normally caught while fishing…" She reels the line in closer. The Psyduck is just sitting there, not even moving in the slightest. She pokes it, " 'Vacant look' is right. Are you even alive?" After a moment, Pysduck seems to realize that it's been caught on a fishing hook. He begins to flail madly, screaming out in panic.

Lyrik is flustered, "Uhm! Hold on! Stop moving! Let me get you untangled!" She tries to help but the Psyduck doesn't even notice. He bats her in the face with his foot as she reaches out. The Pokémon run forward all trying to get the Psyduck to calm down. After a few minutes, they've finally managed unhook the Psyduck. He gives a sigh of relief. He smiles around at them all, his mind past the traumatic event already. Lyrik looks between the Wild Pokémon and the image on the Pokédex screen. There's something different about this Psyduck. Then it clicks.

"You're fat." Psyduck is shocked at her words, though she didn't mean to hurt his feelings. She looks back at him realizing what she'd done. Psyduck is looking defeated, his eyes turned downward. She tries for a smile, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I meant… you're really well fed, is all!" That didn't seem to make him feel better at all. _"Maybe I should stop while I'm already behind."_

Lyrik stood. She collapsed her fishing rod and stuffed it in her bag before returning the Pokémon to their Pokéballs. She turned to wave at the Psyduck, "Anyways. I'm glad you're alright. See ya." Psyduck watched as Lyrik continued down the path towards Vermillion City.

At the Pokémon Center Nurse Joy gives Lyrik directions to the Gym while she waits for her Pokémon to be healed up. Soon enough, Lyrik is standing just outside a tall building near the harbor. By the looks of the paint job outside, Lyrik can tell what kind of gym this is. She waits as the automatic doors slide open. She steps over the threshold into a dark room.

Someone starts laughing in the shadows, "Will you look at that! A baby has walked into our midst!" Heavy footsteps draw Lyrik's attention to the corner of the room. She gulps at the sight of the man. He's more than double her size, has extra large beefy arms, and is wearing some kind of military uniform. He smiles broadly as he removes his sunglasses, "Hey, you Little Tyke! What do you think you're doing here?" She doesn't know what to say at the sight of him. He gives her a playful grin, "I'm Surge! So you want to battle?" After a moment she nods, "Y-yes, Sir!" He looks back at his disciples standing just behind him, "Will you look at that, a pint-size challenger!" Ok, now Lyrik was starting to get annoyed.

They're soon standing on the battlefield. Surge's cronies join them in the large room, standing off to the side. Lyrik's gotten used to having a small audience during her Gym Battles. One of the girls catches her eye. She's smaller than all the others and has short green hair… Something about her seems familiar.

"It may not be very smart to challenge me, but it takes guts! So! Let's do this thing!" He readies his Pokéball, "The name's Lt. Surge! And this is how we welcome guests here at the Vermillion City Gym!" He throws the ball to reveal a strange looking Pokémon. Dextyn calls it a Magneton. Lyrik starts with Hitmonlee. With his quick footwork, Hitmonlee manages to keep up with the levitation abilities of this magnetic Pokémon.

While the battle ensues, the door opens just a bit. Without anyone noticing the head of a yellowish Pokémon pokes in. It's same Psyduck from before! He had been intrigued by this young Trainer, following her all this way. He stood just inside the door watching her battle alongside her Pokémon. She calls out a command, "Double Kick!"

Hitmonlee jumps up high, his foot finally landing on Magneton's body. Magneton crashes into the battlefield, but something strange happens when Hitmonlee comes in for a landing. His body feels jolted. Lyrik looks at him with a confused look, "Are you ok?" One of the ladies watching from the sidelines explains to her about Pokémon Paralysis. Hitmonlee might not be able to move for a while. In that moment, the rubble begins to move. Magneton is back up. It rams itself into Hitmonlee.

Hitmonlee can't even fight back. Magneton uses Lock-On before beginning to power up. Surge chuckles, "No way we can miss now..!" A powerful Zap Cannon hits Hitmonlee straight-on, knocking him out. Lyrik returns her Pokémon, _"I have to figure out how to take care of that Paralysis… Plus, Magneton is able to levitate."_ She gets an idea.

"Go, Bulbasaur!" Her plan works perfectly. When Magneton comes flying in for an attack Bulbasaur dodges. Again and again they manage to escape. Magneton is turning a slight shade of pink as it becomes frustrated. Flying in for another attack, Lyrik calls out her attack. Bulbasaur jumps up just in time and releases a cloud of strange purple powder. Lt. Surge tries to cover his mouth, "That's Poison Powder!" But it's too late for Magneton. It's losing energy fast. And with a final powerful Razor Leaf, Magneton is out!

Lyrik high-fives Bulbasaur's vine, looking across the way towards Lt. Surge. She gives him a taunting look, "Don't you get it? We can be strong, too!" Psyduck, entranced by the scene of battle, is getting excited. Lt. Surge returns his Magneton and looks at her. She seems to remind him of someone, though he can't figure out who.

He laughs, "Hope you're not getting too excited over there, Baby. We don't want you wetting yourself." Everyone is laughing. Everyone except for Lyrik. He grins, "It's not over yet. It's just beginning!" But Lyrik is ready for whatever he has up his sleeved. _"I refuse to lose to someone like him!"_ Lt. Surge throws out his next Pokémon…


	41. Scene 41: A Peace Offering

**Scene 41: A Peace Offering**

 **Shelly Arc**

Shelly steps off the Feebas Ferry onto the port. Some of the others call to her and wave as they turn their attention towards their next destination. She unhooks the Pokégear from her pack. She flips it open and starts pushing the buttons.

Her father was always into the latest and greatest technological crazes, so when he was tasked with grabbing Shelly's last minute supplies he couldn't help himself from buying her the latest upgrade of the Pokégear from Devon Corp. Shelly was proud of her father for even going so far as to pick out the one with the cute design: white with pink accents. Perfect for his little princess, he had said.

After fiddling with the Pokégear the first day on the ferry, Shelly had a basic understanding on how it worked. She found her way to the map. She watched as a little dot blinked on the screen showing her where to go. She nods, "Yup! That's the one!"

"Commerce City, here I come!" Shelly turned around at the familiar voice. Payne was there. He had his very own Pokégear out, one that was blue with white accents. He caught her eye, "What are you looking at?" Shelly jumped. She tried for a smile, "Don't tell me that you're also…" Payne gave her a smug look, "Participating in the Commerce City Contest? You bet." He closed his Pokégear and walked off.

Shelly's shoulders slumped, "As if I wasn't nervous enough about the contest." She gives a sigh then straightens up. She grips the straps of her pack, "Whatever! I don't care who's competing! I'm going to win it just like I did the last one! Yeah!"

Shelly's impressed with the wide variety of stores in this port city, "And all the tall buildings! You don't really see that on the island!" As an easily distracted girl, Shelly makes several stops on her way out of the city. She looks in on a jewelry shop, a bag store, and even a costume supply for Pokémon.

"Oh, wow! How cute are these!?" She holds up a pack of Seals, though she doesn't know what they're for. She looks at the packaging, "Maybe they're stickers for Pokéballs?" There's laughter from behind her. She turns and sees Payne at the register. She jumps at the sight of him. The cashier hands him his bag of goods. He walks right up to her, "You don't know anything, do you?" Shelly blushes.

Payne grabs the pack and explains, "These are Pokéball Seals from the Sinnoh Region. If you have a Ball Capsule like this," He pulls something out. It looks like a clear & empty kind of Pokéball to Shelly. Payne opens the bag of Seals and pulls one off, sticking it on. Shelly watches in silence as he pulls out a Pokéball, closing it within the capsule. He turns to her, "Now watch and learn."

Payne throws the ball and out comes his trusty Squirtle along with a spray of bubbles! The other customers watch in awe, giving an applause as Squirtle spins and lands beautifully. Shelly, though annoyed, can't help but admire Payne's confidence. She knows that he must be a veteran Contest Coordinator to be as good as he is.

Shelly doesn't notice him approach her. When he shoves the bag in her face she jumps. He drops it in her hands, "Coordinators can use different Seals to amp up their performances in Contests. Although, they're not very popular here in the Kanto Region as they are other places. But it takes a lot of practice for a Pokémon to get it just right." He turns and walks out the door. After a moment she follows after him.

Down the street Shelly catches up with Payne, "Why are you giving me these Seals? Why are you helping me?" He chuckles, raising an eyebrow, "I just figured you could as much help as you can; after all, I've seen your performances." Shelly blushes. She shoves the bag back into his arms, "Well, I don't need your 'help'! You may think I'm a hopeless beginner, but I'll show you!" And with a great harumph! Shelly turned her back on him.

20minutes later, Shelly is still fuming. She stomps out of the port town headed into a forested area, "The nerve of that guy! Thinking he's so cool just because he's more experienced!" She thinks back to Payne and Squirtle's performance back on the boat. She stops, her head down, "But… they really are good… I guess…"

"Glad that you're not braindead, at least." Shelly jumps. Payne's standing just behind her. She's red in the face- did he just hear what she said? He tosses a bag at her. Without even opening it Shelly can smell the fresh scent of fries and burgers in there. She gives him a look, "What's this?" Payne walks past without even looking at her.

"A peace offering. I figured since we'll be traveling the same way for awhile we could at least be cordial." Shelly is giving him the eye. She doesn't want to accept the gift, but-

"Fine. I'll accept it, but only because I haven't eaten since this morning." She walks a few steps behind him. Shelly unwraps one of the burgers and starts eating as Payne reaches in for one of his own. They're quiet for a good while before Shelly gets an idea. She stops and pulls out her two Pokéballs, the burger hanging from her mouth. She's about ready to hand one off to Munchlax and Corsola each when Payne stops her.

"What are you thinking?" He pulls her wrists away, "Don't you know anything? Each Pokémon Type has a specific dietary need, especially for those like Corsola that are of two opposing Types." Shelly yanks her wrist away, "Y-yeah, of course I knew that! But-"

" 'But!' nothing! I can't believe you're a Trainer and you don't even know the simplest of things about raising Pokémon." The sound of rustling catches their attention. They both look down and see that Munchlax has stolen the bag of burgers from Shelly's hands. Payne is shocked to see that he's managed to eat every last one. Shelly chuckles, "I guess Munchlax doesn't care much about 'dietary needs,' huh..?"

Shelly is watching carefully as Payne stirs in a wide assortment of berries and spices into his concoction. It might not look like much, but it smells amazing. They're found themselves a nice riverbank where their Pokémon are running around playing. She looks over Payne's collection of Pokémon. Until now she's only ever seen him use his Squirtle, but he had a wide variety himself: a Bayleef, Pikachu, and Eevee, and even a couple she'd never seen before.

"The goofy little blue and white Water-Type is called Oshawatt and the pretty yellow and red Fire-Type one is a Braixen. They're from other regions that I've traveled to." Shelly catches his eye, "So you've been to a bunch of places, huh?" Payne stares off into the distance, thinking back. He smiles, "Well, yeah… You see, there was someone I lost to once and… I swore I'd become stronger than her someday…" Shelly's surprised at his words.

Payne stands and calls to the Pokémon for lunch. Shelly watches quietly- how strange to see a gentler side to this boy. He was older than her barely by a couple years, but he seemed well experienced and wise. He was a Coordinator that had competed and traveled… He was great! But, still… he'd felt the sting of defeat and that was what pushed him to become stronger. She grips the edge of her skirt, "Me too..!"

Shelly thinks back to all the Training she did with Nick these past few years- to that day she shared the stage with Fantina and the day she won at the Chrysanthemum Contest..! Munchlax and Corsola seem to be enjoying Payne's Pokémon food.

"For my Pokémon's sake… and for my dream..!" Shelly had lost to Payne and it hurt, but… that was only the first time. She suddenly smiles. _[ "Yeah… Knowing me, I'll lose a whole lot, especially in the beginning… but…" ]_ Shelly giggles, "If I let something so silly upset me, then I'll never get anywhere!" She runs forward, surprising Payne and the Pokémon.

Shelly grabs Munchlax and Corsola, spinning them around. There's stars in her eyes, "We're going to keep failing, but no matter what! We'll keep moving forward! Right?" The two Pokémon have no idea what she's talking about, but her excitement is contagious. They're all smiles and laughter now.

Payne watches on in confusion, "What's got into her..?" As he looks at Shelly's bright smile an image of another young girl he knew passes through his mind's eye. Small and inexperienced, yet so powerful, he long green hair catching in the wind. He blinks it away. He shakes his head, "Nah, no way… She's nothing like _her_ , that's for sure."

There's a sudden scream followed by a splash. Shelly had been spinning and spinning in circles with her Pokémon and, without realizing, had gotten too close to the water. The three of them crash into the shallows. Payne sighs, going to check on them. He cocks an eyebrow, "You really are hopeless, you know that?" Suddenly, Shelly and the others are thrown out of the water! A Wild Staryu jumps onto a rock. It seems angry..!

Shelly, Munchlax, and Corsola had accidentally fallen on top of the sleeping Pokémon and it wasn't too happy about it..! The Staryu shot a powerful Water Gun, scattering the group. They all ran for cover as the Wild Pokémon went crazy. Payne called to Shelly from behind a large rock, "Well, aren't you going to do something?" She poked her head from behind a tree, "What do you expect me to do?" He rolled his eyes, "Oh, I don't know..! I guess you could always catch it, or something!?" Payne's sarcasm didn't pass over Shelly. But before she could respond Staryu slammed into the tree with its Rapid Spin, slicing it in half and sending Shelly running along with her Pokémon. She had nowhere to run now…

She stood shakily, "Guess I have no choice." She gulped. Munchlax and Corsola stood at her side, ready for battle. She called out move after move, barely managing to keep up with the crazed Pokémon. Payne watched as Shelly slowly, but surely, navigated her way through what was clearly her first battle with a real Wild Pokémon.

Munchlax grabs hold of Corsola, spinning her around at Shelly's command, "Now let her go!" Spinning midair, Corsola unleashed her attack, "Spike Cannon!" It hit the mark. Staryu, stunned, came falling out of its rampant rapid spin. The gem at its center began flashing. Payne quickly stepped out into the open, "Now's your chance! Hurry up!" Shelly is digging in her pack for a spare Pokéball, "Alright! Alright! Don't rush me!"

"Go, Pokéball!" The Wild Staryu is taken in by a flash of light. They all stand around watching the ball twitch once, then twice, then-

Shelly smiles widely as she scoops the ball in her hand. She spins around to the other Pokémon, "We did it! We caught Staryu!" They all cheer for her. Well, except for Payne. He gives a sigh, "That was the worst battle I've ever seen." Shelly pouts, "Hey! I caught it, didn't I?" Payne turns to her with his hands on his hips, "Barely. And honestly, by the way you worked with your Pokémon, I don't know how you even won that Chrysanthemum Island Ribbon." Shelly looks defeated for a moment, but…

"Wait… How did you know I'd won that Contest?" Payne is the one blushing now. He turns away and starts cleaning up. Shelly slides on over, "OOoooohhhh~! I see now! That's how you wound up on the Feebas Ferry, huh?" She gasps, "You saw my performance on the island, didn't you!? Didn't you?" Payne continues to toss his supplies back in his backpack. Shelly is laughing now, "I bet you saw my win and realized how much potential a newb like me has! And that's why you keep bullying me! That's it, isn't it!?"

He stands up tall, "As a matter of fact, I did see you that day." He has a momentary flashback to seeing Shelly onstage with her Munchlax… Payne faces Shelly, "And that's why I know how helpless you are." He turns away with a smug look, "You haven't got a chance in this Contest Circuit, not with your lack of skills." He looks over his shoulder at her, "Let's just say… I'm not in the least worried." Payne stalks off leaving Shelly and the Pokémon. Shelly puffs out her cheeks and stomps her foot, "UGH! That guy! I hate him!"

It's nightfall by the time they've reached Commerce Town. Shelly is in awe with all the skyscrapers and shining lights.

"Guess this is it." She turns to look at Payne. He suddenly looks so serious. He turns to her, one hand on his hip, "Tomorrow we'll face off in the Contest." He chuckles, "Though you're no threat, I guess you're still _technically_ one of my rivals?" Shelly can't help but smile at his words. She turns to face him straight on. She nods, "I'll show you who's not a threat..!"

She hasn't exactly figured him out quite yet, but whether he's a friend or not, from this point on, Payne is her number one Contest Rival..!


	42. Scene 42: Baby for the Win

**Scene 42: Baby for the Win!**

 **Lyrik Arc**

 **[[ Lyrik, alongside her team of Pokémon, are fighting harder than ever against the giant of a man, Lt. Surge. The Vermillion City Gym Leader proves to be a tough Trainer, just as Sabrina had warned her. She's already one Pokémon down, but Lyrik refuses to lose to someone like him. As the room of onlookers watch, including a Wild Psyduck who seems intrigued by the young Trainer, the battle continues.**

 **The match is currently even with both Trainers down a Pokémon! Lt. Surge chooses who will be facing Lyrik's Bulbasaur next… ]]**

Lyrik is slightly confused by the look of Lt. Surge's next Pokémon. _"Weird. Is that a Pokéball..?"_ She checks with Dextyn who explains to her about the Ball Pokémon, Electrode. Though a bit off-put by the Pokéball come to life rolling his way, Bulbasaur manages to stand his ground. It's too late for them when they realize they should have hurried with a counter attack. Electrode continues to pick up speed as it begins a Rollout Attack.

Last minute, Bulbasaur cleverly uses his vines to escape from being plowed over. Even his Poison Powder doesn't seem to affect it- Electrode is just moving too fast for it to take affect. They even try a Tackle attack- maybe they would be able to knock Electrode off course? But it's no use. Attack after attack, nothing. But Psyduck notices something. On that last hit Electrode had wobbled- just a bit..! Lyrik had seen it too. If only they had a move with a bit more power, "Use Razor Leaf!"

Bulbasaur is standing his ground, trying to slowdown Electrode. But it just keeps coming. Electrode slams into Bulbasaur and he goes flying. Electrode slides to a stop just in front of Surge and his other cronies. They're all laughing, "Guess the Baby and her Baby Pokémon thought they were strong enough! Ha!"

Bulbasaur gets back to his feet. He hates the sounds of their laughter. Out of the corner of his eye Bulbasaur notices the way Lyrik has her fists clenched. She's just as angry as he is. He turned to face them again… That was it… He refused to let them ridicule her like this..! Then suddenly, Bulbasaur's body begins to glow. The laughter dies out as they all watch.

"Bulbasaur's… Evolving..!" Lyrik is just as surprised as the rest of them. When the light dissipates, in the place of Bulbasaur is the newly evolved Ivysaur! Lyrik is smiling as she pulls out Dextyn to check his stats.

Although Surge is laughing again, he's starting to feel the pressure, "It sure has been a while since we've been this excited for a challenger, aye, Electrode? Hows about we show them some appreciation?" Electrode begins the attack again. It attacks with a Thunderbolt, but Ivysaur quickly jumps back to dodge. Out of the smoke, Electrode comes rolling up in another Rollout Attack. But this time, they're ready, "Dodge it!"

Ivysaur rolls to the side just in time, "Quick! Use your Vine Whip!" Ivysaur grips Electrode as it tries to roll away. It's sheer power and momentum is enough to drag Ivysaur along, but Lyrik knows what to do. Ivysaur gives a sharp pull, yanking Electrode and forcing it to change directions. It's headed right back towards them. Surge is laughing at her "mistake." He doesn't notice the way she's smiling, "Now let's show them your new move! Use Take Down!" Ivysaur runs forward. He now has just enough energy to meet Electrode's attack head-on! Electrode goes spinning out of control until crashing into the wall. Electrode is out for the count!

The sideline hecklers aren't so happy now. Lt. Surge looks across at Lyrik... If only he could remember who she reminded him of- it was really starting to bug him. The soft sound of giggling catches his attention. Surge turns to see the girl with green hair laughing. She looks up at him, smiling apologetically, "Now that's a shocker! She seems like the real deal, Surge. Better be careful~!" Then it clicks.

Lt. Surge thinks back to that battle all those years ago. His shock at losing to such a puny little Trainer… He turns his attention from the girl back to Lyrik. She notices the change in his eyes. Lyrik gulps, "Looks like he's going to start taking us seriously now. Be careful." **_Saur!_**

For his final Pokémon, Lt. Surge sends out his partner, Raichu. For such a cute looking Pokémon, he sure looks scary fierce. Within minutes, the heavy-set Raichu has Ivysaur pinned to the ground. Even with being a Grass-Type Pokémon, Raichu's power is too much. After a powerful Mega Punch and a Thunder Attack, Ivysaur is unable to battle. This would be Lyrik's final Pokémon.

Charmeleon is ready for the challenge. At the sight of his powerful opponent, Charmeleon and Raichu are both getting excited. With neither side willing to give an inch, the battle lasts a long while. Mega Punch versus Scratch Attack and Thunder versus Flamethrower, these two powerhouse Pokémon are throwing out all the stops in the last battle. Even Lt. Surge can appreciate their passion and desire to come out on top.

Both Charmeleon and Raichu are breathing heavily. No matter what, this would be their final attack. At the same time both Trainers call their attacks and both Pokémon react. Raichu goes in for Mega Punch and Charmeleon a Scratch Attack. Lyrik waits, _"Now!"_ Suddenly, Charmeleon ducks. Raichu and Surge are stunned. Raichu's attack flies over his head. He looks down to see Charmeleon's triumphant grin, "Now use Fire Fang!"

Too quick to even react, Raichu is caught! The call is made as Raichu lies unconscious on the battleground floor after having been knocked-out by Charmeleon's feint attack. Lyrik can finally breath easy. Charmeleon sits on the ground, exhausted. They both look up at the sound applause. Led on by Surge himself, the entire room is clapping. Lyrik looks to Charmeleon, both blushing. Lt. Surge walks up to them.

"You sure are something special, kid. Take this. You deserve it!" He hands her the Thunder Badge, smiling, "Only those good enough to beat me are worthy of carrying this around!" And even after all that, Lyrik can't help but smile up at the man. She holds onto the badge gingerly… She's won her 3rd one.

Lt. Surge gives a great, "Looks like I was proven wrong… again..!" His eyes look briefly at the small girl standing behind him. She gives him a smug look, an inside kind of joke passing between them. He turns back to Lyrik, "Anyways, I guess even little baby Pokémon like that one could be strong. Just like you said." But he wasn't pointing at her or Charmeleon. They follow his gaze to see that he was pointing at a Psyduck by the doorway. She jumps upon realizing, "What are you doing here?" It was the same Wild Psyduck from before! Had it followed her all the way here?

…

A ways down the path Lyrik turns to check. Yup. It was still following her. She gives a sigh, turning around. Having been told about Fuchsia City's Gym Leader, Lyrik decided to take on Route 11. She was now walking along the harbor towards the edge of town. But she wasn't alone. Keeping in step with Lyrik, the pudgy little Psyduck was following after her with a smile plastered to his face. He seemed resolute on the idea that he would be joining her on her journey, even though she continued to tell him NO.

Psyduck continued to waddle after her singing a little song to himself. Lyrik couldn't help but laugh at the little guy. She finally stopped to face him. He stops just as she had. Lyrik crosses her arms and gives him a look.

"Listen up, you! If you want to come along for the ride you're gonna have to become stronger! You got that?" He gave an awkward kind of salute, tripping over himself. Somehow, he fell into the water. She shook her head, "This is going to be a long journey…"

She was about to reach out and help him when Psyduck suddenly came flying out of the water. In the midst of all his panicking Lyrik caught sight of a happy surprise. He had scared another Wild Pokémon out of the water when he fell! The Wild Horsea was attacking him as he flailed about! Lyrik laughed, "Well, at least you're good for something..!" She pulled out a Pokéball, ready to challenge the Wild Pokémon, catch it, and make it apart of her team.


	43. Scene 43: The Young Ninja Master

**Scene 43: The Young Ninja Master**

 **[ The scene opens with Squirtle evolving into Worturtle after winning another battle against a Trainer. Lyrik shakes the boy's hand and they turn their attention back to Route 13. Lyrik's been on a major winning streak since her last Gym Battle in Vermillion City. She thinks back to the tough battle she had with Lt. Surge… They had almost lost that one..! But not anymore!**

 **Ever since that day a couple weeks ago now, Lyrik hasn't lost a single battle. She's also managed to capture quite a few new Pokémon! By using her the Old Rod Lyrik's caught a large Magikarp and Tentacool. Psyduck tried to help in the capture, only to find himself falling head first into the river… She's also battled alongside her Pokémon, Training extra hard in preparation for the next few Gym Matches. Unlike the Sensation Sisters of Cerulean City, these other Gym Leaders have yet to disappoint!**

 **Knowing that she would have to toughen up her team, Lyrik's been on the lookout for more Pokémon to catch. Joining her team now were a** **Pidgey, Venonat, and Oddish. But as she got into another battle with a random Trainer, Lyrik began to wonder… ]**

Nidoran's Poison Sting went straight into affect on the boy's Spearow. Although it was still able to fly high and out of the way of their attacks, Lyrik was starting to understand the ins and outs of Pokémon battles. _"Wait for it…"_ The Spearrow flew in for a Peck Attack. But they were ready for it, "Use Horn Attack!" Spearrow flew right into their trap. The attack landed squarely into Spearrow's chest, knocking it out. Before the boy could even thank Lyrik for the battle, Nidoran's body began to glow. He was evolving!

Lyrik was sure to check the information on Dextyn when the light disappeared to reveal her newly evolved Nidorino. She goes to hug him, happily. She says goodbey to the other Trainer and they turn their attention onward. As she walks through the forest Lyrik doesn't take notice to a strange, shadowy figure lurking high in the trees…

She double-checks her map, hoping that she's still going the right way. She turns back to look at her Pokémon, "If we keep up this pace we should be at the end of Route 15 by tomorrow! And after that- Fuchsia City!" The Pokémon are all excited. They've been traveling a few weeks now, sleeping outside and "living off the land." Psyduck, for one, would love to have a full-course meal soon..!

Lyrik sets the Pokémon their chores to prepare a fire and to gather food for dinner. But before they can even get started they hear a dark cackle echoing through the trees around them. Lyrik and the others stand looking all around them. She gulped, "Who's there!?"

There's a sudden burst of wind that pushes at them. She can barely open her eyes to see a shroud of leaves- almost as if caught in a tornado. The wind vanishes and suddenly before them are two girls. The eldest of the two looks to be somewhere in her 20's, has long green hair up in a ponytail and is wearing what looks to be shinobi pants of red. The 2nd is barely older than Lyrik, maybe 13? She has her dark purple hair pulled up into a high ponytail and is wearing a short dress, dark netting covering most of her body… Who were these people?

The younger girl steps forward, "I'm Janine! I'm a modern ninja! I saw your battle from earlier and I've gotta say, I was impressed." It takes a moment for Lyrik to respond. It's not everyday people appear out of leaf tornados claiming to be real-life ninjas..! She blinks, "Oh! Uhm, thank you..?" The other lady steps up behind Janine, "And my name is Aya. It's a pleasure to meet you. Tell me, are you challenging the Pokémon League?" Lyrik nods. Aya smiles down at Janine. She puts a hand on her shoulder and looks back at Lyrik, "In that case, let's have a battle!"

"Huh? Wait. Are you serious?" There's some kind of knowing look in Aya's eyes, "If you're good enough to take on the Pokémon League, this should be a breeze. So what do you say?" Lyrik gives a smug look. She looks around at her Pokémon, "Well, if that's what you want. What do you say, guys?" They're in. Lyrik turns to face Aya, "What are the rules?"

They will have a 4 on 4 Pokémon battle. Lyrik is allowed to substitute Pokémon as often as she likes and the match is decided when one side has no more Pokémon to battle. Aya starts to walk off. Lyrik looks at her, "Wait. Where are you going?" Aya gives a giggle, "Oh! I'm not your opponent. She is." She points back at Janine. The younger girls has been watching Lyrik very closely. There's something about this girl that put Lyrik off, though she doesn't know what it is.

"Ok then. But if this is a Pokémon battle, don't you kinda need Pokémon to battle with?" Lyrik didn't see any bag or Pokéballs on either of them. Janine closes her eyes, smiling, "But my partner is already here." Out of the shadows a large spider Pokémon drops in from the trees. There's a heavy thud as it lands. Lyrik looks as if she's about ready to pass out, "T-t-t-that's one big bug..!" Her hands shaking, she pulls out Dextyn to look it up. The Pokémon is called Ariados, the Long Leg Pokémon.

Before she can gather herself, Psyduck steps forward on her behalf. Lyrik and the others are surprised that Psyduck is wanting to fight. She can see the look on his face, "Looks like someone's ready!" She wipes a bit of sweat off her brow. _"Ok, Lyrik, play it cool. It's just a ginormous Bug Pokémon, no big deal. We just need to beat it like every other opponent!"_

But Janine's Ariados proves to be a lot more powerful than it looks. By using his stretchy web, Ariados is able to swing from branch to branch and out of Psyduck's reach. While hanging upside down Ariados spits out a String Shot. Psyduck is trapped! Lyrik calls to him, "Try to get yourself out of there!" But there's nothing he can do. Ariados dangles poor Psyduck from a branch and instead of trying to fight for his freedom, Psyduck is crying. Lyrik is now yelling at him, "Come on! Do something!" Ariados plays with Psyduck a bit more before being ordered to finish him off. Ariados uses a powerfl Night Shade, knocking Psyduck out!

Lyrik gives out a sigh, returning him to his Pokéball, "So much for that." Her next Pokémon is Worturtle. They try to match speed for speed. It's Ariados' sticky web against Wartortle's Rapid Spin. It takes a few minutes for Lyrik to realize what's happening- as they continue to chase after Ariados, they're just playing into Janine's trap! The more Warturtle tries to attack the more tangled he gets in the web and the slower his movements become.

Janine laughs, "I know you're tough. This is deadly serious! You better watch out!" **_Warrrrr…!_** Lyrik looks to her Pokémon. He's completely covered in webbing. She doesn't have a choice, "Wartortle return!" Aya makes the call, "According to the Indigo League Official Rules, when a Trainer calls back their Pokémon in the middle of a battle it counts as a single loss." And that meant Lyrik was already two down.

Lyrik surveyed the entire area. Ariados had covered the majority of the trees with its webbing… A spider's web… _"That's it!"_ She calls out her next Pokémon. It's Charmeleon! Lyrik can't even hide her smile, "I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier! Use your Flamethrower to get rid of that web!" Charmeleon puts all his strength into the attack. Ariados gets scared when a trail of flames start creeping up to his perch- the entire web is connected and its all on fire! Ariados is caught up in the attack! Janine and Aya watch in dismay as Ariados tries to escape but is unable to. He falls to the ground. Ariados is burnt to a crisp and unable to continue!

Lyrik takes a breath. _"We can still win this thing!"_ Janine battles with her Venomoth next, but it's no match for Charmeleon's power. The girls are now tied with 2 Pokémon left. Lyrik notices how hard Charmeleon is breathing, but, "You're the only one that might stand a chance against her Pokémon..!" She grumbles to herself. Janine's 3rd choice of Pokémon is a Weezing. Charmeleon tries to finish him off quickly, but when he goes in for a Scratch Attack, they're surprised. A cloud of purple Smog hits his face. Charmeleon's been Poisoned!

"Come on, Charmeleon! You can still keep fighting!" And he tries. Charmeleon tries to fight back, but his movements become sluggish. Weezing barely has to even to try to dodge. Charmeleon swings his arm once more, only to collapse. The Poison was too much, "Oh no!" Lyrik dashes forward to check on him. He looks extremely ill. Aya calls to her, "You should call him back. He's in no shape to keep up this battle." And although she hated hearing it, she was right. Charmeleon was unable to keep battling.

Lyrik had a tough time deciding on her final Pokémon. She pulls out a ball, "Guess I'll have to fight fire with fire, or in this case, poison!" It's Nidorino! He manages to dodge most of Weezing's attacks, jumping lightly from foot to foot. Janine is impressed with how agile he is, "Like a swift ninja in the shroud of darkness…" She smiles.

Nidorino lands a powerful Horn Drill on Weezing, knocking it into the ground. It's unable to battle. Lyrik gives Nidorino a thumbs up. Only one more! Janine is laughing again, "Sorry to disappoint you, but this battle is long from over." Her 4th and final Pokémon is one Lyrik's never seen before. It's called a Drapion, however, "What do you mean there's no data!?" Lyrik stuffs Dextyn back into her bag angrily. _"Great. A Pokémon even Dextyn doesn't know anything about. Just perfect!"_ The giant Scorpion Pokémon is a scary kind of opponent. She gulps. She's never faced a Pokémon that big before either…

The battle continues almost one-sided. Nidorino barely manages to keep out of Drapion's grasp, but before they know it things take a turn for the worse. Janine calls out her attack, "Use Confuse Ray!" What kind of move was that? Nidorino was hit. Lyrik could see how his eyes were somewhat glazed over, "Hey, are you ok?" Nidorino seemed… confused..? Aya explained about the power of the attack known as Confuse Ray. Lyrik and Nidorino had fallen for Janine's trap… Caught in the spider's web like a little bug…

But they couldn't give up! Lyrik continued to call attack after attack, but Nidorino just couldn't hear her. He rammed his head into the trees and tried to shake off this strange sensation, but nothing he did was working! Aya looked across to Janine and nodded. It was about time they finished this, "Drapion! Use Crunch!" Swiftly, the giant Pokémon approached the Confused Nidorino. Lyrik didn't know what to do, "Use Horn Attack!"

Drapion dove in for the attack, ready to finish them off. Suddenly, Nidorino was looking straight into his eyes. He leapt forward, hitting her with a point-blank Horn Attack! Janine, Lyrik, and Aya were all stunned. Janine stammered, "B-but how!?" Drapion stumbled, blinded by the sudden attack.

Lyrik kept watching Nidorino, "He's actually fighting it..!" Nidorino's eyes were still glazed over in his confused state, but every now and then she could catch a glimpse of the real Nidorino in that fog. Janine tried to get Drapion to back in the fight, but she just wasn't quick enough, "Nidorino! Use Double Kick!" The first may have missed, splitting a nearby tree in half, but the second kick hit its mark. Drapion came tumbling down. Aya ran forward to check. Drapion was unable to battle! Lyrik had won the match!

Lyrik ran to check on her Nidorino along with the others. At her touch Nidorino became calm. She smiled at him, kissing the top of his horn. Aya and Janine approached her. Aya hands her a small pink fruit, "This is a Persim Berry. If you give it to your Pokémon it'll heal his Confusion." Lyrik was happy to take it.

"And Janine has something for you as well." Aya nudged Janine. She winced. Begrudgingly, Janine reached into the folds of her belt. She pulled out a small pink badge almost in the shape of a heart. She wasn't able to look Lyrik directly in the eyes, "Here. You definitely won, so here's the Soul Badge. Take it." But now Lyrik was even more confused than ever. She looked at the two older girls, "A badge..?" Aya nodded, "You still haven't gotten it?" She laughed, "Little Janine here is the Leader of the Fuchsia City Gym!"

"… WHAT!?" Lyrik's eyes were wide. Her Pokémon were looking at each other also with surprised expressions. Lyrik couldn't find the right words, "You mean, this was a Gym Battle?" Aya smiled down at Lyrik, "Like we said, we saw your battle earlier. We knew you'd be stopping by our Gym soon enough, but," she shrugged, "We figured, 'why not just bring the battle to you'?" Lyrik was dumbfounded, "B-but… Are you even allowed to do that? We weren't actually at the gym, so does this even count..? I mean-"

"Of course it counts!" Janine cut her off, "A Gym Battle isn't about being inside a smelly old building and beating each other up, you know. It's about being able to connect with your Pokémon. Becoming stronger together through the tough hardships of Training. That's how you become stronger. That's how you become a true Trainer!" And for the first time Lyrik sees Janine smile. A real, genuine smile, "You proved to me the strong bond you share with your Pokémon." She kneeled down beside Nidorino to pet him, "You know, Poison-Type Pokémon are hardy Pokémon. Their thick bodies and pointy exterior make it difficult for people to get close to them. It's hard to earn their trust and loyalty." She looked up to Lyrik, "But I saw how hard Nidorino fought for you. You've certainly earned my respect."

Lyrik blushed. She wasn't expecting Janine to speak so highly of her. A hard hand clasped their shoulders. Aya pulled them both in closely, "And on that mushy note- who's hungry!?" Lyrik hadn't realized how late it'd gotten.

Both Aya and Janine apologized for interrupting Lyrik before she got the chance to eat a proper dinner and offered for her stay at their home. Lyrik and her Pokémon were thrilled to get some home-cooked food and a nice warm bed to sleep on for the night. As they walked towards the edge of town, the two older girls arguing over what they should make for their guests, Lyrik looked down at Nidorino, thinking about what Janine had said.

She had taken what the Pokémon DayCare Couple, Toni and Steven, had told her to heart. She tried to be kinder to her Pokémon. To give them breaks from Training all the time and to just enjoy their time together. And ever since things really have changed… One by one they'd evolved. They kept winning in their battles and somehow, they were having fun at the same time… They really _were_ getting stronger..!


	44. Scene 44: Pokédex User

**Scene 44: Poke'dex User**

 **Kari Arc**

Kari arrives in Pallet Town just after lunchtime. It's been a long time since she's been to visit. Kari runs through the small town, waving at the few people she passes. She's always loved the small, quaint feeling of the place. It only takes a few minutes to arrive at her friend's house. It's small and simple with a little garden out front. She stands on her tippy-toes to look over the fence.

It's a bit cool this February day, but normally he would be running about outside. Kari pushes open the garden gate and walks up to the door to ring the bell. There's no answer. She shrugs at Eevee, "I guess they must be on vacation somewhere." They turn to leave heading farther up the road towards Professor Oak's Lab instead.

She rings the doorbell here as well and stands waiting for an answer. Without saying a word, Kari hopes that Gary Oak isn't visiting. Professor Samuel Oak opens the door, his hands full of fresh veggies. He teeters from side to side, "Uhm… Professor..?"

Prof. Oak does a double-take, "Oh! Little Kari- is that you?" He juggles the vegetables as he holds the door open for her, explaining that he was just about to prep for dinner.

"So! What brings you to Pallet Town?" The two are sitting in the kitchen, some tofu boiling in a large pot. Kari's a bit unsure how to explain properly. She takes a deep breath, "I wanted to ask you to help me register for the Indigo League..!" The Professor stops watching the pot. He chuckles to himself, "I'm sorry, Kari. But you're just not old enough yet. It's the rules." But Kari is already digging through her backpack.

"Actually, Professor, even a child can compete as long as they have proof of parental consent and…" She shows him her small case. In the very first slot is the Viridian City's Earth Badge. Prof. Oak jumps out of his chair to see it.

"I see, I see! So you were able to beat your own father and win that badge, huh? Impressive!" Kari gulps, "Y-yup." The Professor nods his approval, "Well in that case." He removes the tofu to allow them to cool. and turns to the stairs, "I think I might have a job for you." Kari follows him.

"A job?" They reach the second floor and enter into a part of his lab. There's some machinery Kari doesn't know the names of and a couple of large computers. Prof. Oak sits at one of the screens and starts typing away. He grabs a small blue device and inserts it into one of the slots. Kari notices her own name on the screen. A cursor starts flashing.

"Oh, yes." He turns in his chair, "Kari, would you mind standing over there?" He points to a taped X on the ground. She walks over, "Here?"

"Yes. Perfect. Now, look at the camera for me."

"Huh?" She sees it.

"Now say: Chanseyyyy!" Before the flash goes off, Kari manages a crooked smile. Not her best, but it'll do. Professor Oak flips from screen to screen- he takes Kari's fingerprints, though she doesn't know what he's doing, but after a few more minutes, he finally turns to face her again. That same small blue device is in his hand.

"Kari, I'd like you to do me a favor." He offers the handheld device to her. She looks at it, confused, "What is it?"

"This device is called a Pokédex. And there's currently only 3 others like it in the world." Her eyebrows rise, "A Poke'dex?" He nods. The Professor flips it open for her, "This Pokédex will act as your Registration Card." He clicks a button and the device is suddenly speaking. It has a chipper robotic boy voice and calls itself Dex. Prof. Oak gives a chuckle, "But aside from that, the Pokédex has an even more important function. I've been working on it for a very long time." He points the device at Eevee and a picture appears. Under the picture of Eevee, there's a couple of sentences and data. Dex is reading this information out to them.

"Cooool!" Prof. Oak laughs, "Yes, I agree. 'Cool' indeed! You see, the Pokédex is a digital encyclopedia of Pokémon Data. I've collected as much data as I could of Pokémon _I've_ seen, but as we're all aware, there are many Pokémon still yet to be discovered. And Kari…" He turns to face her, looking her directly in the eyes, "I'd like very much if you could help me to complete it." She takes a moment, "But how can I help?"

"Oh, it's very easy. You're going on a journey, aren't you?" She shrugs, "Yes?" The Prof. sits forward in his chair, "A journey of discovery to capture Poke'mon?" She raises a confused brow, "Uhm… yeah..?"

"Then you're the perfect person to help me!" He almost leaps from his chair from the excitement, "I've already got a couple of other Trainers helping me out- this Pokédex here, you see, is more of a prototype before I can possibly upgrade it with more features. I'm hoping to someday have enough data to mass produce these babies for more Trainers. Just think about it: every young boy and girl starting out on a journey will be able to have all this information at their fingertips! I tell you, it certainly would have been quite handy to have when I was a young Trainer." He laughs to himself, "Ahem, anyways… Kari… If you would, please help me to complete this Pokédex. The world of Pokémon is such a mystery to us humans, and it's been my life's work to learn all I can about them. So what do you say? Will you be one of my Pokédex Users?"

Kari wonders if she could possibly be of any help. She's only a child, after all… and it's such a large responsibility. Prof. Oak takes her hand. She looks up into his face.

"You may be young, Kari, but if you were able to win that Earth Badge and start a journey, you're ready for this I assure you." She tries for a smile, "A-alrighty then. I'll do it." She's still not sure, but this may be one of the only ways to keep up with her father's lie.

Prof. Oak gives a whoop. She's hardly listening as he goes on and on about the other Pokédex Users before her.

That night, they share a meal of tofu and noodles. Kari asks about the empty house and he tells them that they're at a summer camp. Although a bit disappointed, Kari knows that she can't wait around for them to return, "Oh. I guess I missed him then." Prof. Oak slurps up some noodles, "Don't worry, I'll let them know you stopped by! Oh, that reminds me! Maybe I ought to give a call to my grandson- it's been a while since you've seen Gary, hasn't it?" Kari sits upright, "Oh, no! It's fine..!" He's already out of his chair, "Are you sure?" Kari is nodding vigorously. Kari doesn't want to sound rude, but she's never been much of a fan for that Gary Oak…

Kari stays the night and the next morning Prof. Oak has another surprise for her. He hands her a pack of Pokéballs to begin her journey. And with a freshly packed bag of supplies and snacks, and her new Pokédex stowed away in her pocket, Kari feels more ready than ever to begin her journey!


	45. Scene 45: The Commerce City Contest

**Scene 45: The Commerce City Contest**

 **Shelly Arc**

"We're here for the Commerce City Contest, atop the highest skyscraper I've ever been on..! Yeesh!" Lilian peers over the side from where she stands onstage. It's a makeshift stage that's brought out only for special events with audience stands spread out over the lush green park. Locals of Commerce City, as well as Contest Fans take their seats as Lilian introduces the judges: Mr. Contesta, Director of the Contest Committee, Mr. Sukizo, President of the Pokémon Fan Club, and Commerce Town's very own Nurse Joy. Lilian does a spin, excited to get things rolling, "We're ready up here folks, so I hope our contestants are, too! So let's get busy!" The crowd cheers.

Shelly pokes her head out from behind the stage and gulps. Now that she was here she was starting to get nervous. Her stomach was in knots. She thinks back to this morning:

…

"Are you seriously still following me?" Payne looks over his shoulder. Shelly sticks her tongue out at him, "Only because we're both headed to the Contest Hall, is all! I just figured I'd make sure you didn't get lost, you know..?" He chuckles, "Yeah, right. In that case, why don't you lead the way?" He steps to the side to let her pass. Shelly laughs nervously, "Sure! No problem! It's this way, of course- follow me!" She points to her left down the street and is about to walk off when Payne pulls at her, shaking his head, "Try, this way." He guides her wrist towards the sky, pointing at the top of the tallest building.

They ride the glass elevator all the way to the top. Shelly's seen a ton of well-dressed people, some Contest Goers and others just here to watch. Payne explains how the well-to-do town is full of rich people and mansions, "The city is full of businessmen and women who live well above the average person. Garden-top skyscrapers are the norm." The door opens and lets them out onto a lavish sea of green. Shelly can't believe she's on top of a building, "No way..!"

They walk through the tables of snacks towards the stage where are registered Coordinators are setting up. Shelly looks all around her, "These people don't really look all that into Contests." Payne laughs, "They're not, well not really… You see, the Contest Committee puts on a raffle to decide where the Contests should take place at the start of each season. It's only natural for a city that's all about looking better than the rest would want such publicity." He shrugs, "I doubt any of them really care who wins up on that stage, but…" She looks up at him, "That doesn't mean we should give any less of aa show."

…

Shelly takes a deep breath. Payne had been right. Just because the people out there cared more about the publicity this Contest gave their city rather than the actual competition, didn't mean they should start slacking now!

The music begins and the first Coordinator takes to the stage! One right after the other Pokémon and Coordinator put on their very own performance of a lifetime! Shelly can't take her eyes off the big screen. Lilian steps forward to introduce the next contestant and out from behind the curtain comes a familiar face! It's Marie!

The same girl who competed against Shelly at the Chrysanthemum Contest! Marie gives her Pokéball a little kiss, "Let's go my sweet! Teddiursa!" The Teddiursa does a spin in the air, landing in a pose on the stage. As she and Marie start dancing and putting on their performance, Shelly's eyes leave the stage for a moment. She can't believe it… Hardly anyone is watching..! But how? How are they not being entranced by Marie's and Teddiursa's cute appeal?

"Baby-Doll Eyes!" And combined with their Double-Team Attack- extra cute appeal! Marie and Teddiursa blow a kiss towards the audience to complete their act. Lilian gives a squeal, "I don't know about you, but I am head over heels for that sweet little Teddiursa!" Marie waves to the crowd as they head backstage. Her shoulders slump and she gives a sigh, "Guess that wasn't too bad, huh?"

"Are kidding me!? That was amazing!" Shelly comes running up to her. Marie recognizes her, "Hey, it's you. From Chrysanthemum Island, right?" Shelly nods, "Uh-huh! Shelly! And what you did out there was really great!" She leans forward and pets the Teddiursa in Marie's arms, "And you sure are a cutie!" Marie smiles, "Thanks, but… That audience didn't think much of me, that's for sure…" She looks down at her feet, thinking. Shelly wonders why she looks so sad… Could something have happened..?

"Shelly? You're up on deck!" The stagehand calls over to her. She jumps at the sound of her name, "Oh! Sure! Coming!" Shelly gives Marie a thumbs up, "And, hey! Don't you worry about those people out there, kay?" She runs off leaving Marie dumbstruck.

Shelly pokes her head out as the Coordinator before her gives a performance. Her eyebrows furrow in anger _[ "How dare those people just sit there eating and drinking their gourmet au devoirs and act like we don't even exist! I'll show them!" ]_ Munchlax takes a hesitant step back at the sight of flames coming from Shelly's eyes.

"And now for our next contestant! Coming fresh from her first Contest Victory back on Chrysanthemum Island- it's Shelly!" She jumps onstage and throws her Pokéball, a flood of bubbles erupting along with her Staryu thanks to the Seal. Lilian is thrown off-balance at the surprise entrance. She laughs to herself, "Now that's not something you see everyday in Kanto Contests!" She stands and clears her breath, "But it's still spectacular to watch, that's for sure!"

Shelly looks out at the audience. She remembers the look on Marie's face as she came off-stage. She still couldn't believe what Payne had told her- what even was the point of attending a Contest if you weren't going to enjoy the show? A reddish glare shines her eyes to match her evil smile, _[ "Then I'll just make you pay attention!" ]_

Back on Chrysanthemum Island Shelly's mother, Cleo, calls to the others from the living room, "It's finally her turn! Hurry!" She turns her attention back to the television as Shelly prepares her first move.

She notices the tall tables all around and the glamorous decor, "There! Staryu! Let's start off with a Rapid Spin Attack!" **_Hi-ya!_** She takes off at a spin, throwing herself at the tables and lights, sending the audience members screaming and flailing.

"Uh-oh! Looks like Staryu is a bit off course, I think..!" Lilian can't help but smile to herself at the looks of their rude viewers. Marie and the other Coordinators are shocked by Shelly's performance. Payne bursts out into a fit of laughter.

Marie turns to look at him, "Is she crazy!? She could get in real trouble, you know!" Payne wipes a tear and looks down at the girl, "Are you kidding? For what?" He turns his attention back to the television screen, raising an eyebrow, "Guess I was wrong about you… You have a kind of spunk like _she_ did." He shakes his head, still laughing. Payne turns to Marie wanting to help her understand, "Don't you get it? She's forcing them to look at her..!" They both look back, "She's **demanding** their attention..!"

Axel & Nick come from the yard into the living room to sit and join Cleo on the couch. They notice the screams coming from the TV set. Nick looks over, "Uhm… What did we miss..?" Cleo takes a calm sip of her tea, a sly smirk on her face, "Oh, nothing. Shelly's just proving a point, is all.

Having collected the various table cloths and hanging lights, much to the crowd's dismay, Staryu flies overhead. Shelly calls to her, "Keep up with the Rapid Spin, Staryu, and use Water Gun!" As she continues to spin a spout of water shoots out sending everything high into the sky. The mix of lights and water and torn sheets fall together, glistening in the sunlight. The crowd is stunned into silence. Even Lilian is searching for the right words, "Well will you look at that! It's like a beautiful fountain of lights! Amazing!"

And with their performance complete, Staryu races back to Shelly's side and the two bow. A moment of silence passes. Shelly stands and turns on her heel, but before she's completely gone from the stage there's an eruption of applause. She turns back, her eyes wide. Everyone is standing… Standing for their performance..!

"Oh, wow! Looks like the crowd is asking for a standing ovation! That's certainly a first for a Commerce City Contest!" It's hard for Shelly to express the intense heat rising within her… The feeling of the crowd- that applause..!

Backstage Shelly stops to catch her breath. She looks at Staryu and Munchlax, "Did that really happen?" Munchlax smiles up at her and nods.

Shelly's family are applauding her work from their home, Axel in tears at the sight of his daughter. Cleo puts her cup down and nods approvingly, "That's our little girl!"

Payne gives a heavy sigh from atop the stage. He shakes his head, "Jeeze… Did you have to make such a mess?" But even with all the stuff having been tossed around the ground, Shelly did what she went out there to do. Payne smiles as he looks out- every single audience member was watching them now..! He nods, "Alright then. Let's do this!"

After Payne's performance each of the following Coordinators put on their best performance, their hearts lighter thanks to Shelly's work. They weren't being ignored anymore..!

"We're dwindling down to the last few seconds of the battle over here!" Shelly's Staryu is thrown back by her opponent's attack- a powerful Gust from a Pidgeotto. Staryu catches her foot into the stage, stopping herself. Even with the winds blowing them around, they couldn't stop now, "Counter with Rapid Spin!" Staryu fights the winds and makes her way towards Pidgeotto- the buzzer sounds!

They all look up. Shelly's points are low. She's lost.

…

Shelly is sitting in the stands with the rest of the audience as Payne and Marie take to the Final Round! Munchlax is sitting beside her, nibbling away at some Pokémon Food. As the match gets underway Shelly keeps her eyes to the ground… What did she do wrong? Why did she lose..?

"Hey, isn't that the girl with the Staryu?"

"Yeah! You're right!"

"Wow, that really was some performance, wasn't it?"

Shelly catches her breath when she realizes they're talking about her. These people are whispering about… her..! She may not have made it to the Finals this time, but… She raises her head, her eyes glancing around her. She caught a couple nearby looking at her, whispering behind their hands. A few people, actually. And they were smiling.

She thinks back to that feeling when she left the stage. That rush… It was the same as when she stood next to Fantina way back when… That was why she wanted to do Contests in the first place..! Shelly starts smiling.

 _[ "That's right. It doesn't matter that I lost today..!" ]_ She had been overjoyed when she said it to Munchlax and Corsola yesterday- how could she have forgotten already? She looks up into the clouds, "Guess that just means I'll have to work harder for the next Contest..!"

Shelly is standing with the rest of the crowd as Payne is awarded his 3rd Contest Ribbon. Marie, though upset, is clapping too. She sighs, thinking back. There's a grimace on her face, _[" First that girl and now this… I wonder… maybe I'm not fit for this after all…" ]_ Marie's hands drop to her sides and she walks away. No one even sees her disappear.

"And that's the end of the Commerce City Contest- one for the history books, I'll say!" Lilian signs off and closes out the ceremony. Back in the street Shelly has her Pokégear out, "Hmm, I wonder where I should go next." A bag appears in front of her out of nowhere. She takes a step back. Payne's there again, but this time with a fresh bag of corndogs. Shelly can smell them through the wrapping. She turns with a "humph!" Payne is shocked at the cold shoulder treatment. She has her arms crossed, "I don't need any second-hand junk food from the guy that stole my Contest Ribbon..!"

Payne laughs to himself. He takes out a corndog and starts eating. He shakes the bag in front of her. She manages to ignore it until her stomach starts to growl. Her face is red.

Shelly yanks the bag out of his hands and unwraps a corndog like a fiend and starts eating. Payne isn't at all impressed with her manners. He looks over at the Pokégear, "So. Where you headed?" She turns away from him in frustration, "What's it to you, huh!?" He looks away, too, "Nothing. I was just curious." They sit in silence.

Having finished his corndog Payne tosses the garbage. He turns to leave, taking one last look at Shelly. She's still ignoring him. He blushes a little as he searches for the right words, "You know…" She turns angrily to look at him, still chomping away at the food. He doesn't look at her as he speaks, "You weren't _too_ bad out there. For a newb, that is." Shelly stops… _[ "Wait. Was that a compliment just now?" ]_ Payne clears out his throat, "Anyways! If you're not quite sure what to do now you ought to catch your more Pokémon; after all," he looks over his shoulder at her with a raised eyebrow, "Your pathetic little 3-mon team isn't gonna get you far in the Contests, you know."

 _"_ You should check out Route 18. Lots of interesting Pokémon out that way, if I remember right." He turns and walks away without another word. Shelly stands alone for several long minutes, confused.

"He brings me food, compliments me, then insults me right back- then he has the nerve to give me advice? What is with that guy?" She's walking with her arms crossed, contemplating her last conversation with Payne. Was he a friend? A rival? What!? And what about Marie? She didn't see her after the award ceremony. Shelly sighs, "This whole journey-thing is a lot more complicated than I thought it would be."

She stops at the edge of the city. The sign says Route 18. She grips the straps of her pack, "Humph! The only reason why I'm headed this way is because I have nothing better to do- _not_ because Payne said I should..!" But as she walked on towards the forest she couldn't help but smile. She was grateful for that narcissistic showoff. She may not be able to quite read him, but it was nice to know she had a good friend/ enemy out there to boost her up and make her want to be better..!


	46. Scene 46: Safari Zone Legend

**Scene 46: Safari Zone Legend**

 **Lyrik Arc**

Lyrik pushes past a large blade of grass, her hand getting caught in something rather sticky, "Blech! How gross!" She sighs exasperatedly, "I can't believe I fell for what those people said about there being 'rare' Pokémon out in these parts..!"

 **[ She thinks back to that morning. She had been sitting eating breakfast in the Pokémon Center when she overheard a group of Trainers talking. There was a boy with his large nose turned up at the other kids sitting around him. They were gawking at the large amount of Pokéballs he had. He had claimed to had even caught a super rare one..! A small girl with pigtails leaned over eagerly. She asked where he'd found them all. The boy chuckled, "I don't mind telling ya! That is- for a fee~!" Some of the kids looked around at each other. In the blink of an eye they were rushing to hand him their coins and bills wanting the chance at getting the information first.**

 **After she'd finished her breakfast Lyrik clean up her table and made her way to the group of kids. The ones that paid the boy the right amount of money were given whispered instructions on where to find these rare Pokémon and immediately bounded out of the Pokémon Center with a smile on their face. Lyrik hesitated. She wondered if it was really worth it. Nurse Joy came up behind her and sighed.**

 **"** **I wonder if he's talking about that old Safari Zone place just north of here?" Lyrik looked at her, "You mean there really is a place where you can find rare Pokémon around here?" Nurse Joy nodded, "It's closed down right now because the owner has gone on an extended vacation, but it used to be called the Safari Zone." She shrugged, "And I guess there used to be stories of Trainers finding rare Pokémon with special abilities..?" Lyrik gulped. She reached out and grabbed Nurse Joy's hands, "Please! Tell me all about this place!" Nurse Joy was surprised with the starstruck look in Lyrik's eyes. She just couldn't say no. ]**

Lyrik tried to wipe off the gross -whatever it was- from her hands, "Oh, sure..! The 'Safari Zone Legend' they said! But no one said anything about having to trek through grimy forests and marshland to find them!" She continued stomping through the tall grass, her feet squishing in the wet swampy ground.

Suddenly, out of the dark treetops, a shadow falls. Lyrik gives a shriek as the strange orange-reddish Pokémon makes a crash landing on her face!

Several minutes later Lyrik is still breathing heavily. A Pokéball disappears a few feet from her. She wipes some sweat off her brow and goes to retrieve her fallen bag and Pokédex. She looks down at the image on the screen. A Paras. A simple little Bug & Grass Type Pokémon had been the cause of all this trauma..! She has an image of her flailing about with Paras stuck on her face. It sure did take a lot of convincing to get it off. Meowth cocks her head to the side looking up at Lyrik's fangry ace, "Stupid Pokémon..! Why did you have to freak me out like that?" She gives a hard kick. A rock goes flying behind the trees.

Lyrik looks up into a pair of shining eyes. She gulps glancing down at Meowth, "Uh-oh." A large Pokémon pushes its way out into the open. It's a Nidoking! But what's that bump on its-? "You don't think that rock was..?" Meowth gives her a look.

Nidoking gives a resounding roar scaring the other small Pokémon out of the forest, and Lyrik not too far behind. She's pulling Meowth by the scruff of the neck. She keeps trying to swat and hiss at the giant Pokémon. Lyrik calls back to her, "Are you crazy!? You can't take on that fully evolved Pokémon!" But Meowth keeps at it.

Lyrik and Meowth are soon out of the woods, Nidoking on their tails. She looks back, her eyes widening at the angry gleam in his eyes. She tries to reason with him, "I'm sorry, ok!? I didn't mean to!" WHAM!

Lyrik hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and ran straight into a running herd of bull-like Pokémon. She and Meowth go flying, landing hard atop one of the herd. Nidoking stutters to a stop. He's just as confused to the girl's sudden disappearance as she was..!

Lyrik's hands find their way to a pair of thick horns. Meowth gives a squeak as she is bounced up and down again and again on the back of the Pokémon. Lyrik struggles to pull out her Pokédex. According to Dextyn this Pokémon was called a Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokémon. She gives a grateful sigh as she looks back to see the Nidoking turn back to the forest. At least they had escaped. Or rather, she had hoped so…

The Tauros she and Meowth had been riding had just taken notice of his stowaways. Lyrik tries to give a smile, but he still didn't seem to appreciate it. The Tauros gave a snort and starting to buck her off. Somehow, Lyrik managed to keep her hold. But the Wild Bull kept at it! He jumped and kicked, veering off to the right and out of the herd. Several long minutes passed, but Lyrik knew better than to let herself get thrown at this speed. _Mrow!_

She looked up at Meowth's warning. They were headed straight towards a cliff! Lyrik bolted straight up. She gave a a hard pull on Tauros' horns trying to turn him around, but her small body just wasn't strong enough. Tauros had completely lost his senses! She gritted her teeth, "Get ahold of yourself before you kill us all!" Meowth leapt forward. Her claws came out in one swoop, grazing themselves across Tauros' face. He gave a wail and threw himself back on his hind legs. He tried to balance himself, but gravity took hold. They all tumbled down into the grass just feet away from the edge of the cliff.

Lyrik sat for several long minutes catching her breathe. They had come too close for comfort. Meowth walked up to her purring. Lyrik smiled and pet her, "Thanks for that." Out of the grass, suddenly, Tauros sat up. He looked around, confused. Only then did he finally take notice of the cliff. Lyrik giggled, "Lost yourself for a bit there, didn't ya?" Tauros looked between the two of them. Although he was still slightly peeved that they had taken him for a joyride, he was grateful for them saving his life. Tauros stood and walked over to them. He gave them a grateful moo before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" He turned to see Lyrik facing him. She pulled a Pokéball out of her bag, "I challenge you to a battle!" Meowth stepped forward. Lyrik took a moment, "Hey, I don't know. You're awfully small to be challenging him, don't you think..?" But Meowth refused to budge. Lyrik sighed, "Well, alright."

Tauros accepted their challenge. He was ready to get back at that little Meowth for scratching up his face. Tauros was surprised with how tough they were- how come he just couldn't stomp that little pest to dust!? But Meowth was too quick and too clever for Tauros to even keep up! Lyrik and Meowth were in perfect sync!

Something shiny and gold came flying towards Tauros. Lyrik didn't recognize that move. She checked with Dextyn, "Pay Day: The legendary signature move learned by Meowth. This move was once used by ancient kings to bring good fortune to their countries. Numerous gold coins are hurled at the opponent to inflict damage and can then be recovered after the battle."

Lyrik closed her Pokédex, smiling widely at Meowth, "You learned a new move! Way to go!" And with that confidence booster, there was no way she would lose this battle now..! Meowth put everything she had into taking down the heavy-weight Tauros. In the end, he fell. Lyrik threw the Pokéball and they watched as it twitched in the tall grass. A tense moment passed. The ball gave a click and they knew they had won!

As Lyrik started cheering and jumping around, something caught her attention. Meowth had begun to evolve! The little Meowth grew into a a beautifully slender Persian. She purred as Lyrik gave her a tight hug. What an amazing turn of events!

Lyrik and Persian continued on throughout the area challenging other Trainers and Wild Pokémon. Just beyond the forest near a rundown old cabin they managed to defeat and capture a sly Scyther, though it almost escaped multiple times. Then, while fishing in one of the small ponds, Lyrik and Persian were shocked to come across the largest Krabby they had ever seen! For hours they explored and as the sun began to set they both decided it was about time to head back.

They had just past a large archway- dirty and unable to see the lettering by now- when Lyrik's stomach began to growl. Persian gave her a look, "Hey! It's not my fault! We haven't had anything since breakfast!" They both laugh, "Don't worry. I promise not to go on anymore wild adventures just based on a stranger's story."

A group of Trainers passed by. Lyrik stops at the story one of the girls is telling, "You should have seen the size of that Pokémon I saw!" Another other girl added, "Oh, yeah! That was on Route 18, right? I've heard there's supposed to be a whole ton of really cool Pokémon out there!" The other girl was jumping from foot to foot, "Ooh! You have to show me!" Persian turned to look at Lyrik. She had a glint in her eyes, "Route 18, huh?" Persian gave a sigh. Suddenly, her stomach started growling. Persian blushed. Lyrik put a soft hand on her head and laughed, "Don't worry. We'll head out after we have a real meal! How 'bout that?" Persian smiled up at her.

Turning their back on the girls that had passed, Lyrik and Persian head back to the Fuchsia City Pokémon Center. As Lyrik passes out food to all of her Pokémon that night, she overhears a loud voice. She turns to see the same boy from before. He's still bragging about some "rare," "legendary" Pokémon he found. She shakes her head in disbelief. Her eyes fall onto Persian. All the others seemed impressed by her surprise evolution. Lyrik smiled. Although she couldn't find any special "legendary Pokémon" out there, in the end it didn't matter. Dextyn had been right: Meowth, or rather, Persian had brought her such good fortune that day. She couldn't ask for anything better than that…


	47. Scene 47: New Friends

**Ch. 34: New Friends**

 **Kari Arc**

Kari is traveling the short distance between Pallet Town and Viridian City. Although it doesn't take her long to traverse Route 1 normally, Kari decides to take her time and enjoy the journey. It's a straight dirt path with lots of grass and trees surrounding them.

It's not even lunchtime when both Kari's and Eevee's stomachs start growling. They both look at one another, "Weeeell, why don't we stop for an early lunch..?" Thanks to Prof. Oak, they have leftovers from last night's dinner packed away in the lunchbox Al gave her. They sit together in the shade of a large tree and settle in to eat. Out of the corner of her eye, though, Kari notices some rustling in the grass. She stops.

Eevee doesn't seem at all bothered as he continues to devour his food. Kari catches a glimpse of something purple. She furrows her eyebrows, confused. Before she can react something jumps out!

It's a Rattata! The Wild Pokémon lands on Eevee's bowl upsetting the contents and spilling the last of the stew all over them. Eevee is stunned. The two Pokémon are covered in food now. The Rattata, though taken aback with its failed attempt at stealing he food stands and shakes it off. Its eyes find Kari's. She still has a full bowl.

Rattata readies itself to pounce, but it doesn't get far..! Eevee grabs Rattata by the tail and tosses it aside. He's yelling at the stranger now. How dare it just come over and ruin their picnic! Rattata has its eyes wide open- shocked at the sudden lecture. And although Kari doesn't quite understand all that Eevee is saying to the little Pokémon, she can get the idea…

Kari steps in front of Eevee with a handkerchief, "There, there, it's alright..! There's still plenty of food for everyone." Eevee calms down just a bit. Kari looks back at the Rattata and smiles, "Plenty for you, too, if you'd like to share." Rattata doesn't know how to respond. It's not used to being treated so kindly by wandering Trainers.

Kari and Eevee are surprised to see Rattata's head hang low. It's almost as if it's trying not to cry. Kari goes over to comfort it. She pets its head gently. Rattata looks up at the two of them, grateful. When Rattata woke up this morning he would have never expected to be sitting with a group of new friends by lunchtime…

Kari stands, pulling on her backpack straps. She waves at the Rattata, "Thanks for having lunch with us!" She and Eevee turn to continue on their way through Route 1. Rattata takes a hesitant step. Should he, or..?

Rattata zooms out of the tall grass to block their path. He's giving Kari a fierce look she doesn't quite seem to understand. Eevee jumps from Kari's shoulder to talk to it. After a couple minutes Eevee is nodding and smiling. He looks back at Kari and jumps over her shoulder. She stumbles, trying to keep her balance, "Hey! What are you-?" Eevee was burrowing through her backpack. He pulls out a Pokéball and drops it in her hand. Kari looks between the ball and the two Pokémon.

"Wait..! Are you saying you want to come along with us?" Rattata nods. Kari jumps up and down, smiling. She readies the Pokéball, "Well, alrighty then! Here we go!" She throws the ball and it lands squarely atop Rattata's head. After a moment, it stops. Kari and Eevee turn to look to each other- stars in their eyes and smiles plastered on their faces, "We just caught our very first Pokémon!"

They've arrived back in Viridian City. Not wanting to stay for long, she opts for staying at the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy is happy to see Kari after all this time and the two get to talking while she cares for her Rattata. It never occurred to her that people would wonder where she disappeared to…

She'd been Training and learning at the Team Rocket Academy for so long now, but the locals who've known her all her life had no idea. Not to mention, as the Gym Leader's sweet daughter, she was well known…

Nurse Joy isn't at all surprised that she's starting a journey of her own, "Your mother was a great Trainer, too, in her day, wasn't she?" Nurse Joy is smiling… That's right… her mother was really loved by everyone, too. That was just her nature. Nurse Joy asks to see Kari's Earth Badge. Though a little embarrassed, Kari pulls out the the little leaf-shaped badge. "You really are your father's daughter!" All Kari can do is smile, her eyes not quite meeting Nurse Joy's.

"But you know…" Nurse Joy tilts her head to the side, "If you keep it in your pocket like that it's going to get dirty, or worse! You might lose it…" She snaps her fingers, disappearing behind the counter. Kari leans over trying to see when her head pops back up, suddenly. She has a thin silver tin container in her hand. It's a little dusty, but Kari can still make out the official Pokémon League Pokéball Insignia in the corner. She gives a soft blow and rubs off any excess dirt, "Over the years your father has gained himself quite the reputation as a very powerful Gym Leader, you know. But that also means less and less Trainers are making their way out here to register for the Pokémon League and begin their own journeys." She holds out the tin to Kari, "We have a lot of these badge cases lying around." She opens it for Kari to see, "You can use it to hold your badges as you collect them! Oh!" She nearly drops the tin as she runs off again.

Kari sits on the counter watching as she disappears behind the door. Nurse Joy's partner, Chansey, walks over to them with a tray of tea. She seems just as confused as Kari is. After a few minutes Nurse Joy returns with a black belt in her hand. She shows it to Kari, "And this, too!" Kari looks it over: the belt seems to have silver clasps sewed onto it. They're small, circular, and the perfect shape for-

"Pokéballs! It makes carrying them around much easier! And with this little pouch attached in the back you can store any spare balls for the journey!" Kari jumps off the counter, excited. She wraps the belt around her small waist and Nurse Joy attaches the pouch to the back. Nurse Joy hands over Rattata's Pokéball. Kari pulls out Eevee's and clip them onto the 1st two clasps on her left hip. The pouch is filled with the balls Prof. Oak gave her.

Nurse Joy takes a step back and looks her up and down, a kind smile on her face. Kari's trying to get a feel for her new gear, looking side to side at her belt. Nurse Joy kneels down to her level giving her a look, "You look just like a real Trainer now! And you know what else..?" Kari meets her eyes, "I'm sure your mother would be proud."

Kari swallows, blinking back some tears. She can't express her thanks with words and instead smiles.

That night Kari is lying awake, staring up at the ceiling. She just can't get Nurse Joy's face out of her mind. _[ "I wonder if Mommy really would be proud…" ]_ She turns over and sees the open badge case, her Earth Badge sitting in the 1st spot. One after the other she's feeding into the lie her father created… Is that really ok, or..? She grips the blanket and buries her face into the pillow. After a while, Kari falls asleep to the soft mixed snoring of both Eevee & Rattata.

Chansey rushes out of the sliding doors holding Kari's lunchbox. **_Chans!_** She hands it over to Nurse Joy who packs it into her backpack for her, "Now you've got everything you need, right?" Kari nods. Nurse Joy zips up the bag and turns her around, "And you know which way you're headed? The Viridian Forest can be tricky for new Trainers." Kari giggles, "Don't worry. I've played in those woods my whole life! I know it better than most people." She turns to the stairs, waving once more to Nurse Joy and Chansey who are seeing them off.

Out in the forest, Kari can finally breathe again. Eevee and Rattata walk alongside Kari throughout the forest, not in their Pokéballs. Kari says it's a lot more fun this way. "You prefer walking than being your ball, too, huh Eevee?" **_Vee!_**

Along the way Kari meets with several other Pokémon Trainers. Some are confused why there's a little girl wandering the forest, others wonder why her Pokémon aren't being kept in the balls. But no matter the taunts, Kari beats them every time. How strange battling with people outside of the Team Rocket Academy… She pulls Rattata into a hug as he wins another battle. She's never Trained with another Pokémon besides Eevee.

On the 2nd day in the forest the group are walking through a dense patch of bushes when both Pokémon suddenly stop. They're suddenly alert. Kari looks up to see where they're looking. Far away, high in the trees, there's a small Pokémon watching them. She pulls out Dex to check the data. It's just a Pidgey. Kari gives a smile, looking at Rattata, "What do you say?" **_Ra!_**

Within seconds, Rattata is climbing up the tree. He jumps from branch to branch getting closer to the Wild Pidgey. But she sees them coming. Pidgey takes off, circling Rattata where he's stopped on a branch. Pidgey hits Rattata with a powerful Gust, trying to blow him away, but Rattata manages to hold on. Kari calls up to him, "Use Tail Whip!" Pidgey is taken aback by the move, giving Rattata the perfect opening.

"Bite!" He jumps from the branch and lands atop Pidgey. She's flapping her wings with all her might, trying to keep them airborne, but the two come crashing down. Rattata jumps back to where Kari and Eevee are. Pidgey stands, her legs a bit wobbly. Kari pulls out a Pokéball, "You're a tough one, but that's as far as you're going!" She throws the ball and catches the weakened Pidgey. They've got another one!

Now with their new friend, Pidgey, Kari and the others continue on through the Viridian Forest. And boy is she loving the freedom that comes with starting a journey! Kari can take as many snack breaks as she wants, she can take a nap in the middle of the day if she feels like it, go for a swim in a stream just for fun… It's all up to her.

While traveling through the forest she captures a Caterpie and Weedle and all together they continue to battle Trainer after Trainer. They're all shocked with how quickly the two Bug Pokémon manage to evolve- by the end of the 4th day she now has a Metapod and Kakuna. And, of course, she's sure to collect data along the way for Professor Oak. He was right. It was extremely helpful having Dex with her. She'd never have learned so much about her Poke'mon without it.

Kari isn't at all surprised with how well Eevee is getting along with all their new friends. She smiles to herself, thinking out loud, "I can't wait to meet more Pokémon on this journey..! And together… We'll get stronger and stronger!" She looks up towards the top of the canopy where the last rays of sunshine are gleaming through. An old memory is jogged in the back of her mind… The day she made that promise with her friend…

 **[ She stands and happily does a pirouette past the boy, her dress catching the wind. His back is turned away where you can't make out his face… It'd been a long while, but she still remembered like it was just yesterday… "A 'Poke'Idol' is someone who is not only the top Trainer in the world, but they are also a great performer and idol for all Trainers!" The sun was setting just as it was now… She takes the boy's hands, "Alright then. It's a promise!" ]**

As the light hits her face, Kari blocks it out with an arm. She smiles, "To become the world's very first PokéIdol..! That's right…" Eevee calls out to her. They've hit a break in the trees. She follows her Pokémon out of the opening.

Dirty and grimy from her days in the Viridian Forest, Kari finally arrives in the next town. Just below them is a small landscape of lights, "There it is! It's Pewter City!" Kari and her Pokémon stand atop some rocks. She looks around at them all, "There's a gym here… And that'll be the first step towards a new goal..!"


	48. Scene 48: The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer

**Ch. 35: The Rock-Solid Poke'mon Trainer**

 **Kari Arc**

The sun has almost set by the time she arrives at the Pewter City Gym. She's about to walk up to the entrance when a small boy walks out. He sees her standing there. Kari wonders how old this boy is, maybe 5? The boy stops and points directly at her, "Huh? Who are you? What are you doing here?" She stumbles, "Uhm… I'm sorry, but is this the Pewter City Gym? I'm looking for the Gym Leader."

The little boy is suddenly excited, "Then you're looking for my big brother!" He grabs Kari's hand and pulls her away. "My name's Forrest, by the way! My big brother is Brock. He's the Gym Leader." Kari smiles as she's dragged farther and farther away from the Gym, "Brock, huh?"

They reach a small and quaint home. Kari can hear a lot of sounds coming from inside. Forrest leads the way in. There are little kids everywhere Kari looks, "So many..!" **_Vee…_** An older boy is running around, trying to calm the chaos. He's wearing a pink apron, carrying one of the babies in his arms. He finally notices Forrest by the door with the stranger and stops. Forrest pushes her forward, "Big brother! This girl was at the gym! She said she was looking for you." Brock gives her a curious look, scanning her up and down.

After a moment he smiles, "I'm sorry, but whatever it is you need, can it wait till after dinner? I just finished running a hot bath if you'd like to wash up and join us?"

"Huh?" Kari looks over her shoulder and back, "Oh, you mean me..?" Brock walks over to her, "Well, of course I mean you. It looks like you haven't had a good bath in a while." She giggles, "You'd be right about that..!"

The little ones crowded around as Kari introduced herself. They were still running around while Kari let herself into the bath. She could hear their loud voices as she dipped her head under the water. It was so relaxing. **_EEVEEEE!_** His cannonball splash drenches the entire bathroom. Eevee is laughing. Kari moves some hair out of her face, "Oh, I see how it is!" She splashes him- the universal signal for war, of course. Eevee splashes back and they start playing in the water.

About 30minutes later and Kari is sitting down with the other kids for dinner. She licks her lips at the delicious smelling stew. It's been awhile since she had a family dinner like this.

After getting roped into playtime with the little ones, it's time for them to go to bed. Kari is helping Brock in the kitchen as he washes up. He looks at her, "I can take care of this if you'd like." Kari smiles at him, "It's the least I could do to repay you." Once everything is put away they return to the table with some hot tea. Brock gives a mighty yawn. He's exhausted from the full day's work, but he's still polite.

"So, what did you want to see me for?"

"Oh! That's right!" She sets her cup down and gives him a serious look, "I wanted to challenge you to a Gym Battle." Brock is confused, "I'm sorry, Kari, but I can't." As he speaks Kari starts rummaging through her backpack, "I can only do official Gym Battles, and in order for that you have to-" Kari opens the Badge Case. He stops when he sees the Earth badge, "No way! You have the Viridian City Gym Badge? But that's supposed to be the hardest to get!"

She smiles, pulling out her PokéDex. She clicks a button. As the Professor explained to her, Dex would count as her identification as an officially registered League Trainer.

"I know Brock. I'm official, I promise." He takes a moment to process that. Brock laughs, "Wow… You must have worked really hard in order to make it here… Alright." He nods approvingly, "We'll have our battle first thing in the morning!"

"You hear that, Eevee?" She turns to see Eevee already snoozing away on top of one of the blankets, "Oh, I guess not." The two of them laugh. Brock stands, "Well, he's certainly got the right idea. If we're going to have a battle, we better get some sleep."

The following morning, after another amazing meal, Kari, Brock, and the rest of his family arrive at the Pewter City Gym. Forrest leaves with the other little ones to the viewing stands above. Meanwhile, Brock and Kari go to stand on opposite ends of the battlefield. Kari takes a moment to take in the landscape: half normal League regulation gym floor and half with stones scattered all about. _[" Interesting."]_

"I'm Brock! I'm Pewter's Gym Leader!" Kari looks across the way. He's so different from the Brock she sat at the dinner table with. So serious. He's wearing dark jeans with a black T-shirt under a simple green vest. She gives a smirk, _[" Well, he certainly looks the part compared to last night." ]_

"I believe in rock hard defense and determination! That's why my Pokémon are all the Rock-Type! Do you still want to challenge me?" Kari nods in response.

"Fine then! Show me your best!" He explains the Pewter City Gym Rules: Brock will only have the use of 2 Pokémon, while the Challenger may use up to 6 to defeat him.

"Got it!" Kari is pumped! She chooses a Pokéball from her belt… This will be her first "official" Gym Battle..!

Brock's first Pokémon is a Geodude and Kari sends out her Rattata. Kari's sharpened her battling skills by now, and Brock is certainly impressed; however, she still has a lot to learn when it comes to using these new Pokémon. Rattata is holding out thanks to his agile nature and powerful teeth, but after an extra powerful Tackle from Geodude, Rattata is knocked out. She returns her Pokémon, "You did a great job out there." Kari's a bit off-put with the sudden loss of one of her Pokémon. She gulps, thinking about her next move. She reaches for the right ball and throws it, "You're up, Pidgey!"

It's a bit more of a challenging match for Brock and Geodude, their opponent being able to fly but with Geodude's hard body it's still not so easy for Kari. Pidgey flies in and out of the tall spires, Geodude chasing her down. He crashes through causing rocks to fly everywhere. Kari has an idea, "Use Gust!" The wind picks up at Pidgey's attack. Geodude guards himself from the brunt of it, but the sharp edges of the rocks being flung their way are starting to hurt. Brock is starting to sweat now, "Clever move. But we're not finished! Use Gyro Ball!"

Geodude starts spinning his body, pushing through the wind at top speed towards Pidgey. She's knocked out of the air. As if in slow-mo, Kari watches her fall. She crashes into the field. Kari takes a hesitant step, "Be careful." Brock calls out to her, "If you interfere with a battle it'll be counting against you." Kari watches the field… If she goes out to check on her Pokémon it'll automatically take them out of the battle, "But if I don't…"

Brock's siblings are all looking sad up in the stands. One of the little ones is tearing up, "Poor, Pidgey..!" Forrest is keeping a close eye on the field as the dust clears. _[ "Big Brother is so strong, but… does he really have to be so mean..?" ]_ Brock and Geodude are waiting to see the outcome. He sighs, _[ "I know this may seem harsh, but…" ]_ He looks across at the small girl who is now his opponent, thinking about the previous night. She had come out of the forest a complete mess, with no plans as what to do next: no place to stay no money to get food… _[ "If she wants to be a Certified Trainer she has to learn, one way or the other, how harsh this world can be…"]_

Kari closes her eyes, clenching her palms together as if in prayer, "What should I do!? Please, Pidgey… Please be ok..!" **_Ee-eevee!_** He's the first to notice the movement from the battlefield. Pidgey suddenly comes flying out. The little ones in the stands give a cheer as Pidgey spreads her wings. Kari looks almost in tears- but something's happening. Pidgey's body is glowing.

"What the-!?" Kari's eyes are wide.

"Is it?" Brock wonders. Forrest at the top of the bleachers is just as stunned as the rest. He smiles widely, "It's evolving!" The light dissipates and in place of Pidgey is an evolved Pidgeotto! Kari checks her Pokédex. She's learned a new move, "Awesome." She calls up to her friend, "You still good for more?" Pidgeotto nods. But Brock and Geodude are ready!

With Pidgeotto's renewed strength and heightened speed, Geodude seems to be having a harder time now. She confuses them by flying in and out of the tall spires- Brock doesn't know where their next attack may be coming from.

"Aaaaalrighty! Let's show them that new move! Use Whirlwind!" Pidgeotto flaps her wings with all her strength- Geodude is caught up in the attack. Brock shields himself from the winds, "Oh no!" Geodude is thrown around and around until finally flying out of the Whirlwind and thrust into a large boulder. He's out for the count!

Kari is jumping around with excitement. As Pidgeotto returns from her match Kari reaches out, high-fiving Pidgeotto's wing. Brock returns his Pokémon, "Guess I shouldn't underestimate you, huh?" Kari calls back, "That would be a good idea!" They're both ready for the next part of the match. Brock's final Pokémon- and his best- it's Onix.

Kari gulps. Eevee's ears are drooping. They've never seen a Pokémon that big before in real life. She uses her Pokédex to identify its abilities before looking over at Pidgeotto. She's still rearing to go, "Ok, let's do this!"

Pidgeotto tries getting in a good attack, and although it's quick, Onix's big body does its job at blocking them. Keeping with their previous strategy, Pidgeotto swoops in and out of the battlefield quickly. Brock calls his attack, "Use Bide!" Onix's body flashes a bright red. Kari furrows her eyebrows, confused… That move sounded familiar… Had she read it somewhere before, maybe..?

Onix continues to take Pidgeotto's attacks head-on. Although it seems that they've taken the lead Kari wonders… She looks over to where Brock is standing, "Why does he look so calm?"

Onix's body flashes brightly. Brock nods, "It's time. Go, Onix!" He gives a mighty roar as he unleashes his stored up power. Pidgeotto rounds a corner at the exact same time as the blast is headed her way. Kari's eyes get wide- she remembers that class, now..!

…

Kari's sitting in an empty classroom at the Team Rocket Academy with her friends. They're going over specialty moves for their upcoming test. Eric and Amy are having an argument over the advantages of a move called Bide. He leans back in his chair, "But what if your Pkoémon isn't strong enough? Then there's no point in using this type of move since it'll be knocked out before you can even use it!" Amy rolls her eyes, "That may be so, but if you can train your Pokémon to have a tough endurance… then this move can be deadly." She points it out in the textbook. Kari can see pictures of Pokémon using it. Amy raises her eyebrows, looking around at them all, "If you can last until all the energy is stored up… you'd practically become unbeatable."

…

Pidgeotto is on the ground after having been blasted away. Kari returns her to her Pokéball. She thinks about the rest of the team- there's Kakuna and Metapod. Kari shakes her head, "They're not ready. Not yet." There's no other option. She turns to Eevee, "You're up." Eevee's ears prick up. Finally, a top opponent to battle against!

"Eevee's so little!" Forrest, along with some of his brothers and sisters are laughing, "They can't beat our big brother's Onix." Even Brock is confused. He hesitates, "Are you sure about your choice? You don't have any other Pokémon you'd rather use?" Kari cocks ones eyebrow, "I thought you weren't going to underestimate me?" He laughs, "You're right. Sorry. Well, in that case- Onix! Use Tackle!" But Eevee is too quick.

"Where we have the advantage is…" Something small slams into Onix out of nowhere. Not just once, but two- three times! Brock is starting to break a sweat. He looks over and sees Kari smiling. _[ "Oh, I see it now. Eevee's small and quick- a difficult target for Onix to hit." ]_ He's following Eevee's movements closely as he continues to attack. _[ "Difficult… but not impossible..!" ]_

Eevee manages to land a few more attacks before Brock gets the hang of them. "Quick! Get hold of it! Use Bind!" Onix wraps his giant rock body around poor Eevee. He squeezes. Kari gasps, "Hang in there, Eevee!" Brock calls to her, "Will you surrender?"

"No way! We never give up!" Brock is surprised with her quick response.

"You ready, Eevee?" **_Vee!_**

"Huh?" Brock looks up. There, in the middle of Onix's Bind, Eevee is powering up for a move. They played right into their hands, "Oh no."

"Now!" Eevee shoots his Hyper Beam Attack- point blank. The giant Pokémon comes crashing down onto the battlefield. Sand and stone go flying in all directions and the entire building quakes. Forrest holds tightly to the railing as he peers over. Kari coughs up some dirt as she tries to look out onto the field. Brock takes a step forward to see. The dust settles. Onix is unable to battle! But where's-?

 ** _Eevee!_** They hear him before they see him. Eevee pulls himself out of Onix's tight grasp, shaking himself loose. He's dizzy from the fall. Kari laughs, running forward. She scoops up her friend, "You were amazing! I knew you could do it!" **_Vee-Eevee!_**

Brock returns his Pokémon. He sighs, looking down at the ball in his hand, "Didn't see that one coming, did we old friend..?" He looks over to where Kari is jumping around, spinning Eevee around in the air. Brock steps onto the destroyed field to meet her.

"I took you for granted and I'm sorry." Kari stops as he approaches. He reaches into his pocket, "As proof of your victory, here's the Boulder Badge!" It's small and shining. He hands it over to Kari. She and Eevee look at it together. They really did it… _[ Maybe we can do this..! ]_

"That's an official Pokémon League Badge! Its bearer's Pokémon become more powerful! And like Pokémon, the Trainer, too, will grow stronger. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Brock." Her stomach starts to rumble, "Oops… Hehe… I guess battling just works up an appetite, you know?" He looks up to where his siblings are in the raptors. They all clap and cheer, clambering over each other to get a better look. Brock laughs, "Well in that case, how about a celebration feast for our new friend's victory?"

That night, Kari enjoys another home-cooked meal with Brock and his family, and with their stomachs full, they all pass out. Brock walks around making sure they're all tucked in and warm. His eyes pass over Kari who's sprawled out just like the others. He chuckles to himself, shaking his head, "To think you're still so young… Just like them." He looks around one last time, smiling. It was like Kari was one of their own. He gives nod of approval before sliding the door shut for the night.

The following morning Brock sees to Kari's departure. He's prepped a lunch for her to take and has filled her medicine stores. He pulls at her backpack straps making sure they're tight enough, checking that she's ready, "Now you be careful out there, alright? You have all the supplies you'll need to get you to the next town. I packed enough food for you and for your Pokémon for a good while, too. Remember to always brush your teeth and wash your face first thing in the morning, ok? And make sure you don't talk to strangers. Now, You know the way to Cerulean City?" Kari pulls herself away from all his fussing.

"Of course! Just over the river and through the woods, right?"

"Ehhh… I think that's the way to Grandma's house…" They laugh together.

"Oh! Wait, take this with you." Brock hands Kari a small disk, "This is a TM, a Technical Machine. It contains a technique for Pokémon. Using a TM teaches the move it contains to a Pokémon. A TM is only good for one use. So, when you use one, pick the Pokémon carefully. Anyways… TM39 contains Rock Tomb. It hurls boulders at the foe and lowers its speed." Kari remembers learning about TM's, "How cool." She puts it away in her bag.

Brock stands upright to face her, "You may be small, Kari, but you're a pretty rock-solid Trainer." He offers his hand. Instead, Kari jumps into a hug, "Thanks, Brock! That's a great compliment coming from you!" He hugs her back. He really sees her as a sort of little sister now, "I'm sure you'll make it far. Good luck." Kari turns to leave, waving to Forrest and the rest of the kids.

As they make the turn to Route 3 Kari looks at her Badge Case. She now has two: the Earth Badge and the Boulder Badge. Now that she's officially won herself a Gym Badge, she's much more confident in her skills. She smiles, "Maybe I _can_ do this..!"


	49. Scene 49: Moon Dance

Kari is traveling through Route 3 as the sun begins to set. Her, Eevee and the other Pokémon decide to settle down for the night. They finish up their dinner and lie down under the stars. Only then does Kari notice the full moon.

"So pretty." They all sit in silence, admiring the large shining moon just above them. She turns to Eevee and the rest, "I bet you guys got to see stuff like this all the time, huh?" Pidgeotto, Metapod, Kakuna, and Rattata all nod in agreement. She looks back at Eevee, "We never did, huh? Not in the city." **_Veee~_**. Kari turns back to watch the night sky, "So pretty…"

While everyone is sleeping Kari feels a strange wetness on her face. Her eyes flicker open slowly. A full minute passes before she realizes- storm clouds have taken residence just above. Suddenly, the sky opens up and the rain comes pouring down. Kari gives a shriek and the Pokémon are alert. They all scramble to gather their things, making a run for it. Barely managing to fly ahead in the storm, Pidgeotto locates a small cave. Everyone follows.

Over the sound of the torrential downpour, Kari hears a soft whimpering. She turns her head and sees something pink. It's a Pokémon! Without hesitation, Kari makes a sharp turn towards the little Pokémon. _[ " How did it get stuck in that tree?" ]_ Kari notices the berries. It must have come out to get a snack when the rain started. She stops just underneath, "Jump down! I'll catch you." But the little Pokémon is too scared. The harsh winds push at the tree branches, threatening to send the little Pokémon crashing down. She had to do something..!

"Don't worry, you can trust me!" Kari smiles up at it. The Pokémon opens her little black eyes and sees this. Should she risk it..? After a minute's hesitation, the Pokémon jumps. Kari catches it in her arms. The little thing is soft and extremely light. Kari covers it with her hat and makes a run for it. Back at the cave the other Pokémon have only just noticed Kari's disappearance. They turn to see her running back, fighting the rain that is now falling sideways. Kari stumbles to keep her balance, her body crouched against the winds.

Once in the cover of the cave, Kari shakes her head. She's completely soaked through, head-to-toe. The little pink Pokémon jumps from her arms. **_Cleff!Cleffa-Cleff-Cleff-Cleffa! Cleff!_** It bounces around them, then disappears farther in the cave.

"Uhm. What was that about?" She looks around at her Pokémon who simply respond with a shrug. Rattata jumps atop her shoulder. He pats her head and points in the direction of the little Pokémon. **_Ratta-rat!_**

"Ah! It still has my hat!" They continue farther inside the cave the little pink Pokémon's wake.

After about 30 minutes of walking in the dark and cold they finally hear something up ahead. Kari shivers, turning to thanks Pidgeotto for her hard work. She had been blowing a gust on them as they walked in order to help dry them off- they were freezing, but at least they weren't as wet anymore.

The group make a turn and find an large opening. In the center of the cavern is a large rock. The sounds they heard were coming from these Pokémon! Other little pink Pokémon running all about, some much bigger than the one from before. Kari pulls out her Pokédex: these Pokémon were known as Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable.

"Oh, of course! We must be at Mt. Moon!" She turns to explain to her friends, "There's a legend that these Pokémon came to Earth from the Moon. And on the night of the Full Moon, they dance. A kind of ceremony of thanks, I think. That means…" She takes a step into the light, her eyes on the giant stone in the center, "That must be a Moon Stone..!"

 ** _Cleffa!_** She turns to the see the little Cleffa from before. She's still wearing Kari's hat. All the other Pokémon stop their dancing to stare. Cleffa is jumping up and down, in a way, asking for Kari to join her. Looking around at all the Wild Pokémon surrounding them, Kari takes a few tentative steps forward. None of the others try to stop her. Kari makes it all the way across the cavern to where the Cleffa is standing with some of its friends. They have a little conversation- the Cleffa is very animated.

The Clefable she's talking to is often nodding and looking at Kari. She wonders if maybe Cleffa was telling her how she so valiantly saved the Cleffa from the tree. Finally, Cleffable turns to face Kari. It speaks a few word (of thanks?) and gives a bow. She offers her hand for Kari to take. The Clefable gives a tug, dragging her forward into the line of Moon Pokémon. They others are all chanting and singing in perfect harmony. They want Kari to be apart of their ceremony..!

Kari is certain that no human has ever witnessed something like this before, "I'd be honored!" That night, Kari and her Pokémon joined in the Clefairy Moon Dance. Metapod and Kakuna stayed towards the edge of the room, bobbing their heads to the music while Kari did spins with Eevee and Pidgeotto. Rattata wanted no part in the festivities, but they managed to drag him into it eventually. At some point the little Cleffa from the tree returned Kari her hat, jumping onto her shoulder and enjoying the party. They even had fresh berries for them all to partake in and enjoy. In order to show their thanks to the human that had saved one of their own, the Wild Pokémon of Mt. Moon were excellent hosts.

…

As the sun was rising in the distance, Kari and the others are escorted back outside. The storm had past and the morning skies were a crystal clear blue. The other Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable gave a cry of goodbye and a wave before disappearing back into the mountain for some well deserved sleep. Kari kneels down beside her new Cleffa friend and pats her on the head. She turns to her team, "You guys ready to keep going?" There's a nod of agreement and they turn to leave, giving one final wave of goodbye.

Several minutes down the road, Kari is yawning. She stretches, her arms high above her head, "That was one long night! But it was so much fun!" Metapod stops in its tracks. She jumps up and down signaling to something behind them. They all turn to see something pink bouncing on towards them. It's the same Cleffa from before! She comes running straight up to Kari. She kneels down to meet her, "What's up, Cleffa?" The little Cleffa is holding something. Kari takes it and gasps. It's a Moon Stone! She looks from the stone in her hand and back to the Pokémon again, "Is this for me?" Cleffa nods.

"Wow, thanks!" Kari removes her backpack and unzips it. She reaches inside, and stops. There seems to be something else on Cleffa's mind. Her eyes are darting back and forth between her and the cave entrance, considering… Kari smiles to herself. Instead of just putting the stone away in her pouch Kari pulls out an empty Pokéball. She shows it to the Cleffa.

"Hey, Cleffa. Would you like to come with us on our journey? You'll be able to see more of the world outside that cave." Cleffa's eyes grow wide with excitement. She starts jumping up and down. She leaps into Kari's arms, almost knocking her over. Kari laughs, "I'll take that as a yes!"

Kari's other Pokémon give a cheer. They all watch in anticipation as Kari stands. Cleffa jumps back down, ready. Kari enlarges the ball, "Alrighty then!" She gives a nice throw and Cleffa doesn't even try to dodge it. Cleffa is caught and Kari has a new Pokémon friend!


	50. Scene 50: The 4th Sensational Sister

Route 4 continues on through some grassy terrain with lots of trees. Kari and the others come across some new Pokémon to join the team: a Spearow, an Ekans, and a Sandshrew. Along the way, Kakuna has evolved into a Beedrill and Rattata's evolved into Raticate. They grow up so fast!

In the early morning of the next day, Kari arrives in Cerulean City. After a quick shower, check-up, and breakfast at the Pokémon Center they head off to find the Cerulean Gym. It's not long before Kari is upon the large building.

Kari gives a soft push, surprised to find that the doors aren't locked. Kari looks to Eevee standing beside her. He shrugs. The two let themselves in. They expect to run into someone along the way, but no one seems to be there.

Farther inside the gym the two are distracted. They've reached a large panel of glass filled with water and Water-Type Pokémon! Kari has her Pokédex out as she's running from one glass window to the next, waving at all of them inside. She laughs, "It's like a huge aquarium! I've never seen this many Water Pokémon before!"

"Hey! Who let you in?" A stern voice yells out to them. They spin around to face a young girl. She looks to be about 12yrs old and is wearing high-waisted jean shorts with a red tank-top and matching red sneakers, her short ginger hair cut just to her shoulders. She has her hands on her hips, shooting darts at Kari and Eevee with her eyes. Kari gulps, knowing how much trouble they're in. But then she notices the Pokémon standing beside the girl and completely looses her cool. Kari's eyes light up- she dashes forward towards the purple Pokémon, "Oh, wow! Is that a Starmie!?" Kari's reaction surprises the girl. She doesn't know what to say.

Later, the two girls are laughing together beside the pool. Kari had explained to Misty about searching for the Cerulean Gym Leader. Misty rolls her eyes, "Ugh! Those three sisters of mine! I can't believe how irresponsible they are!" Starmie is flying in and out of the water while Eevee is following, using the platforms across the pool as the girls talk.

Misty tells Kari about her sisters: Daisy, Violet, and Lily. Her sisters always leave Misty out of their games, calling themselves the "Sensational Sisters." She sighs, "They're the oldest, which means they're supposed to be in charge of the Gym, but all they ever want to do is go shopping. All they care about are their looks, not their Pokémon."

Kari considers her words, her bare feet kicking back and forth in the pool water, "Well… are they good Trainers..?" Misty shrugs, "I mean, sure..? Otherwise they wouldn't be able to run the Gym, but... I'm just as good! Maybe better- even if they don't believe it..!" Misty gives a huff, "And you know- who's the one always left to watch the Gym while they're away? Me! I took care of that Red kid that one time and they're still upset at me for it..!"

Kari can see the intense look in her eyes. She can't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

Misty stands and looks at Kari, "I'm sorry you came all this way and couldn't have your Gym Match." She gives an apologetic smile, "My sisters won't be back for another day or two, if you wanted to wait for them? You can always stay with me." Kari also stands, "Thanks, Misty! I'd love that!"

…

"No way!" Kari and Eevee are staring at the large mansion before them. Misty continues on past the gate. Kari's and Eevee's mouths are sitting open, "You live here?"

"Yup. Come on. I'll show you around."

After being told about the rain on Mt. Moon Misty has her maids bring Kari a fresh pair of clothes. She's now wearing a pair of jean shorts with a blue tube-top. Once she's dressed Misty shows them around the grounds and to where the Pokémon Train and play together. Kari's never been in such a big home before and Misty seems to be enjoying the company. After seeing the exquisitely lush garden and 4 grande staircases and 8 different lavish bathrooms, a butler appears to announce that dinner is served.

And the food is just as extravagant as the household itself..! Kari and Eevee are drooling just looking at it all. She grabs her fork and knife, "Bon Appetite!" Misty starts to eat from her own plate, but she can't stop staring at her guests. Moving quickly from one plate to the next without any signs of slowing… Misty giggles at the sight of them.

Once they've finished their food Misty offers a soak in the bath to Kari and Eevee. Another surprise (you'd think Kari would be used to them by now), Misty's mansion has its very own hot springs!

The girls soak together and talk. Kari is thinking out loud, "I don't think I've ever had such a magical day… so this is what it feels like to be rich, huh?" Misty chuckles at the statement as Eevee floats on by. She picks him up as he nears her, "You know, I've always wanted an Eevee. If I had one of my own, I'd evolve it into a beautiful Vaporeon..!"

"That's the Water-Type Evolution of Eevee, isn't it?" She swims a little closer to the others, "You really do love Water Pokémon, don't you?" There's a sparkle in Misty's eyes, "Of course! Because Water-Type Pokémon are the absolute best! It's my dream to someday travel and see the world! I want to become the best Water Pokémon Trainer ever!" Her shoulders slump, "But… I guess that'll never happen… Not as long as I'm stuck here…"

Kari and Eevee looked at each other sadly, considering Misty's feelings. Not too long ago, Kari felt the same way. She was trapped in her father's shadow. The shadow of the Viridian Gym and of Team Rocket… but she found a way out…

Kari shares the bed with Misty. She rolls over and notices a photo on the bedside table. Misty is standing with three other girls. They must be her older sisters. She still doesn't understand why Misty has been left out of all this by her sisters. A mansion, maids, food… Misty has everything any girl would ever want except for the most important thing… a chance to fulfill her own dreams.

…

The next morning, after breakfast, Misty seems in high spirits, "Hey, Kari! I was thinking: how about we hang out at the pool today? We can even open the top of the roof- it's such a nice day!" She's wearing a yellow one-piece suit with a wide cut-out in the front.

"Actually Misty…" Misty pulls at Kari, "Oh, do you not have a bathing suit? Don't worry! You can borrow one of mine. I have plenty." She drags Kari to an upstairs closet to reveal row after row of bathing suits. Kari is speechless, "Uhm, that's not what I-"

"I know I'm a bit more matured than you are, but I'm sure we can find one to fit you…" She walks down one of the aisles several feet before reaching in, "Aha! How about this one?" She pulls out a two-piece: blue shorts with white edges and a blue tank with a white center stripe. She turns back to the other row, "No, wait. I think I might have one with frills that'll look just adorable on you-!"

"Misty!" Kari yells. Misty gives a start. She turns to look at Kari.

"I don't want to go swimming." Misty's shoulders slump at her words, "Oh… ok." Kari smiles. "I want to battle."

"Huh?" Kari steps forward towards Misty, "I want to challenge you for a Gym Badge." Misty blinks, "What..? Kari, I already told you... I'm not-" Kari cuts her off, "You're a Cerulean Sister, aren't you?" Misty's taken aback by her sudden change of attitude.

"Then that means, as one of the Sensational Sisters you can take on Official League Challenges." Misty looks down at her feet, "I mean… technically, sure, but I'm not-"

"Yes. You are." Kari takes her hand, "You _are_ sensational, Misty. Your sisters may not see it, but I do." She gives a kind smile, "You're the 4th Sensational Sister..!"

Misty's butler and maids are standing in the hallway. They've heard everything Kari's said and they're smiling, nodding at one another. They agree with everything Kari's said. After a minute Misty clenches her fists. She looks at Kari and smiles, "Ok… I accept your challenge..!"


	51. Scene 51: The Tomboyish Mermaid

**Scene 51: The Tomboyish Mermaid**

 **[After arriving in Cerulean City, Kari & Eevee meet with a young Trainer named Misty. She's a fun-loving tomboy who just so happens to be apart of the city Gym; however, as the 4th youngest "Sensational Sister" she's not as popular as the other girls and doesn't recognize her own special qualities as a person, let alone a Trainer. It's not until Kari, who sees the sparkle in her eyes, stands up and asks her for an official challenge does Misty start to believe in herself. We've returned to our normal day-wear for each of the girls as they stand poised over the water battle field inside the Cerulean City Gym.] **

Kari steps up to the edge of the water. This was the very same pool they had been playing at just the day before. She had no idea this was actually the gym. Her eyes pass over the butler and line of maids standing nearby. As she continues to look over the field, Misty's voice calls her back to the moment, "As you already know, my policy is an all out offensive with Water-Type Pokémon!" Misty smirks at Kari from across the water arena. Something comes splashing from under the water. Kari recognizes the Pokémon: a Seal and its evolved form, Dewgong.

"So beautiful..!" They flip in the air together, splashing back into the water. They swim quickly to the other side, jumping out and sliding up to Misty. Dewgong places something in Misty's hand. It's small, shiny, and blue. She shows it to Kari, "This is the Cascade Badge. If you really want it, then you'll have to beat me. Are you ready?"

Kari laughs. "You know it!" A sweat-bead hangs on her brow, [ _"Too bad I don't have any Water-Type Pokémon of my own to fight with..!"_ ]. One of Misty's maids takes the center spot as referee and gives the official Gym Rules: Just as with the Pewter City Gym, the Cerulean Gym Leader will use only 2 Pokémon to battle while the Challenger may use up to 6 in order to defeat them.

Misty already has her first Pokéball in her hand. She throws it high in the air to release her Pokémon. **_Hi-ya!_** Kari uses her Pokédex to confirm. It's a Staryu, the pre-evolved form of Starmie. She pulls at one of the Pokéballs on her hip, "Then we'll just have to match its Kari speed with some of our own." She calls out Beedrill.

There's a high-pitched shriek. Kari, Eevee, and Bedroll all jump. She looks across the pool, confused. Misty had... vanished..! Kari blinks, "W-where did Misty go..?" Kari turns her head side to side. She notices her friend squirming behind a nearby pillar. Kari cocks her head to the side in confusion, "Hey, Misty, is everything alright?"

Slowly, Misty peers around to look at her friend, "Y-yeah..! Fine! Everything's fine... it's just..." Her eyes glaze over Kari's Beedrill once more. She shudders, speaking to herself, "Oh, why did it have to be a Bug!?"

Kari raises an eyebrow at the row of mades standing nearby. They, of course, know about Misty's fear of all types o bugs. They couldn't only smile apologetically at her. Kari waits as Misty hesitantly makes her way to her stand on the opposite end of the battlefield. She composes herself, "Ahem..! Sorry about that. L-let's get back to the battle, shall we?" Kari nods, gesturing to Beedrill, "Alrighty! Let's do it!" **_Bzzz!_** He flies forward. Misty gulps. She shakes her head, "Come on, Staryu! Let's exterminate that pest!" **_Hi-ya!_**

Although Beedrill may have the advantage in flight, Misty cleverly uses Staryu's Rapid Spin attack to keep up. At Kari's call, Beedrill continues to weave in and out of Staryu's onslaught of attacks, barely able to dodge them all and getting nicked a few times in passing. The both continue to fly around the room, but neither of them are holding back! Finally, after several long minutes, Beedrill lands an attack with his stinger!

"Oh no!" Staryu is Poisoned! Misty knows she has to act fast. Kari is convinced that she'll win it, but Misty tries something a little different, "It's time we took this match back! Go, Staryu!" It knocks Beedrill out of the air, following closely as he falls. Before Beedrill can recover, Staryu comes crashing down right on top of him and straight into the water, dragging the poor Bug-Pokémon into the deep pool.

Beedrill is unable to defend himself underwater. He tries to use his wings, but they can't even move in the water! Staryu berates him with attacks: repeated Rapid Spins and a flurry of Bubbles, a final hit knocking Beedrill back out of the water and onto a platform. Staryu jumps out and lands on the platform in front of Misty. It's clear to them all that Beedrill won't be getting back up anytime soon. The maid raises her arm, ready to make the call, but before that can happen Staryu collapses! Misty gives a gasp.

The maid catches herself. She looks at the two unconscious Pokémon and makes the call, "Both Staryu and Beedrill are unable to battle. It's a draw!" A double-knockout. The girls return their Pokémon, thanking them for putting up such a hard battle. Misty puts the ball away in her pocket. She looks towards where Kari is standing, cocking a single eyebrow, "Hmm… You're pretty good. No wonder you were able to win those other badges." She prepares her 2nd Pokéball.

Kari must consider her options. She reaches around for a Pokéball when a sudden light shines. Cleffa has released herself from her Pokéball. Eevee and Kari stare at her in shock, "Huh!?" Cleffa's hopping up and down with excitement, though she clearly doesn't understand what's happening. Meanwhile, Misty is already prepped for the next battle. She throws the ball. Her Starmie spins into view, landing splendidly atop the nearest white platform. Kari tries to snatch Cleffa back up, but she's already seen something much more interesting..!

Cleffa jumps just out of Kari's grasp, bounding forward atop the platforms and towards the new friend. Kari's hand twitches as she grasps the empty air in front of her, "N-no! Cleffa! Come back!" Kari wonders if she's ever even battled before. But before Kari can stop them, the maid already calls for the start of the match. Kari stands. She gulps. She lets out a tremendous sigh, scratching the top of her head, "Well, guess we all have to start somewhere..!"

Misty calls out the first attack, but oddly enough, Cleffa is too quick for them. With a wide smile plastered on her face, Cleffa jumps to the side and Starmie slams straight into the platform, flipping it over. Kari's eyes are wide as this scene continues: Misty calling an attack, only for Cleffa to happily bound off in the opposite direction. Cleffa seems to be having fun running around on the platforms, but it's odd movements are too confusing for Starmie and Misty to understand. Misty stamps her foot, "What is up with that Pokémon!? For a cute little thing it sure is good!"

Kari laughs quietly to herself. Who would have thunk it? She clenches her fists, "Use Pound!" With a wide smile on her face, Cleffa hits Starmie. But when their opponents immediately counters, Cleffa goes flying straight into Kari's arms. Shocked and startled by the sudden attack, Cleffa starts crying. Misty and Starmie stop to stare as Kari tries to calm the little Pokémon. Kari's never had to deal with anything like this before..! She tries to rock her up and down, rubbing her head gently and speaking softly. Now the others are watching with confused faces.

Kari gives an embarrassed smile, looking around at them all, "I'm sorry! This is her first battle!" She pats the little Cleffa's head, smiling, "It doesn't hurt that bad, right?" Kari tries to sway her back and forth, to help calm her nerves, but she suddenly starts to glow. Right in Kari's arms, Cleffa is evolving!

They're all bathed in the blue light as the little Pokémon's shape begins to shift. When it dissipates, sitting in Kari's arms is a slightly larger Pokémon they all know as a Clefairy. She blinks, gathering herself. Shaking herself out of the reverie, Clefairy jumps out of Kari's arms, standing upright. Kari is excited now..! She kneels down to her friend, "You ok to go back out there?" Clefairy turns to look at Kari and nods. She's ready.

Clefairy and Starmie go at it for another couple minutes. As the two exchange blows Kari checks Dex for any new moves. One of them sounds like the perfect chance… She has an idea.

As Starmie comes flying out of the water, trying to get behind Clefairy and close enough for a hit, Kari calls out to her Pokémon, "Use Sing!" Without any worries Clefairy turns to face her opponent, her hands placed together and her eyes closed shut as she begins to serenade them. Starmie slows, landing beside Clefairy on top of the water platform. Misty notices the strange way her Pokémon is behaving, "H-hey..! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Starmie begins to sway side to side as Clefairy sings its song. And just like that, Starmie falls asleep, unable to battle! Misty is stunned.

Realizing what she had managed to do, Clefairy turns to Kari with a smile on both their faces. Clefairy jumps to Kari who is cheering for their success. Kari is swinging Clefairy in the air, the both of them laughing, "So? How'd you like your first battle? Fun, huh? I can't believe you actually evolved!" **_Cleeff!Clefaaairy!_**

With Starmie back in its Pokéball Misty walks around the perimeter of the pool towards her friend, passing the butler and her maids along the way. They all join Kari on her side of the battlefield. Misty clasps her hands together, "Wow! You're too much! And I can't believe this was Cleffa's, I mean, Clefairy's first battle. Great job!" She pats the Pokémon's head. Misty reaches into her pocket and offers Kari the badge.

Kari stops their celebrations and turns to face them all as Misty begins to speak. Not wanting to be left out, Eevee jumps atop Kari's shoulder for a better look. Between Misty's right pointer finger and thumb is the Cascade Badge in the small shape of a teardrop. The badge catches a glint of sunlight as Kari listens to Misty's words, "You can have the Cascade Badge to show you beat me!" Kari gladly accepts her 3rd Badge and together, with her two Pokémon, the three of them give a cheer.

…

Kari and Misty are sitting on the steps of the mansion as they watch the sunset. Misty sighs, "I guess my sisters were right after all… They're just sensational and as beautiful as sea mermaids, and I'm just…" Kari gives a loud, exasperated sigh, "Did you forget what I said?" Kari cocks an eyebrow, glancing over to her friend, "You _are_ sensational..!" She grabs Misty's hands, "Misty! That was such a great battle. You almost beat me!" Misty is a little embarrassed at the compliment, but is happy nonetheless. Kari thinks.

"And you know…" Kari blushes a little. "Misty you're pretty. Really you are! You're just like…" she gives a shrug, "a tomboyish mermaid. That's it!" They sit staring at each other for a moment. Then suddenly, they both burst out into a fit of laughter at the comment. Misty scruffs up Kari's hair, "Gee, thanks." She sits back on the step. "You know… After all this…" Kari turns to see Misty staring off, longingly, "I think I may want to go on a journey, too… someday." She looks back at Kari. "And I'll make my own dream come true..!"

…

The following morning the girls are standing in front of the large mansion. Misty gives Kari a couple of options on where she could go next. By taking Route 9 she'd make it to Lavender Town, but Route 5 leads to Saffron City. Misty winks down at her, "And there's a Gym there~!" Kari nods, making her choice. But as Kari turns to leave Misty remembers something else. She pulls out something from her pocket, "This TM11 contains BubbleBeam, so make sure you use it on an aquatic Pokémon. Oh and this, too!" She hands her a high-tech purple fishing rod. You click the button and it fully opens up to be used. "And one of my favorite lures- just for you!" The lure is in the shape of a Vaporeon.

"How cute! Thanks, Misty!" The two girls share one final smile. After being given a freshly made lunch by one of Misty's maids, Kari waves and she's off.

That evening, Misty's three older sister return home. She sits with them at dinner after having dressed to impress. As the maids work their way around the table serving the foods and drink, Lily, Violet, and Daisy talk smugly about their latest shopping trip. But no one else is really even listening… Misty pushes the food on her plate around as she sits in-thought. Her chin sits in the palm of her hand, her eyes wandering without anyone really noticing. She just can't seem to get her mind off the little girl that she befriended. A familiar face passes through her mind. The boy from all those months ago. She smiles to herself. After meeting with these strong Trainers, the call for travel pulls at Misty even more…

{{Current Team: Eevee, Raticate, Pidgeotto, Metapod, Beedrill, Cleffa - Cleffairy}}

 **Total Pokémon: Eevee, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Metapod, Beedrill, Ceffairy, Spearow, Ekans, Sandshrew…**

Eevee: Tackle, Swift, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam

Raticate: Focus Energy, Bite - Hyper Fang, Tail Whip, Pursuit

Pidgeotto: Tackle, Sand Attack, Whirlwind, Quick Attack

Metapod: Tackle, String Shot, Harden

Beedrill: Poison Sting, String Shot - Twineedle, Bug Bite, Harden

Cleffa: Pound, Charm, Encore - Sing


	52. Scene 52: A Shining Discovery

**Scene: 52: A Shining Discovery**

It's early in the morning and a fog is sitting around Kari and Eevee as they continue through Route 5. Kari shivers, "It's kinda creepy, you know…?" Eevee looks at his friend from her shoulder. She makes a face as she thinks out loud, "It's like a scene out of one of those horror movies..! As if, any moment now a ghost or monster is going to pop out and eat us alive..!" Eevee shakes his head fervently. He doesn't like this topic of conversation one bit..! He jumps off her shoulder. **_Vee! Eev-ee-vee-eeveeee!_**

Kari tries to smile at him with reassurance, still walking though turned backwards to look at him, "Don't worry! There's no such thing as ghosts or monsters, so we don't have anything to worry about." She accidentally bumps into something hard, "Ow..!" She rubs the bump on her head and turns to see what it is. Under the cover of fog, a dark shape looms over her. She stumbles back, words sputtering. It couldn't be a, "M-m-m-mon…~!" She trips, landing on the patch of dirt beside Eevee. They don't know what to do- they both scream.

There are tears in her eyes out of fear of the terrifying shadow creature. She's holding Eevee tight, but wait… Why wasn't the creature devouring them right this second? It's not like they were fighting back, or anything. Hesitantly, Kari looks back at the shadow. It's not even moving. She and Eevee look at one another. How strange.

She stands, Eevee still in her arms. Tip-toeing, they slowly approach the figure. As they get closer the fog around them slowly fades as the sun begins to rise higher in the sky. Kari's shoulders slump and they share a relieved sigh. A small light from the sun is making it easier to see now. Kari laughs, "It wasn't a monster at all. That's a relief." Her and Eevee look upon the large statue of a Pokémon. She knows this one is called Arcanine.

As the fog completely dissipates, Kari notices a second stone statue nearby. They stand flanking a gate and tall brick walls. And just beyond the open gate, a large courtyard and white building. Curious, she enters the grounds to take a look, "This place is even bigger than Misty's mansion." **_Veeee…_**

"Skipping class, aye?" Kari and Eevee jump at the stern voice. They turn to see an older lady standing just behind them. She's wearing a tight suit, thick glasses, and a high bun. She suddenly reaches out and grabs Kari by the arm, dragging her through the halls.

"W-w-wait! I'm not-!" The headmistress doesn't seem to be listening. Kari and Eevee are taken all the way to a lecture hall. The Headmistress looks Kari up and down, disapproving of her outfit. She gives a humph, squinting her eyes, "And refusing to wear the proper uniform as well, I see…"

In seconds, Kari is wearing a teal pleated skirt and vest with her and Eevee now wearing matching red bows. The Headmistress gives a nod of approval, "We of the Pokémon Technical Institute pride ourselves on our higher education and we mustn't get sloppy now!" She opens the door and shoves the two of them in the room. Before Kari can even try to explain herself again, she notices the Pokémon at the bottom of the room.

There's an older boy, possibly 16years old, with curly green hair and he's speaking in front of the entire classroom. The other kids in the chairs are dressed just like Kari and are listening with such intense focus at the boy's lecture. On the table in front of him are two tanks. Kari recognizes them, but there's something strange about them. She pulls out Dex to double-check. One is a Goldeen, as she already knows, and the other- is also a Goldeen..? She furrows her eyebrows in confusion, "But they look so different from each other…" Intrigued, Kari takes an open seat to listen.

"A very rare occurrence indeed, these Pokémon of Alternate Coloration. I've seen possibly one or two photographs of other Pokémon like these ones here. Sometimes the difference is extraordinary, and sometimes only minor. But as you can see, up close, it makes a great difference." There's a resounding, "OOooohh..!" as the students listen. Several of the kids are taking notes, but Kari can't take her eyes off the two Goldeen.

"There are instances like this where the Alternate may even have a bit of a sparkle to it. Although there has yet to be an explanation as to how these types of Pokémon arise, there has been much debate stating Nature over Nurture. Meaning, the Pokémon are just born this way and they can't be changed into it; therefore, it must be concluded that these Pokémon are born with a peculiar DNA mutation." He gestures to the two Goldeen, "Unfortunately, since these Pokémon are so rare, there hasn't been too many studies on the matter. So we're still uncertain about many factors on these kinds of Pokémon. But as a Researcher, it is my dream to learn all there is about the Pokémon of our world. And I mean the _entire_ world..! No matter how many Pokémon there are left to discover. Thank you." He takes a bow. The students politely give their applause.

Somewhere a bell rings for the end of classes. Chatter immediately echoes throughout the lecture hall as the students start to gather their things. Slowly, they stand in groups or pairs and take their leave. Every now-and-then a boy or girl would stop to wave at the lecturer, or give their thanks. _["They must be going to their next classes, I suppose."]_ Her eyes find their way back to the two tanks sitting on the front desk. As the boy upfront speaks to a pair of eager boys, answer their questions, Kari stands. She blinks- there are sparkles in her eyes as she admires the Goldeen…. Maybe she could get closer for a better look..?

The lecture waved off the final group of students and turned back towards the tanks. He hadn't even noticed the small girl who had come up to look at the two Pokémon. Kari couldn't stop smiling. She was looking from one tank to the other- the difference was slight, but astounding. The boy grins, "I see you've taken a liking to this Goldeen."

Kari looks up with a smile on her face, "I've never seen a Pokémon with such a shiny coat on it. It's so beautiful!" He blinks at her remark, scratching his chin, "Hm? 'Shiny'? I like that…" Another bell rings throughout the school building.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, but you'd better get going before you're late for your next class." Kari giggles, "Actually, there's been a misunderstanding…"

After explaining the situation to Bill he laughs, "I see now. So you're on a journey to become a great Pokémon Trainer, while I'm on a journey of learning. But still, we're both on our own path of discovery. Aren't Pokémon just great? How they bring people together like this…" Kari thinks on it. She's never thought about it, but, "I guess you're right." She smiles up at him. Looking at the girl and noticing her belt of Pokéballs, Bill remembers something, "As a Trainer, I wonder, have you had a chance to use the PC System?" She cocks her head to the side, "Hm? PC..?"

Bill shows Kari to a computer system. He clicks a button and the monitor begins to blink, "You mentioned being friends with the great Prof. Oak, so I'm sure he explained to you about the Pokémon rules to only have 6 with you at a time?" Kari tries to think back, "He may have mentioned it… Oh!" She snaps her fingers, "That's why my Pokéballs disappear when I catch a new Pokémon, right!?" Bill nods. He starts typing on the computer, "You see, once you've reached the maximum allotted Pokémon to carry with you, the rest travel to the place you registered as a Trainer. And in your case…"

A familiar image popped up. Prof. Oak walked by the camera screen. Kari laughed realizing that it wasn't at all an image, but the Professor's Lab! She called out to him, "Hey! Professor!" The old man jumped. He hadn't noticed that his screen was on.

Prof. Oak is sitting in a chair now that the fright has passed. Kari stands off to the side as he and Bill talk briefly. She does her best to follow along, though she loses her way after a few minutes of discussing biographical differences between Regional Pokémon… Prof. Oak notices Kari's uniform, "Ah! I see you've reached the Pokémon Technical Institute. I remember when I studied there for a time." He nods. Together, the two researchers explain to Kari how she can Trade in and out Pokémon with Prof. Oak whenever she wants to switch out her Team. Bill leans back in his chair to look at her, "So anytime you're near a PC make sure to contact the Professor for any updates."

On their suggestion, Kari Trades in a couple of her Pokémon in order to give the other Pokémon she's caught a chance to Train and grow, "And we'll be able to play together!" They both chuckle. Oak nods, "Yes. And you'll be able to make friends with many more Pokémon this way, too."

Bill shows her how to place her Pokéballs on the stand. They can hear the Professor clicking away on the computer on his side. Kari watches as a light hits the ball, suddenly. The machine is making a loud sound as it begins to work. And then- the ball vanishes. Kari's jaw drops. But before she can even formulate a shocked response, the ball is back. But, no…

Prof. Oak shows her the ball on his end, "I've received your Beedrill on my end- safe and sound. She picks up the ball, "Oh, I see! So this must be the Ekans I caught! So this is Pokémon Trading~! How cool..!" They do the process over once more, exchanging for another Pokémon. Once they're finished Prof. Oak reassures her that her Pokémon are in good hands. He's about to hang up the call but Bill seems to have something on his mind.

"There's one more thing." Bill turns in his seat and looks at Kari, "If you would, could you take care of this Goldeen for me?" Kari finishes attaching the new Pokéballs to her belt and looks up at him, "Huh? Your Goldeen?" He nods, "I'm a Pokémon Researcher, not a Trainer. And a Pokémon like this- what did you call it? A ' Shiny Poke'mon'?" He smiles, as if enjoying a joke, "Yes. That's it. A rare Pokémon like this one deserves to be out in the light. Growing and Training with a great Trainer like you."

Kari is lit up with emotion. She jumps forward at him with excitement, "No way!? Really!?" She's overjoyed for the opportunity to raise such a rare Pokémon. Bill sends the Pokéball to Prof. Oak's lab for Kari to care for at a later date. The two give a final farewell to the Professor and he hangs up. The screen is black. Bill stands and stretches. He goes to open the door. Kari is about to follow him out when something on a nearby billboard catches her eye. She reads it aloud, "A 'Poke'mon Contest'..? Hmm…" She pulls it off for a better look. Bill calls to her. She folds up the paper and sticks it in her pocket. She'd have to give it a look sometime later.

Just outside, Kari thanks Bill for all his help. She adjusts her hat, "I'm just glad to be out of that outfit." Bill cocks an eyebrow, "At least you didn't get detention for missing all those classes." They laugh together.

"Well, I better be off. My research won't discover Pokémon on its own. And, of course, you've got another Badge to win, don't you." She nods, "You know it!" The two of them part ways, Bill towards Cerulean City and Kari continuing on Route 5 towards Saffron City.

 **((Beedrill/Cleffairy ~ PC ~ Ekans/ Sandshrew))**

{{Current Team: Eevee, Raticate, Pidgeotto, Metapod, Ekans, Sandshrew}}

 **Total Poke'mon: Eevee, Raticate, Pidgeotto, Metapod, *Beedrill, Ceffairy, Spearow, Ekans, Sandshrew, Sh. Goldeen…**


	53. Scene 53: The Chase is On!

**Scene 53: The Chase Is On!**

Kari and her Pokémon are resting at a dumpling stand in the middle of the dirt path. They've been traveling down Route 5 for some time now and Kari's starting to wonder if they'd ever make it to Saffron City.

A breeze blows on by, ruffling her hair. As Kari and Eevee both take a bite of their dumpling a farmer walks by with his Tauros pulling a cart. He waves at Kari and she waves back. She smiles. As is the custom in the southern Kanto Region these old folk are always so kind to travelers. She looks out to the open fields and the bright blue, cloudless sky above. It's so different being out in the country than in the cities. So calming and tranquil. Her eyes are heavy and she's certain she could fall asleep any second now…

 ** _Vee!_** The sound of Eevee's voice snaps Kari back to reality. She looks over to where he's sitting on the bench beside her, "What's up?" She notices the way his tail is wagging with excitement. Kari follows his gaze. Across the way, just behind the trees is a small blue Pokémon. She blinks. Pulling out Dex, Kari scans the image of the Pokémon to learn more about the Poliwag. Kari jumps to her feet, her fists clenched.

She thinks back to the past couple days of traveling: They'd battled a number of Trainers and managed to catch several new Pokémon, including a Mankey, Bulbasaur, Oddish, and a Krabby. She pulls out a ball from her hip, releasing her trusty Raticate.

Raticate gives a triumphant cry, puffing out his chest. As Kari's first caught Pokémon, he was very proud of himself. The two look at each other with confidence, "We're gonna catch Wild Poliwag! You up for it?" He whips his long tail in response, turning to face his opponent. Poliwag has just noticed them. He seems to understand their desire for a challenge. He wags his tail and bounces on the tips of its toes.

The two Poke'mon are staring each other down- Raticate seems stoked and primed for battle. It's a tense moment as a dusty breeze pushes at them. Eevee is still at the bench, finishing off their tray of dumplings. After looking once at Kari, then back to meet Raticate's eyes, Poliwag giggles. He turns and runs off.

"….HUH!?" Kari and Raticate are stunned. She turns and sees the Poliwag down the street, running at full-speed. She looks down at Raticate. They blink. Then, without another word, they jump into action and make chase, "Get back here, you!"

Eevee jumps at Kari's yelling. He follows the two of them with his eyes before realizing what's happening. He takes the last bite and dashes off after them all.

Down the dirt path and around corner after corner, Kari & Raticate follow after the Poliwag. He makes a sharp turn into a Berry Field. Kari and Raticate don't even slow as they continue in her wake. Eevee, on the other hand, skids to a stop. His eyes are bright as he looks upon all the fresh berries. He jumps up, snatching one off the tall bush and swallowing it whole before running off again.

A little further down, Poliwag happily leaps over a white picket fence. Raticate expertly makes the jump, but Kari stumbles. Her foot gets caught and she crashes straight into a feeding trough. There's a shriek nearby as an elderly women quickly stands. She wasn't at all expecting a small girl to come flying into her backyard..!

As Kari sits up and shakes off the Pokémon food, Eevee appears having finally caught up. A baby Pichu waddles over with a few of its friends, all curious to meet them. Eevee smiles at them all, speaking to the youngsters. Kari looks around at the group of baby Pokémon, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you like that!" She sees the old lady standing nearby, her hand to her chest and breathing heavily. She laughs a little, "Not at all, not at all..! Between surprises like that and these little ones, I'm definitely forced to stay young." The Pichu picks up Kari's fallen hat and hands it to her, "Thanks." **_Raa! Raticate!_** Raticate is jumping and calling to her on the other side of the fence now. Kari gets to her feet, "Oh no!" She smiles apologetically to them all, "Sorry! Wish I could stay, but I've got a new friend waiting for me to catch!" And with that- she was off. Much quicker than before, Kari throws herself over the fence and after Raticate. Noticing her departure, Eevee bids farewell to the young Pokémon and jumps over as well.

An old man comes walking out of the backdoor, yawning. He rubs his eyes, looking to his wife, "What's goin' on here? What with all the mess?" She just gives him a look and sighs, "There'd be no point in tellin' ya. Not like you'd believe me…"

Still chasing after the Poliwag, the group delve deep into the forest. Every now-and-then Kari or Raticate would catch sight of the Poliwag's blue coat, both jumping forward and narrowly missing her from their grasp. He'd stop just ahead, maybe behind a tree, just to flaunt them by flicking his tail. But as soon as they'd get close, he'd dash off farther into the wood.

At one point, the Poliwag stopped long enough to send a playful Water Gun their way- hitting Raticate squarly in the face. His face red with anger, Raticate gives out a cry, upsetting some nearby bird Pokémon. Another time, when Kari caught sight of Poliwag, she skidded to a sudden stop. He hadn't noticed her yet. Kari tip-toed closer and closer. Maybe she could surprise it and finally capture it. To cover that last couple feet she jumped forward, but Poliwag had been waiting for her. He bounced out of her way just in time, while Kari fell into a shallow stream. She sat up, catching Poliwag's jovial laughter at the sight of her. Kari pulled her wet hair out of her face and watched as he bounded away.

Kari gave an exasperated cry, splashing her fists into the water. Eevee and Raticate jumped at her outburst. Kari stood, "That little Poliwag is acting like this is just a game!" The two Pokémon looked up and saw the evil grin on her face, "In that case… game on…" She pulled her cap farther down, her eyes becoming covered in shadow, "You're mine, Poliwag..!"

The hunt continued for at least another couple hours, Poliwag still laughing and the others following close behind in frustration. In a corner of the woods, Poliwag stops at a doorway. He hears Kari and the others approaching. There's nowhere else to go. Using his tail, Poliwag shoves the door open and hops in. Without hesitation, Kari and the others follow the Wild Pokémon inside. In the dim light Kari almost misses the staircase before her. She catches herself before she falls. She looks between Eevee and Raticate, nodding. They decide to push-on.

At the bottom of the staircase is a narrow hallway. There's lights lining the tops of the walls, but they're not very bright. Just ahead Kari catches sight of Poliwag. He had stopped again, but this time to catch his breathe. Seemed that his little game of chase was finally starting to get to him. Kari points, "Aha!" Poliwag gets startled. He sees that they're still following and turns to leave.

Kari is about to follow when, out of nowhere, a man wearing a long red lab coat and circle-lenses appears before her. She gives a surprised shriek, nearly slamming into him. The others stop just behind her. The man gives a strange low laugh. It slowly gets louder and louder and more and more creepy. He leans in, smiling like a lunatic, "Hello there! I am Scientist Murray- greatest Master Trainer in the Region! You have entered my domain, and that means-" Kari shoves past him. She looks back over her shoulder, "Sorry! But I don't have time for creepy weirder down dark allies..!" She waves and runs on, leaving the strange man behind.

Kari looks around at the low ceiling above her head. "We must be underground somewhere." The path is barely lit and her footsteps are echoing as she runs. As they near the end of the path, Kari loses sight of the Poliwag again. They arrive at the bottom of the steps and see a light ahead. She's about to following, figuring that Poliwag must have left the tunnel, but a sound catches her attention. That's not the giggling sound of Poliwag they had grown accustomed to hearing. She looks around at her Pokémon, all of them confused. Kari stops her Pokémon from climbing before her. At the bottom of the steps she sits and listens.

Poliwag (completely oblivious) continues on. He thinks that Kari is still playing, but at the top of the stairs Poliwag stops in his tracks. There are two men standing there. His eyes get wide at the sight of these unfamiliar faces.

Kari cautiously climbs the first few steps in order to hear better. She can make the sounds out as human voices. _[ "That's strange. Who else besides me and that creeper guy are down here?" ]_ She catches a bit of their conversation. Something about a boy… about Saffron City and plans for a "Master" Ball..? Kari is on all fours as she reaches the top. She peaks around the corner and gasps. She recognizes the uniforms right away. It's Team Rocket!

One of the men stops mid-sentence having just noticed the small Poliwag. He nudges his friend, "Heeeey! You think the Boss'll like this Pokémon?" His partner gives a nod, "Oh, yeah. Let's catch it!" Poliwag is too scared to move as the two men approach. They both jump Poliwag, one is clinging to him by the tail and the other sitting on top and flattening him. Poor Poliwag is whimpering.

Suddenly, it's as if some kind of dial is turned all the way up- Kari's anger is boiling. Her mind flashes to being back in that dark lab with all those caged Pokémon- to the day her father humiliated her in front of the entire Academy… the dark look in his eyes… Kari reacts on instinct. She doesn't even care that they're just lowly Grunts. They've most likely never even seen much action having been stationed all the way out here. And she's certain they wouldn't know her face or even her connection to their boss, Giovanni.

"Headbutt, Raticate!" At the sound of her voice the two men's heads jerk upward. They thought they were alone. Raticate knocks them over on top of each other. Kari jumps over the men, grabs Poliwag, and shoves the door open. One of the men tries to stand, but Eevee bites his leg and he wails. Raticate, still on top of them, jumps up and down, his whole bodyweight enough to knock the wind out of them. Kari doesn't stop running until she' arrives on the main road again.

Several trees down this new path Kari stops to catch her breath. _[ Why didn't I try to stop them right there?]_ She clenches her fists… She thought she was ready to fight against Team Rocket. To bring them down, but when she was given the chance… She couldn't do it.

 ** _Poli!_** There's a nudge at Kari's hand. She was still carrying the Poliwag. She sets him down just as Eevee and Raticate arrive. The Poliwag bouncing around them in circles, wanting to thank Kari for saving his life. She smiles at the little Pokémon and his enthusiasm, "Hey, Poliwag. Do you think you'd like to join us on our journey?" Raticate and Eevee crowd the two of them, "We can have a lot of fun like we did before!" Poliwag stops to consider her offer. Kari reaches around and pulls a fresh Pokéball from the pouch looped around her belt.

He looks around at the three of them. Kari winks at him, "Although… maybe next time we can leave out all the running around? I'm exhausted..!" She laughs. After a moment, Poliwag gives a giggle. He agrees. Kari happily stands and throws the Pokéball in the sky and Poliwag catches himself. She's got a brand new Pokémon!

Barely 10minutes down the road Kari arrives at a sign for the next town. But now she's confused… She double-checks the name on the sign… How did she completely skip over Saffron City and arrive in Vermillion City? Then it clicks, "Wait… not 'over,' but under..!" Of course! But no matter. According to the sign she's reading about the city, there's a Pokémon League Gym here as well. She looks at her Team, "You guys ready for a brand new challenge?" But instead of feeling excited, they seem to be all tuckered out.

Eevee gives a yawn and Kari follows suit, rubbing at her eyes. She chuckles, "Yeah, you're right. That can wait till tomorrow. For now, I think we all deserve a good rest at the Pokémon Center..!"

{{Current Team: Eevee, Pidgeotto, Metapod, Ekans, Raticate, Sandshrew}}

 **Total Poke'mon: Eevee, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Metapod, *Beedrill, Ceffairy, Spearow, Ekans, Sandshrew, Goldeen, Mankey, Bulbasaur, Oddish, Krabby, Poliwag…**


	54. Scene 54: A Shocking Victory

**Scene 54: A Shocking Victory!**

Kari and Eevee are sitting on the Vermillion City docks enjoying the soft sea breeze and an afternoon snack. Kari goes in to get another bite from her bag of JigglyPUFFS, but her hand only grabs air. She looks into the bag- it's empty! Turning to look at Eevee, she sees his cheeks are puffing out, full of the snack.

"Hey! We were supposed to share! I can't believe you ate them all!" Eevee jumps at her sudden outburst, giving an apologetic grin; after all, he knew these were one of Kari's favorite snack. JigglyPUFFS: soft chocolates with a thin marshmallow outer-layer in either pink or white. And these were the good ones, too, with berries inside. **_Vee-Eeveeee~…_**

Several minutes later Kari is still huffing. Eevee is walking just behind her, his ears downward. Kari crosses her arms, "I don't know. Maybe I won't even use you in this next Gym Battle, since I can't even trust you to share a simple snack." Eevee whines at her. She gives him a side glare, turning away and continuing on to the next building.

They've arrived at the Vermillion City Gym. It's a tall building with lightning bolt shapes decorating its exterior. It's not hard to guess what kind of gym this is. As they approach the sliding door opens and they step over the threshold. It's pitch black inside. Kari and Eevee look at one another. They take a few hesitant steps farther in looking around, "I wonder where everyone is." **_Vee-Eevee…_** A heavy foot stomps on the ground ahead as if it belonged to a large person, "Well, well, well… I was wondering when I'd be seeing you."

Kari looks farther into the shadows. A towering man steps forward. Kari gulps. She recognizes him, "P-professor Lt. Surge!? What are you doing here?"

He gives off a boisterous laugh, "Did you already forget? I'm the Vermillion City Gym Leader!" He thrusts a thumb to his chest. She remembers him telling the students something of the sort back on their first day. Kari can't believe she actually forgot.

"I guess as The Boss' daughter I ought to give you some special treatment, huh? Like how The Boss just _gave_ you that Gym Badge… But don't expect much..!" Kari grimaces. He smirks, "As I'm sure you remember, I believe in tough love. Your secret's safe with me, but I'm not going to go easy on you." He shows her the Gym Badge. It's tiny in his hands and is in the shape of a sunflower with a yellow rim and orange gem at its center.

"You're going to have to really earn this baby!" Kari returns the smile, "And I wouldn't expect anything less!" She knows better than to show any kind of doubt or fear in front of him. She remembers how terrifying of an instructor he was at the Team Rocket Academy. She could only imagine the type of Gym Leader he would turn out to be…

In the next room they arrive to the battle field. Standing on the sidelines of the field are Surge's cronies: tall older men & women with different colored hair, strange clothing, and nasty looks on their faces. The perfect companions for him, for sure. The room is dimly lit, most of the light centered on the field itself.

Lt. Surge pulls out a Pokéball. "I guess this battle will prove to me just how good you really are." Kari reaches for her own ball, "I've grown since my days at the Team Rocket Academy, you know!" He laughs shamelessly, "I'll be the judge of that." He throws the ball to reveal a Pikachu. Kari tosses her own ball and Pidgeotto appears.

"Hahaha! You've got big and brassy nerves to take me on with your puny power! A Pokémon battle is war! I'll show you civilian! I'll shock you into surrender!" Kari clenched her fist at his words. She knew she was at a Type Disadvantage, but she also believed in her Pokémon… they could still win.

At Lt. Surge's command Pikachu dashed forward. It ran around the field trying to land an attack, but Pidgeotto had the advantage of flight. She flew in and out of sight, attempting to confuse Pikachu. After Pidgeotto manages to land a few hits, Pikachu finally makes contact with its Thundershock. There's an explosion midair.

Lt. Surge and Pikachu are laughing. He snaps his fingers, "And just like that, it's over." Kari smirks, "Not yet!"

"Huh?" Surge looks up, still mid-laugh.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Kari's the one smiling now. Pikachu notices a bright light in the middle of the cloud. Suddenly, out of the smoke, Pidgeotto comes sailing in for the final attack. Her body is shining a bright blue in the midst of evolution. Pikachu readies itself to dodge, but now as a full-fledged Pidgeot, Pikachu just isn't quick enough. The hit makes contact and Pikachu goes flying! Pikachu is unable to battle.

Kari runs forward to meet Pidgeot. She puts her wings forward and Kari gives a double high-five. They'd won the match!

Lt. Surge returns his Pikachu, a grimace on his face, "Now that's a shocker." He mumbles to himself, "Guess I should get serious now!" He throws the next ball revealing a small Voltorb. Kari notices how quick he's moving on. She recognizes the Pokémon and uses Dex to gather more data. She looks over at Pidgeot knowing that she must be tired. Thinking it best to conserve her energy Kari prepares another Pokémon for battle.

"It's your turn, Ekans!" Being such a small Pokémon, Voltorb is a difficult mark to hit with its Poison Sting. Kari had originally planned to lower Lt. Surge's Pokémon's energy by poisoning it, but no luck. He manages to grab the Voltorb in a Wrap Attack, but by using a Thundershock, it manages to slip out of their grasp. Voltorb lands a few more attacks before things take a turn for the strange.

Kari and Lt. Surge call their attacks at the same time:

"Tackle- Go!"

"Use Bite!" Ekans goes in for the Bite Attack at the same time Voltorb jumps forward. And before anyone can say anything further, The Voltorb falls straight into Ekans' mouth…

"EHHHH!?" Kari and Lt. Surge are shocked. Ekans is choking- he tries to cough up the little Pokémon. Kari doesn't exactly know what to do in this kind of situation, "C-come on, Ekans! Spit it back out!" Lt. Surge sighs, scratching his head, "Well, this is certainly a first."

Kari dashes forward, trying to help her friend. She pats its back and does her best to help dislodge the Voltorb, but the Surge seems to have a better idea.

"The thing you need to learn about Pokémon battles is… they can get pretty messy…" There's a dark gleam in his eye, "Use Self-Destruct." Kari's head snaps up at his words, "W-what!? You can't do that while it's inside Ekans!" He snickers, "Hope you're not too attached." Kari's eyes get wide.

She can hear Voltorb's movements from inside Ekans' throat. She slams her hand against him, trying to get Voltorb unstuck. It all happens at the same time: Ekans finally spits out Voltorb and Voltorb self-destructs. Kari and Ekans are thrown from the battlefield in the midst of the explosion. **_EEVEE! PIDGEO!_**

As the field clears, Eevee and Pidgeot rush to Kari's aid. She's only been winded- Ekans having blocked her from the brunt of the attack. She sits up and Ekans slumps into her lap. He's unconscious. The ref makes the call: "Both Ekans and Voltorb unable to battle!" The girl snickers to herself, her eyes passing over Kari.

She's still in a bit of shock at what just happened. Eevee and Pidgeot are espeaking to her, but she doesn't hear any of it. Kari looks down at herself. She's covered in dirt and is bruised up now. She looks across at Lt. Surge who returns his Pokémon without a care in the world. Kari is angry now. She returns Ekans to his Pokéball, "Thank you for protecting me." She stands, her face in shadow. Lt. Surge is tossing his final Pokéball in the air, smiling.

"Well, lookie-there! You're much tougher than you look, Kid. Close call." She glares at him from across the field, "You don't even care, do you?" He catches the ball in his large hand, "Hn?" She stamps her foot, "You almost killed my Ekans... And you don't care..!" Lt. Surge just shrugs, "Like I said, battles can get messy." Kari clenches her fist. She's shaking with anger.

"Don't tell me you're gonna cry now, are ya?" Lt. Surge laughs. He throws the Pokéball to reveal his final partner, "You better save those tears for when I finish whooping you and your baby Pokémon." Lt. Surge's Raichu is large and heavyset. Just as mean looking as his Trainer. Kari takes a step forward, "Eevee." **_Vee?_** He looks up into her face- she has a dark look in her eyes. She takes a deep breath, "Forget what I said before." He cocks his head to the side, confused. "You're up." After a moment he nods. **_Vee!_**

It's Eevee versus Raichu. The Gym Rules, explained at the start, states this match to be a 3-on-3 Pokémon Battle. So far, with one Win and one Draw, Kari is in the Lead. She steps onto her spot on the battlefield, "You think you can just treat Pokémon however you want, huh? No wonder you get along with him." Her hand twitches as she talks about her father, "The two of you are so alike… So… this is the true face of Team Rocket."

"HA! You talk like you're so innocent, Girlie." Lt. Surge points a finger straight at her, "Kids these days- always talking like you're so righteous." He remembers the boy he met just a few weeks ago. He'd lost to him, too. Lt. Surge grimaces. He had to prove that he was still a strong Pokémon Trainer and Gym Leader.

"Eevee… It's time to go all-out." Eevee looks back at Kari just to make sure. She smiles at him, "Looks like I do need you for this battle." She gives him a nod. She was serious. He smiles at the idea.

"Battle- Begin!" Riachu jumps for the 1st attack, but suddenly, Eevee disappears! Raichu stutters to a halt. Surge is just as confused. Out of nowhere, something rams into Raichu sideways with a Tackle Attack. Surge is looking around, confused, "W-what? But how-"

"Shadow Ball- Go!" Just as Raichu is standing back up, he's hit with a Shadow Ball. Kari calls out to Eevee, "Don't let up!" Giving a spin mid-air, Eevee showers Raichu with a barrage of Shadow Balls. Slowly, the dark cloud clears from the field. Raichu's legs are shaking now. He and Lt. Surge look for their opponent. Raichu is tired and barely able to move. His ear twitches at Kari's voice somewhere ahead of him,"Nowhere to go."

Lt. Surge and Raichu both look up as the cloud clears. Eevee is standing just to their right, fully powered up. Kari grins, "Now… Use Hyper Beam." Eevee unleashes the power… Raichu didn't even have a chance.

Lt. Surge is staring down at his Raichu. He's stunned. He knew that Kari and Eevee were powerful, but he never expected this. The ref and other cronies were just as surprised with the turn of events. She's the first to recover, "R-Raichu is unable to battle- Eevee wins! The match goes to Challenger Kari!"

Surge returns his Pokémon. Eevee returns to Kari, jumping on top of her shoulder. She thanks him for a great job.

"So, you're the real deal then." Lt. Surge walks over the rubble to join Kari. She looks up at him angrily. He puts his hands up in surrender, "Don't tell me you're still upset about the Voltorb?" He laughs again. But when Kari refuses to respond he continues on, "Fine then. Take the Thunder Badge." He offers it to her. Kari blinks. She'd almost forgotten about her prize. But…

"You may not like me or my battle style, but a badge is a badge." He leans in, "You won't get far without it." Kari knows that he has a point. Reluctantly, she takes the Thunder Badge from Lt. Surge. He claps her shoulder with a heavy hand, offering dinner, "I promise I'll be a complete gentleman! As The Boss' daughter, I'll be sure to treat you well." She turns away, shoving him off, "No way would I have dinner with you."

She walks towards the door. Pidgeot follows her. The sliding door opens for them but she stops, "You're a strong Trainer, Professor Lt. Surge, and you may be one of my father's Top Administrators of Team Rocket but…" Her clenched fists open. She exhales, "You're better than that…" Lt. Surge's eyebrows furrow at her words. Kari turns to face him. She gives him a sad smile, "Anyways, I learned a whole lot from you while I was at the Academy. Thank you." She bows. Kari turns and leaves.

The sun is setting on the water as Kari sits back on the docks with her Pokémon. She looks at the Thunder Badge in her hand. Kari sighs. _[ Surge was right.]_ Kari pulls out her badge case from her backpack. She sets the bag aside and opens the little case. The Earth Badge from her father, the Boulder Badge from Brock, the Cascade Badge from Misty, and now the Thunder Badge from Surge. _[ This was the whole reason I had to leave that place… I'll put an end to that kind of battling style, but… in order to do that, I have to become stronger. ]_ She closes the Badge Case. Kari suddenly stands, "Let's go…" Eevee's ear twitches as she speaks, "We still have a long way to go from here! You guys with me?" She turns to look at her friends, but something else catches her eye.

Eevee's cheeks are full of some kind of food and Pidgeot has her beak in a small bag. Kari blinks. She reads the picture, "Hey! I was saving those JigglyPUFFS for tomorrow's snack! I can't believe you guys opened them already!" Eevee quickly jumps over Pidgeot's large body and runs off laughing. Pidgeot blinks up at her Trainer, grabs the bag, and flies off after Eevee. Kari stamps her foot, "You two get back here! I'll show you!" The two Pokémon laughing at their Trainer's reaction, Kari makes chase. Even after all that's happen, Kari manages to smile. At least when she was out here- away from the image of her father and his company, she could have moments like this. Moments that made her genuinely happy…

Challenges Lt. Surge upon arriving in Vermillion City PIDGEOTTO EVOLVES

((Ekans/Eevee/Pidgeotto)).

{{Current Team: Eevee, Pidgeotto-Pidgeot, Metapod, Ekans, Raticate, Sandshrew}}

 **Total Poke'mon: Eevee, Pidgeot, Raticate, Metapod, *Beedrill, Ceffairy, Spearow, Ekans, Sandshrew, Goldeen, Poliwag...**

Eevee: Tackle, Swift, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam

Raticate: Focus Energy, Hyper Fang, Tail Whip, Pursuit

Pidgeotto: Tackle, Sand Attack - Aerial Ace, Whirlwind, Quick Attack

Metapod: Tackle, String Shot, Harden

Ekans: Wrap, Bite, Poison Sting, Glare

Sandshrew: Dig, Rollout, Aerial Ace, Sand Tomb


	55. Scene 55: Jolteon No Swiping!

**Scene 55: Jolteon, No Swiping!**

Kari pushes the button at the PC. She watches as the last Pokéball vanishes before her. On the other side of the screen Prof. Oak speaks, "Your Pidgeot has arrived safe and sound." Kari nods, looking down at the two balls in her hand.

After meeting with Bill and learning about the PC System, Kari knew that she would have to start Trading out her Pokémon. It was only fair, after all. She'd be able to Train and play with them all this way. She thinks back to catching her very first Pokémon, Ratatta, and to when he evolved while Training in the forest. She laughs remembering how irritated he was during their intense game of chase with Poliwag… There was also the time Pidgey was caught- she was a tough one, too, but no matter the challenge Pidgey always pulled through! First when she evolved facing off against Brock at the Pewter City Gym and just the other day when they battled against Lt. Surge, both times she pulled through surprising them all with a beautiful evolution..!

The screen goes black as the Professor hangs up. Eevee jumps onto her shoulder. He can sense that she's feeling a bit down having to say goodbye to their friends. Kari gives him a reassuring smile, "It's ok, though! Because I'm sure Poliwag and Bulbasaur here are excited to play with us again, don't you?" **_Vee!_** He nods. Kari clips the two Pokéballs to her belt and exits the Pokémon Center.

Kari recounts her conversation with Nurse Joy who told her about Route 11, "There's supposed to be a whole bunch of Wild Pokémon we can catch before we even reach the next town over!" On the edge of Vermillion City, Kari notices something in a shop window. Her eyes light up and she dashes inside, Eevee holding on tightly to her shoulder.

Several minutes later Kari and Eevee are walking back out, a satisfied smile on her face. Across the street a Jolteon comes walking out of an alleyway. He yawns, stretching after his afternoon nap. The voice of a human girl catches his attention. He looks up and sees an Eevee sitting atop her shoulder. Jolteon rolls his eyes. He's never been fond of those "Trainer-Loving" Poké'mon. The girl reaches inside her shopping bag to show Eevee something.

Kari kneels down as Eevee jumps down beside her, "Ta-da! Isn't it cute!?" She shows him a little bowtie with polka-dots, a matching raspberry red to Kari's shirt & hat. Eevee makes a face- he wasn't so sure about it… but he couldn't tell Kari that..!

Suddenly, something comes flying by. Kari and Eevee blink, "That was strange." She looks down at her hands, "Ah! Where'd the bowtie go!?" **_Ee-Eevee!_** He points to her head. Kari feels, "Ah! My hat!" There's a snickering nearby. The two turn to look, meeting their eyes to Jolteon's. Dangling from his mouth is the hat and bowtie. Kari stands, "Hey! It swiped my hat!" Jolteon cocks an eyebrow, giving one last look before dashing off.

"Oh no you don't! Let's go Eevee!" **_Vee!_** They make chase through the streets, but soon realize that there's noway they can keep up with him. Kari's panting, "So… Fast!" From far ahead Jolteon looks over his shoulder. He smirks- might as well make this interesting..! He makes a sharp turn and heads for the docks.

Turn after turn Kari and Eevee continue after the Wild Pokémon. Any time they lose him, luckily, a local is able to help them out. An old man watching his shop laughs to himself. He smiles apologetically, "Unfortunately, this isn't the first time that Jolteon's made off with a Trainer's belongings?" Kari and Eevee take a swig from their water bottle, nearly choking at his words, "Really? How come?" The man shrugs, "Not sure. Guess he's just jealous..?" Kari twists the black lid back onto the bottle, looking down at the bright red Team Rocket Insignia on it. The red… her hat and the ribbon… _[ "Jealous..? I wonder…" ]_

Meanwhile, Jolteon is still running. He stops, looking around to see if the girl was still following. She's nowhere to be found. Jolteon is proud of his speed, but… a small part of him seems annoyed. While he's thinking a tall shadow appears behind the Jolteon. His ear twitches as they approach, dauntingly…

Kari is walking along the docks now, Eevee a few paces ahead trying to smell out the Jolteon. Kari clicks at Dex, hoping to find out more about the Eevee Evolution. Dex speaks out loud: "The Lightning Pokémon. A sensitive Pokémon that easily becomes sad or angry. Every time its mood changes, it charges power." Kari sighs, "I wonder if what that guy said was right… Maybe Jolteon was upset…"

"If you're looking for a Jolteon, I can tell you where to go." The unfamiliar voice surprises Kari. She stops in her tracks and turns to look back. She had completely passed this old man without even noticing him. He's just a few inches taller than Kari and is wearing a black suit and hat, large sunglasses and white beard, with a wooden cane in-hand. He chortles as he looks at the picture on Kari's Pokédex. He repeats himself. Kari gets excited, "You know where Jolteon ran off to?"

The man, who introduces himself as the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman, points off towards a couple of warehouses down the way, "Jolteon hangs out in that area sometimes, but you have to be careful." Kari stops herself from running off without heading this old man's warning. He adjusts his glasses, giving her a serious look, "Jolteon isn't the only Wild Pokémon that hangs out in those rundown buildings…" Kari gulps.

 ** _Jol!_** Jolteon is knocked back into a pile of boxes. He's covered in bruises, but still refuses to give-in to these bullying Pokémon. He looks around at them all: a Machamp, Hitmonlee, Electrode, Beedrill, and Charmeleon. They controlled this area and, just as Jolteon did, they didn't approve of Pokémon Trainers. Usually they would leave Jolteon alone, but when they caught sight of him holding the hat and bowtie they needed to give him a punishment. How dare he have anything to do with those humans..!

Hitmonlee is wearing Kari's hat, dancing around and making the others laugh. Machamp takes the bowtie from Beedrill and tries to put it on- what a lame fashion statement..! They all snicker. What kind of Pokémon would really wear something so dumb? Jolteon looks at the bowtie, thinking back. The smile on that girl's face… she had been so excited to give that gift to her Eevee. The way those two looked together…

Kari and Eevee arrived at the warehouse entrance as the sun was starting to get low in the sky. The last two buildings had been deserted, but they could see a light on inside this one. After that warning from the Chairman, Kari is sure to be cautious as they approach. The door is open just wide enough for someone of her small size to slip into without being seen. Her and Eevee sneak their way closer. A sudden crash causes them to jump. Kari slowly peaks around one of the boxes hiding her from view. She must cover her mouth so as not to gasp out loud at the sight.

A group of scary looking Pokémon are towering over the poor Jolteon. He's outnumbered..! Kari uses Dex to check their data. She looks back up at the sound of Jolteon's whimpering. He staggers to his feet. Kari shakes her head, "No..!" Why was he fighting against them? Wasn't there something she could do to help? Next moment, Jolteon leaps forward at the Machamp. He's too quick for the four-armed Pokémon to defend, but upon making contact, Machamp manages to grab hold. He pulls at Jolteon's leg and tosses him. The other Pokémon just continue to laugh.

Jolteon stands back up, if only barely. But although he's completely beat up for some reason he's smiling. Kari notices the bowtie hanging from his mouth. _[ "That must have been why he attacked them! To get the bowtie back..!" ]_ Machamp, who seems to be the leader of this gang, speaks to his subordinates. Electrode obliges, spinning and readying a Rollout Attack. Jolteon stands his ground. He's ready to take another hit, but last second, he winces. He starts to fall- this was just too much- a blackness falls over him. Electrode closes in with its attack-!

There's a shriek followed by a resounding crash! Jolteon looks up. He'd lost consciousness for a few seconds. He realizes that he's a couple feet away from where he was a moment ago. Jolteon turns and sees the girl laying nearby, Electrode rolling away from its attack. The Eevee comes running out of the shadows, ready to defend his Trainer. Jolteon is shocked with this human's actions. How stupid could you be?

He sees her move. Relieved, Jolteon limps over to the girl. She shakes herself a bit, meeting Jolteon's eyes. She smiles up at him, "Don't worry. We won't let them hurt you anymore." She manages to sit all the way up. Jolteon is still confused, though. If he couldn't stand up to these Pokémon how could a wimpy little human-loving Eevee manage it?

"Eevee- let's go all out!" **_Vee!_** He nods in response, dashing forward. The bullying Pokémon laugh to themselves boisterously, as if this puny Pokémon stood a chance. But something heavy slammed suddenly into Charmelon! The others try looking to find the source, but they can't see anything..! Again and again they're hit! None of them can even keep up with Eevee's speed, or was it because he was so small their eyes just couldn't follow? Kari gets to her feet and summons two other Pokémon: her Ekans and Bulbasaur. And with their help, they manage to defeat the group in no time at all. Led on by Machamp, the gang of bullying Pokémon run away in tears.

Bulbasaur, Ekans, and Eevee are all cheering with Kari at their victory. Jolteon goes to pick up her fallen hat. He walks up to the girl, offering the hat and bowtie to her. Kari looks down at him, giggling. She kneels down to meet his eyes, "Thanks! I'm glad you're ok." He smiles bashfully, looking down at his feet.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Since you _diiiid_ steal my things, I think I owe you something..!" She give him an evil grin. Kari reaches out and Jolteon flinches, thinking she was going to strike him. Instead, he feels her warm hands on the back of his neck. There's something soft there now. Looking down, Jolteon recognizes the bowtie. He blinks. Kari place her hand on his head, petting him, "I don't want you to hate Trainers and their Pokémon, ok? Just make sure you don't go swiping anymore things, ok?" Jolteon's eyes are wide as she speaks to him kindly. Kari looks over her shoulder at Eevee, "I know it was a gift for you, but you don't mind, right?" Eevee shakes his head. He breathes a sigh of relief as she turns away.

When Kari looks back at Jolteon she notices the tears in his eyes. He sniffles, "H-hey! It's alright! You don't have to be upset, or anything! I'm not mad anymore!" **_Jooolt!_** He jumps atop her, licking her face and blubbering at her kindness. He'd never been treated this way by a human, et alone a Trainer. Kari is laughing at the big goof, "There, there! It's alright. It's alright..!"

Back outside the moon has fully risen by now. In its light Kari looks down at her new friend. She nods, "That bowtie looks good on you!" Jolteon wags his tail happily. Kari puts her hands on her hips, "So! Now it's time for the big question." The others all stop to stare at her. Kari looks Jolteon directly in the eyes, "Do you want to come along with us?" Jolteon looks from Kari to the Pokémon behind her. He considers for only a moment- it's not a hard answer, really. He barks his approval. Kari throws her fist in the air, "Yes!" She reaches for a new Pokéball and gives it a toss. It twitches at the capture and Kari gives a squee of delight. She's got herself a Jolteon!

((Raticate&Pidgeot ~PC Poliwag&Bulbasaur))

{{Current Team: Eevee, Metapod, Ekans, Sandshrew, Poliwag, Bulbasaur}}

 **Total Poke'mon: Eevee, *Pidgeot, *Raticate, Metapod, *Beedrill, Ceffairy, Spearow, Ekans, Sandshrew, Goldeen, Poliwag, Jolteon…**


	56. Scene 56: Fun and Catching Spree

**Scene 56: Fun and Catching Spree**

"Now finish it with Razor Leaf!" The Drowzee takes a direct-hit! Kari enlarges a Pokéball, "And now for the catch!" The ball twitches once, then twice, and-! Kari, Eevee, and Bulbasaur all jump in the air. They've caught another one!

Kari sits down with her Team of Pokémon for lunch. Sandshrew is taking a nap in the sade of a nearby tree, Kari is cutting up some fresh berries with Bulbasaur's help, while the others are running around playing. Poliwag hits Ekans in the face with his Water Gun. **_Ekaaansss!_** The others laugh at his anger and run off, Poliwag & Eevee in the lead. Metapod trips, but Ekans barrels right over him, following the others into the tall grass.

Hearing the disturbance Kari calls out to them, "You guys be careful out there, alright? There's a lot of Wild Pokémon hanging around here." Having cornered his prey, Ekans pops out of the grass, pretending to attack Eevee & Poliwag. They scream! Neither of them had seen him slink pass. With the game over they're all rolling around, laughing. Suddenly, Ekan's body starts to glow. Kari comes running over, stopping to help Metapod to stand upright again. Out of the tall grass the fully-evolved Arbok appears. He blinks, obviously confused with his evolution. The others smile at one another, jumping him in sheer happiness.

They all gather for lunch, enjoying the soft Spring breeze. Once they're all finished, Kari returns her Pokémon, packs up her blue backpack and heads off down the road again. Not too far along Kari and Eevee reach the end of Route 11 where they find a sign. Kari points it out to Eevee, reading it aloud, "The Silence Bridge." Kari cocks an eyebrow, looking at Eevee, "Sounds kinda creepy, huh?" Shrugging off the idea, they continue down Route 12 and on towards the next town.

Kari and Eevee gasp unanimously as they reach a wide expanse of water. Her feet echo as she steps onto the wooden bridge. Stopping at the edge she sees a row of rocks jutting out of the water and beyond that, the ocean. She and Eevee take a deep breath. They both are smiling, "The ocean! I can't believe we've made it this far!" **_Eevee~!_**

A man sitting nearby laughs, "You some kind of city kid, or somethin'?" Kari looks over at the man. He's holding a long fishing rod and is wearing a pair of brown pants and a fishermen's vest in red with a matching hat. He grins at her without even giving her a chance to answer and pulls out a Pokéball. Kari and Eevee share a glance: Pokémon battles was something they knew how to do well.

It's a short-lived match, but Kari still enjoys the challenge. With the man's Magikarp defeated, Kari returns her Poliwag. He sighs, "Well, I lost. Hook, line, and sinker..!" He jabs a thumb towards the rest of the bridge just behind him, "If you continue down this way you'll get to Lavender Town. And not only that, there's plenty of Trainers that are just itching for a good battle." Kari jumps at the suggestion. The man laughs at her reaction. He scratches his chin, "Battles are all good, but don't forget to take it easy every now-and-then. Remember, there are even some Pokémon you can catch only by taking it slow~." He winks at Kari and returns to his fishing post.

Kari and Eevee look at each other. They smile, "Well, whatever. Let's go find those Trainers!" **_Eevee!_** Continuing down the long bridge path, Kari challenges one Trainer after the other. Her team is having just as much fun as she is. Curious as to what all the ruckus is, a Wild Horsea pops her head out of the water. Poliwag notices her nearby and calls to Kari. Kari is cheering on Arbok as it knocks out another opponent with a powerful Acid Attack. The girl fishermen surrenders, knowing that she's beat. She stalks off, annoyed that she lost to a little girl. Meanwhile, Kari wonders what Poliwag's found.

She goes to the edge of the water seeing the little blue Pokémon. Using Dex she gathers data on the Horsea. She disappears back into the water. Kari looks at Poliwag, "Follow after it." **_Pol!_** He jumps in after her. After several minutes of waiting, Kari starts to wonder what happened. She crouches down, Arbok and Eevee sitting beside her. She sighs, "What could they be doing down there?"

As if on cue, the Wild Horsea comes flying out of the water with a splash! She crash lands on the bridge, unconscious. Poliwag hops out of the water to join them. He puffs out his chest, clearly proud of his work. Kari gives a crooked grin, "Nice job, but…" she looks over at the poor Horsea, "Don't you think you might have overdone it a little bit..?"

The next few hours continue in much the same fashion: challenging other Trainers, fishing for new Pokémon through Route 12. She's sure to remember her Pokédex to collect data for Prof. Oak. She's grateful for the data Dex gives her on the Wild Pokémon- she's not sure she'd be able to beat them otherwise.

She pulls hard at her fishing line, her Pokémon helping her. Out of the water comes a Tentacool! A little later, a Magikarp, surprised with being yanked out of its home, comes splashing up a storm and whacking Kari in the face..! A Wild Psyduck steps up to her and the Pokémon, wanting to battle, but when instead Kari offers it some Pokémon food to join her Team he doesn't even argue with the idea… When they stop for a snack Kari catches sight of a Wild Slowpoke. She laughs at its plain face and they have fun playing and making faces- it doesn't seem to mind at all. She stands to challenge the Pokémon but it seems oblivious. She looks around at the others. They all just shrug. Kari pulls out a ball and just taps it against the Slowpokes head. She catches it without any trouble at all. Kari laughs, "Well, that was easy..!"

Kari passes another sign upon reaching the end of the bridge. One arrow is pointing towards Lavender Town and the other to Route 10. She looks up at the sky and realizes that the sun is getting pretty low. She smiles over at Eevee, tugging on her backpack straps, "I think we've still got time till nightfall. What do you say?" Eevee nods. They head off towards Route 10. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be many Trainers out this way. A few minutes down the pathway, though, an old building comes into sight.

As they get closer Kari realizes that it's old and rundown. There's even a hole in the roof. A dusty sign outside reads as "The Kanto Power Plant." Kari squints her eyes as she reads it, "Something tells me this place has been out of business for some time now…" She checks the door- it's unlocked.

 ** _Eevee._** Kari looks over at Eevee. He doesn't think it's a good idea to go inside. She exhales, "Aw, come on. Where's your sense of adventure?" Something clatters from inside. They both jump. Kari stares with her eyes wide open, trying to find something that might have made that sound. Just barely, she can make out something rolling on the ground a few feet ahead of her. A beam of light hits it as the Pokémon rolls by. It's a Voltorb! Kari dashes forward, Eevee calling out to her. She laughs as she follows the Wild Pokémon, "Sorry, Eevee, but I'm in the middle of a catching spree! We can't stop now!"

She throws a Pokéball and summons her Sandshrew. The Voltorb keeps rolling away, but another Pokémon appears before them. Kari skids to a stop, "Woah! This old place must be full of Wild Pokémon!" She checks with Dex: it's a Magnemite!

"Alrighty, Magnemite! Since Voltorb ran away, I challenge you to a battle!" …Nothing… The small Pokémon continues to float on by, completely oblivious to Kari and the others standing there, surrounding it. She looks at her Pokémon and they shrug.

After the first attack, Magnemite looks around in surprise- when did they get there? Now aware of their presence, the small Wild Pokémon tries to put up a fight, but with Sandshrew being a Ground-Type there's not much it can do. They make quick work of Magnemite, "GOOooo! Pokéball!" She throws the ball. It barely twitches once before they hear the click. She's caught the Magnemite! She high-fives Sandshrew and goes to pick up the Pokéball. But, for some reason, it feels different.

"Huh?" She turns the ball over to look at it. She gulps… This wasn't her Pokéball… ** _Voltorb!_** Kari shrieks as the small Pokémon, frightened at her touch, decides to Self-Destruct. She coughs up some dust, looking at the Pokémon still in her hands, "Well, I guess that's one way to do it…" She reaches for a new ball, tapping the two of them together. Voltorb is caught without a fight. Down the hallway a shadow pokes its head from around an open doorway. It's watching as this human battles with her Pokémon. Maybe she can help…

She stands and looks around, dusting herself off, "I wonder what other kinds of Pokémon might be around here." An electrical buzzing sound catches their attention. Kari, Eevee, and Sandshrew all turn to see a strange looking Pokémon walking their way. She pulls out Dex and learns that this one is called an Elekid. Kari readies for another battle, but the Elekid doesn't seem interested. Instead, he starts yelling at her.

"D-did we do something wrong?" Frustrated, Elekid unleashes a Thundershock, hitting Kari and Eevee. Kari falls to the ground, sitting hard. She shakes herself. Elekid jumps, surprised with his sudden outburst. He runs forward, but Sandshrew steps in-between him and Kari. She looks up and sees that the two of them are arguing. But something's wrong. There's some kind of desperation in his eyes.

Kari stands, "It's alright, Sandshrew, I don't think he meant to hurt us, did you?" Elekid shakes his head back and forth. The others are just as confused as Kari is. Elekid grabs Kari's arm and pulls her forward. Though the others don't appreciate how he's man-handling their Trainer, Kari allows him to lead the way. They climb in, out, and over the destroyed machinery and eventually turn through an open door. They've entered a large room. She suspects this used to be a major operations room. It's eerily quiet. Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck raises. Eevee and Sandshrew jump, as if readying for a battle. The room is still…

A giant blast of electricity engulfs the entire room. Kari jumps. From a large hole above them a large Pokémon swoops in. It gives a mighty cry as it flies towards Kari, but she ducks. Kari, her eyes wide, watches as the Pokémon makes a u-turn high above them. She squeals, covering herself again. The Wild Pokémon drops again and again, barely missing her. Kari runs to stand in a corner and out of its reach. She raises Dex, activating its database. It's a Zapdos. She gasps, "One of the Legendary Bird Pokémon!" Dex doesn't have much info on it. Kari scans the room. She can see other Wild Electric-Type Pokémon huddling nearby, some hiding under the half-destroyed desks and others keeping low in the shadows like she was doing. Eevee and Sandshrew stayed by Kari, just in case they needed to protect her.

Elekid calls out to the Zapdos, running forward. He waves his arms and tries to calm it down, but Zapdos just isn't listening. It hits the smaller Pokémon with a blast of energy and, although Kari knows it must have been painful, Elekid doesn't back down. He winces, but continues to try and reason with the mighty Legendary Pokémon. Zapdos lands atop one of the broken down machines- there's something about its eyes. Kari looks up into its fierce eyes, but… why does Zapdos looks exhausted?

Zapdos lets off another major shock wave. Eevee and Sandshrew shield Kari from the attack. But from behind them, she sees it. She pushes past her friends, "Zapdos is hurt!" That's why it's going berserk. It's letting off all this electrical energy because it's hurt and frightened. She looks to where the Elekid is standing. He must have brought her here to help. Her hands are shaking just being in this Legendary Pokémon's presence, but…

She holds her hands together to stop the shaking. Her eyes are set and her mind made-up. It was up to Kari to calm Zapdos down.

Against her Pokémon's wishes, Kari slowly approaches the raging Zapdos. Elekid notices her moving closer and is staring, in awe of her courage. Zapdos sees her now, too. Frightened, he sends a warning signal her way. She stops briefly as the attack hits the rubble and already broken machines around her. Her hair is standing on-end due to all the electrical output coming from the room. _["No matter what…"]_ she takes another step _["I have to keep going."]_

She's made it halfway across the room, now, and Zapdos is getting jumpy. He sends out another attack and this time, it hits Kari. She lets out a wail. Eevee, Sandshrew, and Elekid come running forward. Kari is on her knees and her entire body is trembling. Eevee touches her, but is blown back by the static. He shakes himself, "It's ok." He looks up at her. She gives a grimace from the pain, "There's no need to worry about me. Got that?" She smiles at her friend. Kari struggles to stand, but as soon as she does she continues to push forward.

The other Wild Pokémon are now coming out of their hiding places to watch this human girl. They're all amazed with her tenacity, especially Elekid and Zapdos. Watching as this small girl comes ever closer, still determined, Zapdos seems to settle a bit. He lowers his wings and waits. Kari is finally in reach of the frightened Pokémon. She stops to catch her breath before turning her head upward to meet its eyes. She smiles, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

Zapdos has a brief flashback: being attacked by those humans and kept in a small cage… it wasn't that long ago, now… but this girl… He allows her to touch his wing. Elekid and the other Pokémon are all smiling. They look at one another- who would have thought Zapdos would allow a human to help him? Kari nods up at Zapdos.

She flips her backpack around and digs around inside. She pulls out her yellow & orange string-tied Berries Bag and the large baby-blue Medicine Bag. From the Berries Bag Kari undoes a Cheri Berry, popping it into her mouth. She coughs as the spicy flavor hits her throat. Her eyes are watering as she reaches for her black Team Rocket Academy water tin, almost chugging the whole thing empty. She lets out a gasp, her tongue sticking out.

Eevee and the others notice the soft electrical glow that had been surrounding her is now gone. A Wild Abra is watching her closely. He cocks his head to the side in confusion. Kari shows him the berry, "Cheri Berries. Super spicy, but the fastest way to cure any kind of electrical burn or Paralysis. Now then…" She unzips the Medicine Bag. Kari works quickly. She may not have been as good as Al was, but Kari passed her Pokémon First Aid Class back at the Academy. She can also recall watching her Aunt Cha working as a Pokémon Nurse. She remembers, at least, the basics.

After cleaning the wound with a gauze and alcohol, Kari uses a spray Potion. As she works she speaks to the Pokémon, telling them exactly what she was doing. She pats the bandage down, "There! All better, now! At least, until the Potion takes affect." She waggles a finger up at Zapdos, "And make sure you don't go having any more of those tangents of yours or you might make it worse- doctor's orders."

Kari starts to put her supplies away under Zapdos' watch. He looks from the bandage on his wing to the strange human girl. Kari's packed up her bag and swings the straps back around her shoulders. The sudden cry from Zapdos causes them all to jump. His wings are spread wide and he's crying out. Kari's smiling, though shaking… Her eyes meet his, "So much power… amazing…" Once Zapdos is finished he turns back to the girl. An understanding passes between the two of them. As a thanks, Zapdos challenges her. She gives a confidant smile, "You got it!"

She uses one Pokémon after the other to battle the Legendary Electric Pokémon. Arbok coils up after being hit with a powerful blast of electricity; Poliwag makes to attack, but only cowers away knowing he's at a disadvantage; Sandshrew may not be affected by many of its moves, but the Flying-Type Attacks are super affective..! Metapod tries to stand her ground, but after taking hit after hit, she collapses. Even Eevee has trouble fighting it and continues to get thrown until Kari forces him to call it quits. Finally, thanks to Bulbasaur's tolerance to Electric-Type moves, they weaken Zapdos enough for a capture.

"Alrighty! Gooooo, Pokéball!" She gives it a toss and Zapdos is taken. The ball lands on the lab ground and twitches once, then twice, then-! Zapdos gives a mighty cry as he returns to his full form. Kari makes a face, "Huh!? How come he didn't stay in the ball?" Dex, activated by her question, starts to explain. Unless a Wild Pokémon is weak enough, a simple Pokéball will not be affective. Kari gulps. She tries again. And again. Aaand again… Kari uses up 12 Pokéballs before she decides to switch things up.

She looks down at the blue Great Balls in her hand. She'd never used these before. The only reason she bought them was because the store clerk at the PokéMart told her they were a new item. That and those other ones… Kari tries to use the Great Ball, but still, nothing. She keeps at it, using up 8 Great Balls and is now breathing heavily. She stretches her left arm, making circles with her shoulder. It's starting to feel sore from all the ball throwing. She stamps her foot, "Fine then! If you wanna be stubborn… I'll just use these." She enlarges the other balls she recently purchased.

This time, after throwing her 3rd of the Ultra Balls, the catch stuck. Kari and t he others stared for a moment in silence. Had she really done it? Kari sighs exasperatedly. She doesn't even have the energy to be excited right now. She slides down the side of the wall. She and her Pokémon are exhausted. She looks across the floor to where the ball sat. She couldn't believe it… Zapdos was inside of there. She watched as it glowed and disappeared in space. Kari giggled to herself, imagining the look on the Professor's face when he realized what kind of Pokémon she had caught.

Just outside, Kari meets with the Elekid and the other wild Pokémon of the Power Plant. She turns and waves at them all, "I promise to take good care of Zapdos, don't you worry. And I'll make sure he comes to play often. Oh, and Voltorb, too!" Before turning to leave Kari stops to look at the shabby building. It may be broken and in complete disarray, but this was still their home…

Kari turns to leave back down the path they came but there's a pull at her sleeve. Elekid seems to want something else. Was he blushing? He smiles at her, offering his hand. After a moment, Kari understands, "Do you want to come along, then?" He nods excitedly. Kari takes a few steps back, readying another Pokéball. She gives it a soft throw. Elekid jumps up high and fist-bumps the button on the ball. Kari runs to catch the ball as it falls. Before the ball disappears Kari gives a weak smile, "I'm sure we're gonna be great friends someday…"

Kari makes her way to Lavender Town. She and her Pokémon are exhausted and can't wait to reach the Pokémon Center. At the sight of the red-roofed building in the soft moonlight, Kari gives a sigh of relief, "I don't know about you guys, but it's been a long day and I am SOOoo ready for a good night's sleep." Her Pokémon cheer and they all turn to enter.

{{Current Team: Eevee, Metapod, Ekans - Arbok, Sandshrew, Poliwag, Bulbasaur}}

 **Total Pokémon: Eevee, *Pidgeot, *Raticate, Metapod, *Beedrill, Ceffairy, Spearow, Arbok, Sandshrew, Goldeen, Poliwag, Jolteon, Drowzee, Horsea, Tentacool, Magikarp, Psyduck, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Voltorb, Zapdos, Elekid…**


	57. Scene 57: Phantom Playtime

**Scene 57: Phantom Playtime**

After the events from the previous day, Kari is exhausted. She decides to sleep in, though when the Pokémon start running around the room, jumping on top of furniture, she has no choice but to wake up. Poliwag jumps straight onto Kari, making her lurch forward. A second pounding comes when Eevee chases after him.

Now fully awake, Kari looks around the room. Sandshrew is rolled up in a ball of blankets at the foot of her bed, Metapod is sitting on the windowsill enjoying the sun, Arbok has found the TV remote and seems to be swaying to the music playing on a commercial, almost in a trance. It's not until Kari notices Bulbasaur rummaging through her backpack does Kari pull herself out of the bag. Hungry, Bulbasaur had allowed himself access to Kari's stores of Pokémon food. She sighs, "Alright, alright, I'm up..!" A crash comes from the other side of the room as Poliwag accidentally knocks over the bedside lamp. Both Poliwag & Eevee turn to look at Kari, their faces guilty. With Kari's eyes low, she gives another sigh.

After getting dressed, breakfast, and a long apologetic conversation with the nurse behind the counter, Nurse Merry, Kari decides to give herself a tour of the town. Nurse Merry stops her, "If you're looking for a local place to visit, you should definitely check out the Pokémon House. It's just up the street here." Kari nods, thanking her for the recommendation and runs off.

She knew Viridian City was a smaller city than most, but this place was even more-so. The houses were small and quaint & the locals walking past stopped to talk to one another, as if they'd known each other their whole lives- which they most likely did. It didn't take long for Kari to locate the Pokémon House. As she approaches the home a girl comes walking out.

She has a kind face and shoulder-length hair. Just behind her a baby Cubone comes running out, followed by a couple of its friends. They all stop to stare at the stranger. Noticing their distraction the girl looks up, "Oh, hi! I didn't see you there." She introduces herself as Reina, head volunteer for the Pokémon House. The girls shake hands, "Mr. Fuji's gone camping with his granddaughter for the weekend, so I'm taking care of the place till he returns." Reina offers to give her a tour of the facilities, much to Kari's delight.

Reina tells Kari about Mr. Fuji and his grand idea to renovate his home into a place for orphaned Pokémon to be cared for. Inside is an abundance of Pokémon Food and Treats, soft multi-colored cubicles for the little ones, each with their own bed and wide assortment of toys. The Pokémon come running forward wanting to meet & play with Eevee. Kari uses her Pokédex to check the data on an Azumarill, Pichu, and Magby. An Oddish passes her feet, followed by a small Igglybuff and the same Cubone from before. He seems delighted to be held by her. Reina smiles sadly at him, petting him gently, "All of these Pokémon were left alone, one way or another. Whether they were lost, or, like this little one here, their parents died." Kari looks around at them again… How sad.

Her mind immediately goes back to being in the hospital with her mother- to the rainy day when they were all dressed in black… She shakes herself, trying to get it out of her mind. "How did its parents die?" Reina makes an annoyed face, "A while back, now, an evil group of men were here. They hunted Pokémon and didn't care if they were hurt. Team Rocket was their name." Eevee stops running at the sound of the name. Kari gulps.

"T-team Rocket, huh? That's… terrible…" She clenches her fists… Them again… Reina holds Cubone up high, smiling. She spins him around, "But ever since that boy came and drove them all away, we've been ok, haven't we?" **_Cu! Cubone!_** Kari tries for a smile. She can tell that Reina wanted to change the subject.

"Oh! Have you been to the Pokémon Tower, yet?" Reina stops spinning to look at Kari. She shakes her head. Reina offers to show Kari the way, but she's sure she can manage. The Pokémon Tower isn't something you could really miss. It was a tall structure that overtakes the entire town. "As a place for Trainers to lay their beloved Pokémon to rest, some people have claimed it to be haunted..~!" Reina's voice echoes through Kari's head. A shiver passes through her spine. As they arrive at the bottom of the steps, Kari has a strange feeling.

She and Eevee look at one another. Maybe they shouldn't go, but… Reina is smiling at the look on Kari's face, "But I've also heard rumors of super rare Pokémon being found there, so it's a must-see for any traveling Trainers!"

Kari tries rubbing her arms, as if the cool air around them was the reason for her sudden chills. In order to complete the Pokédex, make new friends, and catch more Pokémon, she'd have to steel her nerves and push forward! Kari takes a deep breathe, closes her eyes, and runs forward- screaming. Whatever was in here wouldn't scare her away that easily!

It's extremely dark, and little Kari has always been bad with directions. Within the first 20minutes, her and Kari get lost… She laughs to herself before reaching for the Pokéballs along her belt. She releases all of her Pokémon, "Alrighty, guys, it seems that we're a bit lost here, hehe…" They all groan. She tries to cheer them up, "But it's alright, it's alright! We'll find our way out of here together! Aaaand, as soon as we do we'll head back to the Pokémon Center for a good meal! What do you guys say?" They all cheer, running off.

For a time they stick together, but every so often, one of the Pokémon would get distracted and lose their way. Kari goes left and then right, up a staircase, through a doorway, up a second set of stairs and around a few rooms, each full of tombstones. Arbok has somehow found his way to an open balcony, overlooking the town; Sandshrew & Bulbasaur have located a door that opens up to the roof; Poliwag stops to smell the roses sitting on a pedestal while Kari walks with Eevee and Metapod farther ahead.

Every now-and-then she points out a deign on the tombstones. Some are simple with the names of the Pokémon buried there, others have erected statues of their precious Pokémon Partner to remember them by. At first she thought this would be a scary place to visit, but after seeing all the flowers and ornaments decorating the graves, she feels kind of happy. This wasn't all that mysterious or foreboding- this was a place to remember your loved ones and to honor their memory. **_Meta-metapod..!_**

Kari turns to look- all of her Pokémon were gone! She calls out for them but no answer. Eevee and Metapod look at each other as Kari scratches her head, "I thought we were gonna find out way out together, not get even more lost..!" She looks at the others, "Let's go back and try to find them." They nod.

As Kari makes to turn the corner they just came from, something hits her on the back of the head. She turns to see a small toy- a rubber toy soldier some Trainer must have left for their Pokémon Partner's stone. She looks at it, confused. Kari then looks around at the room… Wasn't she the only one here right now..?

Setting it down on the nearest plaque, Kari continues on. Just a moment later, there's a soft squeak nearby. She turns quickly and sees that the toy soldier was now on the ground. She goes to pick it up and gives it a look, "That's… weird…" She stands and places the toy once more. This time, before she can even turn to leave, the toy is flung clear past her face, nearly hitting her. Kari is frozen. Eevee and Metapod are staring with wide eyes.

The toy squeaks again and slowly, Kari, Eevee, and Metapod turn to look. It was just floating there..! It hadn't hit the wall, hadn't fallen to the ground, or anything! The rubber toy soldier was just floating several feet off the ground..! Kari's mouth is trembling. It's as if she wants to scream, but the sound just won't come..! Then, as if wanting to play, the toy flies back towards them. Kari ducks and the toy is caught by some unseen force.

Back and forth the toy is thrown, from one side of the room to the other. Along with the movements there is now the sound of voices. Eevee and Metapod jump into Kari's arms, shaking. She backs herself into a wall. The voices are getting louder and mixed in with it is the squeaking toy. A thud echoes off the walls. As if things could get worse…

Kari looks to her right and sees a hoard of balls tumbling down the staircase: it's as if every bouncy/ rubber/ toy ball from the Pokémon Tower had been thrown down all together. The squeaky toy falls to the ground and is replaced by some kind of juggling act. Next thing she knows, something seems to be pulling at her. Kari screams at the touch.

From their perspective locations, each of her Pokémon stop to listen- Kari was in trouble! "No-no-no-no-nooo! I'm sorry I bothered you- that I disturbed your slumber, or whatever, but please leave me aloooone!" She does everything she can to pull away, but the _thing_ \- whatever it was- has a strong grip on her arm. As Kari struggles, her Pokédex falls out of her pocket. Kari is in tears now, but along with the scary sounds all around her, Dex begins to speak. He shows a picture of a Pokémon named Haunter, then Gastly, and a Gengar. Eevee recognizes the images- of course!

Eevee tries to call to Kari, but she's still freaking out. Having been discovered by the device, the Pokémon see no point in hiding themselves. Kari is picked up by a Haunter and is forced to join its juggling act. A pair of Gengar nearby have found the toy soldier and seem to be enjoying the different sounds it makes; meanwhile, a whole group of Gastly are flying overhead, laughing at the scene. One of them breaks away and joins the juggling Haunter.

He notices Eevee and Metapod and smiles widely. He disappears and reappears just behind them making them both jump. **_GAaaa~stly~!_** Laughing and just purely out of playful excitement, the Gastly licks them both. Eevee and Metapod are stunned. Gastly returns to the human girl, enjoying her terrified expression.

Out of a nearby door, Poliwag arrives. He looks around the room, is confused by all the Pokémon and toys lying about, but when he locates Kari across the way he jumps into action! Desperate to save his friend, Poliwag goes in for a Pound Attack- he's surprised when the attack doesn't make contact. Instead, he hits the opposite wall. Brushing himself off, Poliwag tries again, but it's the same result. Though he's unable to move due to the Paralysis, Eevee speaks to Poliwag. He explains about the Ghost-Type Pokémon ability to avoid physical attacks. Poliwag nods, acknowledging the advise. Poliwag uses a Water Gun against the Haunter and the Gastly. Both are taken by surprise and they drop Kari.

She turns and sees the little Poliwag. He jumps atop one of the tombstones and attacks the others, but fighting by himself, his little Water Gun isn't enough. The Gastly from before floats ahead of the others. He's laughing at the Poliwag's attempts and taunts him by vanishing again and again. The others that are watching just continue to laugh. Poliwag is getting annoyed now. Kari stands, "Don't listen to them, Poliwag! It doesn't matter that they're Ghost Pokémon. You can beat them, I just know it!"

Something pulls from deep inside Poliwag- some kind of surge of power..! A hot blast of water comes out and at the same time Poliwag's body begins to glow! The others watch as he begins to evolve, Sandshrew and Bulbasaur having just arrived. Kari goes to pick up Dex and checks the info- not only did Poliwag evolve into Poliwhirl, he also managed to learn the move Scald! The Gastly and other Ghost Pokémon are flying away out of fear of getting burned. Some fly through the walls and ceilings, others just completely disappear. Finally, after several minutes, the room is clear.

Poliwhirl stops to take a breathe. He flinches, surprised by Kari grabbing him from behind in a tight hug, "Thank you- thank you- thank you for saving me, Poliwhirl!" He blushes. With the Ghost Pokémon gone Eevee and Metapod's Paralysis has worn off and they go to join the others. Kari looks around, "I think I've had enough of this place, don't you think?" They all agree. Out of a nearby window Arbok's head pops in- he's only just found his way back to them…

Nearly an hour later, they've finally found their way back outside. They all slump to the ground, happy to be out of there. Kari sighs, "You know, I'm not a big fan of Ghost-Type Pokémon..~!" Almost on cue, Gastly appears. They all jump. Kari has her fists up and the others are ready to fight, but that's not why he was there. He shakes his head fervently. Kari looks around at the others, her eyes narrowing, "Ok, then… So why are you here..?"

Gastly looked almost embarrassed to say it. He couldn't meet her eyes and when he caught Poliwhirl's, he turned away sulking. Kari looked between the two of them. Her head drops to one side, "You're not upset that you lost to Poliwhirl, are you?" Gastly pouts at her remark. She can't help but laugh just a little. She looks at the others who all give her a nod. Kari steps forward, "Hey, Gastly!" He looks up, "If you promise not to play anymore pranks on us, you're more than welcome to join our team. What do you say?"

He immediately perks up at the offer. He flies forward and gives Kari a Lick. She trembles from the paralyzing attack. She shakes it off, trying to push the eager Pokémon off of her, "Heeey~! You'll be able to play with us all the time now, but you've really gotta calm down!" They all laugh at his enthusiasm, happy to have a new friend along for the journey.

{{Current Team: Eevee, Metapod, Arbok, Sandshrew, Poliwag - Poliwhirl, Bulbasaur}}

 **Total Pokémon: Eevee, *Pidgeot, *Raticate, Metapod, *Beedrill, Ceffairy, Spearow, Ekans, Sandshrew, Goldeen, Poliwag, Jolteon, Drowzee, Horsea, Tentacool, Magikarp, Psyduck, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Voltorb, Zapdos, Elekid, Gastly…**


	58. Scene 58: Kari's Kanto Contest Debut!

**Scene 58: Kari's Kanto Contest Debut!**

The drapes are drawn over the window to block the sunlight, but the sounds from the town are still able to be heard in the room. Kari has her face in the pillow. She winces, in an in-between state of sleep, but what was with all that noise?

She rolls over to the side, covering her ears with the pillow now. She lies there for a total of 60 seconds before jumping up, "GAH! How am I supposed to get any sleep with all that noise!?" Eevee jumps awake at her outburst. She drags herself out of the bed and goes to the window. She pulls the drapes aside and they're both blinded momentarily. Once her eyes are able to adjust, Kari notices all the people milling about. Some are dressed up and kids are running around with sheer excitement. Lining the street lamps were festive decor of bright colors. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes. What could be going on..?

Downstairs, Kari goes to Nurse Joy and asks, "What's going on?" Nurse Joy pulls at a small book in front of her, waving at a boy leaving the desk, "Oh, didn't you know? It's the Silver Town Pokémon Contest!" Kari blinks, "A Pokémon Contest?" She remembers the flyer from the Institute. Digging in her backpack, Kari finds it.

"I almost forgot about that. They must be really popular, huh?" Nurse Joy nods, "It's become more and more popular in the recent years thanks to the influence of other Regions." She goes on to explain about Contest for Kari, "It's much different from your typical Pokémon battle. In Contests, the Coordinator must showcase not only their Pokémon's abilities and power, but they must Appeal to their judges and audience members. It's like a big show. They're very fun and exciting." Just hearing about it all is getting Kari excited. She's jumping on the tips of her toes, "I wanna try!" Nurse Joy giggles, "Well, you're in luck. There's still time to Register for today's contest. We can do it right now." Nurse Joy taps a few buttons on her computer and asks for Kari's Trainer Card

"Oh… Uhm." Kari hands over her Pokédex. Nurse Joy takes a moment to figure out how to use the little device. She clicks a button, "Well this is certainly new." Kari shrugs, "Prof. Oak says it's a prototype."

"Oh, I see. Then I better get used to the idea- I'm sure in a couple years these things will be everywhere." After a couple minutes, Kari is registered. Nurse Joy returns her Pokédex and hands over the Contest Trainer Card. It's a pink color with the Contest Committee's insignia of a Ribbon & Pokéball at its center. Kari holds the card as if was precious gold. Now that she's all ready, Kari can't wait.

Following the rest of the crowd Kari manages to find her way to the Silver Town Contest Hall. Inside there are hundreds of people looking around at the many displays. There were people sitting in the lobby chairs sharing recipes for something called "Pokéblocks" and many Trainers walking around trading secrets on how best to raise their Pokémon. Though a bit intimidated by the crowd, Kari does her best to calm her nerves. She goes to stand in a corner and out of the way.

After about an hour a voice calls over the intercom, "Attention all Coordinators participating in today's Pokémon Contest, please make your way to the greenroom at this time." Kari unsticks herself from the wall and looks around- where did she need to go now?

She noticed some people waving to each other and splitting off, some headed to grab seats and others headed towards a door nearby. As more and more Trainers made their way to the backroom, a small line began to form. Kari went to join the queue.

The line was moving slowly as they all made their way through the offset room. It seemed that some of the Trainers around her knew each other as they talked rapidly, catching up from the last time they met. As Kari neared the front of the line, she was stopped. The lady at the desk looks at her kindly, "Sorry Sweetie, but Competitors only beyond this point."

Kari blinks, "Oh! I know that…" She reaches for the Contest Trainer Card in her pocket, showing it to the lady. The lady is confused, looking her up and down. But without another word, she permits Kari to pass.

As Kari joins the others in the greenroom she notices the strange looks they're giving her. She ignores them. Kari got used to the stares and the whispers a long time ago, back at the Team Rocket Academy. The room is lined with mirrors and benches for the Coordinators to prep themselves for the show. Some were standing and stretching with their Pokémon, a few were meeting with old friends while others were starting to crow around a large TV screen, waiting for the Contest to begin.

Kari sat on one of the small couches in the back with a book in her hand. Nurse Joy had lent Kari a Kanto Contest Rule Book to study, and luckily, Kari was a fast learner. She flipped from page to page, speed-reading through the detailed explanations and guidelines. But when the MC took the stage and the Contest began, Kari couldn't take her eyes off the big screen. Each of the Coordinators were amazing..!

One after the other the Coordinators danced and sparkled up on that stage. The way they moved alongside their Pokémon was so great to watch- almost magical! Kari was smiling the entire time. A stagehand steps into to the room, "Kari? Kari, you're on deck!" She jumps to her feet hearing her name.

"That means you're up next." There was a girl sitting on the bench beside her. Had she been there the whole time? Kari blushes at the sight of her… She was pretty.

The girl has a round face and large eyes with long lashes. She's wearing a full-on long-sleeved Lolita dress with frills of multiple bright colors. Her long black hair is up in two cute buns like cute mouse ears and her face is sparkling with soft shades of rainbow-colored makeup that is perfectly blended. Kari is taken by the girl's beauty. She stands, smiling at Kari. She's at least over a foot taller than the small girl.

"I'm Nachi. Nice to meet you. This your first Contest?" Kari nods. Nachi takes Kari's hand, "Don't be nervous, ok! Just make sure you have fun- blow those judges out of the water!" Nachi winks. Kari can't help but smile at the girl, "T-thanks!" And taking her eyes off the strange girl's amber eyes, she leaves for the stage.

Kari waits in the wings for her name to be called. She takes a deep breath, thinking. She had been watching all the Coordinators before her and observing their performance styles… She had been considering what kind of show she wanted to put on ever since she left Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center… But could she really pull it off..?

 ** _Vee! Eevee!_** Kari looks back at her friend. He's giving her a reassuring look of confidence, his tail wagging. Kari's thankful for his support. She looks down at the Pokéball in her hand. She clenches it tighter. _[ "Eevee's right. We_ can _do this! After all, we've been waiting… And what better time for it to happen than today? ]_

Lilian Meridian, MC for the Kanto Contest Circuit, calls for the next Coordinator to take the stage. At the sound of her name, Kari dashes forward. Just as she'd seen the other Coordinators do it- Kari jumps and throws the Pokéball. "Alrighty! Leeeet's do this- Go, Metapod!" The light from the Pokéball dissipates and reveals her Pokémon to the audience. It quiet. Some people are staring, others are trying not to laugh out loud.

Metapod, being the type of Pokémon it is, just sits on the stage. Lilian looks to the panel of judges, trying to remedy the situation, "Well, that was a nice entrance for her first time, don't you think?" They all nod, but no one is impressed so far. Metapod just isn't very interesting. Everyone is confused. The girl in the back, Nachi, is watching on the TV. She cocks her head to the side, "I wonder what that girl's up to..?"

Kari can see the look on the audience's and judge's faces. But no worries. She looks to Metapod. She nods, smiling encouragingly, _[ "But if I timed this right…" ]_ "Use String Shot!" **_Meta-poooood!_** She shoots the string directly above. The tough string is sparkling under the florescent lights. It spirals high above before enshrouding Metapod. There's a sudden burst of light in the middle of the stage. Lillian and the others are all entranced with the scene, "Looks like something's happening now, folks!"

"It's time..!" The cocoon Metapod had created begins to crack. Out of the web comes the newly evolved Butterfree! The audience gives a gasp in awe followed by loud "Ooh's" & "Aah's" as Butterfree takes a lap. Even the judges are impressed with the presentation!

"A Poke'mon evolving in the middle of a Contest? Remarkable!"

"A beautiful display of the power of nature." Mr. Contesta nods in agreement.

"And it definitely shows the bond between Poke'mon and Trainer. It wouldn't be able to evolve otherwise." Nurse Joy smiles, catching Kari's eye.

Having just evolved, there's a soft bit of sparkle falling from Butterfree as she flies around the room. Kari uses her Pokédex to check Butterfree's new moves. She gets an idea, "Butterfree! Use Confusion on that string!" She returns at Kari's call, her eyes glowing. Butterfree manipulates the leftover String Shot and makes fun shapes in the air- first a flower, then a heart, a Pokéball, a star… Kari calls out to her, "Now disperse it!" Butterfree nods and uses Gust. The string is brought into a tight ball with the psychic power. Butterfree flies up high and flaps her powerful new wings, tearing the string apart and allowing it to fall onto the stage like a cool bout of snow, glistening under the lights.

As the music comes to an end, Butterfree takes a landing atop Kari's hat and they strike a pose. Appeals Round- Done! It takes a moment for the crowd to react. One, then another- slowly there's applause. The crowd is cheering for their performance! Some are even on their feet. With her arms spread wide and her heart beating so fast, Kari just can't stop smiling. She can't believe the way performing made her feel… _[ "Pokémon Contests… are so awesome!" ]_

{Current Team: Eevee, Metapod - Butterfree, Ekans, Sandshrew, Poliwhirl, Bulbasaur}}

Eevee: Tackle, Swift, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam

Butterfree: Tackle, String Shot, - Gust, - Confusion

Arbok: Wrap, Bite, Poison Sting - Acid, Glare

Sandshrew: Dig, Rollout, Aerial Ace, Sand Tomb

Poliwhirl: Water Gun - Scald, Double Slap, Body Slam, Rain Dance

Bulbasaur: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball

 **Total Pokémon: Eevee, *Pidgeot, *Raticate, Butterfree, *Beedrill, Ceffairy, Spearow, Ekans, Sandshrew, Goldeen, Poliwhirl, Jolteon, Drowzee, Horsea, Tentacool, Magikarp, Psyduck, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Voltorb, Zapdos, Elekid, Gastly…**


	59. Scene 59: Shine On, Mini Coordinator!

**Scene 59: Shine On, Mini Coordinator!**

 **[ After arriving in Silver Town, Kari discovers that a Contest will be taking place that same day. Elated at the thought of a new challenge, Kari decides to register for the event. She's a bundle of nerves as she prepares for her big debut, but a kind face gives her the confidence to take the stage. Though a bit of a strange start, Kari is sure to impress the judges and audience when she times Metapod's Evolution perfectly. Metapod evolves into a beautiful Butterfree, stunning the entire crowd as she flies through the room. Kari's body is trembling as she soaks in the feeling of being onstage and hearing the roar of the crowd. ]**

Kari runs backstage where Eevee meets with her, jumping straight into Kari's arms. He's so proud of her! Kari is spinning around with Eevee in the air when a familiar voice speaks to them, "You were really good out there!" They stop celebrating to look. It's the girl from before, Nachi.

She steps forward and pats Butterfree's soft head, "And your Pokémon is shining- you must take really good care of it." Kari smiles a bit bashful, "T-thanks." Lillian's voice echoes throughout the hall, "And now! The next competitor: all the way from the Kalos Region- Nachi!" The girl steps around Kari and her Pokémon, "That's me!"

As Nachi takes the stage Kari steps farther forward to watch. Nachi jumps and spins perfectly, throwing out her Pokéball. A cute little fox Pokémon with yellow and orange fur appears. Kari's never seen it before. She uses her Pokédex, but even Dex doesn't have the right info. Kari furrows her eyebrows, giving the little device a hard shake, "What do you mean there's no data?" All that's popping up is static. Kari shoves Dex back in her pocket out of frustration and return to watching the performance.

Nachi does an excellent job showcasing the little Pokémon's fire powers along with its natural beauty. By the end, she has the audience clamoring for more. Nachi does a curtesy and waves as she leaves the stage. Kari runs off before the girl can see her standing there. She waits a few minutes inside the next room until Nachi returns. Kari's a bit antsy wanting to talk to her, now. She scoots her way across the room to set beside her.

"So you're from a different Region!? She said the 'Kalos' Region? What's that like? Is that where you got your Pokémon from!? I've never seen one before!" Nachi is trying not to laugh at Kari's enthusiasm, but this little girl was getting all giddy and cute! Kari continued to ask questions about her home country and its Pokémon- about Contests and the way they were judged, and Nachi was sure to try and answer them all: Yes, her Fennekin was one of the Starter Pokémon from the Kalos Region. Nachi had grown up in a Region where there weren't Contests, so instead she performed in something called a Pokémon Showcases when she first began her journey at 10 years old.

She did pretty well and learned a lot about fashion and performances, but one day she met with Wallace. It was love at first sight. Kari stares at her new friend as she gets a dreamy look in her eyes. Nachi catches herself, giving a shake and looking Kari straight in the eyes, "Oh! Don't get the wrong idea- not with Wallace himself, of course…" She leans in with excitement, Kari smiling and a bit unsure whether she should move over a bit..?

"But it was his aura! You know what I mean?" Kari shook her head. She had no idea what she was talking about. Nachi stared off as if remembering something truly wonderful- there was a starry look in her expression, "Just the way he carried himself. The way he dressed. His confidence..! He was so fabulous!" After their fateful meeting, Nachi decided to go home and spend some time with her family.

Her grandma was a Pokémon Breeder, so Nachi was able to learn a whole lot about raising Pokémon as well. After a couple soft arguments, and over a year, Nachi finally convinced her family to let her leave Kalos and travel. On her 12th Birthday, her grandma gifted her with tickets to the Kanto Region. The Scissor Street Conest was only her 2nd one. Nachi showed Kari what she called her "Ribbon Case". It was a light purple with black crowned-ribbon and button at its center. She clicked it open to reveal the one Ribbon she managed to win about a month ago, "Contests are a whole lot of fun. And the rush from standing on that stage alongside your Pokémon… It's all so fabulous!" She looked down at the little girl, "You felt it too, didn't you?" Kari had. An understanding of some kind passes between them. Both girls laugh.

Back on the stage, the judges were ready to announce those moving onto the next round. All the Trainers stop what they're doing to watch the TV screen. Kari notices how tense the room has suddenly become. Some Coordinators have their hands clasped together, as if in prayer, while others are holding hand and hoping for the best. Lillian speaks to the crowd, pointing at the jumbo screen above their heads, "And here are the lucky 8 Coordinators moving on to the Battle Stage!" Kari gulps.

One after the other, pictures are put on display- Nachi had gotten the 1st spot! She breaths a sigh of relief. As their photos pop up the others in the room give a whoop or a jump for joy. Kari watches until- she's made it! Out of the 8 Coordinators that passed, Kari made 6th place. Those that weren't able to move on had to clear out of the room and join the rest of the audience. Some left in tears while others smiled, still managing to cheer on a friend or two.

A stagehand popped her head into the room, "Those of you in the first battle, please come to the stage." Nachi stood. Kari was confused, "Wait. How'd you know you're in the battle." She smiled down at the girl, pointing to the screen, "Random selection." Kari turned back and saw on the TV. While Kari had been watching the other Coordinators around her in the room Lillian had already moved on to the next round!

Replacing the photos of the Top 8 Coordinators, there was now a bracket showing the match-ups for the Battle Rounds. Kari would be in the 2nd match. She turned back around and saw Nachi shake hands with the boy who would be her opponent. _[ "How strange…" ]_ Kari smiles. _[ "To think she can be so nice with her competition." ]_

Kari and the remaining 6 Coordinators watched the battle from the greenroom. Nachi's little Fennekin moved beautifully across the stage… Kari watched with great anticipation. Nachi had explained to Kari how the Battles were much different than being in a Gym Battle.

"You have to show off your Pokémon. Really make them shine, you know?" Fennekin wasn't just running and dodging her opponent's moves, she spun and glided across the stage, making sure to draw the audience's eyes. Nachi gave a little hop with excitement, "Flamethrower- Now!" Fennekin did a twirl, dodging the Ivysaur's vines, and aimed her attack. Her opponent was burned to a crisp! Nachi and Fennekin had won! They'd be moving on to the Semi-Finals!

Kari smiled for them. She gave a start when she realized her hands were trembling. She tried to hold them tightly. **_Vui?_** Kari looked at her friend with confidence, "It's alright! I've just gotta get used to this…" Eevee looked worried… But he wasn't the only one.

Since her Academy days Kari was always top of her class- a Pokémon Trainer Prodigy… but this was something completely different and new… She just wasn't sure she would be good enough…

A girl wearing high pigtails tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey, we better get going. Our match is next." Kari jumped to her feet, "R-right!"

As they were led to the edge of the battlefield Kari was thinking hard. Which Pokémon should she use for the Contests? These battles were about putting on a show but none of them had ever done something like this before. Eevee stood at her side as Lillian spoke to the audience. Kari wasn't listening. _[ "A Pokémon that can capture the attention of everyone in the room… Someone who could be strong, yet elegant… That's it!" ]_

Kari pulls at one of the Pokéballs on her hip, "I choose you- Butterfree!" Fresh from its evolution, Butterfree's skin and wings still sparkled. Some audience members turned to talk with their neighbor- they all remembered watching her evolution in the Appeals Round. They wondered what this little girl would do next.

The girl with the pigtails called out her Pokémon, "Go, Jigglypuff!" Kari used Dex to check the data on this cute Pokémon. Kari figured they must have participated in a number of Contests before because they certainly knew how to show-off onstage. _[ "Well, we can do that too!" ]_ Kari looked up at her friend, contemplating. Butterfree was a natural beauty, so she wanted to show that, but something a little more. Something to contrast her opponent's cute nature. She had an idea, "She may be cute, but we've Trained hard! So let's show them our power!" **_Freee~!_** Butterfree nodded.

The Jigglypuff leaped forward for a Double-Slap, but stopped in her tracks. Butterfree's eyes were glowing, "Send them flying!" Using its Confusion, Butterfree kept Jigglypuff at bay, again and again. The meter above them dropped on one side. Mr. Contesta shook his head, "There's no point in an attack if you can't get to your opponent." The girl on the other side was starting to get frustrated now.

"Let's try attacking from a distance. Use Sing!" As Jigglypuff's voice picked up with its song colorful music notes floated about the room. Butterfree flew back a distance. Kari smirked, "I don't think so- blow them away!" Butterfree flapped her new strong wings, kicking up a powerful Gust- if the music couldn't reach them it wouldn't work. Lillian was giving her commentary, "And that's what we call a clever counter-defense! Jigglypuff may have looked good using that move, but Kari's Butterfree seems to be stealing the show! But what's that!?" Kari looked to where Lillian was pointing.

Jigglypuff was flying! By breathing in air, Jigglypuff had been able to make herself inflatable! Kari laughed, "How cool! I didn't know they could do that!" But even all the way up there, Butterfree owned the sky. Butterfree spun around in the air dodging Jigglypuff's attempts at a Double-Slap. Kari called up to her, "Let's finish this!" Butterfree turned in the air, taking aim at her opponent.

"Use Tackle!" Butterfree makes contact! Jigglypuff slams into the battlefield and they all stop to stare. As the dust clears they see that Jigglypuff is unconscious. A buzzer sounded. Kari and Eevee jumped at the loud noise. They had been so into the battle their minds had left the Contest arena. With a confused look on her face, Kari looked up. With over a minute to spare, and points still on the meters, with Jigglypuff's defeat in battle, Kari and Butterfree had taken the match! The judges were impressed, though Kari caught a few of their comments: "Not much of a performance. A great battle, though. Almost like we were in a Gym." Mr. Contesta looked to the others who were all nodding in agreement.

Kari was still pouting some time later. She sat backstage with Eevee and Butterfree on a bench, her chin resting in her hand and a finger tapping while in thought. She sighed, "And here I thought we'd done a good job. I mean, sure, we finished with a power-move, but _I_ thought we looked nice…" Eevee and Butterfree shrug at each other.

Nachi walks in from visiting the vending machines. She sees Kari sitting in the back and goes to join her. She sips on the bottled juice through a straw as Kari contemplates her match out-loud. Kari's shoulders slump, she still doesn't quite get it. She looks at Nachi, "What do you think I did wrong?"

She's thinking of the right words, "It's not that you did anything 'wrong,' really, it's just like I said, Contests can be a bit tricky." She looks at Kari, "You said that you've got yourself a few Gym Badges, so…" she shrugs, "I'm sure you and your Pokémon are just used to that type of battling style: rough and tough, and straight to the point." Kari continues to nod as Nachi speaks, "But that's not how Contests work, Kari. You want to take your time. Be flamboyant. Put on a show! Remember, you have an audience to impress, they're the real judges out there, you know."

"Hmmmm…" Kari crosses her arms, thinking. Nachi giggles to herself at the look on her face. She leans in, "Hey, it's your first time and it takes a lot of work to get it right. There's nothing wrong with that." But Kari didn't like not totally understanding a concept. She remembered studying for hours to prepare for a test when she was back at the Team Rocket Academy. She would learn a theory backwards and forwards before going in for the test, but this time was different. This time she had jumped straight in without even glancing at the study material…

Nachi looks up at the sound of her name. She sips up the last of her drink and stands to face Kari, "You ready?" Taken out of her thoughts Kari looks up at Nachi, "Ready for what?" Nachi has her hands on her hips, "Well, you won your match and I won mine, so…" It takes a moment for that to click: "Oh no! You're my next opponent!" Nachi smiles, "Bingo!"

As they make their way to the stage, Kari's head is hanging low. It's a bit sad. She had been so busy trying to figure out these Pokémon Contests, she hadn't thought that far ahead. She had made friends with this girl who was kind enough to help her out and now they would be going up against each other. Kari looked up at the back of Nachi's head as they walked.

She was right- Kari had gotten used to how it was at the Academy and fighting in Pokémon Gym Battles. They always gave 110% with their one goal being victory- using all the power they had in order to knock out their single opponent, but in Contests things were different. Unlike the Pokémon League you competed against other people, other Trainers… even friends. Nachi was a natural performer with lots of experience behind her. She knew this was going to be a tough one for them.

Lillian gave Nachi the 1st move. She called out a different Pokémon than before. Kari knew this one: Chansey! The two of them seemed to be a good pair. It was apart of the Kanto Contest Rules that each Coordinator could exchange their Pokémon throughout the different stages, but that also meant that Kari knew nothing about Nachi's Chansey. They didn't know what to expect. After a moment's hesitation, Kari looked to Eevee who was standing at her side, "I need you out there." He was surprised. She usually held him back from battles in order to give the other Pokémon a chance to grow and learn, but seeing the look in her eyes he could tell that she was serious about this. Eevee nodded, **_Vee!_**

"Aw! It looks like Kari will be using her sweet little Eevee!" Lillian seemed excited to see Kari's partner Pokémon take to the field. Kari and Eevee locked eyes. _[ We'll show you 'sweet'!]_ The buzzer rang and the battle began.

"Chansey! Jump and use Pound!" Without even being told, Chansey gave a little spin, jumped high, landing on the tips of her toes and trying for an attack. She slid and danced around the battlefield as Eevee maneuvered around them. Kari was watching them closely. Nachi had trained Chansey well. There was this balance between her cuteness factor and her surprising strength. Kari wondered how she could be like that. Eevee jumped and dodged, getting in a good Tackle here and there. They were pushing them back with their attacks, but Nachi was still smiling.

"Now use Present!" Chansey reached inside its pouch for something, pulling out a glowing ball. She throws it high in the air. Kari and Eevee are watching, never having seen the move they don't know what to expect. The bright ball explodes and shiny bits of dust fall from above. Kari puts her hand out to catch one, "It's like some kind of gliter, or pixie dust..?" She and Eevee look at each other, confused. Eevee's body is glowing.

"For those of you that don't know the move, 'Present' is a very special kind of attack! It can change all the time- one moment it's explosive and the next helpful. Looks like this Present is the type that heals, to me! How lucky!" The audience starts to cheer and Kari turns to see what they're looking at. In the middle of the battlefield, Chansey is dancing..! She's spinning around amongst the colorful flurries. Kari is entranced, "How pretty..!" It's in that moment Kari remembers the scoreboard.

She looks up. Above their heads was a large screen showing their Appeal Points. Nachi had explained about the particulars behind Contest Battles. Everyone was judged by a Pokémon's looks, power, and its showmanship. Depending on how well you did- or bad- the Coordinators lost points. And Kari and Eevee were losing points. Although Nachi and Chansey weren't landing too many hits, Eevee being much too fast, they had a great way of showing off their powers and features. Meanwhile, Eevee and Kari weren't putting on much of a show. The problem was: they weren't treating this like a _Contest_ Battle…

Kari looks across at Nachi and her Chansey. There were both smiling while Chansey was twirling and having fun. It didn't matter that her attacks weren't landing, everything she did looked great and was all apart of their performance. Kari clenched her fists, "I think I get it now." She was speaking to herself, "We have to try that, too." Kari closed her eyes to think. They didn't have much time, but maybe they could still turn this match around…

 _[ "Make them shine!"]_ That was it..! She calls out, "Hey, Eevee! I want you to jump up high." **_Vee?_** He gives her a confused look, his head cocked to the side. Kari tries to demonstrate, spreading her arms wide, "Jump up and use Shadow Ball!" Kari waves her arms around, "Like, a whole bunch of them! Got it?" Still not quite getting it, he gives her a nod. **_Eevee!_**

Nachi calls out a command and Chansey leaps forward. She spins in the air, landing right in front of Eevee.

"… Wait for it..!" Kari whispers. Eevee's large ears twitch at the sound of her voice. over the cheering crowd. They wait for the right moment- Chansey goes in for the attack- she winds up for a Double-Slap.

"Now, Eevee!" **_Vee!_** He jumps. Eevee catapults himself off of Chansey's face, throwing himself high. Chansey stumbles as Nachi and Lillian are caught off-guard. Thinking back to watching Chansey's movements, Eevee spins mid-air. **_EEeee-VEE!_** Powering up his attack, a flurry of Shadow Balls fly towards the field. Chansey stands with her eyes wide- she doesn't know how to dodge such an attack. Kari jumps, throwing her fist in the air, "Yes! That's a Shadow Ball Barrage for ya!"

Nachi holds down her skirt as the blast blows against her. She looks up and watches her meter drop by several points. The dust clears and Chansey is barely able to stand. Eevee lands, poised and ready for another attack. But before they could do anything, the buzzer goes off. They were out of time. Everyone checks the monitor. Thanks to Eevee's last move, Kari has pulled ahead! Lillian steps forward, "And that's the match! Newcomer, Kari, is the winner!"

It slowly dawns on Kari what they've managed to do. Her smile widens. Eevee slams into her, jumping into her arms. Kari hugs him tightly. She holds him high above her head, "We did it! We did it! I can't believe we actually did it!" They're spinning around, cheering with excitement.

Nachi returns her Chansey. She's just as surprised as the rest of them. She looks across the way at the small girl, laughing at her enthusiasm. Thinking back to how shy and nervous she seemed just a few hours ago, Nachi would never have expected her to pull out a victory against her. She shrugged, speaking out loud to herself, "Oh, well. Guess I know now not to underestimate her." She walked over to Kari in the middle of the battlefield.

"Great job! Looks like you're really getting the hang of this!" Kari smiled up at her, "Yeah! And it's all thanks to you, Nachi!" She leans in closer to whipser in Kari's ear, "Just keep shining like that, and you can win it all." Kari turns to look at her with surprise. Nachi winks, "K?" Kari blushes. She's happy to know that at least one person believes in her skills even if she might not. Kari nods.

Kari stood in the Final Match with Eevee perched atop her shoulder. A boy and his Raichu would be their opponents this time around. He was older and dressed nicely, though the face he made at her didn't match his look. The boy whipped back his hair, "Like I'd lose to the likes of you..!" Kari raises an eyebrow at Eevee, "Alrighty, then…" They'll show teach him not to underestimate them…

Kari stretches her arm out as Eevee runs across, jumping high into the air, "It's time to shine!" **_Ee-vui!_**

 ** _…_**

As the crowd stands in applause, Kari meets with the judges. She and Eevee are on top of a small podium. Nurse Joy, Mr. Sukizo, and Mr. Contesta approach with her prize.

"For someone so young, you sure are quite remarkable!"Mr. Sukizo, President of the Pokémon Fan Club is smiling at her. Nurse Joy nods, "Yes! A sweet Mini Coordinator with lots of potential!" Reaching into the box, Mr. Contesta pulls out a small blue ribbon. He hands it to Kari, "This is, I'm sure, the first of many Contest Wins for you, young Kari!" Kari takes hold of the gold pendant at the ribbon's center. She smiles at the way the lights reflect off the tiny crown at its very top. The Silver Town Contest Ribbon- her very 1st one..! She smiles gleefully, "Thanks!" MC Lilian turns to the crowd, thanking them for being there, "We look forward to seeing you at our next Contest!"

Kari is walking out of the Contest Hall carrying a basket, Eevee following just a few steps behind her. As the winner she also received a bundle of fresh fruits. He grumbles about something. Kari tuts, "I told you! You can have one when we get back to the Pokémon Center!" Eevee pouts. Kari ignores him, just rolling her eyes. She smiles down at her other little gift.

 **{{** Following the Contest she made sure to stop in at the gift shop. She had been told to buy a case to keep her ribbons in. She walked from shelf to shelf looking at all the different designs. A girl stocking the shelves recognized her as the winner of today's Contest and pulled her to the register. She pulled a case out from behind the counter: it's body was white with the crowned-ribbon insignia of the Contests depicted in the middle in a soft pink and a small ribbon lining the top to match. She hands it over to Kari, "This is one of our latest designs- they're not even on the shelves yet." Kari pulls out her wallet, "It's perfect! I'll take it!" **}}**

"Kari!" A familiar voice calls out to her. She turns and sees Nachi standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Got yourself a cute case, I see." She holds it up for her to see, "Yeah!" Then she remembers, "Uhm, Nachi..?" Kari seemed slightly embarrassed. She kicks at the dirt as she speaks, "I just wanted to thank you…" Nachi gives her a blank stare, "For what?" Kari has her hands behind her back, her gaze downward as she speaks, "If you hadn't given me all that advise and really just kept my spirits up, there's no way I could have won."

Nachi pats Kari's head. Kari looks up to meet her eyes, "Hey. That was your win. And I've gotta say, I was surprised." She smiles kindly, "You and Eevee really are great. You may be little, but you're strong. Just remember that, K?" She winked at her. Kari returns the smile and nods, "I will. And I'll make sure to Train even harder for the next Contest!"

"Great! Then I'll see you later then!" Nachi stands upright again. Ready to part ways, Kari offers her hand to shake, but Nachi ignores it. She pulls Kari into a tight hug instead. Kari's face is red.

"Keep shining out there, cutie!" After a moment Nachi releases her new little friend for some air. As Kari fixes her hat after being smooshed into Nachi's chest, laughing a bit to herself. Nachi turns to leave, the two girls waving to each other. Kari watches as she disappears into the last rays of sunset. At the start of her travels Kari never thought she'd run into such great people… New Pokémon, New Adventures, and New Friends… So that's what going on a journey was all about.

((Arbok & Butterfree ~PC Magnemite & Gastly))

{{Current Team: Eevee, Sandshrew, Poliwhirl, Bulbasaur, Magnemite, Gastly}}

Eevee: Tackle, Swift, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam

Butterfree: Tackle, String Shot, Gust, Confusion

Arbok: Wrap, Bite, Acid, Glare

Sandshrew: Dig, Rollout, Aerial Ace, Sand Tomb

Poliwhirl: Scald, Double Slap, Body Slam, Rain Dance

Bulbasaur: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball

 **Total Pokémon: Eevee, *Pidgeot*, *Raticate*, *Butterfree*, *Beedrill*, Ceffairy, Spearow, Arbok, Sandshrew, Goldeen, Poliwhirl, Jolteon, Drowzee, Horsea, Tentacool, Magikarp, Psyduck, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Voltorb, Zapdos, Elekid, Gastly…**


	60. Scene 60: Tyrogue the Troublemaker

**Scene 60: Tyrogue the Troublemaker**

Kari is surprised how quick a trip it is from Silver Town to Saffron City. She exits Route 8, catching a Pokéball in her hand just before it disappears. She's happy to have caught some new Pokémon along the way, including a Meowth and Growlithe.

Her neck is starting to ache as she stares up at all the tall buildings. She's amazed by the large city. As she's walking the streets, Kari notices a commotion up ahead. A shop owner comes running out of the store yelling and chasing after a Pokémon. Kari reacts quickly, pulling out her Pokédex to gather information. She's never seen a Tyrogue before. Kari overhears a couple of the crowd goers discussing the matter:

"So it's struck again, huh?" A man nearby turns to his wife. She nods, "That's the 4th time this week!" An older gentleman huffs, "Someone ought to do something about that troublemaker!" His friend pulls at his beard, "If it were my store, I'd be calling Officer Jenny, that's for sure." There's a little girl standing next to Kari who pulls at her mother's dress, "But I think that Pokémon is funny, Mama. It's just hungry, is all." Kari watches as the mom kneels to her daughter's level, "Even so, that doesn't make it ok to steal other people's food, Sweetie. That's a bad little, Tyrogue." Another mom standing near them nods in agreement, She clicks her tongue, "Running rampant throughout the city- breaking into stores and markets, stealing food and medicine- someone better do something soon before it gets worse, I say!"

Having heard enough, Kari pulls herself out of the crowd. Thinking about what she had just heard, she continues walking the streets, "I wonder why it's doing all those things, though… There must be a reason…"

The hot shower water hits Kari's face. She pulls her hair out of her face, sighing. The fresh feeling from a hot water sure felt nice. Dressed in her blue Vaporeon pajama pants and button-up shirt (the collar is the same shape as a Vaporeon's neck frills and the lining is the same dark blue seen on the Pokémon, the buttons a light yellow), Kari enters the Pokémon Center cafeteria for dinner.

Eevee is at his usual spot, perched atop Kari's left shoulder, as she piles food onto their plates. As they pass a window, Eevee notices something outside. He taps Kari's head and she turns to see what he's looking out. It's the Tyrogue from earlier! It's looking at something. Whatever it is, the Tyrogue seems to deem it appropriate, placing it in a satchel it's brought along and runs off, trying not to be seen. Kari and Eevee look at each other. She puts their plates aside and push the backdoor open to follow.

She's sure to follow closely so she doesn't lose it, but far enough so as not to spook the Wild Pokémon. After turning down several alleyways, over a couple of bridges, and finally an open backlot behind a tall building, they stop. Kari and Eevee wait in the shadows of the moonlight and watch.

Tyrogue opens its small satchel. He gives a mighty cry. Within minutes, several Wild city Pokémon appear: from Rattata and Meowth, to both male and female Nidoran, Pichu, and even some Kari hadn't seen before..! She has to use her Pokédex to name them all.

They all crowd around Tyrogue for the food, herbs, and medicine. While the others are eating Tyrogue approaches a small Pidgey. He sprays its wing with a Potion. As Tyrogue works on the injured wing Kari notices the kind smile on Tyrogue's face.

"So he's been stealing just to help all these wild Pokémon." She can't help but admire him. Kari puts a finger to her mouth, looking to Eevee, the two of them sneak away.

Back on the main road Kari is thinking out loud, "I wish there was something I could do to help all those poor Pokémon. They shouldn't have to scavenge for food like that." Eevee is walking beside her, thinking, too. They both sigh, "Well, now I'm depressed…" She stops, annoyed with herself. Why couldn't she think of anything? A florescent sign up ahead catches her eye. She blinks at the bright light, reading it, " 'Pokémon Adoption Agency'..? That's it!"

The next day, Kari somehow finds her way down to the right alley. She was sure to bring some snacks and food with her as a peace offering. Tyrogue is standing on the edge of the group of Pokémon, happy to watch them all playing without him. The sound of Kari's approaching footsteps catch their attention. Tyrogue speaks to them, telling them to scatter, but they're not quick enough. Before they can get away, a small human girl enters their clearing. Tyrogue and the other Pokémon are suddenly on guard.

Looking back at Eevee, he gives her a encouraging nod. Kari looks around at all the Pokémon, sure to wear a winning smile for them all to see. She steps forward. Without a word she places the bag of food on the ground. She takes a few steps back so as not to seem threatening. They're surprised with her actions. A couple of Pokémon move to smell the bag, but Tyrogue pushes them back- they ought not trust the human. Kari can understand where he's coming from.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to talk." She tells them about her idea. About following Tyrogue last night and finding their home. She wanted to help them and when she least expected it, the perfect idea jumped out at her…

 **{{** On her return trip to the Pokémon Center Kari had come across a Pokémon Adoption Agency. Curious, she'd gone to speak with the couple that ran the the place. They were young and happy to explain what they did at their facility and to hear her out. Normally, they were given Pokémon Eggs to raise by Trainers, like at a DayCare. They've bred their own Pokémon in the past and even accepted strays if a someone brought one in. Kari told them about the Pokémon in the alleyway and the dilemma she was facing. The boyfriend with curly brown hair and freckles scratched his chin, he knew there were city-dwelling Pokémon but didn't realize there were so many of them. His girlfriend put a hand on his shoulder, speaking to him. They both nodded- they'd be more than happy to take them in with the hopes of giving them all a new home. Kari is elated. **}}**

Kari looks around at all the Pokémon around her, keeping her smile, "So, you see? If you were to go to the Adoption Agency, you wouldn't have to struggle to find meals. It's dangerous out here, I just want to make sure you all are ok and taken care of… And… you could meet a family and have a real home! So, what do you say?" The Pokémon looked at one another. Some were clearly a little curious, others hesitant. Tyrogue glared at the girl. He didn't seem to trust her at all. Kari noticed. Her shoulders slumped, "Well, like I said, I just came here today to talk to you." She made to leave, stopping at the mouth of the alley and turning back, "I'll be back tomorrow with more food- maybe you'll have a decision for me by then?" They all watch her go.

After she's gone the Pokémon swarm in on the pile of food. Tyrogue doesn't partake. His eyes are still turned towards the alley where Kari had come from, annoyed and a little… intrigued…

That night, Kari lies awake in bed thinking about the Wild Pokémon from the alleyway. She was listening to the window being hit with water. Rain was falling outside. She stared out the window, "I hope they're all alright."

With the help of a small Chikorita and her vines, Tyrogue manages to pull a long plank of wood over the small opening. He pats her on the back, thanking Chikorita for the help as she runs under the cover. He's sure to pull the flap tightly to help keep the cold out. Before the rain had hit they all worked together to build a temporary shelter. It was made out of various objects that had been left out in the alleys: tarps, torn clothing and linens, cardboard and pieces of wood or metal. It wasn't the best but at least it was keeping them dry. He was happy with the end result, but as he looked around he realized something... These Pokémon deserved better. He didn't want his friends to stuck out in the cold, shivering together in tight huddles. He grimaced at the thought. He wasn't sure if he could trust the strange human girl, but he wondered…

The following morning, Kari kept to her promise. She loaded up a bag of goodies from the cafeteria and ran out the sliding door. As Nurse Joy and Chansey walked by with a shopping bag of supplies they both followed Kari with their eyes as she disappeared down the street towards the allies. Joy looked to Chansey, "I wonder what's got her all riled up this early in the morning?" **_Chansey…_**

Kari was excited to see the Pokémon again this morning. She hoped they would have an answer for her and she hoped it would be a yes. As she neared the final corner she came to an abrupt halt. What were those terrible sounds? She furrowed her eyebrows, looking down at Eevee. He had a small cooler-pouch on his back to hold drinks. **_Vee- Eevee..?_** Kari shook her head and shrugged as a response to his question. They didn't know what could have made that sound. They jumped. There it was again..! She furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't know what was making that sound, but it couldn't be good. And it was coming from the alleyway where those Pokémon lived. They picked up their pace.

Upon entering the clearing Kari sees two boys standing there. One had a bat and the other a piece of rope. The boy with the bat hit a pipe, a resounding CLANG echoing off the buildings. Kari and Eevee flinch at the sudden high-pitched sound. Kari looks around at the scene before them.

These boys were bullying the Pokémon..! They spoke terrible words, yelled at them, threatened to hurt them and all the while they were laughing. Kari felt sick to her stomach. She could see the terrified faces on the Pokémon. They didn't know what to do or how to defend themselves, they were so little compared to them..!

One of the boys took a step forward, Tyrogue jumped between him and his friends. Kari took another look at him and gasped. He had bruises on him! Had these boys actually hurt Tyrogue!? The two boys sneered at the Pokémon's bold move, "So you think you can take us on?" The boy with the bat hit the pipe again. The other Pokémon cowered.

They both pulled out a Pokéball and summoned their own Pokémon. Kari checked their info on Dex: one was a Poliwhirl and the other wasn't in Dex's database. Annoyed, Kari stuffed the Pokédex back in her pocket. The boy holding the rope patted the Pokémon on the head, "Let's show that wimpy Pokémon a thing or two, aye, Mightyena?" **_Aroo!_**

Poliwhirl and Mightyena jumped forward for the attack- Tyrogue held his ground. He shut his eyes out of fear… But nothing happened… The plopping sound of a water drop caught Tyrogue's attention. He squinted his eyes open just enough, barely making out a figure in front of him. His eyes flew open when he realized what it was… And that hadn't been a drop of water…

When she had seen the two large Pokémon readying their attacks, Kari's body reacted on its own. Her feet moved quickly, crossing the alley in a split second and jumping forward to protect Tyrogue and the other Pokémon. She and Eevee had arrived just in-time to stop their attacks. Tyrogue looked up in shock at the girl. He noticed immediately the trail of blood falling down her arm. She winced at the pain, but when she turned to look back at Tyrogue… she was actually smiling..!

"You all ok?" It took a moment for Tyrogue to respond. He nodded. Kari turned back, glaring at the boys, "Well that's good, then." She shoved at Mightyena, throwing off its Bite Attack. The Poliwhirl, having been slammed into the makeshift rain shelter from Eevee's Tackle Attack had just gotten back to its feet. Kari faced the two bullies, her fists clenched. The cut in her arm didn't even seem to faze her.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! Picking on poor defenseless Pokémon!" The boys looked at each other, their Pokémon doing the same. They all laughed at her. _[ "Rotten teenage boys!" ]_ The boy holding the bat leaned it against his shoulder, giving the little girl a look, "Whatchu gonna do about it?" The light of a Pokéball brightened the alley. Kari's very own Poliwhirl stood amongst them, now. He flexed at the sight of his opponents. The boys sneered, they figured this wanna-be baby Trainer would be easy prey. The Pokémon glared at one another as well. Kari looked at her friends, a dark gleam in her eyes, "Let's show them what we plan to do about it…"

It only took a few minutes for Kari and her Team to finish them off. The two bullies were running from the alley, their Pokémon in their arms- KO'd. Kari has her hands on her hips as she watches them go, "For a pair of tough-looking boys, they sure were weak." **_Eevee. Poli…_**

The Wild Pokémon suddenly burst into cheers at their hero's victory. Kari and the others are surprised at their reaction. They all crowd around. Kari's all smiles, laughing, "I'm just glad you guys are alright!" Tyrogue finally steps forward and right up to Kari. They all stop to watch. Kari meets his eyes. Without saying a word he pulls out a handkerchief from his satchel and wraps up the cut on Kari's forearm. Kari blushes a little at the gesture, "That's very kind of you." He finishes up the wrapping with his eyes closed, but when he's finished Kari's surprised to see him smiling. A real, genuine smile..! He offers his hand. Kari's glad. She takes his hand and the others are cheering once more. And as Tyrogue looks around at them all- his friends and this girl… Perhaps he _could_ trust this human…

That afternoon, Kari walks all the stray alley Pokémon through the streets of the city and to the Adoption Agency. Some of the Saffron City locals stop to stare as if it's some kind of parade, or something. When Kari pushes the door open the Wild Pokémon all crowd inside the lobby area. The young couple Kari had spoken to previously are a bit overwhelmed..! They hadn't expected this girl to bring in so many, but, as they had said before, they were happy to register them in the system and prepare them for future adoptions.

The rest of the day is spent washing up all the Pokémon and checking their nourishments. The boyfriend commends Tyrogue on how well he'd been taking care of them all, "And to think you did it all on your own out there. Nice job!" He pats the Pokémon's shoulder. Tyrogue turns away, bashfully. Kari giggles to herself, realizing how shy he actually was.

Kari puts the finishing touches on a brand new sign for the window: "All Stray Pokémon Welcome." They hoped the other Pokémon living on the streets will be willing to help themselves just as these ones had.

Thanks to Kari's PokéParade through the streets, several of the Pokémon are adopted that same day! Without meaning to, Kari and the Pokémon had done their own kind of advertising and many families that had been passing by wanted to see what was going on. One by one Kari watches as the alley-Pokémon are taken off to live with a new family. Tyrogue is standing nearby, a strong look of pride in his eyes. He knew this was where his friends belonged.

One of the owners walks up to them. She turns to Tyrogue asking for more information so she could fill out adoption papers. Tyrogue hesitates to answer. Kari puts a hand on his shoulder, "Go on." Kari smiles at him, "Don't you want to live with a happy family?" Tyrogue looks back at Kari. He makes a serious face that neither of them understand. Tyrogue pushes Kari's hand off his shoulder. Something seems to be on his mind.

After a moment, he makes his decision. Tyrogue stands and looks at Kari, placing his own hand on her shoulder. In that moment, Kari understood. She nods, "I see." Kari looks up at the girlfriend, "Actually, Ma'am, this Tyrogue already has an owner." A look passes between Kari and the Pokémon. Seeing this, the lady nods and leaves. And just like that, Kari has herself a new trusted friend.

{{Current Team: Eevee, Sandshrew, Poliwhirl, Bulbasaur, Magnemite, Gastly}}

 **Total Pokémon: Eevee, *Pidgeot*, *Raticate*, *Butterfree*, *Beedrill*, Ceffairy, Spearow, Ekans, Sandshrew, Goldeen, Poliwhirl, Jolteon, Drowzee, Horsea, Tentacool, Magikarp, Psyduck, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Voltorb, Zapdos, Elekid, Gastly, Meowth, Growlithe, Tyrogue…**


	61. Scene 61: Some New Tricks

**Scene 61: Some New Tricks**

Kari is sitting at a table in the Pokémon Center cafeteria. Eevee and the rest of her Pokémon are eating their breakfast nearby. Eevee is already on his 2nd helping while Sandshrew and Bulbasaur seem to be taking their time and enjoying the time. Magnemite is floating nearby, still in a sleepy daze, while Poliwhirl stretches having finished his meal.

Kari takes a bite of her toast as she looks at a flyer- the same flyer she grabbed from the Pokémon Technical Institute. It was an advertisement for the Saffron City Contest. Up until she arrived in Silver Town, she'd completely forgotten about it. The Contest date was this very afternoon. She thought back to her first Contest Win just 4 days ago. The feeling she had standing up on that stage..! Kari smiles at the tought. She couldn't wait to compete and win another Contest Ribbon..!

Out of nowhere, Gastly appears before Magnemite, doing his best to scare the smaller Pokémon. Taken by surprise, Magnemite releases a sudden blast of electricity that arcs across them all. Everyone in the cafeteria turn to stare. Kari shakes herself, her hair on-end from the static and the rest of her a burnt crisp like the others. Gastly makes himself visible again, laughing at them all. Kari sighs, "I thought I told you _not_ to do that anymore…"

Kari is walking down the street to the Contest Hall. She's thinking back to the Silver Town Contest. It had been a rough beginning, but she had gotten the idea of Contest Battles… eventually. She'd been thinking of ideas on battling and how to appeal to the special abilities each of her Pokémon had. Down the street a display window catches her eye. It's a place selling Evolution Stones and other rare items.

Kari runs to the open door, "Oh, wow!" She has her face up against the glass. Each of the stones are sparkling under the light. A saleswoman approaches her, giving information on the blue stone in the display. The gears are starting to turn in her brain, "A Water Stone, huh..?"

Upon arriving at the Saffron Contest Hall Kari runs forward to the desk, out of breath. She's arrived just in time to register. Kari and Eevee sigh, "Thank goodness!" She looks at the small drawstring cloth pouch in her hands. It's black and is decorated with the various images of the Indigo League Gym Badges. The saleswoman had called this Rare Stones Bag Design their "Cool-Style." She gave a giddy little giggle. Being a bit late was totally worth it..!

All the Trainers, viewers, and Coordinators are milling about the lobby. She looks around at them all. Now that she knows she'll be competing, Kari is starting to feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"I hoped I'd be seeing you again!" Kari turns around at the familiar voice, "Nachi!" She's wearing her black hair in curls that are resting on her shoulders. She's now dressed in a dark Lolita dress of blacks, grays, and whites; her eyes bright and cheeks sparkling with makeup. Kari runs forward and the girls hug. Nachi pulls away to look at her, "You ready for another show?" Kari nods, "We've been practicing! So you better watch out!" Nachi smiles, "I'm looking forward to it."

The intercom calls for the Coordinators to gather. The girls follow the group of Coordinators as they enter the prep room. Before the guy at the desk can even say anything against her, Kari pulls out her Registration Card to show as she approaches. Nachi laughs from behind her, "It must get tiring." She looks back at her, "What must?" They walk together following the line, "Having to prove just how strong you are. I mean, sure you're just a kid, only 8years old and whatever, but to think you already have 4 Gym Badges!" She looks off, wondering, "You know… I'd love to see you in a real battle someday..!" Kari is blushing at her praise.

While they wait in the back, the MC, Lilian Meridian jumps on-stage, her blue sports outfit and bubbly nature drawing the attention of the crowd. With the judges in their places and the crowd all riled up, it was time to start the show!

Coordinator after Coordinator took to the stage and just like last time each one of their performances was just as impressive as the last. Soon it was Nach's turn. Kari stood with the other Trainers at the large television backstage to watch the Appeals Round.

Nachi gave her Pokéball a soft kiss before twirling and giving it a throw, "Let's go, Slurpuff!" Kari had never seen this Pokémon before, and by the lack of information Dex had, she assumed it was another Pokémon from Nachi's home region, Kalos.

Nachi and Slurpuff were in perfect sync throughout the entire performance. Kari wondered if they'd been together for a long time. There was no way they _wouldn't_ move onto the next round. Kari was the final Coordinator to perform in the Appeals Round that day. She waited until the stagehand called her name. Kari stood and turned for the hallway that led to the stage. Before she left she gave Eevee a thumbs up- she was much more prepared this time than before.

"And now for our final competitor! Here we go!" Kari jumps out onto the stage, throwing her Pokéball at the same time, "It's time to shine- GO, Poliwhirl!" He spins, shooting out a blast of bubbles as the Pokéball light dissipates. The crowd was cheering, some were even reaching out trying to pop them. Kari had discussed her plans with her Pokémon beforehand, of course, "You ready for this?" **_Pol!_** He nods. Kari pulled out the stone she bought earlier from the pouch.

She winds up for the throw, "Here you go!" Poliwhirl jumps up high in the midst of the floating bubbles. He catches the Water Stone and begins to shine. She could hear the many "Ooh's" and "Aah's" from the judges and audience. Backstage, even Nachi was smiling. She shrugged, "Guess she's sticking to what she knows best…" Poliwhirl evolved into Poliwrath, landing with a heavy slam back onto the stage and shaking the entire hall. He flexes his arms, showing off.

Kari runs forward and does a roundoff back handspring straight into Poliwrath's arms. He holds her up high, flexing again as she poses. Kari is pulling from her parkour training from the Team Rocket Academy as she does more acrobatics, Poliwrath showcasing his strength. Everyone is cheering them on, clapping to the music.

"Now use Blizzard!" Kari does another somersault with a spin as Poliwrath uses its attack. The snow is sparkling all around Kari. She lands perfectly, posing with Poliwrath. Kari catches her breathe, looking down at Poliwrath, the two of them smiling. They could only hope they were good enough to move on to the Battle Stage.

Backstage, Kari is drinking from her black Team Rocket Academy water battle. Her eyes pass over the bright red "R" symbol, grimacing. She may not have to agree with that they stood for, but she had to admit, she wouldn't have been able pull off that performance without the training she had done from back then.

Kari sits with Eevee and Poliwrath on a bench as they wait for the results. Her legs are shaking with anticipation. Nachi takes a seat beside her, "Nice going out there, and here I was worried." Kari looks at her, "You were worried?" Nachi nods. After a moment, Nachi decides to speak her worries, "You know what the hard part about Pokémon Contests is? Creating new routines that are fresh and coming up with new tricks…" She looks back at her friend, "I'm glad you did more than just the evolution thing, again." Kari's shoulders slumped.

Nachi puts her hands up, a sweat-bead on her brow, "N-not that there was anything wrong with that! It's just…" Nachi gives her an apologetic shrug, "The judges like seeing new talent, that's all." Kari knew that Nachi was right. She looked at her Poliwrath… What if she totally blew it with the evolutionary stone? At the time she had thought it a great trick, but…

They all looked up at the sudden outburst of cheering. Lilian was back from the judges' deliberation, "Take a look at the screen!" The pictures showed up one at a time. This time around Nachi was 2nd on the board and Kari- had barely passed! She had slipped through in 8th place! She could breathe again. Kari stood suddenly.

Nachi looked over at her in surprise. Kari clenched her fists. A tinge of pink showed on Nachi's face as she looked at her small friend… Her strong look of determination was quite admirable. _[ "She's such a cutie even when she's serious~!" ]_

Kari's mind was reeling with ideas on the battle performances- how could she use her Pokemon's abilities to make them shine while onstage..? The next matches passed quickly. It was a lot of trial and error for Kari as she tried and tried to figure out how to best work the Contest Stage. Eevee did a great job showcasing its cuteness factor along with its strength, though Kari could tell he felt awkward, Eevee was doing his best. But when Kari fought alongside her Poliwrath in the 2nd match, she realized he wasn't exactly what they would call "Contest Material". He was a great partner, but he didn't seem to like showing off like Eevee could. It was like Nachi had said the last time, he was "rough and tough and straight to the point…" Luckily, though, he was strong enough to overpower their opponent, getting them a knockout before their meter went down and the timer ran out. Kari wondered if she should try something new for the Final match.

Kari was up against Nachi again but this time in the Final Match. She wondered what Pokémon she would be using this time. Kari had seen Nachi use her Chansey in the previous Contest, and Fennekin had been her choice the past couple rounds, then there was that Slurpuff from the Appeals Round. Nachi threw the Pokéball to reveal Slurpuff. Kari gulped. Since this was a Pokémon from another Region, Kari's Pokédex didn't have any information on it. She made her choice and threw her ball.

Kari had thought long and hard about which Pokémon she should use this time. Before coming out on the stage, she sat with him and they discussed their plans. She only hoped they could pull it off, "Go! Bulbasaur! It's time to shine!" As he appears from his Pokéball, Bulbasaur spins. It's a solid landing. He looks back at Kari to check if he'd done it right. She gives him a nod. _[ "Nice job!" ]_ The timer is set and the match begins!

Slurpuff jumps up high, spinning, and uses Fairy Wind. Bulbasaur holds his ground, but Kari is losing points just standing there. She gets an idea, "Use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur sends out his vines, grabbing hold of Slurpuff and forcing to stop mid-spin. Nachi gasps, "Oh no!"

"Now send it flying!" Bulbasaur throws Slurpuff. **_Puuuuff!_** But Kari wasn't done just yet, "Razor Leaf- Go!" It's a direct hit as Slurpuff falls to the stage. Nachi is losing points now. She couldn't lose that easily, no way!

Kari and Nachi call their attacks at the same time, "Use Tackle!" Both attacks hit and the Pokémon go flying backwards.

"Bulbasaur- Energy Ball!" Kari is quick to counter, but so is Nachi.

"Slurpuff- Protect!" Kari loses points when their attack bounces off Slurpuff's defense. Bulbasaur goes for another Tackle Attack, but Slurpuff defends with a clever use of Double-Team. Bulbasaur skids to a halt. Which one is the real one? Kari is slowly losing points as the timer goes down.

Kari takes a deep breathe. Nachi is surprised by the look on her face. How could she be so confident? Kari calls out, "Alright, Bulbasaur! It's time to get grooving out there!" **_Bulba!_** Kari starts clapping, stepping side to side to the beat. Nachi and the others all seem equally confused. Lilian looks to the judges and back to the battlefield, "Well, I've gotta say, this is a first for me, folks! It looks like Kari is… dancing..?"

Bulbasaur's head is bobbing to the beat. His vines are out as he creates three Energy Balls of the same size. Nachi looks at her Pokémon, "Here they come!" **_Slur!_** But they're not planning on attacking straight on. Bulbasaur is jumping side to side in tempo. He uses his whips to juggle the balls. Some of the audience is laughing while others are cheering, "How cute!" A little girl stands on her seat, "Daddy! Daddy! I want a dancing Bulbasaur, too!"

The judges seem to be enjoying their little show, too. Nurse Joy clasps her hands together, "You can definitely tell that Kari has a strong bond with her Pokémon. Just look how much fun they're having!" Eevee's running around Kari's feet as she continues to keep time, stepping side to side. Kari is smiling- they're doing their job, "Alright, Bulbasaur- Now attack!" She mimics a baseball throw. While Bulbasaur is still juggling the Energy Balls, he throws one at Slurpuff. BOOM!

Nachi and Slurpuff were caught off-guard by Bulbasaur's sudden change of heart. They were now fighting back! The images are disappearing one by one as the Energy Balls make contact. But Kari and Bulbasaur must still work fast.

"Oh no you don't. Use Fairy Wind, Slurpuff!" The copies use their move, but before it can hit Bulbasaur jumps out of the way. He spins mid-air, "Razor Leaf!" Several Slurpuff copies disappear at the same time. There are finally only 3 of them and the timer is running low. Back on the ground, Bulbasaur readies for the next attack, "There's not much time, so let's give it a shot! Use Tackle!" He dashes forward, choosing one of the Slurpuff as his target. He makes contact- POOF! The others vanish as the Slurpuff falls having been knocked out. Somehow, out of sheer luck, perhaps, they had chosen the right one!

"What a surprising turn of events, folks! Slurpuff is out! And that means: little Kari here is the winner of the Saffron Contest!"

Kari finds herself on the same small podium as before. Mr. Contesta awards Kari her 2nd Ribbon, "Congratulations on another victory!" Kari accepts her prize and shows the ribbon to Bulbasaur and Eevee kneeling down beside them. Bulbasaur touches the gold pendant with his vines, happily. He's glad to have been able to help in this victory.

Backstage, Kari clicks the top button of her Ribbon Case. The flaps open on either side. She adds the pink ribbon with the Silver Town ribbon, the first in the top left corner and the second in the top right slot. Kari arrives in the greenroom and sees that Nachi is fixing her makeup in one of the mirrors. Nachi smacks the lipstick between her lips and sees Kari standing in the mirror's reflection, "Oh! Great job out there! I'm glad you took my advise to heart!"

Kari walks up to her as she turns around on the cushioned stool, "I knew I couldn't do the same thing over and over again." She looks at her ribbons, gratefully, "You were right, Nachi. I can't keep showing them the same old tricks. I just barely made it to the 2nd Round and now… Now I have to try even harder!" She looks up at Nachi, a determined look in her eyes, "Just you wait- I'm gonna practice with all my Pokémon and create a bunch of Contest Routines that'll be sure to make them shine!"

Nachi considers her words for a moment. Then she smiles, "That's great. I can't wait to see them..!"

After gathering their things they walk out together. The sun is setting now over the cityscape. Before they part ways Nachi remembers something, "Oh! I almost forgot- I overheard a couple of Trainers discussing the Gym that's here in Saffron City. Have you challenged it yet?" Kari stops in her tracks. She turns to her friend, staring blankly.

"There's a Gym here!?" Nachi laughs at her reaction, "Yup. At least, that's what I hear. And I guess that means you you haven't. If that's the case, I'd love to join you!"

"R-really?" Kari is surprised by the request. Nachi nods, "Of course. I was serious when I said I wanted to watch you in a real battle." She pets Eevee's soft fur. He's loving the attention, "Your Pokémon are so powerful. I'd love to see them in action." Kari smiles. She doesn't even have to think about it, "Sure! I'd love for you to join me!" Nachi is glad to hear it, "Great! Then it's a date!"

(( Poliwhirl ~PC Tyrogue ))

{{Current Team: Eevee, Sandshrew, Poliwhirl - Poliwrath, Bulbasaur, Magnemite, Gastly}}

 **Total Pokémon: Eevee, *Pidgeot*, *Raticate*, *Butterfree*, *Beedrill*, Ceffairy, Spearow, Ekans, Sandshrew, Goldeen, Poliwrath, Jolteon, Drowzee, Horsea, Tentacool, Magikarp, Psyduck, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Voltorb, Zapdos, Elekid, Gastly, Meowth, Growlithe, Tyrogue…**

Eevee: Tackle, Swift, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam

Sandshrew: Dig, Rollout, Aerial Ace, Sand Tomb

Poliwrath: Water Gun, Double Slap - Submission, Body Slam, Rain Dance

Bulbasaur: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball

Magnemite: Tackle, Thunder Shock, Supersonic, Magnet Bomb

Gastly: Lick, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Night Shade


	62. Scene 62: In-Training

**Scene 62: In-Training**

Kari and Nachi decide to meet up at the Saffron City Gym in two-days time, "And that means…" She's shoveling porridge into her mouth as Eevee and the others devour the Pokémon food in their bowls, "We have two days to Train for our Gym Battle!" Kari straightens her ball cap and pulls the straps of her backpack tighter, "You guys ready?" She looks around at her team as they all give a cheer.

They're standing in the middle of the Pokémon Center making quite the ruckus, but over the past few days the other Trainers in the building have gotten used to this eccentric girl. Nurse Joy walks over having overheard her plans. She offers a suggestion, "If you're wanting to train, you'll want to visit the Saffron City Dojo." Kari cocks her head to the side, questioningly, "A 'dojo'?"

Kari follows Nurse Joy's directions to a Dojo on the edge of town. She had left to towering skyscrapers and tall office buildings some time ago, entering a suburb area of Saffron City. As Nurse Joy told her, Kari arrives at the only traditional-style facility in the area. A real old-fashioned kind of dojo, for sure.

Kari pokes her head over the threshold before stepping all the way across. She looks side to side, wondering if anyone was home. The courtyard is barren. She looks at Eevee who nods her forward. They continue towards the building, entering through the front door. Although she can hear sounds of people and Pokémon, there's still no one here. Noticing the traditional style of the floors, Kari removes her shoes and walks on the wood in her socks.

Kari walks through the place, taking in the architecture and the beauty of a the garden in the back. She could tell that the people who lived and worked here must have a lot of patience and skill to manage all those different types of plants. Hearing voices coming from a nearby room, Kari approaches. She pulls back the sliding door, noticing the dark looks immediately.

Kari gulps. Looking around the large room she notices a few things: Each one of the Trainers here are adults, they're wearing matching white robes for combat, are tall and bulky, and they each seemed to be paired a Fighting-Type Pokémon. A man slams his opponent into the ground. Kari jumps at the resounding sound his body makes upon impact.

With his sparring match won, the man bows to the other. The loser takes a place amongst the line of students. The man who had won pulls out a towel and dries himself from the sweat. Only then does he notice Kari standing in his doorway. They lock eyes. Kari stands a little taller, knowing that she mustn't show fear. She couldn't let these adults know that she's intimidated by them.

With her chest out, Kari steps forward, "My name is Kari Naegi from Viridian City. I came here to do some Training… please..?" She bows her head, as if an afterthought. The students sitting around the room snicker at her remark, but Kari ignores them. She knows better than to break her eye contact with the Dojo Leader before her. He's impressed. Intrigued by her boldness he steps forward, "I am Kiyo, a karate master. I understand that you want to Train; however, we only accept Top Battlers here. Why should we accept you?"

Giving a huff and rolling her eyes, Kari slips the straps of her backpack off. She was used to this by now, but that didn't mean it still wasn't annoying when people doubted her abilities. She unzips the Pokéball-shaped front pocket of her backpack and pulls out her Badge Tin. She opens the lead to reveal her 4 Gym Badges, "I've already proven my worth to better Trainers than the likes of you- I'm only here because I was told this was best place to prepare for my Gym Match." Kari sure sounded a lot tougher than she felt right now…

Kiyo has a grin on his face. He seems to like her spunk, unlike the others, it seemed, Kiyo was very interested in this small girl. A child toting around an Eevee and yet here she was, standing before him and demanding a challenge. His eyes scanned the 4 badges in the silver tin. He knew very well the kind of strength one had to have to get them, "Very well. If you can defeat my disciples, I will battle you myself." Kari breaks into a smile. Looks like her fake confidence won them over.

Kari battles one Trainer after another. Kari's never fought against a Trainer with a Fighting-Type Specialty, so she had to think and consider which Pokémon she ought to use in battle. Although Eevee, she was sure, would be able to beat them through sheer willpower and speed, she knew better than to risk it. She picks a Pokéball from her belt loop, "Besides, it's not fair if you're always getting to have all the fun." She winks at her friend.

Her first opponent is using a Mankey. Kari decides to use Gastly. The old man wearing a cloth headband seems a bit annoyed with her choice of a Ghost- Type Pokémon, but there was nothing in the rules about it. Mankey was having a hard time fighting back since its physical moves couldn't touch Gastly. Quickly enough, Gastly hits Mankey with a Lick, paralyzing it and finishing the match with a powerful Night Shade Attack. Proving to them all that she was no ordinary little kid, the adults around them aren't laughing at her now.

As Kari enters her 4th match a young boy walks into the room. He's carrying a backpack and his karate belt is messily wrapped around his waist. He didn't remember Master Kiyo having any battles in the plans for today. His shoulders slump. The boy had been hoping he would be able to train with him today.

"Use Razor Leaf!" The boy is surprised to hear a girl's voice. He walked over to where Master Kiyo was standing, his eyes catching sight of the small girl standing across the way, "Who's that kid? What's she doing here?" He waits for a response, but Kiyo doesn't say anything. The boy looks up and notices the way Kiyo is watching her. Observing her intensely as if she was some kind of cool science experiment. He pouts, what was with Master Kiyo?

"Energy Ball!" Kari and the young man she was battling now called their attacks at the same time. She was battling with her Bulbasaur and he was using a Pokémon he called Breloom. Since Dex had no data on it she could only make out what she had learned through the battle, that it was some kind of Fighting and Grass-Type Pokémon.

The two attacks collided in the center of the field. Breloom was pushed back, but was able to stand his ground. But before they could react, Bulbasaur was barreling down on him with a Tackle Attack! Breloom crashed into a pile of sparring dummies lying in the corner. He was unable to battle.

As Kari went to congratulate her Pokémon, the boy who stood beside Kiyo looked around at his fellow students. What was with their faces? Kiyo suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter. They all turned to stare. When he had finished he looked down at Kari, "I've got to say, you certainly surprised me. Surprised all of us, I'm sure! No wonder you were able to get those Gym Badges." The boy gives a start at his comment, "Master! Did you say Gym Badges?" Kiyo nods.

He walks onto the battlefield as he explains to his disciple, "That's right, Aaron. This young girl, no… This Trainer, Kari, has already won herself 4 Gym Badges, one of which is rumored to be the hardest in the League to obtain, am I right?" Kari screws up her face, hoping not to give her secret away.

"I-if you're talking about the Earth Badge from Viridian City, then yes. In fact, it was my very first Gym Badge." The men sitting around them start to whisper excitedly. Kiyo smirks, "And I assume you plan on challenging our very own Saffron City Gym, then?" Kari crosses her arms, "Once I've finished here, that is." Kiyo chuckles, though Aaron is a bit put-off with this little girl's attitude. He looks her up and down.

 _[ "She's younger than I am by a good couple years and she dares to talk that way to Master Kiyo!?" ]_ Aaron looks at the Pokémon she has: a Gastly, a Magnemite, a small Tyrogue, and the Bulbasaur she had used in the last match. But wait, was that an Eevee hanging around her ankles, too? He furrows his eyebrows, how could they have lost to a little girl like this?

Kiyo readies his Pokéball, "Now it's time for you to challenge me." The others sit forward on their knees, watching with anticipation. Kiyo calls for his strongest Poke'mon: Hitmonchan. Before Kari can even consider her options Tyrogue steps forward, accepting the challenge. He seems to want to prove himself against these larger Pokémon. Kari nods, wanting to give him this chance. She pulls out Dex to check out Hitmonchan's information. She gives Tyrogue a look, "Oh, I see now. It's your evolved form, huh? Alrighty, then…" He looks back at his new Trainer. She gives him a confident smile, "Let's prove to them just how strong we are, shall we?"

The two Fighting-Type Pokémon go head-to-head, punch-to-punch. Tyrogue seems to have the advantage for a time, being smaller and quick on his feet but Hitmonchan finally starts to show its real power and battle experience. Kiyo and Hitmonchan are going full-out. Hitmonchan wails Tyrogue hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Tyrogue is goes flying straight into the back wall. Everyone stares. Even Aaron is stunned. He collects himself, smiling cockily. That ought to show her.

"Don't give up!" Kari calls to her Tyrogue. Aaron gives a start. He looks at the girl, Kari was her name. She wasn't even faltering- how could she be so confident in her Pokémon? Didn't she know it wouldn't stand a chance against Master Kiyo's top Pokémon. He looks to Kiyo, but there's something in his eyes. Expectation..?

On the other side of the room Tyrogue is back up. He struggles to stand, but he refused to stop now. He sees Kari in his line of vision. He thinks back to that day- to how she stepped between him and that Mightyena, risking her life for his. Kari nodded. Tyrogue hadn't realized how much he'd come to depend on that smile, those eyes… How this girl's belief in him, in all of her Pokémon, seemed to have a special power. For some reason, he wanted to do better- be stronger. Tyrogue took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He composed himself and when he opened his eyes next, Kiyo was happy to see the fire was still burning bright, "That's right. Keep fighting."

Tyrogue walked back to the battlefield. He stopped at Kari, looking around at his new group of friends. He gives Kari a thumbs up. She chuckles, "You ready to finish this, or what?" Tyrogue laughs. They both turn back to face their opponents. Kiyo and Hitmonchan seemed happy to keep this match going.

Things turn around in this second half of the match. Tyrogue is jumping from foot to foot, ready for more and proving just how strong a punch his little body could hold.. Tyrogue and Hitmonchan are fighting with all their strength, it's almost inspiring. The other Trainers and their Pokémon can't take their eyes off of them. There are whispers floating around the room, "Who would have thought that little Pokémon would be strong enough to take on Master Kiyo's number one!?" Aaron looks between Master Kiyo and the girl, Kari, as the match drags on. Both of them are so passionate. His eyes fall on the small girl… How is it that she was so strong at her young age?

 ** _Hitmoooon! Tyrooooo!_** Both Pokémon go in for the final attack! Everyone sits with bated breathe. Aaron blinks. Tyrogue's small body had been the advantage he needed to barely push past Hitmonchan's deadly punch and land a direct hit. Hitmonchan's punch had only grazed Tyrogue as he jumped swiftly, landing his Low Sweep. It's a delayed reaction as Tyrogue's kick sends Hitmonchan spinning. He crashes against a nearby pillar and falls to the ground, unconscious. Kari is breathing heavily and so is Tyrogue. Like an engine being revved up, the students slowly start to cheer, getting louder and louder. The little girl _actually_ won the match against Kiyo!

Tyrogue falls to his knees, exhausted. He nearly jumps out of his skin as Kari and the others jump him for a group hug. He's still having to get used to all the touchy-feely stuff, but he supposed it felt nice, too.

Unlike the other students, Aaron wasn't cheering. He was still trying to grasp how this kid, who was younger than he was, somehow managed to defeat the great Master Kiyo. But it was his Master's laughter that brought him out of her revery. Kiyo patted Aaron's shoulder heartedly, "Just think! If you put your heart into your Training, someday you might even be as strong as she is, Aaron!" He's surprised by Kiyo's words. He pouts, "Are you saying that girl is better than me? How would you know if I never got the chance to challenge her?"

Kiyo laughs, thinking of the best way to phrase his words, "Well, I guess it's just the fire." Aaron doesn't understand. Kiyo looks across at the girl and her Pokémon. She's now talking with the other men, happily. The tension from the match is now gone.

"You see how the others are looking at her now? It's because she inspired them to believe… To throw away everything they thought out the window and to believe in the strength she has… She brought hope to her Pokémon and a strength beyond what we thought imaginable… Trust me when I say, this girl has a fire in her, and that fire is what will take her farther than anyone before her…" Looking down and smiling at his student, Kiyo leaves Aaron to his confused thoughts.

Kiyo calls out to the others. Now that the matches were over, they needed to show Master Kari the proper respect. They all nodded. Lining up single-file, the men all turned to Kari and bowed their heads. She was embarrassed at the sentiment, "Really, that's not necessary..!" She laughs at them.

Kiyo approaches Kari, telling her that she's been granted a splendid award for her victory. Kari blinks, "Oh? And what's that?" He gestures to his Pokémon and Hitmonchan steps forward. Kari blinks, "Really? Your Hitmonchan?" Kiyo nods, "I would greatly appreciate it if you would continue being its Master. You see, Hitmonchan has learned all he can with us at our Dojo." He pats its shoulder, "I believe that if he travels with you, Hitmonchan can become even stronger. So what do you say?" After a moment's hesitation, Kari agrees.

"I feel terrible taking your precious friend away, but… If that's what you want…! Then I'll be sure to take good care of him!" Hitmonchan bids farewell to his dear friend, Kiyo as he gives him a parting hug. He hands over the Pokéball to Kari.

"Don't worry, Hitmonchan, I'll make sure we become even stronger! Together!" **_Monchan! Ty!_** He looks down at the small Tyrogue. They shared a respectful understanding between them now. She had been defeated fair and square. The two match fists.

"Thanks for everything!" Kari waves to the Trainers of the Pokémon Dojo outside. as they make their way back to the Pokémon Center Kari thinks on the day's events. She looks down as she clenches her fist. She actually _feels_ stronger, even if it's just a little bit. She knew she was ready for her challenge..!

{{Current Team: Eevee, Sandshrew, Poliwrath, Bulbasaur, Magnemite, Gastly}}

 **Total Pokémon: Eevee, *Pidgeot*, *Raticate*, *Butterfree*, *Beedrill*, Ceffairy, Spearow, Ekans, Sandshrew, Goldeen, Poliwrath, Jolteon, Drowzee, Horsea, Tentacool, Magikarp, Psyduck, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Voltorb, Zapdos, Elekid, Gastly, Meowth, Growlithe, Tyrogue, Hitmonchan…**

Eevee: Tackle, Swift, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam

Sandshrew: Dig, Rollout, Aerial Ace, Sand Tomb

Bulbasaur: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball

Magnemite: Tackle, Thunder Shock, Supersonic, Magnet Bomb

Gastly: Lick, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Night Shade

Tyrogue: Double-Team, Brick Break, Hidden Power, Low Sweep


	63. Scene 63: An Unforeseen Future

**Scene 63: An Unforeseen Future**

Kari's spent the last two days in intensive Training with her Pokémon. Being able to Train for hours on-end with her Pokémon was definitely another one of those things she learned from the Team Rocket Academy that she was grateful for.

She's standing in front of her bathroom mirror. She cocks her head to one side, then the other. She adjusts her hat. Thinking back to how nice Nachi always dressed: perfect makeup and gorgeous dresses with her hair always done just right..~! Kari reaches up to the piece of her to the left of her bangs- it always stood up for no reason. She tried to flatten it down with water, but no luck.

"Guess that's as good as it's gonna get…" She sighs. She would be meeting Nachi for breakfast before heading to her Gym Match. Kari admired Nachi, for her skills, her beauty and her knowledge- the way she took care of her at the last Contests… Kari's shoulders slumped. After double and triple checking her look in the mirror, there really was nothing else she could do. Shrugging, Kari grabs her bag and leaves the room.

The morning sunlight is shining high overhead as Kari arrives at the little cafe. A couple nudge past her as she scans the crowd. She sees Nachi sitting at an outside table. Her makeup is perfect, the purple matching the cardigan she was wearing over her pink and white doll dress, her hair half up in two buns again with some flowing down to her shoulders. She takes a sip of her tea and notices Kari over the brim of her cup. Nachi stands and waves her over.

"H-hi Nachi!" Kari can feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she sits across from her friend. She doesn't even notice the way she's fiddling with her bangs, trying to keep them straight. There was just something about sitting across from her friend: Nachi always looks perfect while Kari just looked… meh.

"I ordered you a breakfast croissant. Hope you like it." Kari looks up into Nachi's bright smile. She feels relaxed- there was just something about this older girl that seemed to calm her… Maybe it was her maternal instincts and the way she tended to dote on Kari. That was it..! Kari blinks.

She's staring at Nachi as she speaks to her, telling Kari all about her time at the Saffron City marketplace. Kari looks down briefly at her hands in her lap. Of course that was it. It had been years since anyone had doted on her like this… like a mother. That's why Kari was so infatuated with Nachi. Now that she understood, it felt ok to be normal again. She nodded at Nachi's comment and jumped into the conversation.

"Thanks!" The girls wave to the waitress who had been taking care of them and turn their attention towards the Gym. Nachi's pumps made a clicking sound as they walked, "I hope you've been Training, Kari, 'cuz from what I hear this Gym Leader is pretty tough." Kari shrugs, "Don't worry. I have!" Nachi looks down in surprise. She notices the look in her friend's eyes… This is a completely different side of Kari that Nachi is seeing. _[ "Where did all that confidence come from?" ]_

They arrive at the Saffron City Gym and step up to the large double-doors. Just inside a man meets them, asking what they wanted. Kari steps forward and gives her name. The man seems to recognize her, or at least the name. He steps to the side and allows them access without another word.

"That's strange. It's like you're a celebrity, or something." Nachi whispers. The eery quiet throughout these chambers made her feel… weird… Kari just nods at Nachi's comment. It _was_ strange. One of the assistants leads Kari through a large set of metal doors, bowing them in. This was where the battlefield was. Kari and Nachi walk inside they look around- where was the Gym Leader?

"I'm getting a strange feeling about this." Nachi looks cautiously around the room. She's right. Kari gulps, "It's like being back in the Pokémon Tower…" There's a look of foreboding on her face as she thinks back.

"The Pokémon Tower?" Kari nods at her friend, "It was full of Ghost-Type Pokémon and they gave off a weird kind of feeling." Nachi pulled her cardigan closer around her shoulders.

"Long time no see, Miss Kari." The girls jump at the sound of the new voice. Across the way, a young girl is sitting atop a throne. She was Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym Leader. She has small fierce eyes and a straight face. Her outfit showing off her slender body, though a bit conservative with long-sleeves, a turtleneck and gloves. There was a slit in the short red skirt, but her legs were covered in a black bodysuit and tall yellow stockings under her red knee-high boots. She gives a knowing look to Kari from across the field.

"You most likely don't remember me. I was the homeroom teacher for the Blue Team; after all, but let's just say I'm an acquaintance of your father's." Her eyes glance over to Nachi. Kari gulps. Just a moment ago she was confident and ready to challenge the Saffron City Gym Leader, but now that she knew who she was… She wasn't so sure… Though grateful for Sabrina keeping her identity a secret from her friend, Kari knew that if she was a Team Rocket Admin like Lt. Surge, she wasn't going to be a push-over…

"You're here for a Gym Battle, are you not?" Kari nods. Sabrina taps her finger on the arm of the throne, "Well, then… What are we waiting for?" She raises her hand and a Pokéball starts levitating. Nachi takes a step back, shocked by the display, "W-what the-!?"

The ball opens and an Kadabra appears. Kari speaks up, "Of course! She must be a Psychic- Type Gym Leader." Kari doesn't exactly have much experience with Psychic-Types, but she knew how she ought to handle them. She takes her spot at the edge of the battlefield. Although Kari had been acting confident and seemed like she knew what she was doing, Nachi was still worried for her little friend. Closing her eyes, Kari takes a deep breathe. She's made a choice. Kari reaches around for a Pokéball… _[ "We have to at least try!" ]_ She makes her first choice: Bulbasaur.

Their 1st battle seems very one-sided. Bulbasaur goes in for an attack, only for Kadabra to disappear suddenly. He uses his Vine Whips, but Kadabra uses its Psychic powers to turn them against Bulbasaur, knocking him back. Bulbasaur lands a single Tackle and Razor Leaf attack, dodging in and out of the other's attacks, but when Kabadra finally makes contact with its Psybeam, Bulbasaur is knocked out. This battle is definitely much harder than Kari had anticipated.

She returns Bulbasaur and throws her next Pokéball out. She had been studying Sabrina's battling-style and Kadabra's moves and Kari had an idea. She summons her Magnemite. Sabrina speaks softly to her Pokémon, never needing to raise her voice, "Use Psychic." Kadabra's eyes are glowing, but this time Kari's ready, "Use Thunder Shock on yourself!" **_Magna!_** By creating an electrical field around its body, Kadabra finds it difficult to land its moves on Magnemite. Kari had been right.

Sabrina grimaces. She isn't too happy, "The Magnetic Field is disturbing his Psychic Powers. Impressive." Magnemite flies forward, "Keep it up! Use Tackle!" Magnemite holds onto its forcefield as it flies across the field, landing an attack on Kadabra. With their strategy beaten, Sabrina and Kadabra are finding it hard to fight back. Nachi is clapping, "I had no idea you could use an attack like that..!"

After a final Thunder Shock, Kadabra is knocked out! Sabrina returns her Pokémon, annoyed. From out of nowhere a second Pokéball floats towards her. She takes it, "I'll try something a little different, then." She summons a Venomoth. The two Pokémon fly in and out of each other, making powerful contacts in the air. But thanks to Magnemite's Static Ability, Venomoth becomes paralyzed. They continue fighting on for several more minutes until the paralysis finally takes affect. Venomoth is frozen long enough for Magnemite to deliver the finishing blow. Kari takes a breathe.

Nachi is cheering her on from the sidelines, "That's two Pokémon- only two more left to go!" The gym rules stated that Sabrina would have the use of 4 Pokémon and the Challenger up to 6. Nachi was right- this match was already almost over…

Kari calls to Magnemite wanting him to take a break. Sabrina calls her next Pokémon at the same time Kari does. It's Mr. Mime versus Gastly. Kari uses her Pokédex to learn more about Sabrina's peculiar looking Pokémon. By disappearing and reappearing they manage to confuse Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime uses a Psybeam, but Gastly counters with Psychic. Sabrina is actually surprised with their attack. Mr. Mime tries again and this time, Kari calls for a Night Shade. The two attacks collide mid-air and there's an explosion.

Sabrina and Mr. Mime wait for the cloud to clear- but where did Gastly go? He appears just behind Mr. Mime and hits it with a Lick Attack. The Paralysis takes immediate affect. With Mr. Mime unable to move, Kari calls the finishing move, "Use Shadow Ball!" Gastly lands a direct Shadow Ball attack- it's super effective!

Gastly is over-joyed at its victory and is floating around the room laughing to himself. Sabrina watches the Pokémon with disdain on her face, "Annoying little pest." She pulls a Pokéball from her pocket this time. Her final Pokémon will be her Alakazam. The strongest of her team and the final evolution of Abra.

Kadabra proves its strength when it goes up against Gastly and, even at a Type-Disadvantage, wins. Kadabra moves quickly and his moves are extremely powerful. Gastly may have began the match full of glee, but he was hurting in the end. Kadabra uses a powerful Psychic to knock Gastly out.

Kari returns Gastly to his Pokéball, "Thanks for your help. You deserve a good rest." She thinks about the Pokémon she has left. Her Magnemite is much too tired to fight, Sandshrew, a bit inexperienced and Eevee, well… She had promised herself that she would focus on her other Pokémon since Eevee was already her most powerful partner. She throws the next ball, "Alright, Tyrogue! You're up!"

Tyrogue is jumping from foot to foot- he was ready. At the start of the match, Kadabra is already making things difficult by Teleporting away. Tyrogue fought desperately against the Psychic Pokémon. Sometimes he could manage to land a blow and other times, Kadabra sent him flying in the other direction with its powers. He'd slam hard into the wall, putting a Tyrogue-sized hole there, but no matter how many times he got knocked down, Tyrogue would stand back up again. He remembered the Training at the Dojo and the way Kari called to him. He thought back to the power he managed to bring forth to defeat Hitmonchan… If only he could do that again.

Tyrogue's eyes landed on Kari. She watching him… She believed in his powers, so he had to as well. He had no choice but to keep fighting. Tyrogue stood to face his opponent. He put his fists up in a ready position and started hopping from foot to foot again. As he moved, a sudden light hit him. Tyrogue was growing taller and taller until the light finally dissipated. He had evolved into a Hitmonlee! Everyone is amazed by the surprise transformation. Kari pulls out her Pokédex to learn more.

The opposite of Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee was the kicking Pokémon. She smiled at her new friend, stowing the device away, "You ready to finish this?" **_Monlee!_** With his new powerful legs and jumping capabilities, Hitmonlee ran all over Kadabra. He moved so fast Kadabra didn't have time to react with his powers. By usings its Double-Team to confuse them, Hitmonlee managed to get in close. Kadabra tried to attack, but Kari called for her attack, "Use Hidden Power! Quick!"

It was a short blast, not very powerful, but it had done its job. Kadabra jumped back, blinded by the light of the attack. Hitmonlee jumped high, already knowing what Kari was going to say, "Now finish this! Use Mega Kick!" Sabrina tried to counter, "Psybeam! Above you!" Half-blind, Kadabra took aim.

Hitmonlee spun in the air and landed back on the ground before dashing forward. He'd only just dodged that attack, but they had only delayed it. Kadabra blinked, trying to clear its vision, but Hitmonlee was already on top of him. **_Hit-Mon!_** The Mega Kick makes contact and Kadabra is sent flying straight into Sabrina's throne. The high-backed chair is in shambles and Kadabra was unconscious. Kari had won the match!

Nachi was jumping up and down with Eevee in her arms- thrilled at Kari's success. Sabrina doesn't like the fact that she's lost, but at least it was to this girl… Sabrina met the two of them in the middle of the battlefield, "No wonder your father has such high hopes for you." Kari blushed. She hands over the Marsh Badge, a circular badge of gold, "Your power… it far exceeds what I foresaw… Maybe it isn't possible to fully predict what the future holds." She gives Kari a look. As Kari reaches for the badge, Sabrina grabs her by the wrist and pulls her closer. Nachi takes a hesitant step forward towards her friend but is forced back by Sabrina's dark gaze.

Sabrina whispers in Kari's ear, "But we in Team Rocket are expecting much from you." Kari's eyes go wide. Sabrina releases her hold and Kari takes a safe step away. Sabrina gives a sly grin, "Don't disappoint us, alright?" Neither of them say another word to each other, but Nachi can see the disturbed look on Kari's face.

As the two of them walk the streets at night, the whole city is lit up. Nachi is talking non-stop about Kari's battle, "And you were like a completely different person up there- such confidence! You know, if you could be like that while on-stage, you would be fantastic!" Kari looks up as they pass the Adoption Agency. She sees as a little girl walks out with her parents and a newly adopted Pokémon. She smiles a little bit. Hopefully the other stray Pokémon are doing well.

"I don't mean to pry, Kari, but what that girl said…" Nachi looks down at her then averts her eyes, nervously, "That she knew your father..?" Kari looks down, "Yeah. He… owns a business…" Nachi hesitates on the subject, "You don't get along with him all that much, do you." Kari doesn't answer.

"I understand. I mean, I came all the way to the Kanto Region from Kalos just to get away from my family, so trust me… I get it." She smiles at Kari, "And if you ever want someone to talk to, just know that I'm here for you." Kari can't help but smile back at her, gratefully.

As they reach the Pokémon Center Nachi stops. She turns around to look at Kari, "So where are you headed from here?" Kari plans to continue on towards Celadon City to the West while Nachi will be going North towards Cerulean City.

"Well, I'm sure we'll meet again at a Contest, perhaps?" Nachi pulls the little Kari into a tight hug. Kari laughs, almost being suffocated from Nachi's love. Nachi releases her and gives a wave, turning down the street towards her hotel. As Kari watches her leave, she calls out. Nachi stops and turns. She had realized it this morning, the way she felt with Nachi's maternal attitude. She appreciated the way she cared for her and doted on her, as if she was her own kid, or little sister, perhaps. Kari smiles and cups her hands around her mouth, "Thank you!" Nachi giggles. She waves one last time and walks off.

Kari couldn't tell anyone about her past and about the world she came from, but she appreciated the kind sentiment. She had began this journey to get away from all that, but it still kept showing its ugly face everywhere she went, and yet… Through all of it, she sometimes managed to find a glimmer of hope… A genuine soul who wanted nothing but good things for Kari… A friend…

{{Eevee, Sandshrew, Tyrogue - Hitmonlee, Bulbasaur, Magnemite, Gastly}}

((Hitmonlee ~ Mankey))

{{Current Team: Eevee, Sandshrew, Mankey, Bulbasaur, Magnemite, Gastly}}

 **Total Pokémon: Eevee, *Pidgeot*, *Raticate*, *Butterfree*, *Beedrill*, Ceffairy, Spearow, Arbok, Sandshrew, Goldeen, *Poliwrath*, Jolteon, Drowzee, Horsea, Tentacool, Magikarp, Psyduck, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Voltorb, Zapdos, Elekid, Gastly, Meowth, Growlithe, *Hitmonlee*, Hitmonchan…**

Eevee: Tackle, Swift, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam

Sandshrew: Dig, Rollout, Aerial Ace, Sand Tomb

Bulbasaur: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball

Magnemite: Tackle, Thunder Shock, Supersonic, Magnet Bomb

Gastly: Lick, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Night Shade

Tyrogue: Double-Team, Brick Break, Hidden Power, Low Sweep - Mega Kick

{{Current Team: Eevee, Bulbasaur, Sandshrew, Magnemite, Gastly, Mankey}}


	64. Scene 64: The Mysterious Trainer

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b272234283ea48d7a534545ae80296bc"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Scene 64: The Mysterious Trainer/span/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b272234283ea48d7a534545ae80296bc"It's Kari's last day in Saffron City. She and Eevee are sitting in the Pokémon Center Cafeteria eating their breakfast. In the courtyard just out back Kari notices a pair of girls rehearsing their Contest Performances; meanwhile, other Trainers are coming and going on their daily activities. She sits back in her chair, thinking aloud, "How strange... I've only been in this city a few days and so much has happened..!" She thinks back to competing and winning her 2nd Contest Ribbon, meeting her new friend, Tyrogue, and helping the wild city Pokémon, intensive Training with Kiyo, and then, of course, there was her Gym Battle against Sabrina. She pulls out her badge tin and looks at her collection, each of them sparkling in the morning sunlight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ebeea0c29f23fb7688ed98f3c2c555aa" "The 'Shining Big City', huh..?" She gives her Marsh Badge a loving tap, "A guess with such a 'Big City' big adventures are bound to happen..!" A boy sits down at the next table over with his friends. As Kari finished up her food she overhears apart of their conversation. The boy is talking about an Underground Path just outside the city on Route 7, "There sure were a lot of tough Trainers down there, that's for sure." Another boy nods, "I've been down there before! I caught a couple of cool Pokémon down there!" Kari and Eevee look at one another. She raises an eyebrow, "What do you think?"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Vee! /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3b7089fb272127a7918afd5aefcbf466" With her backpack fully stocked and their tummies stuffed, Kari and Eevee arrive at the entrance to the Underground Path. There's a small building hidden behind the trees. Kari pulls out her Town Map fron her backpack's side pocket. She unfolds it and double-checks her location. She points it out to Eevee, "So, we're here. And this is the Underground Path." Her finger follows along the thin line, "If we follow it all the way through we'll end up in Celadon City." She folds it back up and stands, "And that's exactly where our next Gym Match will be! So let's go!" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Eevui! /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="434eb8e26f5ed0ce7a5bf46bb901bcb1" Brimming with confidence, Kari steps right up to the door. She opens it up and a chill air blows out. She stops. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She and Eevee share a look. She gulps, "Ok..!" She takes the steps down to where the main pathway begins. The walls are dirty and the hall is dimly lit- she wonders what used to be down here. She turns to Eevee, "Hey, I know!" She releases all of her Pokémon at once. Sandshrew, Bulbasaur, Magnemite, Gastly, and Mankey. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Vee-Eevee? /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db2ed53b5dadac155463562aed2f0324" "This way we can all travel together and it won't feel as creepy!" Kari answers his question. Mankey jumps atop Kari's head, excited to be able to play. She just laughs, "Yes, yes, yes! I'm happy you're here, too!" She pries Mankey off, thinking back to that morning when she traded Hitmonlee's Pokéball for Mankey's. She had bonded with Tyrogue back when it was just a stray Pokémon. He had trusted her and she had trusted him, but... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c7e2acdb74c6202870205007a69a3f34" "If I don't spend time with all of you, how on Earth are we supposed to become good friends?" She kneels down and pets Sandshrew, Mankey, and Bulbasaur. She stands, "Alrighty! Let's get going." span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"GASTLY~! /em/spanKari jumps as he suddenly appears behind her. At the sound of her shriek Gastly laughs. Kari stomps her foot, "I thought I told you to stop scaring me like that!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ab2106915378a591f089665590c2c89c" "My, oh my, seems like we have a timid little mouse down here." Kari spins around at the sound of a new voice. Out of the shadows appears a tall young man. He's wearing a suit and is carrying a briefcase. He has a Pokéball in his hand, playing with it thoughtfully as he speaks, "My name is Fred. I live in Saffron City, though I work in Celadon. During my early commute I enjoy stopping down here for some fun, but I never thought I'd run into a sweet little mouse like you." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="98357a3ae4e3167e7892ebc2a2a2bc98" Kari smiles, "So you're a Trainer?" She looks around at her Pokémon, "Well, I promise I'm not as 'sweet' as you may think." Fred seems to approve as he readies his Pokéball. Right into the action without delay- Kari could get used to these kinds of street battles..! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="71798e1a2668adf83a985c4626b0fb54" Kari battles with her Sandshrew against Fred's Nidorina. Though surprised with his skills, especially being a simple office worker, Kari and Sandshrew manage to hold out till the very end. And for the next few hours, it's the same./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="306bade7cd632ad1141ee07ab4650465" Down the long Underground Path Kari meets with several other tough Trainers. Some are just like Fred, bored business folk, looking to kill time; the other Trainers range from kids playing Pokémon Battle just for fun to threatening looking Bikers looking to toughen up their team. But Kari and her Pokémon win every time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6530c7007c48e48e44665560f07d0a45" As she knocks out an older man's Onix, the entire place shudders. The man laughs, "Well that sure is a surprise! Never thought I'd lose to a little lass like you! Kari and Bulbasaur high-five, hand to vine, at their victory. There's a sudden outpour of gas. Kari and the old man cover their face, "What is this? Did we burst a pipe, or something, in that battle?" The old man goes running past, "That ain't no busted pipe, Lass!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6fd06a112b7b223947993686c3172625" Looking all around, Kari wonders what the man meant by that. Then it clicks, "Wait a minute! I know a Pokémon that it might be!" She pulls out Dex and scans the area. After a moment, he picks up on something nearby. Just as she thought! As she puts her Pokédex away she realizes that Gastly doesn't seem fazed by the putrid smell. She laughs to herself, "Guess it's a good thing you're a Ghost-Type with no sense of smell..!" She has an idea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bdeef07a0f1542b4572006767a237b9b" "Sandshrew, use Rollout in place! Quickly! And Gastly, you use Night Shade- straight ahead!" Both Pokémon jump into action. Gastly attacks into the Smog, making contact with something on the other side. Although they couldn't see the Pokémon causing this, they could hear it cry out in pain. As Sandshrew's spinning picked up speed, a gust of wind blew all around. Slowly, the smelly gas dispersed. After a few minutes, the pathway was clear and they could breath again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c5529ef156e691eaf027d78732d6d525" Kari looked up and saw the Pokémon. It was just as she thought: a Koffing! And beside it, a Grimer. She grinned, "I didn't know there were two of you here, but at least now I can catch you!" The Koffing and Grimer, having been found out playing their prank, had no choice but to fight back. Kari continued to fight alongside her Gastly and Sandshrew, but the two Wild Pokémon didn't stand a chance against her trained Pokémon. In no time at all they were both knocked out. Kari reached around to the pouch looped around her belt for a pair of fresh Pokéballs, "Go, Pokéball!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9de455d31b0cfb84c20fe27123f4b70b" The balls twitched back and forth until they flashed a green light. She jumped with her fist in the air, "I caught them!" The others cheered together as the two Pokéballs vanished. Kari knew, of course, that they were being sent away to Professor Oak's lab for safe-keeping. She turned back to congratulate her Pokémon, but when she went to high-five Sandshrew, his body began to glow. Sandshrew was evolving! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2a46524efaf748658a3876ec030f6af7" Taller and taller, Sandshrew grew until the bright light that had lit the entire Underground dispersed. In his place was a Sandslash! Though stunned momentarily with his evolution, Kari and the others recovered quickly. They all piled on top of Sandslash, hugging and congratulating him. Kari's arm accidentally hit one of his spikes, "Ouch! Guess I have to be a bit more careful with our hugs from now on..!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f96e03bedd447ae2ceb1668a06f745ed" As the gang is talking loudly, another sound is echoing off the walls. It takes about a minute for Kari to notice it, but when she does a chill runs down her spine. She quiets the others and they all listen... Was that... Clapping..?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="87e5db8412c39f8c853c7278ba8f707d" With the way the sound was reverberating off the walls, it was hard to pinpoint its exact location, but when footsteps joined the clapping... Kari turned down the path, waiting for the person to show themselves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="827c1c06e83be0a5f66a3545d16b071e" "Well, I do believe congratulations are in store..?" A young man appears under the dim lamp light. But that wasn't what struck Kari with surprise- the uniform he was wearing... Kari'd recognize that red "R" anywhere...! Another man, younger than the first, and a teenage girl with pink hair flank the first. They stand together, looking intimidating. But Kari holds her ground, "You're from Team Rocket." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c3fb02e3abc80165136f7622c301ceee" The trio look at each other. The girl sneers, her voice nasally, "So you know who we are and you're not screaming for your mommy?" Kari has a hand on her hip, cocking her head to one side, "Why should I?" She smirks, "Not like you can beat me anyway." the younger boy steps forward, "Is that a challenge?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9a20a768c1eb908fe33ed0ea1bbd4258" Each of the Rocket Members throw out two Pokéballs, a total of 6 Pokémon to match Kari's. Kari looks around at her team. They seem eager and ready for the challenge. The girl has her Zubat and Crobat, and the boys each are partnered with a Grimer and Raticate. Kari's team go all out, though Eevee is sure to let the others take the brunt of the battle to get more experience. Within minutes, all of the Team Rocket Poke'mon are on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9288383aaea9ff8257eccb2e5daebef0" The whole gang are shocked. The girl returns her Pokémon and looks again at Kari. She seems to remember something. Something she's heard before, "A small girl with green hair and an Eevee with unbelievable power... No way..!" She takes a step back, her eyes wide, "You're not... You can't be..!" Kari smiles up at her. Before she even responds Eevee jumps onto her backpack. He unzips the front pocket and grabs her Kanto Destinations wallet, handing it over. Thanking him, Kari pulls out her Rocket Card- a way for other Rocket Members to know you're apart of "the cause."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f4c434136808798da5f7132a9d0f22a1" "My name's Kari. And I'm Giovanni's daughter." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b9fb3d52e776f37438cc06f94d5a222a" The trio of Team Rocket Members show Kari to a small room near the exit of the Underground Tunnel. The entire way they were groveling and asking for her forgiveness. Kari, of course, is sure to keep her head held high in order to play the part. Although she hated what her father's company stood for she knew that the only way she could bring them down was if she kept up this charade. No one could know that Kari, Giovanni's own daughter, was against the entire organization. She'd never be able to bring them down otherwise.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f58908ea97cc3b40025c3e74a8c5f674" The girl with pink hair brings Kari a cup of tea. While she waits for it to cool Kari asks why they were there. Between the three of them they explain about their operation from a few months ago to infiltrate Silph Co. They tell of a young, mysterious Trainer wearing all red, with a Charizard and Pikachu ruining their plans. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[ "A mysterious Trainer?" ]/em She'd have to remind herself to thank this Trainer if she ever met him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="30e2cc89d7f3722272d3adba2e58a69d" One of the guys slams his fist to the table. "And we were so close!" And apparently Giovanni, "The Boss," Kari's own father, had been there. He was leading them on. But this boy was strong. He battled his way all the way to the top room where Giovanni sat, taking out every Team Rocket Member that came in his way. Kari looks around at them all. They were the only ones left. Giovanni had told them to stay behind, in the hopes of trying again, but months had passed with no word. Kari sighs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2d250d2d0bcde674b50896eaac519e9b" "I don't know why you're still here." She's honest with them. Knowing her father, he's already moved onto another project- another scheme, "If you want, you could leave." They looked around at each other, hesitantly. But none of them take her up on the offer. The girl turns to the other two, "I'm sure The Boss will be back for us." They nod, "There's no way he'd leave us behind!" Kari's eyes drop to the ground... How could they have no idea..?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2202a1790de355ea95954f8c11eb5e3e" Kari finished her tea and thanked them as they showed her to the exit. Even though it took a battle for them to be, they were at least kind to her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6ddb1340e997c63768f4d486db6ea9b0" "Oh, wait." One of the boys in the back pulls out a ticket. He gives it to Kari, "You're traveling to Celadon City next, right?" She nodded. He explains about the Bike Shop attached to the Celadon Department store, "You can use this voucher to get yourself a free bike." She gives him a look, "Are you sure this is real..?" He just laughs, "I know I'm apart of Team Rocket, but yes it's real." He shrugs, "Not like I'm gonna be using it any time soon." Kari thanks them all , tucking the ticket away in her wallet and leaves. She smiles, but inside she's sad. To think that these people were all brainwashed- all the work of Team Rocket... of her own father... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4aed9fdb53aea208ea921dd3e922bc90"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"{{Current Team: Eevee, Bulbasaur, Sandshrew - Sandslash, Magnemite, Gastly, Mankey}}/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="019d58770bb02b39210896a5cf4a2620"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Total Pokémon: Eevee, *Pidgeot*, *Raticate*, *Butterfree*, *Beedrill*, Ceffairy, Spearow, *Arbok*, Sandslash, Goldeen, Mankey, Bulbasaur, Oddish, Krabby, Poliwag, Jolteon, Drowzee, Horsea, Tentacool, Magikarp, Psyduck, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Voltorb, Zapdos, Elekid, Gastly, Meowth Growlithe, *Hitmonlee*, Hitmonchan, Koffing, Grimer.../span/p 


	65. Scene 65: Lost and Gloom

Scene 65: Lost and Gloom

Kari is traveling down through the mountainous Route 7. She battles several Trainers & Wild Pokémon, even managing to catch herself a Vulpix! She jumps over a small ridge and decides to take a break for a late breakfast.

While Eevee is finishing off his bowl, Kari cleans out and organizes her backpack. Her things are everywhere as she tidies things up and throws out any broken Pokéballs, snack wrappers, used-up medicine bottles, and rinses any excess grime from her water bottle and bento box. As she works she thinks back to her battles with Lt. Surge & Sabrina.

They had been more intense that she could imagine. She sighs, "If that's how they all are, I'm not sure I can handle fighting against another Team Rocket's Admin." She remembered Prof. Koga's face. She can't remember if he, too, might be a Gym Leader as well. Surge was cruel, just like how he was at the Academy; Kari didn't know Sabrina from school, but she had her own twisted idea of Pokémon battles. Kari only had Koga for a few classes, but she wonders what type of Trainer he might turn out to be... _**Vee!**_ Kari looks up.

Having finished his food, Eevee ran off to explore. Kari puts the last of her supplies back in her pack and follows after him. Just past a few large boulders she sees a sign and the entrance to a large city. They've finally arrived in Celadon City!

First things first, Kari follows the signs towards the Pokémon Center. Just a few minutes into their walk Kari notices a Pokémon hiding out in a back alleyway. She pulls out Dex to look it up. It's a Gloom! Kari's never seen one before, but she's so ready to catch it!

She reaches into the pouch on her belt but stops, "Huh? Wait a minute..." Kari notices how Gloom is looking around the alley, confused. Kari looks at Eevee with concern, "Could it be lost, do you think?" She walks forward, waving at the small Pokémon, "Hey there." Gloom jumps. She's wary of the stranger and is shaking all over.

Realizing how nervous Gloom is, Kari slows her pace, crouching down a bit. She takes another slow step. But Gloom was too frightened- it releases a smelly odor. Kari and Eevee freeze in their tracks at the fumes. Eevee jumps and quickly hides himself inside Kari's backpack, being sure to close it up nice and tight! Kari's face is turning green under the putrid smell. She tries to hold her breath as she thinks.

Kari remembers reading about Gloom back in school. They use this odor to scare away people and other Pokémon, any kind of prey they want to escape from, but... Kari squares her shoulders and prepares herself to hold-out till the bitter end..! She sits cross-legged across from the Pokémon. Though she's straining to breathe, Kari wants the Gloom to understand her intentions.

"Don't worry, you don't have to be scared." She smiles at the Gloom, "Are you lost?" Gloom is halfway behind a dumpster, watching the girl. She expected the stranger to run away like they usually did... how strange that this girl didn't. Gloom looks up into her face. She's actually smiling. Gloom, confused, cocks her head to one side.

Gloom takes a tentative step towards the girl. _**GlooGloom..?**_ This was her chance to make a good impression. Kari reaches out to pet the poor Pokémon, still holding her breath and smiling, "There, there. See? I won't hurt you." Kari's hand is gentle atop Gloom's flower. _**Gloom..!**_ The Pokémon is smiling, too, calmed by Kari's presence. The gas fades and Kari can breath again. Feeling comfortable and confident, Kari picks up the Gloom, "See? Nothing to be scared of." The Gloom smiles back.

As they walk the streets, Eevee is talking to their new friend. Kari laughs, mocking Eevee for having hidden when Gloom needed him most. His ears droop at her words, _ **~Vee...**_ But Gloom reassures them that it's used to that kind of reaction. Happy to hear it, Eevee jumps from Kari's shoulder to the top of her head, almost making her lose her balance. She catches herself, "Hey, you! Don't be getting used to riding up there!" Eevee snickers.

They arrive at the Pokémon Center. Gloom gives her new friends a curious look, _**Gloo?**_ "I was thinking that maybe Nurse Joy would know where to find your owner." The door slides open. As they approach the desk, a young lady comes running up to her, "Gloom! Oh, there you are!" Gloom gets excited to see the girl. Kari looks between the two, "Is this your Gloom?" Kari can see the small tears on the edge of her eyes. The older girl nods, "Yes. I've been looking for her everywhere. You see, they were doing work on our garden this morning. I suppose the loud sounds must have scared poor Gloom." She takes Gloom from Kari's hands and holds her in a tight embrace, "I'm just glad you're alright."

They sit down together at the Pokémon Center Cafeteria and the girl, introducing herself as Erika, offers to buy Kari a drink. They watch as the two Pokémon play around at the nearby window. Kari looks her new friend up and down, noting her simple green and white dress and matching red headband over her short blue hair. Her eyes seemed to carry this warmth in them. Erika turned and caught Kari's eyes. Trying to cover how she was staring at her, Kari takes a sip of the green fizzy drink in front of her. She winces and Erika laughs, "So what do you think? It's a local favorite, though some people might say it's an acquired taste." Kari tries for a smile, "It definitely is... different..!" Erika sips from her own cup, "Maractus Fizzy Marmalade is a sweet juice made from the Grass Pokémon's very own flower seeds, so it's very healthy. However, it does have a prickly kind of aftertaste."

Erika is watching her Gloom play with Eevee with a smile on her face, "I'm surprised she wasn't afraid of you." Kari laughs, explaining about getting a blast of Gloom's toxic odor, "But I knew I just had to be gentle. I didn't want Gloom to be afraid of me." Erika nods, "Not many young Trainers would be brave enough. You certainly are something special." Embarrassed at the compliment, Kari averts her eyes, landing on the TV just behind their table. It flashes to a commercial, Kari recognizing the symbol on the screen.

She jumps to her feet and goes to see. The broadcast is of the local Contest happening today. Lilian is standing on a stage, welcoming several crowd-goers as the hall prepares for the event. Kari gives an excited squeal, " No way! I didn't know Celadon City had a Contest Hall! And it's today!" She runs to the desk. Eevee sees her running off and follows.

"Nurse Joy! Is there still time to sign up for the Contest!?" Eevee jumps onto her shoulder as Nurse Joy looks down at her sadly, "I'm sorry. But the deadline's already passed." Kari's shoulders slump, "Oh, no... Really?" _**Eevee..?**_

"But I'm sure we can make an exception." Erika appears behind Kari. Nurse Joy looks at her, smiling, "Oh! Miss Erika, good morning!" Nurse Joy gives a small bow to her. Erika picks up her Gloom as she speaks, "Kari did me a great favor, Nurse Joy, and helped me find Gloom when she was lost and scared. Isn't there something you could do for her?" Taken by her story, Nurse Joy agrees immediately, "Oh my! Is that so? Well, I'd be more than happy to return the favor for such a helpful Trainer!" Kari looks between the two of them, "Really!?" Erika smiles at her as Nurse Joy starts typing on her screen, "Of course, Kari. It's no problem at all."

Nurse Joy looks up, "I'll just need your Trainer's License and Contest Card." Kari hands over her Pokédex. Erika is surprised to see a Pokédex in the hands of such a small girl. She remembers that same device on an old friend of hers, "I knew that you had to be a talented Trainer to be on a journey at your age, but it turns out that you have a Pokédex as well..?" Kari looks up at her, "Prof. Oak gave it to me. He says it's just a prototype of some kind, but that it'll still help me on my journey. And you know what? It really has!"

Erika smiles at Kari's enthusiasm as she goes on, "I love meeting all different types of Pokémon everyday and getting to learn all about them, too!" Erika nods, giving her Gloom a squeeze, "And I'm sure they love getting to meet you, too." _**Gloooom!**_ Nurse Joy hands Kari back her Pokédex and Contest Card, "You're all set, Kari!" Kari pulls out her Kanto Destinations wallet to return the card, "Thanks!"

"Well, I better get going." Erika waves to Nurse Joy. She looks to Kari, "And I'm sure I'll be seeing you pretty soon, too, Kari." She turns to leave as Gloom waves a final goodbye to her two new friends. Eevee is waving back, but Kari sits wondering, "What did she mean by that..?"

After healing up her Pokémon, and a well deserved shower, Kari prepares for the Celadon Contest. She arrives at the Contest Hall just as they're calling for the Coordinators. She looks around at all the Trainers, but she doesn't recognize a single one of them. As Kari approaches the counter and the end of the line, the man stops her, "I'm sorry, but there were only 25 Coordinators registered for today's event and they're all accounted for." A pair of girls stop to watch before entering the green room. Kari pulls out her Contest Card for the man, "But I am registered, Sir. I was a last minute addition, but I should be there." He scans the card and checks on his device once more. The page refreshes and a new name pops up, "Huh... Well, it seems you're right. In that case..." He hands her back the card and opens the barrier again, "Good luck out there, Kari." She smiles at him, "Thanks!" As Kari and Eevee approach the door, the other girls give her ugly looks. She ignores them and keeps walking.

Kari sits in the back with Eevee. She gives him a reassuring look, "I know this is super last minute, but let's make sure we do our very best, ok?" _**Vee!**_ The TV lights up as Lilian takes to the stage! All the Coordinators in the greenroom crowd around the TV to watch.

Lilian introduces the panel of judges: Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Celadon City's Nurse Joy, "But wait, there's more!" She spins around, "As a special treat we have our 4th and very special Guest Judge!" The camera pans over the excited crowd as a spotlight hits the back of the stage where there's a break in the curtain.

"You may know her as the Celadon City Gym Leader, or even the owner of Rainbow Perfumes located here in the heart of Celadon- it's your very own Celadon Princess! ERIKA!" The crowd goes wild at the sound of her name. Kari jumps to her feet, "Erika!?" Through the curtain the very same girl she met earlier appears. She's now wearing a cute traditional hakama, the top in pink and the bottom blue, a matching black headband and sandals. She bows to the audience, "I'm pleased to be here. And I can't wait to see all the wonderful performances today!" Kari can't help but smile. She watches as her friend walks to join the panel onstage, "I had no idea..!"

Behind her, the pair of girls from before walk up to a boy. He's sitting in front of a mirror, prepping himself. The taller of the two girls leans in to whisper something to him. The other girl gives a nod in Kari's direction. He glances over at the small girl: raggedy old jeans, a plain collared shirt, long untamed hair covered by a hat, and dirty tennis shoes. He sniffed, an eyebrow raised- So this simple girl with the naive look in her eyes was favored by the competition, huh? He'll be sure to make her understand where she stood in this Contest Circuit...

Lillian opens up the show! Kari's always loved watching the performers before her. She was sure to watch with analytical eyes in order to get ideas for her own stage performances. Soon, Kari gets called on-deck. She and Eevee follow the stagehand to the side-wings. She watches from behind the curtain as a boy takes the stage. He was wearing an emerald green vest over a white and green striped button-up, a bright red bowtie around his neck, long black shorts (the lining in that same green on the outside) that closed just under his knees, with long white socks and shiny black shoes. His sandy brown hair moved as if caught in a soft breeze as he moved along with his Squirtle. Squirtle is spinning all around on its shell with the music.

The boy makes a pose and snaps his fingers, "Now! Use Water Gun!" Squirtle flies up into the air, spinning. The water is sparkling under the dim lights of the stage. The audience is cheering on their great performance. Kari's watching in awe, "Wow. He's good..!" Lilian runs out, "And that was Payne, everybody! Thank you for a fantastic performance!" He and Squirtle bow. They wave and blow kisses as they exit the stage.

Kari runs up at him, "That was such a great show, Payne! You and your Squirtle were awesome!" He stops before her, "I know." Kari's surprised by his voice. Though sweet sounding, there was something heavy about it. He sneers, "So I guess you should just give up now, huh? Cuz there's no way I'm going to lose to a little girl like you. Especially one that doesn't even know how to read time."

"W-what..?" Kari doesn't know why he would say something like that. Payne puts his hands in his pockets and walks passed them without another word. His Squirtle raises a cocky eyebrow to Eevee as he passes. Though taken aback, Kari follows him with her eyes. Just inside the door to the greenroom Payne is met with two girls. Kari recognizes them from when she first entered the Contest. So the girls that had given her those dirty looks was friends with him... Well it made sense now.

"And now! Put your hands together for this season's youngest competitor- KARI!" Eevee pawed at Kari's sleeve. _**Vee-Eevee!**_ Kari was brought back by his voice. That's right- she couldn't let herself get distracted now..! Kari shook her head. She took a couple of deep breathes. She looked to her partner, "You ready?" _ **Vee!**_

 **{{Current Team: Eevee, Sandslash, Mankey, Bulbasaur, Magnemite, Gastly}}**

Eevee: Tackle, Swift, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam

Sandslash: Dig, Rollout, Aerial Ace, Sand Tomb

Mankey: Focus Energy, Scratch, Hidden Power, Karate Chop,

Bulbasaur: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball

Magnemite: Tackle, Thunder Shock, Supersonic, Magnet Bomb

Gastly: Lick, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Night Shade

 **Total Pokémon: Eevee, *Pidgeot*, *Raticate*, *Butterfree*, *Beedrill*, Ceffairy, Spearow, Arbok, Sandslash, Goldeen, *Poliwrath*, Jolteon, Drowzee, Horsea, Tentacool, Magikarp, Psyduck, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Voltorb, Zapdos, Elekid, Gastly, Meowth, Growlithe, *Hitmonlee*, Hitmonchan, Koffing, Grimer, Vulpix...**


End file.
